The Dominant's Preference
by PP-FSOG-DJC
Summary: A humourous look at FSOG. Grey wants more than just hearts and flowers and Ana is just the woman to give him this. No Cheating/HEA/lemons galore - WARNING** Some scenes may require incontinence pads - PINTEREST : www . pinterest . co . uk / PPDJC1 / more-fsog-fanfic-by-djc-fsogpp /
1. Ode to the Lettuce Leaf

**.**

 **More**

 **Grey** **'** **s taste may be singular, but his personal taste in women has driven him to continually wish for more. Ana is feisty and self confident on the outside, but her attitude to life and those around her is only wafer thin, leaving her vulnerable beneath. Can her self-esteem grow in the arms of a man also struggling with his own issues, or will cracks begin to show?**

 **Chapter 1  
** **Thursday 5th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Fuck it, I am seriously in need of a sub and Elena has been dragging her heels yet again. What is it with this woman? "Where's my sub, Elena?" I snap at her as she sits down in front of me. I slam my fist down on the table for greater effect, but she doesn't care that I am so frustrated beyond belief right now! She smiles at me in that smarmy 'I have your ass' kinda way, that just makes me wanna…

 _Deep breaths Grey! Grrr! Fucking bitch!_

She has the audacity to tell me that it won't be long before she can bring me one, but I'm skeptical of her choice, as I haven't liked the last two she has chosen.

"Look, I am so desperate, Elena. You know I need to be satisfied on a regular basis, and I cannot continue to wait for you to come up with the goods," I exclaim. My mind is a whirl with the thought of munching away at the most delicious part, all fleshy, moist and succulent.

 _Shit! I got a hard-on just thinking about all the juiciness around my lips._

"I told you, I will bring you one, but there isn't one available at the moment that will suit your needs."

"What the fuck does that mean? _Suit my needs?_ You know my taste by now!"

"You know Christian, you have a type. You like them with more meat to them, not these skinny lettuce leaf types that are only for show and have no substance. I can now see that they won't satisfy you."

"You don't plan on getting me one, do you?" I huff my annoyance, as I know she's stalling the situation. Why is she denying me this? I work hard all day, making heaps of money and giving thousands of people in my employment a good living, and this is one of the very few pleasures in life that I can enjoy.

"I am not! If you don't like it, then I suggest you get your own."

"But you always get me them." Why is she now backing off? She's always got me my subs.

"Look Christian... If you carry on like this you will get fat. You have had two subs this lunchtime and a third is just… well, ridiculous. You already have to run around Seattle a ludicrous number of times to shift the calories."

"Oh fuck off Elena!" I blurt out, because… because I'm fucking hungry. "Go home!"

Elena leaves, but not before she tells me to sort myself out before it's too late. She knows she can't control me anymore, as I'm no longer under her spell. That ship sailed years ago when she decided that figging me was gonna be part of my punishments. There is no way I was going to allow her to stuff a pared finger of ginger root up my ass! What a waste of food!

I make my way to the counter to order another pastrami and melted cheese on rye sub. The waitress tells me to sit back down, so I take my seat and wait for my order.

I become rather impatient as I wait for at least five minutes, strumming my fingertips onto the table in a rhythmic manner. I don't realize that I am annoying everyone else in the joint, not until the waitress comes over and almost slams the plate down onto the table, literally an inch away from my fingers.

 _Jeez! What_ _'_ _s got into you, bitch!_

Regardless of how I feel, I thank her politely, if not begrudgingly, before I turn to my plate. I devour the filling first, as it's the best part… Delicious, succulent yumminess! Then my mind goes to what I can have for dessert… Mm? Nothing but donuts? But then, this is a fucking donut joint. I order just one, as I don't want to be a pig and it's always polite to end with afters.

I sigh, as Elena is right. I do need to cut down before I put on weight. It's all muscle at the moment and I'm built like a brick shit-house, weighing in at 260 pounds. But that's only because I work out ten times a day and nine times on Sundays, as it's a day of rest. I know I have beefy muscles, and they are the best thing since sliced bread… mm, sliced bread with melted cheese and ham, toasted to a golden brown…

 _Shit, get your head out of the fridge, Grey!_

The waitress from the counter comes back over and puts my donut down on the table with slightly less vigor, but I see there are four. I look at her in puzzlement. "You got a deal today, sir, buy one get three free. She points to the sign that says BOGTF. How the fuck am I supposed to derive the deal from that? Now I have to contend with running off calories for 4 donuts instead of one. Maybe I should just suck the centers out of the extras and leave the dough? That thought gets pushed out straight away when I grab the first donut and start to munch my way through it, thinking about how I can burn the extra calories off. I could go jump in the Sound and take a few laps up and down, but then I can't swim. Mental note to self: Learn to swim, so that I don't have to wear that frigging luminous life jacket that Mac insists I wear every time I go out on The Grace. I'm supposed to be the most eligible bachelor on the west coast, but in that bright yellow safety garment, I look like a right nerdy ass. Not the fucking stud-muffin I am proud to be.

Maybe I could go and dance it off at the local night club, but then I will end up bumping into Elliot and he will start questioning me if I am on the pull… The only pulling I seem to do these days is his fucking finger when he wants to stink the place out with his farts. I finally decide to go for an extra run at midnight… yeah, I'll do that. I'll take a sprint around the Space Needle and back a couple of times, that should do the trick.

I'll cut down as Elena says, as I can't continue to spend hours running about the place. For starters, Taylor is beginning to get annoyed at the lack of work coming his way, as he isn't driving me anywhere. And secondly, I earn 100k an hour, so that's a lot of money I'm wasting whilst pounding the streets… Maybe I'll start tomorrow, or maybe Monday. Monday after next. Yeah, it's a date! Monday, three weeks from now I'll start on cutting down… gradually.

I look at the poster again, contemplating what else I can make up with the abbreviation BOGTF. As I start to pull stupid scrunched up faces at the advertisement in the hopes that it will help me concentrate, I hear a commotion close by. I look around and see nothing.

 _Huh! That_ _'_ _s weird, I am sure I heard a scream and then a tremendous thud? It sounded as though a voluptuous two hundred pound chick had just crashed to the floor?_

I continue to suck out the yummy centers from what is on my plate when I notice two sets of chubby fingers with painted pink nails clinging to the edge of my table. Then up pops a forehead with dark brown hair on top, two big blue eyes and a small button nose with a pimple on the end. I surmise that the girl is obviously on her period, or as you all like to say, 'on', as all girls get pimples at that 'time of the month.'

Regardless of the blemish, from what I can see this girl is mighty pretty and her eyes are the bluest I have ever seen.

 _Hmm? Maybe she wears colored contact lenses._

Our eyes are firmly fixed and I feel a sense of cardiac arrest hitting me. There is a funny feeling in my chest and I think it's either the subs having an adverse effect on me, or I'm keeling over.

I forget the ache in my chest, as she stares back at me. I realize she looks like that character plastered on the WWII Memorial in Washington, D.C. 'Kilroy was here' and I start to smile. But it soon fades when her glare continues and I'm not sure what she is looking at. Me, looking at her, or my donuts? I move my hands around my plate, like a fort around a castle, which is under siege from the invasion of the enemy.

 _You ain_ _'_ _t getting these, Missy!_

"Are you okay?" I ask, trying to distract her from my precious sugary morsels.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I slipped on some lettuce that some prick had the cheek to leave on the floor. Fucking idiot, don't they know that it's dangerous."

Shit! That was me with one of the subs Elena got me. It had salad in it and I despise lettuce, so I tossed it over my shoulder. I now feel guilty that I am that fucking idiot, but not so guilty to admit to her that it was me. "Yeah, fucking prick should be shot at dawn for such a crime against humanity. Leaving that there for anyone to trip over is just attempted murder waiting to happen." Shit! I think I have overdone it and she's looking at me suspiciously. "What's the matter? Do you need a hand up?"

"Nope, I got this. There is a trick to it, which I learned several years ago," she says as she tries to get up by dragging herself onto the seat opposite me.

I notice why she has difficulty getting up. She has the most enormous boobies I have ever seen and I can see myself immersing my head between them and blowing a loud raspberry or two against her bountiful flesh, but I'm sure she would not appreciate my Bronx cheer. I love big jugs, I love big women and she is mighty impressive.

"Do you come here often?" I ask innocently so that there isn't a deadly silence as she catches her breath.

"No, I have never cum here. What do you take me for? Some sort of whore who performs public sex acts, in public?"

"No, I mean do you frequent this establishment often." Jeez, she thought I meant fuck here. Although, I wouldn't mind bending her over this table and pumping my load into her. It would mean I could cut down on the midnight sprints about town tonight.

"Oh!" she blushes. Her rosiness takes me by surprise and has me thinking. I wonder what her chubby ass will look like that color. I have always liked more meat on the subs on my plate, but also in my playroom. There's more woman to grab onto whilst I pound my ten-inch salami into her.

"So?"

"Not usually. I have only just moved to the area from Montesano. And you?"

"I have lived here since I was around four." I was in Detroit before then, but I don't want to tell her my mother died of an overdose because she was too high to understand that she had already stuck the fucking needle in her arm a half an hour before hand. The second shot killed her.

* * *

 **ANA** **'** **S POV**

Argh! I just slipped on something. It's a frigging lettuce leaf, who left that there? Now I've gotta get up without making a scene and it's right in front of this really good looking beefy guy… I look up and peer over the table top where I see him staring at me. His eyes wide, sugar all over his lips and a dollop of strawberry jam on his chin. I start to drool as I stare at him, well… at his chin to be precise. I see he has barricaded his donuts on his plate from my view and laugh inwardly to myself.

 _No use doing that, I would rather lick all that goodness from ya face, pal._

He asks me if I am okay. I would be if he allows me to suck his face clean, but I just say I will be once I get up. I grab the chair beside me and pull myself up and take a seat. I hope he doesn't mind me sitting here, although I am hopeful he will share his dessert with me… From his lips.

I sit at his table and we make small talk. I am totally taken back when he asks me a question that I would never have expected from a total stranger, in the middle of a public diner. I snap back at him, but he quickly explains what he meant.

 _Shit, I cocked up again! Come, not cum!_

"Want one of my freebie donuts?" he finally asks, as he pushes the plate towards me that only has two remaining. I am sure it's an apology or a peace offering for the misunderstanding. Even though I would love to have one, I refuse. It will look like I fell right in front of him on purpose and I really didn't. "No thank you, I don't accept sweets from strangers," I say, hoping that I have not offended him.

"Oh, I'm Christian Grey, nice to meet you," he says as he holds out his sticky hand for me to shake.

"Anastasia Steele, call me Ana for short," I say when our hands collide. After we shake, all I want to do is lick my palms. I then realize if I cough, I will have to put my hand up to my mouth, so I do.

 _Mmmm! Yummy!_

"It's nice to meet you, Ana for short. I hope you are not too shaken by the fall? You wanna sue the joint. They should be more careful where they chuck their surplus vegetation."

"Nah, it's fine. I do it all the time."

"What‽ Slip over on pieces of stray lettuce hanging around the place?"

"No, just fall over as I'm a clumsy klutz. I think it's the top heavy situation going on," I explain. I won't elaborate, but I think he knows what I'm referring to… my tits. "I usually fall flat on my ass, with a bang. It hurts like hell when I do that and I can't sit down without some amount of pain for a day or two." I see his wide eyes again and a sharp intake of breath indicating he is shocked. Does he not know that women of a larger stature fall harder. Doesn't he understand the laws of gravitational pull on heavier objects? My frigging ass does!

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Oh yes! A rosy pink butt bent over my whipping bench, recently struck with my cat and showing signs of several raised angry welts. I close my eyes and pretend that I am whipping this beauty whilst chained to the bench.

 _Take control, Grey, stop thinking about this chick before you explode in your pants. And open your eyes!_

"So you off anywhere after you finish your BOGTF deal?" she asks after I come back to planet earth.

"I gotta go back to the office. I own the big silver building at the end of the street, so I can't pull a sicky as I'm the boss and I'd feel too guilty about letting me down."

"What? The Space Needle! You own the Space Needle‽ I thought aliens owned that? Isn't that their flying saucer at the top? The one they use to go home in every night?"

"Erh? You hit your head, babe?"

 _Babe? Babe_ _‽_ _Shit! Why did I call her babe out loud?_

"No, the one three blocks south, Grey House," I add, trying to detract her from my endearment.

"Why is it called Grey House when it's silver? Wouldn't Silver House be a better name for it?"

 _Phew, it worked. Awkward situation diverted._

"No, my name is Grey, so it's Grey House."

"Oh, you could change your name to Silver. Mr Christian Silver… Not sure that sounds right… Mm? You could change your first name to 'Hi Ho' or 'Sterling'."

 _What the fuck is she on about? Hi Ho Silver?_ _…_ _Sterling Silver? Yeah, and you could change your name to Stainless._

"So you come here often?" Oh pissing hell! We just had that. What did she ask me that for? I am so tempted to say that if she shows me her pink ass, I will cum all over her backside, but I refrain.

"No, not often. My PA usually gets my dinner for me."

"Your father gets you your dinner? How old are you?"

 _Eh?_

"Twenty-seven, nearly twenty-eight. I don't see my father all that much, maybe at the weekends if I go to Bellevue for dinner. I try to not go as my mother keeps nagging me to settle down with _a nice girl_ ," I say, mimicking quote marks with my index fingers in the air. I wish my mother wouldn't keep on about me settling down, she knows how I am with the touchy-feely thing.

"Are you gay?"

"What‽"

 _Where the fuck did that come from?_

"I just wondered if you were gay, and maybe in the closet. Does your mother know?"

"No, she doesn't." I cannot believe she just asked me that.

"Oh, you better tell her. It's so much easier when you do come out. I have a friend, Kate, she is a lesbian and she slept around with all the boys at college to prove she wasn't. The silly cow just made herself even more miserable. I told her to come out and she did, now she has all the girls she wants. Plus all the guys want to watch the girl on girl action."

"No, that is not what I meant." Fuck! I can't allow her to think I'm gay. I won't get anywhere with her if she thinks that. "She doesn't know because I am not. I like to f… I like women."

"So you seeing anyone now?" She bites her bottom lip as soon as her words are out. She's embarrassed at having asked such a question. I'm now wondering if she is interested? I am certainly interested in this beauty in front of me, all soft and bouncy. I bet her jugs swing like pendulums when she is bent over and being fucked from behind.

"Not at the moment. I have needs that only a certain type of woman can fulfill." My gaze wanders and I find myself looking at her tits.

 _Shit Grey! Pull your eyes away from her cleavage before she notices._

"Stop looking at my bosoms!"

 _Blast! She noticed._

She slams her fist down onto the table. So hard that my donuts momentarily bounce up off the plate and one ends up in my lap.

"No, I wasn't looking at your… Okay, I was. They are rather… big." I say, hoping that honesty is better than a blatant lie. I put the cake back on the plate and stand so that I can brush the sugar from my pants, but then I notice that I have a raging hardon, so I sit down quickly before she notices.

"Yeah and so is the rest of me. Big fucking deal! Have you not seen a big woman before?" She's upset.

 _No! Don_ _'_ _t be upset, I love big chicks. More to grab onto!_

"Not one like you. You're feisty," I grin, which knocks her for six.

"Sorry, I know I can have a bit of a temper, but that is because of all the jabs I got at school. Fucking Olivia Walters… bitch!"

Oh shit! She was bullied. _Fucking Olivia Walters! Yeah, bitch!_

I will get Welch to get a background check on this so called 'mean girl' and see what I can do as a form of revenge. "Look, Ana for short, I like my women substantial. The problem is that they always think that I am mocking them when I try and come onto them and they either slap me around the face or run for the hills crying. I gave up a long time ago." I think it's something to do with the leagues that people put themselves and those of the opposite sex into.

"So you're a virgin! Are you the same as me? Untouched until Mr Darcy comes along… No, it would be Lizzy Bennet in your case. Although I doubt you would say no to Colin Firth… Maybe we could have a threesome. Shit, why are you looking at me in disbelief? Did I just say my private thoughts out loud? Bloody hell!" She blushes so red that my pants begin to strain and I think my fly is likely to burst.

"Yeah, but no worries, baby. And to answer your question, no I am not a virgin. But my taste is very singular."

"You jerk off when you are on your own?"

"What? No! I mean yeah, when I don't have someone. What I mean is that my taste in sex is singular."

"Don't know what you mean?" How can sex be singular when it's two people together… doing 'it'. Isn't that the whole point of… sex? Singular sex is wanking."

"I can't explain… I won't explain, not to a stranger. …. Hey, I just realized, you said you're a virgin‽" I can't believe it, how can she still be a virgin. She's beautiful. She nods at me, in a shy demure fashion. "Where have you been?" I ask in disbelief. Has she been hiding all this time?

"In Montesano. The men there are gross. I wouldn't sleep with any of them. Maybe Jose, but he's not my type. He's far too short."

I smile, as I am at least ten inches taller than her. "How about a six foot two beefcake?" She smiles again, that sweet innocent smile. My cock is now throbbing and I have to adjust myself, as I can feel it rubbing against my zipper, as I forgot to put my Calven Klein's on this morning.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just slightly… I'm fine." I see her biting her lip. She knows what I have just done and the reason behind it. I close my eyes so that I cannot see her. "Please stop biting your lip. It's doing things to me that is making my situation worse."

"Oh, sorry."

I finally open my eyes and look at her. I need her, I can't walk away from this, not in a million years. "Have dinner with me?" I ask abruptly.

"Erm?… Are you mocking me? Is there Candid Camera around?" she asks as she looks about the place.

"No! There are no cameras here unless they are CCTV, which I wouldn't be surprised at in this joint… I'm being deadly serious here. I don't mock, not when it comes to wanting to get to know a beautiful woman. Have dinner with me... tomorrow night. I will get my PA to contact you with details and we can discuss it then."

"You keep mentioning your pa. Why do you lean so heavily on your father? Can't you do stuff yourself?"

"No, my P.A. as in personal assistant. Andrea, she is a miracle worker."

"Oh, is she anything more?"

"More? Erm… no," I say hesitantly. The woman is a stick insect on a diet, plus she's blond. Certainly not my type.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" She asks sympathetically as she grabs my sticky hand. I smile when I find my thumb pad automatically starts to rub her knuckles. Her skin is soft and I know that the rest of her will be pleasantly squishy.

"To hell with the office! Do you want to come back with me now and fool around in my playroom?" I ask, then I catch what I have just said.

 _Damn! I can't tell her about my dungeon just yet_ _…_ _Think Grey! Get yourself out of this mess._

"What! You have a BDSM dungeon. Is it painted red with whips and chains and one of those Tally Ho chairs by Mark Brazier-Jones?" I can see she is rather interested, but I can't take any chances in letting my secret out of the bag just yet. I need to get to know her better, over a glass of wine and a plate of pasta, perhaps?

"I have a Playstation, Xbox and one of the old fashioned Dreamcast machines that went out of business years ago. The Sonic the Hedgehog game is rather good, but I'm stuck on 90% and can't get it finished. I was hoping you would have a try." Yes! I think I have managed to redefine my statement without denying that I have one of those BDSM rooms that she seems keen on. I'm not sure she would feel the same enthusiasm if she was ever confronted with one. I don't want to lie to her, it would be a mistake to lie on our initial meeting, so manage to bend the truth.

"Oh, erm… I am not very good at those games, I like to play with other toys." She smiles impishly. "You know the ones that vibrate." Yes, she's into kinky fuckery. There is hope…. Oh hang on, didn't she say she was a virgin?… My cock begins to swell again after its recent deflation when I think of taking her for the first time. I will be in virgin territory where no other man has been. I've never broken someone in before and wonder what it would feel like to push through her hymen and take her innocence. Would she cry out in pain?

I snap out of my salacious reverie to return to the question in hand. "Oh, I have those, an X-Rocker Infiniti Playstation Gaming Chair. It's very powerful. When I sit in that it makes me go rather…." Fuck! I'm sure I am blushing. I never blush but I can feel my face burn. Shit! She's biting her lip again. Is it in anticipation? I wanna frigging suck that lip.

We finally agree to have dinner the following day, and before we part company we exchange phone numbers.

 _Yes, I have a date!.. A date? Shit, I have a date_ _‽_ _What am I gonna do with a date‽… I know. Fuck her senseless!_

* * *

 ** _AN_**

 **I apologise if this offends anyone. It is not my intention to mock anyone's size but to bring the idea forward that Grey could well like bigger women without it being a fetish. Being a large woman myself, I find it sometimes annoying that a heroine is mainly portrayed by the stereotypical supermodel. I have envisaged casting Adele in the place of Ana, because she is big and beautiful (inside and out.)**

 **As you can see it's a humourous tale. After The Proxy, I thought I needed something lighter to sink my teeth into. You may find some quotes from the books and films that I have twisted up, or had as misunderstandings. This is all intentional and not a coincidence. (EG Are you gay? And the conversation following that, plus the quote "because… because I'm fucking hungry." Grey says this to Elena, but Ana says something similar to Grey at the start of the Darker film. "Okay fine, I will have dinner with you… because I'm… hungry.")**

 **Not sure of the timetable on this one, it may go slower than my previous stories, but it won't be multiple weeks/months between chapters, as that can be disheartening for both you and me.**

 **As always I appreciate reviews/follows/favs and all that jazz.**


	2. The one with the Bouncy Castle

**.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
** **Friday 6th May 2011  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's nearly seven o'clock and I am standing outside of SIP waiting for Mr Silver… No, Mr Grey. _Grey! Grey! Grey!_ I have spent the last two hours in the beauty salon having my fluffy bits waxed and my hair washed and blow dried. I returned to SIP to pick up my things from my locker and used the ladies just before I noticed Jack was still sitting at his desk. He took one look at me and huffed his annoyance, so I quickly left and here I stand, waiting for my knight in a black Armani suit to come by and whisk me off of my feet.

Jack has been very grumpy since I started and I noticed that Elizabeth Morgan has been overly pleased. I'm sure that he didn't pick me from the candidates for obvious reasons and this was all Ms Morgan's doing. I wonder if he dates his staff? Who would have such a grotesque man humping away at them? This puts me in a bad mood as Elizabeth must have hired me as 'I'm tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt him.'

 _Fucking perfect skinny bitch! Does she think I would date such an asshole as my boss? He_ _'_ _s positively geriatric. And you, Miss Austen, why do you keep encroaching into my modern, hopefully, kinky as shit, storyline?_

I see a big black swanky car pull up and a man who's two foot wide, with a blond buzz cut gets out and opens the rear passenger door. He looks like GI Joe, but without the beard… the army uniform… or the gun. Oh, but then, what's that in his pocket? Mm? Maybe he did come ready loaded? I then see Mr Grey emerge from the rear, but he hits his head as he steps out. _Ouch!_ He straightens himself out and rubs his crown, then flattens his hair, which has spiked up due to the arduous polishing of his head with the palm of his hand. He walks over and takes my hand. "Are you ready, Ana for short?" Blast! I have to tell him soon that it's not my name, but if I say 'just Ana', he'll start calling me that. He helps me into the back seat and he holds the top of my head as I duck down.

 _Hey, Grey! Get your hands off my hair! Can_ _'_ _t you see I've just had it done especially for tonight at that swish Esclava place up the road?_

He walks around the car and climbs into the other side, making sure his head is at least a foot away from the door frame by clambering in on his hands and knees. I look at Mr Buzz Cut GI Joe with a loaded gun in the front seat and assume he is the chauffeur, as he's in the driver's seat. Then it hits me, this man beside me is stinking rich. "So, where are we going, Mr Grey?" I stammer out as I come to the conclusion that he must be as rich as Mr Microsoft Windows.

"I have the penthouse at Escala. We will have dinner there." Oh god, a penthouse. That, I am not looking forward to.

"Is that similar to being the top floor of a really really overly tall building that sways in the wind?" I gasp. I'm no good with heights. I thought I had vertigo at one point, but I'm just scared of the distance between me and the ground… Acrophobia, they called it. But it's also that gravitational pull thing.

 _Splat!_

Christian nods then he bends over me and he grabs my seat belt. His head is nearly in my breasts and all I want to do is grab his hair in my fists and thrust his face into my cleavage. He glances up and our eyes meet. I take a sharp intake of breath at his closeness, but this is something I shouldn't have done as my chest heaves out and I make contact with his face. He closes his eyes and quickly pulls away, almost hitting his head again on the interior roof of the car. "There, that's better!" he says as he eventually does my seatbelt up for me. His voice is weak, then he exhales out a deep breath as he sits back in his place. Wow, is he affected?

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Fucking hell, I nearly planted myself between them. This woman beside me is so tempting. Her big blue eyes sparkle like the Caribbean oceans, her silky brown hair tumbles down her back like liquid chocolate, and her breasts! I've never seen anything like them before unless they were 1000cc fake implants, but these look real… I mean they ain't got that funny fake bowling balls impression with a two-inch wide cleavage look about them. It's not just that, but she's the whole package. Plump and round, just as I like them. I'll need to pull as much control that I have from deep within me so that I don't grab her and pull her into my real playroom. I nearly let my secret out earlier, when I mentioned the playroom. I don't call it my playroom, I don't call it anything. All my submissives in the past have known it as just the room upstairs. I would say, 'I want you upstairs in fifteen minutes' and they knew what I meant. If anything it's the red room, not a play room as it's anything but. I am in control and my persona in that room is serious and I want nothing more than to dominate whoever is in there with me. I want her in there with me, but I wonder if she could handle it.

* * *

We make our way up to the penthouse. Ana for short is almost on the floor. She started to breathe oddly when we entered the elevator and I thought it was due to the closeness of our bodies and that she was turned on. I get that sometimes when I'm in a small space with a beautiful woman who flutters her fake eyelashes at me. But now looking at her, I'm sure she's having a nervous breakdown. "Ana for short? Are you okay?" I ask. She's virtually laying down on the floor, grasping onto the handrail for dear life.

"Yeah, it's the height. I know I can't see it, but there is a drop of a thousand feet below this very thin flimsy false floor. Lying down like this helps, as I'm distributing my weight out," she splutters with a great deal of anxiety.

"You have nothing to worry about," I say soothingly as I take her hand in mine. I help her up, but she oversteps herself and ends up in my arms. She's pressed against me and I shudder at the thought that her jugs are squashed against my no-go area, but to my surprise, it feels rather arousing. I pull her into me as I wrap my arms around her waist with an excuse that I am comforting her. I am not panicked at all and this itself has a profound effect on me. Maybe she is the one person in this world that can help me conquer my body abhorrence… with her tits.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she responds timidly. My body reacts to her closeness and the fact that she has turned rather passive in nature. I hold her hand tight in mine and lead her into the great room when the elevator doors open. "Fucking hells bells! This is all yours?" she sputters out as she makes her way into the apartment.

"Yep, I don't do anything by halves." That's true, I love things in whole portions unless I am breaking up a company to sell off piece by piece. Women I like as a portion and a half. Who needs a bag of bones when I could have a lovely round soft body to hold down. The thought of her bountiful flesh rippling as I pummel away makes my heart rate spike.

* * *

During our meal, Ana, which she now likes to be known as, confesses that her name isn't Ana for short after all. I am puzzled as to why she called herself that in the first place. I also tell her about some of my past. That my mother topped herself and due to her pimp's habits of stubbing his blasted cigar out on my chest, I can't stand anyone touching me there. I suddenly think of drawing a road map on me to show her where she has to steer clear from if we were ever to become intimate, but I don't have a red lipstick to hand. I take a rain-check on that idea until the Avon lady has delivered Mrs Jones' order, which always includes a harlot red lipstick. I am not sure why she buys that particular color as I've never seen her wear anything other than clear gloss. My thoughts turn to Taylor momentarily, but I shake that idea from my head and back to the situation in hand. Whatever he does in his own personal time is his choice. I have my lifestyle preference and it's obvious he has his.

After we finish eating our pasta carbonara, I take Ana upstairs and show her my 'not so shocking' playroom. As we enter, I get the impression that she's not very impressed with what I have. I don't know why as Elliot is in love with this room and it's difficult to prise him out of here when he does visit.

I know she is untouched, but I really hope that Ana is not too much of a purist when it eventually comes to sex, as I don't think I can let her walk away from me. Elena has, up until now, supplied my girls, but they are always not to my taste. Yeah, they are submissive enough, but there is just not enough of them. I can fuck anything, but they don't satisfy me to the full. Ana, on the other hand, would be the ideal playmate.

"I need to pee," she states. What is it with these girls? Don't they have any control over their bladders? They go into the lady's room at bars in pairs. Do they need each other to hold their handbags?… Oh, hang on, she may have an 'on' day. I forgot about her pimple, which she has now covered with makeup.

I tell her that there's a bathroom in the bedroom at the end of the corridor. It's the subs room, so she may as well use it as it will be her room when we do agree on an arrangement.

I wait for her in the PlayStation room, which I am now calling it, but I'm starting to wonder what she is doing? She's been gone ten minutes. I venture out into the corridor and notice the real playroom door is open.

 _Shit! She_ _'_ _s seen what is in there. Holy fuck! How am I gonna explain this?_

I gingerly walk towards the door and peer in. To my shock, Ana is on the bed, jumping up and down.

"Woohoo!" she yells out as she flings her arms around. "This is great! You should have said you had one of these!" I stand there, my jaw slackens and I can't breathe.

 _She fucking likes it!_

"You got all the bits? Nipple clamps, vibrators and dildos?" she jumps a couple more times then bounces off the bed and lands on the floor in front of me. As she does, I notice her boobs have a life of their own and are moving all over the place. She comes to a still in front of me and looks up at me with that "you wanna play" expression, but I'm distracted from the hankering that has started to build inside of me by a jingling noise. It reminds me of the Mister Softee Ice cream truck that used to come around when I was a kid. I make a mental note to ask Mrs Jones to buy some vanilla soft scoop and all the paraphernalia that goes with making an ice cream cone. Then I wonder if it would be worth my while just buying up the franchise and arrange to have a small ice-cream parlor built into the corner of the apartment, maybe near the kitchen?

"Ana, you don't want to be in here with me. You have no idea what I am like in this room. This is my singular taste," I say with reluctance. I'd love for her to find out what I'm like as at this moment in time I am a raging bull ready to mount his mate.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I make my way out of the bathroom and notice there is a door ajar in the hallway. Well, it's a door, not a jar as you can't keep jam in a door... _Although you can have a jammed door_ _…_ _mm?_ This reminds me of Christian's chin yesterday and the big dollop of strawberry jam that I wanted to lick off. I shake my head trying to rid my naughty thoughts and make my way to the _slightly open door_ as I'm a nosy cow. When I look inside, the first thing I sense is that it's really red. It's the light and it's making it feel like I'm in a giant womb… My initial thought is that I am in a photographer's dark room, just like what Jose has. Then I see that there are fucking sex toys everywhere, and the bed!

 _He_ _'_ _s got a dungeon! Yipeee!_

I have the urge to jump around on the bed like a bouncy castle, so I do. It does not take long before I see him at the door, standing on the threshold of the room staring at me in shock.

"Woohoo! This is great! You should have said you had one of these!" Fuck! We could have been here all evening. I jump down onto the floor and look up at him through my lashes, daring him on. He stares back, mouth open and I am not sure if he's happy with what I just did.

 _Shit! Did I assume too much? :( Maybe he only wanted friendship._

"Ana, you don't want to be in here with me. You don't know what I am like in this room. This is my singular taste."

Oh dear… He's not gonna come through with the goods! I knew it! The bloody media has brainwashed everyone into thinking that stick like figures are the sexiest. I should have been born in the fifties before Twiggy was invented. Then again, a man like Christian Grey, with all money and good looks, isn't gonna be attracted to just anyone. He will no doubt have super models hanging off of his every word.

 _Fuck it!_

I pout at my defeat, but then remember he likes to play the dominant. This is his dungeon where he plays with his slave… a sex slave. I give it all and try and look submissive. I look at the floor before me and take a deep breath before falling to my knees. I've seen this on the porn channels and know what to do.

I hear him gasp, but he stays stock still. I don't look up. I dare not look up. I do, however, find my eyes wandering to his package, which is directly in front of me.

 _Bloody hell, he_ _'_ _s got a big one._

I feel his hand on my head, and he begins to stroke my crown gently.

 _What am I, fucking Lassie? He_ _'_ _s got a thing about the top of my head._

I must admit that his touch is sending signals to my lady bits and I know that I am now wet. "Ana, you don't want this, it's too soon?"

"Too soon? I am sure you have fucked strangers in those BDSM clubs you all go to. I've seen the porn channels and know what goes on in there."

"Yes I have, but you have not. Are you on the pill?"

"I took a hay fever tablet this morning, but that's since worn off as I can feel my nostrils beginning to itch again and I wanna ram a bottle cleaner up there and have a good scratch. Do you have any bottle cleaners in here for punishment purposes that I could use to rid my itch?"

"No, I don't have one. And I meant contraception." Jeez, am I that thick? I'm not thinking straight. It's the massive bulge of his cock in front of me that is scrambling my brain into mush.

"Oh… I can't have kids. I had to have a hysterectomy when I was seventeen," I explain. He looks sad. What is he sad for? I don't want kids and at least I don't have periods anymore, which halted my life for one week out of four. I still have to contend with PMT as I still have my ovaries. The doc didn't want me to get osteoporosis or that brittle bone disease and as the problem didn't affect that area, he left them in.

"But your pimple?"

"I still get those on the odd occasion. I have the egg factory, but not the incubator… I don't want kids anyway, I'm not maternal. All shit and vomit." Ergh. It's alright for the man, he can go out and leave me to deal with it all. Plus I will end up like a bucket. I've taken pride in my vagi-foo-foo and use Ben Wa Balls quite often to strengthen down there since my op.

He cups my chin in his hand and orders me to stand. Shit, this is it, we're gonna really do this. "You really want this?"

"Yes, or I would have run for the hills screaming when I opened the door. Which incidentally, should have been locked."

"Yeah, I will have to talk to Mrs Jones about that."

"Mrs Jones? Is she your slave too? Do you two come in here often?" I am almost deflated, he won't be monogamous.

"No! No! She is my housekeeper."

"You fuck your housekeeper‽ Doesn't that amount to sexual harassment in the workplace?"

"Ana, she just cleans in here."

"Argh! That's gross! She cleans up your creamy dumps."

"No, the sub cleans up my crea… any mess. She just polishes… Now we are getting off topic and I wanna get you out of those clothes," he says, eyeing me up and down. He watches my reaction as he peruses my body and an obvious grin forms when my breathing deepens and my breasts almost burst out of the confines of my top. I squeeze my thighs together, as I start to feel a delicious sensation between them. "Do you want to pee?" he asks softly.

"No, I just went," I whimper back at him. I am all a flutter. No one has ever looked at me the way he does and he's a bloody Adonis.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "You are definitely sure about this?" he almost growls at me and I feel another surge of wetness developing.

"Yes," I whimper, my eyes flutter up to meet his and we stare at each other for quite some time before he speaks again.

"Then come to my office, as we have to sign an agreement with appropriate rules."

"Huh‽ Just bend me over that bench and slap my fat ass, Grey. Schmules to the rules."

"Are you defying me?" he says, cocking his brow at my obvious provocation.

"Yeah, what of it? Are you gonna punish me then, master? Fucking spank my chubby backside until it's beet red? Then stick that fat dick of yours into me until I cum?"

He looks at me with a gaze so intense that I feel my knees weaken under his scrutiny. His eyes sparkling with energy, but they are piercing my very soul and his look turns decidedly dark and undeniably carnal.


	3. The Feel of a Woman

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
** **Friday 6th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

 _Fucking hell, she_ _'_ _s asking for it!_

"Strip!" I command. She wants a dom, she's gonna get a dom. I think a whipping is in order.

She moves over to the bed and grabs her handbag, which she must have dropped there before playing merry on the bed. I am standing, watching, unsure of what she is doing, but then I see her pull out a bright pink fluffy utility belt. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to strip."She reveals a wide pallet knife from one of its pockets and a paint brush from another.

 _What the? I thought she wanted me to sort her out, not do the fucking paintwork._

"No, I meant you strip your clothes off. To hell with the decor." Although this does bring about the issue that I noticed in here last week. There are white spray marks all over the black walls, but I'm not sure what they're from. My first thought was that Mrs Jones has started to use a sub standard cleaner. I always insist that she uses only the best beeswax based polish available.

I see a twinkle in those beautiful blue orbs of hers when she returns to stand in front of me, and I almost melt at the innocence they portray. But I am also keenly aware that they hold a certain amount of mischief. She may object, she may challenge me on my mandatory request. I glare back at her with a look that dares her to defy me, but this doesn't diminish her impish expression. I don't give her a chance to protest when I bid her to stand on the raised plinth and bend over the bench after she's undressed and to do it quickly.

I go to the far corner of the room and grab my cat, but she starts to hiss and growl at me because I woke her from her evening's nap on the worship chair. I'm not sure why Tiddles likes it in here, but I have to be careful not to lock her in. Did that once and found a heap of cat crap sitting in the middle of the bed.

I place Tiddles back onto the hammock of the chair and she settles down instantly and starts to purr. I'll use my palm on Miss Steele instead. I prefer that sometimes, as the feel of the heat radiating from her skin after the first half a dozen or so slaps is so delicious. Plus the intermittent caresses I will give her backside will heighten the pleasure for both of us.

"Ana, you can stop me at any time just by saying the word Red. Do you understand?" Blast, she's taken off her top and her bra must be at least a 38HHH, and she's spilling out over the top! I've never seen anything like it! She confirms her understanding and continues to remove her garments. She throws her top over her shoulder and it hits the floor on the other side of the room. Then she proceeds to unzip her skirt, which she slides down her legs. She turns away from me and bends forward as she does this and it takes all of my might to not push her against the bench and rip her G-String and stockings off of her.

I finally gather myself together and tell her that I will leave the room for a short while to change, and I want her in position when I return. I can't be here when she is undressing, as it's just too much for me to handle.

I dash to the small changing room off of the playroom and put on my ripped jeans, but I'm too hasty and catch my pubes in the zipper.

 _Fucking hell! Jeez, that hurt!_

I unzip my pants with more diligence, so as to not rip any more hairs from my body and leave the front gaping open. At least my cock is relieved that it won't be confined to such a tight space. I'll reserve that for when I'm balls deep in my girl.

I return to the playroom and almost stagger back against the wall when I see her bent over, as instructed. "What is the safe-word, Ana?" I squeak, making sure she was paying attention.

"Red… Just as my ass will be," she giggles. This woman is not afraid of me and I am not sure if I am fine with that, but I'm glad that she trusts me. I ignore her impertinence otherwise we won't get anywhere and I move over to her, as my hands are eager to touch her peachy skin. Her flesh is like white marshmallow. Pure white, soft and without a blemish. That is all about to change.

I lean into her and press myself against her ass and place my hands on her back. I run my fingers down her spine as I push against her soft supple cheeks and I hear her moan. "Do you like that?" I say softly, almost attentively. I notice my breathing is heavier and the pressure against her has made me start to drip, and I can see a wet patch forming on my jeans.

"Yes, master," she whimpers. I smile on her use of the term and I am relieved to see her now in a more subdued stance.

My hands run the length of her back and they curve around her rump, where I dig my fingertips into her flesh. This is it. The moment I have been dreaming off for god knows how long. I move away from her and to the side and place my palm flat on her back, holding her down against the cool marble of the bench. I pause momentarily, psyching myself up before I take my first swing.

 _Slap!_

 _God, this is fucking bliss._

I take another slap and I hear that sound again. Even the cat heard it this time, as her head sprung up and she's looking around the room. There must be an ice cream truck parked outside all evening. I know there's a kids playgroup over the road that is open in the evenings for parents who want to party until late, so maybe Mister Softee does good business in that location. I ignore it as I slap her again.

I did not expect it to be so arousing so quickly, but on seeing her skin ripple in the aftermath of the whack, I can do nothing but accept my rising state. I smack her again, and again and again until both cheeks are bright and glowing. Each time my hand comes into contact with her, she lets out a salacious gasp, but then I hear the truck's tune again. I must be whacking her in time with its jingle.

My cock is now erect and sticking out from my pants and my breathing is heavy. I feel drips of sweat form on my brow as my desire builds up. But after the next half a dozen slaps I cum undone. I look down in front of me and I see that I have creamed the leather floor. I have never erupted like that before. I always have control, but this girl just makes my restraint evaporate. I then look at my cock and I'm still stiff.

 _Good boy! I knew you wouldn_ _'_ _t let me down, Mr Porky._

I quickly remove my pants and kick them into the corner, where they land on top of her clothes. Ana sees this and her fingers move to her mouth where she nibbles at her nails. Is she worried? "You okay, baby?" She nods, as she's not sure to say anything. "You're doing great. You want to continue?" She nods again. "Good girl." I gently rub her behind, absorbing the sensation of the heat that my lashing has produced and I bask in the moment.

I move around and position myself at her entrance. I can see that she's aroused as her juices have seeped out to cover her recently waxed chubby lips and I want to lick it away from her, but refrain. This reminds me that I will have to make an appointment to have my back, sack and crack done, as I don't want my pubes to catch on my zipper again, that was darn painful.

I run my cock along her plump folds and then push the tip into her. But before I get anywhere, I hit something hard.

 _What the fuck?!_

"Ana? Do you have something inside of you?"

"Shit!… erm? Yes, sir. I have my balls in me. I forgot… Stand back please, master." I take a step back and she bears down and two massive silver balls fly out of her like those women in the ping pong shows, and they almost hit me. They land on the leather floor and leave a splat mark where they make contact. No wonder she was so horny.

Then I spot Tiddles jump down and start to play with one. She bats it over to the corner and runs around in circles as she kicks the silver globe about. I then kick the other one across the room and into the pile of clothes on the floor. Tiddles chases after that one and disappears under the folds of fabric.

"Babe, are they supposed to be Ben Wa Balls? You've used frigging Baoding Balls!" I chuckle.

"Oh dear, I thought… Aren't they what you are supposed to use? I did wonder why they tinkled a tune when I moved about."

I tell her to spread her legs before I push my fingers into her. Once I do, I start to move them in a rhythmic fashion. With my other hand, I find her swollen clit and I start my assault on her pussy until I see her start to tremble. She is remaining relatively silent which pleases me, but she's flat on the bench and that will not do. "Stand up, lean over slightly and put your hands flat on the bench," I command. As she does, I push my cock into her and still when I go as deep as I can. She cries out at my initial thrust and I see from the corner of my eye that she's gone up on tip toes. "Feet flat on the floor," I growl through clenched teeth, as it's taking all of my might not to cum again. She lowers her heels and lets out a whimper as she does.

 _Dear Lord, you have sent me heaven. Please do not take this piece of paradise away from me. I_ _'_ _ll start donating to the cause if only you could persuade her to be mine._

I bend over her and place my palms flat on the bench beside hers. My front is now flat against her back and I can feel the heat from her body against me. She smells glorious, a wonderful womanly fragrance that isn't concealed by one of those bulk manufactured expensive perfumes that either smell like old rose gardens or cat's piss. I push her hair to one side and place my hand around her throat and gently coax her head up, where I take her earlobe between my teeth and nibble my way down her neck and to her shoulder. This makes her mewl and I feel a surge of wetness seep from her. I am still bent over when my hand returns to caressing her clit. She feels wonderfully soft and pliable.

I think she's gonna cum with the stimulation I'm giving her, so I stop and stand up straight. I grab her waist with both hands and start to move within her when she calms slightly. My eyes begin to roll back in my head as I bathe in her tightness. I know that I won't be able to prolong this, not as I have done with the previous subs. It was easy then, but this creature has taken all of my control and broken me down.

My hand moves down to between her legs and I start to rub her clit once more. "You are so delicious, Ana. Do not let anyone tell you different. You are beauty personified," I growl.

I can feel her tighten and know she's about to climax. I have not given my permission, so tell her that she's allowed to cum when she wants. I can feel her tighten further with every push that I make into her and as I do I start to slap each cheek in turn. I look into the full-length mirror, which is beside the bed and start to cum undone when I see those 38 treble H's swinging back and forth as I pound into her.

 _Fucking hell, they ARE like pendulums._

My final thrusts are so urgent that Ana erupts around me, squeezing the jizz from my body as she cries out for dear life itself. "Yes! Fucking Yes!"

As my cock releases the last of my deposit. I bend forward and grab her around the shoulders and bring her back flat to my front. I'm still inside of her as I hold her tight to me. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly parted, as she tries to catch her breath. We stand like this for a few minutes, relishing in the bliss of our euphoric state. I have never experienced anything like this before in this room. "Please tell me you will be mine," I ask as I try to control my own breathing.

"What?" she asks as she tries to come back to earth.

"Be my sub, Ana. I want you more than I have ever wanted any woman before."

"I'm sure I can do that." I think she's smiling in some sort of gratification. "We'll have to go through the agreement. I need to see what is on there."

"You got any definite no's?"

"Yeah, no ass treatment. Not yet."

"Not even a finger?" I am forever hopeful.

"Not yet. Maybe at some point, but that is one part of my body I am scared of… Does your cock get covered in shit? I've heard a 'friend of a friend' story that a man got a kernel of corn cob stuck in the eye of his tiger after ass fucking someone."

 _Dear lord!_

"No, you douche first. I have a rectal douche if you want to see it?"

"No! No! Not yet!" I can feel her body stiffen in fright.

"Baby, we will not do it if you really do not wish to, but give it a go at some point."

She turns around to face me and I see tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, darling?" I ask, as I cup her face in my palms and swipe my thumbs over her cheeks to remove the tears that have already fallen. I don't want to see her upset and not sure why she is after what we have just experienced

"Because I can't do all the things you like to do. I can't give you what you need."

 _Where the heck did this come from?_

I lift her up and place her down on the edge of the bench and stand between her open legs before I say anything. I want to hold her in my arms and soothe her worries away, but I also want to be face to face when I reply. "You have just given me your virginity. I am a bastard for talking to you about anal so soon. It's not something you do straight away, you have to train for it. Besides, you don't want to do it, so I will just have to accept that." To my surprise, I find I am pulling her in closer, but I remind her not to touch anything below the neck and above the waist, except for my arms. She hooks her legs around mine and holds onto my ass cheeks as I draw closer to her. I soon feel her breasts are once again pushing flat against my chest. My cock twitches at the sensation and she senses it rising against her. She looks up at me and I remember that I have yet to kiss her.

 _Shit! I fucked her before I kissed her? How could I forget that mouth_ _…_ _Those lips?_

I bend forward and grab her face in my hands, she blinks a few times and then closes her eyes when I move in for the kill. Her skin is so soft and I want to deepen our kiss so I flick my tongue across her lips and she immediately parts them. The passion within me quickly builds and I want her again. I notice it's only been ten minutes since I took her and I want to immerse myself in her once more.

We are in an ideal position, I am already between her legs, as she sits on the edge of the bench. Our bodies already entwined. This feels much more intimate and I take my cock in my hand and direct it to her entrance. "You want sloppy seconds?" She smiles at me as her approval and I push myself back into her slick wetness. My movements are much slower than our first time, as I am not so pent up. Ana is looking up at me, awestruck when I gaze down into her eyes. She slowly dissects any shred of pre-eminence that I have and I find myself beguiled by this woman.

She's doing things to me that I never thought would happen. She answers me back, but I like it. She looks me in the eyes, but I do not want her to look away. I can't get enough of her and it will pain me to see her leave tonight.

 **Saturday 7th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

It's gone midnight and I have taken her two more times on the bed and my blue balls are a thing of the past. She came each time and her reaction was unlike any of my other subs. To a degree, I think they were all faking their orgasms when I asked them to come on demand. Ana, however, erupted like a volcano. "Hey, sleepyhead," I say as I nudge her shoulder. She groans out her annoyance as I think she's too tired to respond. "Sweetheart, do you want to stay the night?" I ask. She nods her head to say she will stay and my heart skips a beat.

She's too tired to walk the distance, so I lift her up with the intention of carrying her to the subs room. To my surprise, she's not as heavy as I thought and I place her down on the bed, but then I find myself laying down beside her. I watch as she continues to sleep next to me, with the lights from outside flooding into the room through the rain covered windows, which cast a warm dappled glow across her naked body. I know I shouldn't stay here, but I'm finding it a struggle to move away. It's one of my rules that I never sleep in the same bed as my subs, but I continue to watch her now in a state of unconsciousness and snoring heavily until I find myself falling into my own slumber.


	4. The Macaroni Cheese Incident

.

* * *

 **Saturday 7th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

It's eight in the morning and I am woken up as I hit the floor. "What the‽" I open my eyes and am faced with the cream shagpile carpet of the subs room.

 _The subs room? I_ _'_ _m still in the subs room?_

"You're in my bed!" Ana cries out. She seems panicked, which makes me nervous as she may now be regretting last night. I gingerly peer up over the frilly pink divan and look at her, hoping for some innocent explanation as to why she's booted me out.

"Why did you just push me out of bed?"

"I thought you were a… a… burglar!"

"A what?" She can't be serious. Why would a fucking burglar be lying next to her in bed… Asleep!

"Well, an intruder then. Erm?… I've never slept with anyone before and a hot body next to me was rather… scary."

"Scary?" Now I am relieved. She's just not used to sleeping with anyone, but then again, neither am I. "You didn't seem scared last night when you attacked me." About a half an hour into my sleep, I woke to the wonderful feeling of her soft lips gently kissing my neck. What then transpired was what I can only describe as vanilla sex, and I found our slow gentle actions extremely satisfying. Afterwards, I lay there with Ana in my arms, holding her until I could hear the reverberating heavy snuffles of her lulls. "I'll sleep in my own room from now on if that is what you want." I don't want to sleep alone. I loved her being next to me and I noticed I didn't have any night terrors.

"This is not your room?"

"No, I sleep downstairs."

"That's a bit geriatric of you. Can't you make the stairs with a sleepy head?" she giggles.

"Do you want another spanking?" I warn her, but am eager to get my paws back on her rump, so hope she continues to be lippy.

 _Paws?_ _…_ _Mm? Why is that making me think that I have forgotten to do something?_

"Maybe later, sir. I'm starving. Are you hungry?" she asks as she notices the time. She gets out of bed and walks toward the door, but stops in her tracks. "Shit!" she gasps, then puts her hand between her legs and runs to the bathroom. I start to laugh when I see her leaking last night's deposits through her fingers.

"Are you okay in there?" I ask as I make my way to the bathroom door.

"Bloody hell, Mr Grey. How much jizz did you pump into my pussy last night?"

 _Paws_ _…_ _Pussy. Shit!_

"Tiddles!" I run out the room and into the playroom. The door must have closed on her last night and she's been locked in there since then. "Tiddles? Where are you, pumpkin?" Well, at least she ain't crapped in here as that would have hit me as soon as I opened the door. She runs out from under the bed and wraps herself around my legs, meowing as if I had left her for weeks on end. "Come on puss, let's get you some food."

I take her downstairs and feed her in her own room, which is off of the utility room. She can use her tray and also go back to sleep if she wants, as her bed is in there along with several climbing frames. I make my way back up to the subs room and find Ana still on the toilet, but now brushing her teeth.

"Ishh zhe ho-kay?"

"Yeah, she's fine… Have you stopped leaking yet?"

"How comes it didn't come out before now?" She asks, now having taken the brush out of her mouth.

"You've been horizontal since last night. Come… Have a bath with me, downstairs."

"I can't. Not yet. I… I've gotta finish my teeth first. I hope you don't mind, but I took a new brush from the pack on the side."

"Not at all. They are there for anyone who stays over unexpectedly."

She stops her brushing and looks at me. "Was I not expected to stay the night?"

"You tell me, Ana. I did wish for you to, but I couldn't assume that."

I pick her up, toothbrush in mouth, and carry her downstairs. As we hit the bottom step, she starts to protest, saying that she will be seen by the housekeeper. "It's Saturday sweetheart, she's not around at the weekends." We make it to my room and as we enter, she gasps and turns her head into me in an attempt to hide herself. "What's the matter now?"

"You have no drapes in here! People can see me!" I almost laugh as she's hiding her face, but her ass is sticking out and on show if anyone was able to see in.

"Ana, no one can see us in here. It's mirrored glass," I attempt to explain as I place her down on the floor, but she runs towards the bathroom. I chase after her, but she slams the door just as I get to the threshold.

 _Ah! Fucking hell!_

I grab my bits as I collapse to the floor. Gasping and groaning at the pain and take little notice of Ana, when she opens the door and her head peers around the edge.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"You slammed the door on my tackle. Let me in."

She opens the door further and I crawl into the bathroom on all fours before she slams it shut again.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asks. Her voice is of concern, not sexual at all.

"Baby, I said my tackle. As in my cock and balls."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Her fingers go to her mouth again. She does that a lot, but her nervousness makes her look almost angelic. An innocence that she no longer has, but it's still there, refusing to leave her. "Don't you know that your bedroom is a goldfish bowl. I'm not into exhibitionism, or whatever you call it. I'm not proud of my body and don't want anyone to look at it." She eyes me carefully, knowing that I have looked, touched, licked and kissed virtually every part of her.

 _Except for her most delicious part, which will come in time._

"Babe, you are beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you are not. Believe me when I say that a lot of men prefer a rounder woman than those you see on the catwalks. Most probably have an eating disorder or starve themselves to look prepubescent. Who wants that when they can have a content voluptuous woman beside them in their bed." I say this as I stroke her cheek, but I find that my thumb is wet from her tears. "Darling, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm in a dream, I must be."

"This is reality."

"No, it's not. This has got to be a dream. No one pays me this much positive attention… Except for Jose, but he doesn't count as he's a right purvey dork... Kick me!"

"What? I won't kick you. I don't even kick in punishments."

"Not literally. Jolt me or something then. I'll wake up." She looks around for something, then spots a bottle of Advil on the side and spins the bottle on the countertop. It flies across the surface and ends up on the tiled floor with a crash.

"Well, that didn't work," she sighs.

"Ana, this isn't Inception and I'm not Leonardo DiCaprio, and _that_ …" I say pointing to the medicine bottle on the floor, "is not your totem… because we are not in a dream." She looks at me and I think she's gonna start crying again. "Stop! I don't want you like this… It pains me to see you so upset."

"I can't help it. No one finds the big woman a turn on."

"Dear God! Can you hear yourself? Why do you find it so difficult to accept that you are one hot chick? This man can't get enough of you." She just stares up at me, not knowing what to say. Has she been so insecure about her body all this time? Even last night when she undressed without any issues and let me do what I wanted to her? "You seem so confident and strong."

"It's a mask. The confidence masks my insecurities over my size."

"It's only skin and skin is… well, skin deep. It's what's in here that counts," I say as I press my hand against her breast."

"What? Milk?"

"No, your inner self. You're kind, funny, feisty and you're not afraid of me when we are in the playroom. I wasn't too sure to begin with last night, but I found I grew to quickly appreciate your sharp tongue. I have accepted you for you, but me having to declare this should not have been needed. It should have been a given assumption."

"So my play mounds had nothing to do with it?" I smile as I see her smirk. I have my girl back. "You can't tell me you didn't notice them, as I know you did."

"Yes, I did notice, but you can't miss them. What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"The blob of strawberry jam on your chin, and the sugar on your lips," she says coyly. "I wanted to suck your face."

"I would have liked that. What if I get the jam pot from the fridge and dip my dick in it. Would you care to suck that off me?" She goes redder than her ass last night. "Well?"

"Okay." I turn on my heels and head for the kitchen, letting her know that I will be back soon and to run the bath.

As I rummage through the fridge, I hear a sound coming from the utility room. Thinking it's the cat, I ignore it and continue to seek out the sweet preserves. I then see a sweep of strawberry blond hair in my peripheral vision and determine that I'm not alone. I turn to see Mrs Jones standing by the sink, looking for something.

 _Argh! I_ _'_ _m fucking naked!_

I push myself against the fridge and close the door slightly around me so that she cannot see what state of undress I'm in. "Mrs Jones?" I gasp out, as my dick finds the bowl of macaroni cheese.

 _Fuck, it_ _'_ _s cold!_

"Oh, sorry Mr Grey. I only came in for my cock book, I mean my cook book. I'm making Jason his favorite muffins for breakfast and needed to double check the quantities... Are you okay?" she asks as she looks in another direction. I'm sure she knows I'm unclothed. I tense as I feel my balls start to go numb, as they have been in contact with the ice cold pyrex bowl that the pasta is in.

"Yes, fine," I squeak.

She nods her head and without turning towards me, she returns to her own apartment without her book.

Damn, that was close. I'm sure though, that she could see the state I was in. I move away from the fridge and notice my limp dick is covered in cheese sauce. I grab the jam and make my way back to the bedroom. I go back into the bathroom and see Ana lying in a Mr Bubble's fruity bubble bath with her feet up on the sides. Her legs are apart and she looks delicious lying there.

"I need to wash before we do anything," I say as I put the jam jar down on the side. Ana opens her eyes and laughs. "It's cheese sauce." I can't say it with a straight face, and I burst out laughing. "Don't ask!"

"Oh, but sir, I have to ask. Cheese sauce?" she cocks her brow and has that mischievous look about her again.

"I stuck my dick in the fridge, because the housekeeper came into the kitchen, and it ended up in the macaroni."

"Oh? I'm sure we can clean you up. Are you coming in then, sir?"

"Can you call me Christian. I only want you to call me sir or master in the red room upstairs."

"You want a part timer?"

"I suppose. We can be as a normal couple otherwise… Well, as normal as I know how to be." I find myself in unknown territory. I want some sort of normal relationship with this girl, but I don't really know what I'm doing. "You will need to help me though. I may not be good boyfriend material."

"Boyfriend‽ Well, I ain't got a clue. Suppose it's a case of going with the flow and what feels comfortable for the both of us. Do you still want the contract?"

"We can still go over the points, but I don't want us to sign anything."

"Oh!" Her fingers find her lips and she starts to bite. I pull her hand away from her mouth and put her digits into my own mouth and suck. "But we will still adhere to the terms only when in the room?"

"Flidge nom barp clop didge. So, humf dluck frone bilth glug."

"Huh?"

I pull her fingers out of my mouth and repeat myself. "I said, Yes." We stare at each other and I know I have to let her into my way of thinking. "Baby, I don't want to put restrictions on our relationship. I've come to understand that you may very well be my dream girl, that I think I have been waiting for all my life… I want this… us to become 'more' eventually." I feel something inside my chest begin to build and I think I am getting heartburn, so I grab the indigestion tablets from the medicine cabinet and chew on a chalky pill."

"More? You do remember I don't want kids? I physically can't have them."

"I don't want them either, so we are well suited. Baby, it's early days and we only met two days ago. Things even for me have gone quite fast. I know I have done things spontaneously in the clubs, but having a girl in my apartment overnight takes at least a week. Let us take this slowly… well, as slowly as we can." I say as I climb into the bath and lay down behind her. She leans back against me and I start to feel anxious at the thought of having to take her home later today. "I know I just said to take it slowly, but can you stay with me until tomorrow night?"

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

OMG! He wants me to stay the whole weekend. I know that I have nothing planned, but I need to call Kate to tell her that I am alive and well.

I ponder on what he said, but I have to turn around and look at him, making sure he's being serious and that this is not some sick joke or prank, as even now I cannot believe this is real. I see nothing but desire in his eyes and I know that I want this too. I finally nod in agreement and turn to grab the jam jar. I slowly unscrew the lid and dip my finger in to have a taste.

 _Mmmm, it_ _'_ _s fruity._

I kneel in front of him, my actions are slow and seductive and my true confidence rises on seeing his eagerness for me to touch him. His breath is unsteady and his gaze is fixed on me. As I take my position, Christian maneuvers himself so that he is standing in the bath in front of me. His dick has already stiffening with the anticipation of what is to come and sports a rather large clump of fluffy bubbles on the end, which I blow away. I dip my fingers back into the jar and scoop up some of the preserve. Running it along his shaft, Christian takes in a sharp breath at its coldness, but it doesn't deflate. "Warm me up!" he gasps as I continue to stroke him with my fingers. He is unsteady on his feet and his arm flies out and grabs the shower curtain directly above me, but as it's one of those tension rods, it falls down with a clank beside the bath and I end up under folds of plastic curtaining depicting a cartoon seaside scene. As I untangle myself, I get back to business.

I lean forward and take the tip of his cock into my mouth. I am so thankful that Kate taught me how to do this with a banana a few weeks ago. I practiced all that weekend and by the end of it, Kate had nicknamed me Ana-Banana.

As I start my onslaught, Christian becomes unsteady again and this time grabs the small shelf where the shampoos, body washes and his faithful rubber duckies are sitting, but even that falls off the wall and into the bath. Finally, he places his hand flat against the wall to steady himself.

I take him deeper and deeper into my mouth until I can feel him at my tonsils. I see he still has a few inches to go and wonder if I can take him any deeper. His tip hits the back of my throat and it takes all my might not to react. My gag reflex is generally non-existent, but with the added sweetness of the jam, all I want to do is swallow and I don't think Mr Grey would appreciate me eating his sausage for breakfast. I bring him back out and swirl my tongue around his strawberry flavored angry head. He tastes good. It's not just the jam, but it's him…

 _Or is it the cheese sauce?_

I look up and see he's watching me intensely. His eyes are focused on my mouth and what is happening to him. I hum my appreciation of his magnitude and he groans at the vibration it causes. "Oh, baby, you feel so good. How can you take me so deep? No one has ever taken me this deep before." The idea of being the best B.J.'er makes me smile inside.

 _Yay! To the banana training._

It isn't long before Christian clasps at the O.A.P. grab rails on the wall and tenses up. "I'm gonna cum, Ana!" he cries out just before he pumps his load into my mouth. Once, twice, three times, he squirts at least a half a dozen times before I sense that he's stopped. I continue to clean him up, and as I finish he collapses into the bath. This sends another wave of water, bottles and various plastic bath toys onto the floor.

"Oh, thank god you fell into my life," he gasps out between his affections upon my face. I am also glad I fell into his life, although I would have rather it not have been ass first onto the floor. His kisses are eager and all I can do is surrender to his cause. I am putty in his hands and he can mold me into whatever he wants.

After we finish our bath and another round of sex, causing even more water and Christian's Sea Party Squirties to escape the confines of the bath, we don fluffy bathrobes in order to head out to the kitchen to have something to eat. I have to keep my face straight when I see that his robe is a novelty garment with ears.

"Are you a furry gizmo?" I ask.

"No, it's Yoda. Don't you recognize the Rebel Alliance symbol?" He asks pointing to the badge on his breast pocket. "My mom bought me this for Christmas. I thought it was cool."

"Erm? No, I didn't notice." I don't want to upset him, but I've never seen Battlestar Galactica. Although, I did like Dirk Benedict in the A-Team.

"You don't know what you are missing. I have all the films on blu-ray. You wanna watch it some time?"

"Movies? I thought it was a series?"

"Well, they made several movies. So suppose it's a series of sorts." Shit, I ain't got a clue. I don't have the heart to say anything, so just continue to wrap my own plain fluffy white bathrobe around me, whilst Christian tweaks his 'Yoda' ears. I then notice my breast pocket.

 _Mm? Fairmont Olympic Hotel?_

As we enter the bedroom, I start to tug at the front of my robe to make sure I'm covered. "It's mirrored glass. No one can see in, but we can see out. Go outside and check for yourself." I hover at his suggestion, but unless I do this, I won't settle. Even though I am still in my bathrobe, I make sure no inch between my neck and knees are on show, then make my way onto the balcony. I, however, stop when I reach the door and see the drop.

 _I will be fine, I will be fine, it_ _'_ _s only for a few seconds and there is at least 20 foot between me and death. Don't look down… Don't look down._

I hold the door handle and spin around to face the glass from the outside. "Argh!" I scream out as I see myself staring back at me. I'm bright red with swollen lips and my hair is a pile of rats tails. I have the remnants of the strawberry jam all over my face and down my neck. "I look a mess. I look awful!" I exclaim as I quickly make my way back into my safe haven.

"You look well and truly fucked," Christian laughs. "Come, we need to eat. I hope you can cook, baby," he asks hesitantly.

 _Is he being serious? I_ _'_ _m a guest._

"I can't cook. Not even an egg." It's his turn to look embarrassed. On thinking about it, he has a housekeeper so why would he have the need to cook.

"Good job that I have a masters in culinary delights as well as English Literature." I say as I make my way back to the bathroom to wash my sticky face.

"Really?"

"Nope, just said it for effect. I know some, as Kate can't cook an egg either and it's up to me to feed us or it would be either starvation or takeaways every night.

"I need to phone Kate to let her know I'm okay. I didn't tell her I was going out last night… Christian, do you think we need to tidy the place up? Someone is gonna get injured with all these bath toys on the floor."

"Mrs Jones can do that."

"But she's not here for the weekend. Don't tell me you leave this for her to tidy up in two days time?" I bend down and grab the ducks and Party Squirties and throw them into the bath along with several shampoo and conditioner bottles. The water thankfully has trickled towards the drain in the middle of the floor, as this is a wet-room, so no need to get the mop out. Christian stands there, in the doorway, watching me with a smile on his face. "A hand wouldn't go a miss." But I have to fend him off when he tries to feel me up. "Breakfast, I'm starving."

As I start to prepare a full blown English breakfast, I remember to call Kate, but I've left my phone up in the playroom. So that I do not leave his sight, Christian lets me use the house phone. "Kate?"

"Huh?" She's still in bed.

"It's Ana. Did I wake you up?"

"Why are you calling me from the phone? Just shout through the door."

"I can't, I'm not at home. I stayed over at a friend's." I don't want to say anything else, as it's none of her business. She may wish to flaunt her private life in front of me, but I want to keep mine under wraps for a short time, at the very least.

"But I heard you come in last night and go into your room. Your bed has been creaking all night, so thought you've been using your dildos again."

"What? Kate, I have been here all night. Go see!"

 _Who the fuck is in my room?_

"Hang on, I need my baseball bat," she says as she clambers out of bed. I hear her door open, then some raised voices and her door open again followed by a huff. "Fuck it, Ana. Jose let himself in and he's been in your bed. I'm not sure how he knew you weren't at home, but he must have been jerking off all night as your dark blue sheets now resemble… Well, you can imagine it. I've told him he has to buy you a new babydoll, as he was wearing your pink lace one I got you. He promises to go before you come home… Why aren't you home anyway? Who you with?"

I fall silent at the image in my head of Jose wanking in my bed and my best sheets now ruined. "Ana?"

 _Shit! Shut up, Christian. He_ _'_ _s done that on purpose._

"Who's that?" Kate demands.

"No one. Just a friend."

"That's a _man_ friend. You been holding out on me, Missy?"

"No. Just… Just… Someone." My face is hot, I know I'm blushing again. I look at Christian and he's laughing at me. "Kate, I have to go. But tell Jose he is not in my good books and he has to buy me a new mattress and pillows as well as new bedding and lingerie. I'm not sleeping amongst his dried up jizz…. And Kate, check my underwear drawer before he goes home to make sure he's not rummaged through them. You know how I place things in there, all individually rolled up. Also, check his pockets." This wipes the smirk off of Christian's face. He's gonna want an explanation.

After Christian has calmed down, we continue breakfast. I know he's concerned about a man breaking into the apartment, but to be honest Jose has a key. I think that will change though, as I don't feel comfortable with him doing what he did, even if I weren't there.

After we eat, we go to his study and begin the task of going over the limits list. Holy fuck the list is long, I didn't even consider half of this. So we begin the process of yays or nays.

"Do I consent to: Fellatio… Nope," I tease.

"What the fuck, Ana, that's going on the list, right at the top of the 'Yes please Mr Grey, I would love to suck your dick' category. You ain't getting out of it now you have shown me what your mouth can do."

I giggle, giving him his relief to know that I was kidding. I continue… "Vaginal fisting… Shit, no. I spent months with my balls building up my pelvic floor, I don't want it wrecked within a half an hour. Anal intercourse… Arh! No butt business." I see him put a cross against that. "That goes for Anal fisting too."

"Do I consent to Bondage as follows: Bondage with other… Other? Not sure I like the idea of being bound to another submissive. Is this not gonna be a monogamous relationship?" I feel beyond slightly deflated.

"No, it means being bound with another item, such as cable ties. Ana, if you agree to be my submissive, I will be devoted to you, and only you. There will be no other in this relationship, I promise."

"Thank goodness. I thought I'd have to share you with Mrs Jones… Do I consent to being restrained with: Elbows bound in front… erm? That might prove difficult," I say as I peer down. He laughs as I attempt to put my elbows together and fail miserably.

"Suspension… Nope."

"No? Why?"

"I'll break the frigging thing and end up crashing my head on the floor. Besides, I don't like heights."

"Okay," he sighs. I know that I am probably being silly, but better to be safe than sorry. I like my head.

"How much pain is the Submissive willing to experience? … Biting. How hard?" Christian comes over to me and bites my neck and tells me that is how hard he does it and that he admits it's not as hard as other doms, but he has to consider his veneers. It's quite sensual and arousing. Not painful at all. "That's a punishment?" He nods, so I agree. "Paddling… Paddling? Are we going to the seaside?"

 _What have I said now? Jeez!_

It's now Christian's turn to discuss. "Okay. Duration of contract we will scrap. It's usually six months, but I want this to be ongoing and not worry about end dates."

"Good, I don't like to have a use by date applied to my body."

"Shelf life indefinite," he says cheekily as he writes down on his sheet of paper. "Can you make every weekend from Friday night into Sunday lunchtime?"

"Yes, that will give me the afternoon on Sunday to do mine and Kate's laundry."

"You do your housemate's washing?"

"Last time she attempted it, she thought she was doing me a favor and put my woollen jumper on boil wash. As it is, my teddy bear now wears it."

"Okay, weekends. What about during the week…. Erm? I may be in need. Maybe not every week."

I cock my brow. Can he not last a week? "Suppose," I try to say with a nonchalant manner, but I end up grinning at the thought of him not being able to last and wanting me to come over and relieve him.

 _God this man is so gorgeous. I still can_ _'_ _t believe I am sitting here._

"Right! Your role as my sub… You accept me as your master, and as my sub you will be expected to please me during the time we are in the playroom. You will obey me, serve me in any way I see fit and endeavor to please me to the best of your ability. You shall maintain good health and see a doctor if necessary… Oh, it says about contraception, but we can discard that… Ana?" he looks at me . He's hesitating. "Why did you have to have a hysterectomy?"

I squirm in my seat. I don't really like talking about it, but he does have a right to know if we are to be honest with each other. "Benign growths. They were going to just remove them as I was so young and not had children, but they found too many and they were huge. They still were going to just remove them, but I told them I wanted it out as it would have been the first of a series of ops, as they were likely to come back time and time again. I couldn't spend my life going back and forth to the hospital to remove growths from a piece of apparatus that I did not want or wish to use. It was better this way." He looks at me and there it is, that sad look again. "Don't be sad for me, Christian. I'm thankful that it's gone."

He bends forward and gives me a comforting kiss before he continues. "You cannot look into my eyes… Fuck that, I want you to. I've struck that out…. Now, Miss Steele, back to those unsure points." His intentions are clear when he stands up and takes my hand. He wants to test my limits. I breathe deeply to slow my heart rate and follow him up the stairs, and into his playroom.


	5. Goths, Aliens and the Booger Man

.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**  
 **Tuesday 10th May 2011**

I stare out of my window in the office at the brilliant sunshine, which has covered the heavens. It seems out of character for Seattle to be bathed in so much warmth so early on in May, but for once the pleasant glow mimics the mood that I am in. Bright and cheery.

My thoughts turn to the weekend, where Ana and I spent most of our time testing her limits. I did, however, leave out one in particular, which I want to relish in this weekend. I, for some reason, have a longing to experience delayed gratification. Up until now, I have taken most things for granted and usually had my fill instantaneously.

God, I wanted to lick her wetness so desperately but refrained. I nearly broke when she pleaded for me to go down on her, promising that she would do absolutely anything in return. I had to quickly hush her before I caved into her begging demands when she opened negotiations with allowing me to finger her ass. This was the ultimate temptation, but I surprised myself when I rejected her offer.

 _Grey, what the fuck is wrong with you? You refused her_

My denial led to ten minutes of girly pouting. Although she looked adorable with her bottom lip stuck out, I couldn't let her get away with trying to top me from the bottom. Not this early on in the relationship, so I gave the appropriate punishment. Tying her to the St Andrews Cross, I proceeded to tickle her with a feather duster, but had to cut this short after a quarter of an hour, as Ana shouted yellow followed by her warning that she was on the brink of peeing herself. At this point, I took pity on her and stopped. I have never known someone to be so sensitive and in her frenzied response, she almost growled at me to fuck her, which I did right there on the cross. I love a good stand and deliver.

Finally, it was time to take her home, which I had not been looking forward to. In the hope of delaying the inevitable, I decided to take her on a drive about in the R8. Before heading over to Haddock Place Corner, I took Ana on a bit of a white knuckle drive. She was like a kid as I sped up the I90 and back. I never took her for a speed junkie but seems like she relishes the fast lane.

When we did finally hit the fish district, I accompanied her to her apartment, but as we enter the living room, I could hear the girl on girl noises coming from one of the bedrooms.

 _Is this what Ana has to put up with day in day out?_

Apparently, her roommate has a different girl over every other night. The walls are paper thin and I'm sure that Ana can't get much sleep when all that is going on.

Whilst I was there, I wanted to check on her bedroom. I needed to see if that pervert had done what he should have and bought her a whole new set of bedding and at least turned the mattress. To my horror, it was the same as it had been before Ana left for work on Friday, with the addition of his personal message all over the sheets. He must have been jerking off all night, there was at least eight patches across the bedspread. The 'smell of a man' hit us as we walked into the room as Kate didn't even bother to air the room, so the first thing we did was open the windows, then I pulled everything from the bed and bagged it up for the trash, before turning the mattress. Both Ana and I made the bed with fresh sheets and pillowcases. I didn't like the idea of having the same pillows, but at least we doubled up the covers. I promised her that I would arrange for everything to be replaced the following day, as I doubt that dick would ever sort it out. I also suggested a lock on the door, so at least she can lock her own room when she is either in it, or away from home. She's mine and the sooner this asshole realizes she's now taken, the better. I mean, what would have happened if she hadn't been at Escala and fast asleep in her own bed? Would he have crawled in beside her?

 _Fucking bastard, I will rip his head off for me thinking that._

I hear a ping of my cell phone and my mood lights up as I see my baby's name come up.

 _A: Thank you for everything. It was delivered last night, as promised. I had such a wonderful sleep. The lock has also been fitted. :)_

 _C: Glad you slept well. Did you dream of anyone in particular?_

 _A: Maybe._

 _C: You will need to be more specific than that, Miss Steele._

 _A: It_ _'_ _s a possible maybe then._

 _C: And did this possible maybe situation satisfy you?_

 _A: Mm. :)_

 _C: Care to elaborate?_

 _A: Nope. It_ _'_ _s my dream and I will keep this one to myself. I will just say that I woke up in the middle of an orgasm._

 _C: I wish I was there to ride it out with you and feel the pulse of your climax against my lips._

 _A: I thought you wanted delayed gratification. That_ _'_ _s what you said yesterday when I was pleading with you._

 _C: I am, but I_ _'_ _m entitled to change my mind._

 _A: :(_

 _C: Don_ _'_ _t pout!_

 _A: Or what?_

 _C: Punishments happens during the week also, not just at the weekends._

 _A: Is that a promise as my ass needs a good slapping. Will I be seeing you before Friday?_

 _C: Sorry babe. Even though I would love to, I have quite a few meetings this week that I will have to prepare for. Maybe we can do something special at the weekend._

 _A: Okay. I gotta go as my boss is wanting me to finish reading this five hundred page manuscript before lunchtime, then write up the fifty thousand word synopsis this afternoon._

 _C: He doesn_ _'_ _t ask for much. Tell him to do it himself._

 _A: I can_ _'_ _t, he's my boss. You wouldn't like it if your P.A. told you to do her job._

 _C: True. But she_ _'_ _s not my girl. :)_

 _A: Agh! I have to go. Work calls._

 _C: Okay. Laters baby._

 _A: Laters? Have you changed your mind and coming around later tonight?_

 _C: No. Why?_

 _A: You said laters?_

 _C: Just a saying, picked it up from my bro. He_ _'_ _s a wanker._

 _A: Oh, he_ _'_ _s into singular sex too? There seems to be a lot of that about lately._

 _C: No, he_ _'_ _s just a man whore._

 _A: He_ _'_ _s a male prostitute? Can't you help him out if he's strapped for cash?_

 _C: He doesn_ _'_ _t charge._

 _A: How business orientated is that_ _‽_ _He obviously hasn_ _'_ _t picked anything up from his business mogul of a brother. He needs a lesson, Mr Grey._

 _C: No, he_ _'_ _s just a randy bastard who wants to fuck anything with a pulse._

 _A: Make sure he doesn_ _'_ _t fuck a bowl of lentil soup, he will burn his dick._

 _C: Ana, what are you talking about?_

 _A: You said he_ _'_ _d fuck anything with a pulse… Oh, I better go._

 _C: Okay. Be careful of the roads and make sure you look both ways when you cross the street, and don_ _'_ _t open the door to anyone you don't know, and don't take sweets from strangers._

 _A: You sound like my mom._

 _C: Does she have a deep baritone voice too?_

 _A: No, just your words you used. I will also make sure I brush my teeth before bedtime and first thing in the morning, and I will eat everything on my plate like a good girl._

 _C: Good. You know how I hate to waste food. Now, didn_ _'_ _t you say you had a manuscript to read before lunch?_

 _A: Shit! Fuck! YES! Argh! I don_ _'_ _t want to. :(_

 _C: Yes you do, you know you do. It_ _'_ _s your dream job._

 _A: Suppose_ _…_ _. Oh okay, see you laters. oxox_

 _C: Laters baby. :)_

* * *

I hear a knock and Andrea comes in."Mr Grey, Mrs Lincoln is here to see you."

 _Oh god, what does Elena want now? And I was having such a nice morning too._

"Show her in," I say with a sigh. Andrea knows I only tolerate her in my office and if I am excessively busy, she usually makes up some excuse that I'm in a meeting, or dead. At least I can say I only have a quarter of an hour and hope that Ros is on time and not spending all morning in the ladies preening herself. It's only me and not as if she wants a piece of the action. Kate is more her type.

Elena walks in, but trips over the loose carpet by the door and falls onto her hands and knees. As she hits the sub-standard cheap nylon tiles that Olivia ordered by mistake, her wig flies off and lands at my feet. It reminds me of my mother's long haired guinea pig, Oscar. I chuckle to myself at how I had meant to get that repaired, but at least my forgetfulness has lightened my mood from a few seconds ago. I look back at Elena and am shocked at what I see. She's allowed her hair's natural color to come through.

 _Damn, she looks old with her thin gray hair. How the fuck did I do anything with this pensioner? She needs a walking cane, not an intense impact cane._

"Here, let me help you up," I say, as I can't allow the old dear to get up on her own. She refuses but asks for her blond wig back. She positions it back on her head, but it's slightly on the tilt and I try as hard as I can not tell her so that she leaves here with an obvious issue with her hair piece.

"You should have that fixed, that's the second time I have tripped over your carpet… Christian, I have been trying to call you all weekend. Why did you not phone me back? I left several messages."

 _Because I was in my playroom, balls deep in my girl._

"Sorry, Elena, I was a bit busy."

"Tied up again," she smirks, hoping that the terrible memories of my time as her sub come flooding back. She says that line every time I say that I'm busy and it's getting tired. I'm sure she thinks it's the first time she's said it. It must be a senior moment and I just let it go over me now. "You work too hard. I have a girl for you. I found her at the club. She's not long been in the community, so is still rather green, but you can mold her to your liking."

"It's fine. I took your advice and found my own." I say and watch her expression fall.

"What do you mean, found your own? I always get you a sub."

"Elena, what does this girl look like that you found for me?"

"She's around 5 feet 3, a hundred and five pounds, long dark hair and amber colored eyes."

"Not big enough!" I knew it. She didn't even listen to me. She keeps trying to get me to have skeletons. I have enough of those in my fucking closet.

"Christian, there aren't any around. So who is this girl you've found? Do I know her?"

"Nope, because she is just what I want. Two hundred pounds of loveliness, and as you just said, you don't know anyone that size."

"Two hundred pounds! What's with you? You want to fuck a beached whale‽"

"How dare you call her that. She's beautiful and sexy as hell, something that your subs are not. She knows when to be subdued, but also when I want her lively mouth. She makes me laugh, she makes me smile and she makes me rock… fucking… hard!"

"Good god, you do realize you will be a laughing stock?"

 _She_ _'_ _s shaking her head in disbelief. Why is she shaking her head in disbelief? Fucking bitch!_

"No, I won't! If anyone does say anything, then I will make it my mission to make their lives a living hell. No one is going to mock our situation, not you, not anyone!" I'm fuming. How fucking dare she!

"Well Christian, be it on your head. Don't come crawling back to me, when she breaks your cock."

"The only thing she does to my cock is suck it 'n fuck it, and not necessarily in that order."

I tell her to leave as I can't stand to look at her anymore. Besides, her wig has shifted even more to the left due to all the shaking of her head and her parting is now almost at ear level. She looks like she has a bright blond comb over.

 _Mm? Somehow this reminds me of someone else. :/_

If this is the attitude of a friend, what would the general public think? But this is Elena and she's always been harsh and bitter towards the world. I then remember that I was gonna get an appointment at Esclava later this week to have my pubes waxed. I can't now as I know Elena will be more brutal than usual, just because I didn't take her girl. I'll have to attempt the home waxing system Mia bought me for Christmas, but I've never had courage to use it. Maybe Mrs Jones can give me a few tips, as I understand she does Taylor's bits. I once heard screams from their apartment late one night, and then noticed his weird gait and the fidgeting the following day.

My thoughts go back to Ana's peace of mind once our situation becomes general knowledge. Would her life be made a living hell once people find out? Once the paps find out‽ The paps! How the fuck am I going to handle that when we ain't together? They will be on her back day in day out. What about where she works? I could have a CPO designated to her, but then I would have to contend with bosses not being happy… Mm?… Maybe I can be the boss? I could buy the company and make the building so tight that not even Harry Houdini could break in. It can't be more than a couple of million and I can make twice that in less than a week. I already have the specs of the company, as part of the background check I did on Ana last week and notice that even though they have quite a lot of staff, the turnover and profit is not all that great. Ana did mention about it being quite drab inside and that's the reason, they can't afford to keep the building in a good state of repair. I pull out the documents and instantly notice that Jack Fucking Hyde is her boss. The bastard is a nightmare. I didn't know he worked there, as the last time I came across that bigot was two years ago in New York. I make a quick decision, I'm gonna buy the place and do it quick. Anyone out of line will get sacked on the spot. Hopefully, I'll be starting with that fucker, Hyde.

"Andrea, can you get me Jerry Roach from Seattle Independent Press on the phone please, and ask Ros to delay our meeting until this afternoon. You'll find her in the toilets."

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

"Fancy one?" Hannah states as she comes back from the staff room with two cups of frothy cappuccino latte coffee with mini marshmallows, vanilla flavored sprinkles and strawberry sauce on top.

"Yes, but I won't be seeing him until Friday," I confess whilst being immersed in my daydream.

"Who?"

"What?" I ask as I come back to reality. Hannah hands me my coffee and sits down on the edge of my desk.

"You said you won't be seeing him until Friday. What's happening Friday and who is _him_?"

"Did I? God knows why I said that…. Mm, this coffee is nice."

"So, you finished that Boyce story yet?"

"Boyce?… Oh shit! I haven't even got past the prologue." I rummage around on my desk and find the wad of papers that form this five hundred page pile of crap. It's based around this goth chick who ends up being abducted by aliens and has all sorts done to her. Very "Demon Seed" but without the wonderful Julie Christie and the extremely advanced and autonomous artificial intelligence program called Proteus, which to be honest, looks absolutely pathetic now. Page three is as far as I got, so I better start reading or I'll never get through the remaining four hundred and ninety-seven pages before lunchtime. I look at the clock on the wall and it's just past eleven o'clock.

 _Argh! Who the hell am I kidding? Jack has set me up for a fall. He knows I will never read all this in a morning. Bastard!_

I push the papers away from me and huff out my annoyance. This would be my dream job if only Jack would take me seriously enough to give me something interesting to do. Most editor's assistants only have to skim through the first couple of chapters, but no, not Jack. Why is there a need to read a full manuscript, when I can make a decision on whether or not it is worth investing in by chapter four. I determined this was a pile of crap by page two and there are eighty chapters, which he wants me to read and then write about in great detail. He's seriously pissed me off, so he can go take a hike!

"Ana, can you come in here please." What now? I bet he wants to know how I'm getting on with the goth chick from Baltimore and Roger the alien.

I make my way to his office and close the door. "Ana, I am going to New York this weekend. There is a writers conference on Saturday and I think you will benefit from going. We will leave Friday night, so you will need to book the rooms at The New Yorker hotel for us both for Friday and Saturday. We'll fly out on Friday night and return Sunday morning."

"What‽ Why am I going?"

"It will be expected that my assistant also attends. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah. I'm busy."

"Have a seat, Ana." I sit down and he continues. "I think there is tremendous potential in you."

" _Oh yeah?"_ The sarcasm is oozing out of me in bucket loads. Like fuck he does. He's not given me anything interesting to prove the point.

"Yes, but I don't want to waste my time training someone who doesn't take this position seriously. Do you take this job seriously?"

 _Not when you give me crap to work with._

"There are plenty of qualified people who would kill for this job."

 _Yeah? And I am one of these qualified people, but you don_ _'_ _t make use of my skills._

"I don't want to brag, but I'm a great teacher."

 _You can brag all you like, pal, but you ain_ _'_ _t shown any sign of this great teaching you're boasting so self-righteously about to me. The most I have learned from you in the past few weeks is how to work the frigging overly complicated toaster when you woke up late and didn't have time to eat._

"I'm just not seeing the initiative on your side. I'm talking about going the extra mile."

 _Shit, I can_ _'_ _t in these heels. How the fuck am I supposed to go an extra mile in my four-inch stilettos? I'll fall over again. Maybe he can give me a piggy back ride? Or pull me along in a go-kart?_

"So, what is it to be?"

"I told you, I can't go." Shit! He's stooped down and is now leaning over me. I sit back in the chair on seeing a massive dangler of a booger that is threatening to drop on my skirt.

 _Give me some fucking space, pal!_

"Can't or won't?"

 _Fuck, it_ _'_ _s swaying as he talks. How come he can't feel it?_

"Okay, won't. Jack, what you seem to be forgetting is that it does not say anywhere in my signed, sealed and delivered employment contract that I have to attend any functions outside of the nine to five, Monday to Friday time frame. Weekend time is my time."

He stands back up straight as I tell him this and I thank the Lord that it didn't fall onto me. I'd have to go home, have a bath, wash my hair and then change my clothes before I'd feel comfortable again.

"So you're not coming."

 _Shit, I have to be careful how I answer that. Come, not cum._

"No, didn't I just say so."

"You really disappoint me, Ana. I thought you were keen."

"I am keen. Keen that my weekends are my own and not taken over by my job, which in all intense and purpose is cheap labor at the salary you provide. I do have a life outside work, you know. Now, will there be anything else? If not, then I will back to this diabolical piece of fiction you asked me to read." Jack just shakes his head and waves me off. He can't even be bothered with reprimanding me, but then he knows I am right.

I go back to my desk and pick up Mr Boyce's masterpiece.

 _Oh, what Joy! :(_


	6. Splintered

.

* * *

' **Splintered'  
** **Friday 13th May 2011  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's Friday the thirteenth and I've been on edge all morning. Jack is still his usual grumpy self, but even more so after the seniors meeting this morning. Something is happening and only the upper levels are privy to what's going on. At one point I had had enough of his attitude and almost told him to pull himself together and not act like a spoiled brat. Instead, I made him a cup of overly strong coffee, which he begrudgingly took. Why do I bother? I should have poured it over his head.

"Ana, can you come in here please." I hear him call out from his office yet again, as he's a lazy prick and can't be bothered to walk the twenty feet to my desk. I am wondering if he is gonna have a last attempt at getting me to go with him this weekend.

 _Yeah right! As if I will give up my weekend with Christian to be with you._

"What's this?" He asks, pointing to a manuscript on his desk.

"It's a collection of pieces of paper with writing on it. I do believe the words form a story of sorts. Only I know whether it be good or bad, as it seems to be down to me to read everything around here." The lowly paid always do the majority of the work, whilst the bosses take all the credit.

"I mean that mark. Jeez!"

 _Okay, keep ya hair on, asshole._

"Erm? I don't know, it looks like a pink streak of paint." Shit! It's my nail polish. It rubs off if I run my nail along the paper. I flinch when he tells me that I'm not to wear any nail polish to work from now on. I was hoping to blame Hannah for this, but he can see my nails are the same color as the streak.

"Get rid of it, I want it gone."

"How do I do that?"

"By whatever means possible. I don't want to present this at the editors meeting this afternoon with a rather distinct fuchsia pink line running across the front page. I'd have to explain that my assistant is inadequate at her job."

I take the manuscript and go back to my desk. I'm deflated. He certainly knows how to weaken one's morale. I'm gonna have to build a camp fire in the middle of the office floor now, and start singing 'Kumbaya My Lord' in order to regain some sort of equanimity in my work life.

I decide on a different route to lighten my mood, so pull out my phone and send an email to Mr Grey.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: I wish…  
Date:May 13 2011 10:54  
To: Christian Grey

I could throttle my boss. He's being a total pain in the proverbial ass.

Are we still on this weekend? I need something to cling onto that will lighten my spirits. Preferably your cock.

Anastasia Steele

Fed up, pissed and wants to go out and play.

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Yes, and what's he done?  
Date:May 13 2011 10:59  
To: Anastasia Steele

What's that dick done to you? Do you want me to come over and sort him out?

If you were working at Grey House, your spirits wouldn't need to be lifted, as you'd be walking in the clouds after I had fucked you across my desk. And yes, I'd be delighted if you would hold onto my cock. Anytime, but preferably later tonight.

Christian Grey

A very needy CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: PMT possibly  
Date:May 13 2011 11:08  
To: Christian Grey

He's just being over sensitive about stuff. You'd think he was a woman with PMT issues with the way he's been acting all week. Maybe I should get him some evening primrose oil and tell him to take the whole blasted pot.

Remember, I can come over and quench your thirst before the weekend starts. Lunchtimes is my time to do whatever I please, and the thought of pleasing my dear master across his desk seems rather appealing. *giggle*

Anastasia Steele  
Now wet with wicked thoughts

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Is this the future of…  
Date:May 13 2011 11:17  
To: Anastasia Steele

Our emails?

If so, I will have to invest in some incontinence pouches for my accidental expulsions.

Behave!

Christian Grey

Shocked, but yet surprisingly aroused CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Sorry…  
Date:May 13 2011 11:20  
To: Christian Grey

Sir

;p

Anastasia Steele

Keeping her mouth shut until it's full of *_ _ _ _ _ .  
*fill in the blank

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Dear God…  
Date:May 13 2011 11:23  
To: Anastasia Steele

Give me strength.

I am struggling to compose myself. I said behave, or do you want the sting of my palm against your butt?

Christian Grey  
A hardened CEO in more ways than one, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Yes please, sir!  
Date:May 13 2011 11:27  
To: Christian Grey

:)

Hope you have a good day.

Will be thinking of you.  
Anastasia Steele  
xoxo

—

I sit at my desk, trying to think of ways to remove it. I will get too high if I use that amount of Liquid Paper. I've seen people get addicted to that stuff in college, and it's not a pretty sight. I decide to grab my scissors and cut the line out of the page.

 _There, that will do._

I hold the sheet up to the light and see that the gash is almost complete from one corner to the other, making the paper extremely week. I take some sticky tape and reinforce the slit on both sides, making a very slim plastic window on the page. I hold it up once more, admiring my work. I was always good at arts and crafts at school, and the teacher would regularly grade my homework an E for Exceptional. I doubt anyone will notice that I have fixed the issue, it's almost invisible and the pink mark has gone.

 _:)_

As I continue to admire my work, I see Christian come into the office with Roach, who is talking to him and obviously showing him around the place. I am hidden behind the page, peering through the small slit. It's blurry, but it's definitely him.

 _Fucking, shitting, pissing, hells bells. Why is he here? And why did I just use so many expletives?_

I'm concerned that he's here to see me, although I do wonder why that would involve the president of SIP showing him around? I need to hide, so make a quick decision. I jump up from my seat in order to crouch down behind my desk, but I lose my balance and fall backwards, flat on my ass once more. :( He hears my scream and the thud of my backside hitting the decrepit wooden floor as I fall. He's just standing there, stock-still and unsure as to whether or not he should come over and help. I, however, start to crawl away on my hands and knees to a crouching position behind the filing cabinet, where I peer around to observe him observing me. Roach went off to do something and Christian is standing there on his own with concern etched across his face. I just blow him a kiss, whilst I am out of sight from anyone else in the office to let him know that I am in good spirits. I don't think my PDA was spotted by anyone else. I mean, it would be difficult for anyone to miss me today, as I chose to wear a rather bright pink flowery dress, but I am obscured enough from my vantage point on the floor to go unnoticed. I was so happy when I woke up this morning, thinking that I was gonna see Christian tonight, that I wanted something bright and cheery. Now, I just feel like a giant flower bed.

I watch from behind the drab metal filing cabinet as he looks back at me and smiles, shaking his head in disbelief, but he is interrupted when Roach comes back and shows him into his office.

 _What is he doing here anyway?_

"Ana, what are you doing?" Hannah asks as she comes back from the ladies. I really don't know why the author has made our names so similar. It's a pain, as Jack keeps calling out my name and she answers, as I do with her name. She did consider using her given African name when she joined SIP, which is Titilayo, but she knew that everyone would end up calling her Titty for short.

"Shoosh! I'm spying," I whisper loudly, almost conspiratorially.

"Who you spying on? Jack? He's not in his office, as he had to see Liz about some dress code thing and makeup. Ana, come out of there, you will ruin your dress on this disgusting floor. I'm sure the cleaners don't bother with mopping it from one month to the next. It's gross."

I get up and take a seat again, but whiz my chair over to Titty's desk.

 _Yeah, I called her Titty. So what? I mean_ _…_ _Hannah, Ana-Banana. Next thing the author will be altering Mrs Jones name to_ _Brianna or even Anna Karenina_ _…_ _Mm? I quite like Keira Knightly… At least Titty can't hear my thoughts as I talk to you all, so I can call her what I want. Besides, it's a very pretty name… Like Titiana. Argh! But that's another Ana, Jeez!_

We duck down behind her monitor as it's bigger than mine.

 _Who am I kidding though, as he knows I_ _'_ _m here. He's just witnessed me fall ass over tit._

"Who are you spying on?" Titty asks again.

"Mr Beefcakes."

"Who?"

"Christian Grey. He's just come into the office, he's in with Roach." I'm sure he's not gonna do anything like come over to me at my desk. He's obviously here for some sort of advertising campaign that SIP does as a sideline when it's a quiet period.

"Really?" Titty gasps, she seems keen.

 _Hey! Keep ya perfectly manicured hands off my man!_

"Isn't he that stinking rich entrepreneur who owns that silver building… The Space Needle?"

"No, aliens own that. His building is three blocks along. Grey House, but just to be awkward, it's silver… DUCK!" I cry out as Christian comes back out of the office.

"Where?" Titty asks as she cranes her neck over the top of the monitor to take a look around for the stray poultry. God, she can be so dense sometimes. Why would a farm animal be walking around in the middle of a Seattle office block?

"NO! Get down!" I grab her braided extensions and pull her down to my level. We both try and shrink behind her monitor, giggling like schoolgirls.

"Ana?" I hear him before I see him. The air is thick with static electricity as he comes over to my desk, and I feel wisps of my hair stand up on end like it does when you rub a balloon on your head, then they start to cling to my face. I look up at him and smile awkwardly _._

"Hello," I answer. I'm not sure what to say.

"Can I have a word with you outside, please." His gaze is soft and playful and I almost melt in my seat.

"Yeah, sure." He walks off and I try and straighten out my dress, which now resembles florists wrapping paper. Titty is eyeing me in disbelief, but I ignore her. I make my way out several paces behind Christian but bump into Jack as he rushes back to his desk after seeing Liz. I'm sure it's the coffee overdose I gave him earlier that's put the spring in his step. It takes all his effort to jump out of the way but ends up colliding with the wall. "You stupid fucking fat bitch! Watch where you are going!" he growls at me.

"What‽ It was your fault! You shouldn't be running about the place like a two-year-old, it's dangerous! Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Jack and I are standing close, facing each other, our eyes not wanting to relinquish their gaze upon the other's. We're in a deadlock.

I then remember that Christian is in earshot and my head snaps into his direction and I stand there stunned at what I see before me. He looks menacing, almost murderous. Is he mad at me for answering Jack back? Even though he's a dipstick, he's still my senior and my boss and Christian is all for authority and obeying rules, but Jack is an asshole.

He walks back and sees Roach, who is now standing behind me, having come out of his office on hearing the near collision. "Out!" Christian states firmly to Roach, as he points in our direction. Shit, I can't believe he's sacking me. For what? Answering back my boss? I'm now more than upset and almost break down into tears. I can't believe it, my perfect job gone after only being here three weeks and at Christian's hands. I knew I should have bitten my tongue.

"Thank god," Jack sighs. Bastard! I should have covered all his manuscripts in streaky pink lines if I knew this would happen.

"Sorry Anastasia, get your things. Jack, I will see you in my office," I hear Roach say with another sigh. I can tell by his voice he's not happy.

"Not Ana. HIM!" Christian commands as he takes a step closer to our small gathering. "How dare you talk to a woman like that. Do you not understand general etiquette, or even the work's code of conduct if being amiable towards a lady is beyond your scope?" Jack is speechless. I'm speechless, but then I should have known he weren't going to sack me. Then it dawns on me, why is he giving orders?

"Miss Steele? Your job is safe, unlike this man standing beside you… I would like to have that word with you if you wouldn't mind?" he asks, with a softer inflexion, but then he glares back at Jack and his face is one not to be reckoned with. I follow him out to the staff room without peering around to see how my now ex-boss is doing. I don't want to see that ugly mug ever again.

I follow my man to the staff room, where he closes the door as soon as I walk in. There is no one around and we cannot be overlooked in here. As soon as the door clicks shut, he rushes towards me and grabs my face and I feel his lips come crashing down on mine.

 _Oh, heaven!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things to him, but he upset me," I say, between his shows of affection.

"What he said to you was downright insulting. He deserved it… Babe, I have a confession to make."

"You own SIP," I state. It's now obvious.

"Yes. I hoped to tell you this evening that I purchased it. The papers were signed yesterday and I wanted to see the place and to see you. As you were in the office, I thought it best to tell you before I left, as you were probably wondering why I was here... I wanted to keep you safe. I know it seems over the top, but please let me have this one thing, to keep you from harm. Are you mad at me?"

"Nope, it's your money and I know not to confront you on what you spend it on. Besides, you just got rid of that motherfucking asshole. He's been on my back since day one and today he had a go at me for such a stupid issue. I'm sure he was trying to make my life hell so that I'd quit."

"I wouldn't put it past him. I found out earlier in the week that he was your boss. I know his reputation and he's a tough nut. He beds all his assistants and then sacks them when he is no longer interested."

"Sounds like he uses this place as a pickup joint. Well, he certainly didn't want to bed me as I wasn't his choice. He just wanted to sack me and replace me with Miss Bimbo 2011."

"He's the one that is going. Is your butt okay after your tumble earlier. Do you want me to rub some arnica cream into it?" he smirks. He just wants a fondle. I'm sure he doesn't carry around that stuff in the hopes that some poor damsel will need her bottom soothing.

"It's fine."

"Let me have a feel, I want to make sure." He grabs my ass and gropes each cheek in his hand, but when he does I find my left cheek is really sore and I let out a cry. He bids me to turn around and to bend over the desk so that he can take a look. I dither at the idea, but I know that I cannot refuse his request. I mean, he's now my absent bosses, bosses boss. "Ana, you have a massive splinter in your ass. I gotta get it out. Do you have any tweezers?"

"Not on me, no. Not as if I want to pluck any bits at the office. Will it push in deeper and travel up my veins to my heart and give me a seizure like those symbolisms? Can you get it out with a butter knife?" I say now panicked, thinking I am going to die of a wood clot.

"I'm not cutting you. I'll just have to use my teeth or try and suck it out."

"You can't do that!" But he has me in a lockdown and I can't pull myself up. His lips are on my butt cheek, sucking my skin, and I'm sure I will end up with a hicky. I must admit that it feels heavenly, even if I have half a tree stuck in me.

"It's slightly dislodged," he states and then I feel his teeth nibbling at me.

"Sir, does this count as a punishment?"

"No, Ana. No punishments today as I'm sure you've been a good girl all week, besides the emails earlier and I have other ideas for your forfeiture." He continues relentlessly, hoping to grab onto the little fucker. I feel him push my knickers over and his hand wander and it moves closer to my vagi-foo-foo.

"What are you doing, Mr Grey?"

"Having a feel, Miss Steele. Do you mind?" he asks as his fingers dip into me. "Mm, so wet. I'll have to do this more often."

"What? Suck on my ass?"

"No, come unannounced into your workplace and seduce you." He takes his fingers out and I hear the pop of his lips as he sucks them clean. He continues his quest and as I think I'm gonna cum he stops. "Got it!" He continues to kiss my butt painstakingly slow and wanders decidedly close to my wetness, but not close enough for my liking.

As I am trying to hold back my breaking point, the door opens. "Shit! Sorry," came a shocked gasp. I turn and see Titty standing there, staring, then she blinks several times to bring herself out of her shock and quickly turns and leaves the room.

Christian doesn't even flinch and just gets up as if he was going to make himself a cup of tea. "So you okay for tonight?" he asks, as he comes in for a kiss.

"Christian! Did you not see what just happened?"

"Yes, but there is nothing I can do about it. Is she your friend? She won't say anything." He's grinning. He knows I will have to explain when I get back. "So? Tonight?"

"Of course, but can we go out?" I may be pushing it too far.

"We can take my yacht out on the Sound, and have dinner under the stars if you want."

"You have a boat? Wow!"

"Yes, it's named after my adopted mother. She's called The Grace."

"Your mother is of English nobility?"

"No? She's a paediatric. She works at the local hospital."

"Then why do you call her Your Grace?"

"I don't, I call her mom."

"So why is your boat called Your Grace."

"It's not, it's called _The_ Grace. My mom's name is Grace. Of course, I don't call her that, but her husband does."

"Your PA?

"No, that's Andrea. Father's name is Cary, after Cary Grant."

"Oh, he was a dish in his day."

"Who? My father? Do you know him?"

"No, Cary Grant. Definitely a dish."

"What sort of dish? Italian, Indian or Chinese?"

"Meat and two veg," I chuckle.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Miss Steele?"

"What? Of a dead man?"

"Suppose not, but this Jose on the other hand…"

"Don't worry about him. He's a nobody who is just under my feet all the time. Last weekend was the last straw and I told him so on the phone. Hopefully, he won't bother me again."

He pushes me against the wall and I melt in his arms. "God, Ana, I have been thinking about you all week. I'm sorry I didn't phone and only sent a few texts and emails, but felt better trying to keep you out of my thoughts. It's been torture and I think I failed."

"So can I have a good night phone call during weekdays from now on. You can tuck me up in bed via the airways."

"I'd rather you talk dirty to me over the phone. Make me want you so bad."

"But then you will come over and attack me in my own bed."

"Mm, sounds good to me. We can try out your new mattress." I feel his smile against my cheek. He's loving this, but then, so am I. "I have to go, darling. I need to talk to Roach again about that creep. I'll pick you up from your apartment at around seven?"

"Yeah, it will give me time to go to get my hair done again. Although, it will be a rush."

"Take the afternoon off. It's an order."

"Oh, taking advantage of your position already, Mr Grey?"

"Yes, and I will take advantage of your position tonight. Take the afternoon off and pamper yourself. Do you need some money?"

"No thank you, you've already given me so much."

"You needed them and this Jose wasn't going to come up with the goods." He gives me one last peck on the cheek, sighs his frustration at having to go and leaves the room to return to Roach.

As the door shuts, I fall against the wall, sliding down until I am sat on the floor, next to the microwave. At least this room has been carpeted recently. Within a few minutes, Titty comes back in and she's in my face.

"What the fuck was you doing with Mr Beefcakes?"

I grin at her. If only she knew.


	7. Hair Today, Gone Today

.

* * *

" **Hair Today, Gone Today"  
** **Friday 13th May 2011 continued  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

It's five o'clock and I make my way out to the elevator via Taylor's fluorescent pink security room. I wince as I open the door and the vivid colors hit me in the face, causing my eyeballs to hurt. No wonder the man always wears his Ray-Bans at work, this room is headache inducing.

"Taylor, why don't you repaint this place in a nice dull shade of gray, or maybe soft dove white? It will save you wearing those things," I suggest as I point to his shades.

"But I like my pink, sir. Makes me think of…" At this point, he goes quiet and I wonder what he was going to say. Maybe it reminds him of the staff apartment, his home, which is fundamentally pink. Even his office there is a dull version in a rather fetching shade of rose. I know that Mrs Jones is rather a girlie sort of woman, so maybe she has influenced his taste over the years.

I make him aware that I'm ready to leave, but my phone pings to indicate I have an incoming text message. I look down and it's from Elena. I've not contacted her since I threw her out of the office on Tuesday, but she's now wanting me to go to the salon as there is a serious issue that only I can sort out. Not sure why she wants me there, as I know she's capable of dealing with it by herself. However, if I refuse or ignore her, then she may come to the apartment later and catch me with my pants down.

 _Mm? Maybe that_ _'_ _s not such a bad thing, it might shut her up for once._

I decide against that thought as Ana would never forgive me, so make my way down to the car in order to sort out whatever crap has occurred. I still have two hours before I am due at Haddock Place Corner so can get to the salon, then back home to wash my bits and dress in my ripped jeans and sponge bob square pants t-shirt before I head off to pick up my baby.

As I reach the ground floor foyer, Ros intercepts me and tells me that I am needed back upstairs. "Ros, I need to go to Esclava. Something has come up that Mrs Lincoln can't handle. Besides, didn't you hear the going home bell?"

"Shit Christian, this isn't high school. You own a multi-billion dollar conglomerate, not a frigging kindergarten. Heaven knows why you installed that damn bell."

"You know it prevents anyone working unscheduled overtime and costing me extra money. This way, there is no excuse for the extra hour here and there that some tack onto their designated hours, just because _they lost track of time._ Now, I suggest you go home, enjoy your weekend with Gwendoline and I'll see you first thing on Monday." She huffs and goes back upstairs, hopefully to gather her things and go home. I have to keep my eye on that one, she's one of the staff that takes advantage with these extra hours.

I am wondering what the problem is that Elena can't handle and hope it's something other than staffing issues, as I've had enough of those for one day. What with Jack being a right ass trying to defend himself in Roache's office, and squirming his way out of his dismissal by blaming Ana. He took great satisfaction in saying she had the attitude of a delinquent teenager and the ability of an ant on dope. I nearly lost it and called him a prejudice bigot. He didn't even flinch when I told him that I knew Ana very well and that she was very capable. Well she is, her deep throat is top class and I don't know anyone who can cum as often as she does. She's like a frigging freight train.

He tried to deny it when I suggested that he only wanted her gone as she didn't live up to his 'ideal assistant' with long legs, a short skirt and not a lot going on between her ears. He rebuffed this, of course, saying that they all weren't long legged, but admitted that most were as thick as a sun baked dung heap.

The traffic is light for this time of day and Taylor arrives in less than ten minutes. The car pulls up outside of the salon and I get out, hoping to only be a few minutes. But as I straighten myself out I am hit head on by a woman, who has just run out of the place in a rage and collided with me. "Argh!" This nearly knocks me flying and I can do nothing but grab her about the waist to try and steady myself from falling backwards. Then, when I look up and into her eyes, my heart stops beating.

"Fucking Hell!"

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV - Three hours Earlier**

I leave SIP at around two, as I've managed to book an appointment at Esclava at three o'clock, so this gives me enough time to buy three happy meals and a zero coke from the local Mcdonalds. I'm so hungry I could eat a bison.

 _I wonder if they do bison burgers?_

I think the excitement of this morning has made me ravenous in more ways than one. As Christian paid particular attention to my behind, my heart began to pound. My blood began to flow through my veins at an increasing rate, taking me to the brink of nearly collapsing in a heap on the floor. That wouldn't have gone down well as I probably would have fallen straight on top of, and then flattened, the man who was so desperately close to my vagi-foo-foo. His lips, his tongue, only a half inch away from my everything. I wanted him to tip the velvet and put me out of my misery, but he chose to tease me with his proximity. So close, yet so far.

I sit down on one of the benches in the market square, but squirm when I feel the wetness that has developed between my legs dampen the back of my skirt, and so creating a conductive bridge from my skin to the coldness of the stone seat. I shiver at the sensation and it magnifies the fact that I am extremely aroused. I can't have an orgasm in the middle of the market place, where everyone is enjoying their late lunch breaks. It would put them right off their food. Luckily, my mind begins to wander back to how Titty reacted when she returned to the staff room this morning.

 _**** Flashback_

"What the fuck were you doing with Mr Beefcakes?" she says as she comes down to my level on the floor in the staff room.

"What?" I feign innocence, but the grin on my face is giving me away.

 _Damn you, face muscles! I really need to get Botox_ _in my cheeks._

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't come the innocent with me, Ana, I saw what I saw. He was on his knees… worshipping your ass!"

"I had a splinter. He was getting it out for me."

"Seriously, with his teeth‽ I noticed his behavior when he came over to you earlier and your hair stood up on end. That's a dead giveaway, girl. What's going on?"

"Okay, we're dating." Titty sits back on her heels, flabbergasted at what I have just said. "Well, you asked. What did you expect me to say? _That he was a highly qualified tree surgeon and performing minor surgery on me so that I didn_ _'_ _t die of a massive wood clot?"_ Actually, the wood clot bit is true, I feared for my life at that very moment.

She shakes her head and doesn't know what to say. "Hannah," I prompt, "do you honestly think it impossible that a man like Christian Grey would look twice at me?" This question hurts more than I expected it to and I feel a lump form in my throat.

"I don't know."

 _Thanks a lot. I thought you were my mate._

"Who knows what makes people attracted to a certain sort. Although, I have heard that some people have what's known as mapping when it comes to sexual attraction."

"Mapping?" Mm? I remember Christian mentioning a road map last weekend. I'll have to question him on this road map business and see where it takes us.

"Yes, some people form their ideal partner based on past memories, or people they knew and experiences during their younger adolescent years. For instance, if your first love had blue eyes, then they are likely to be attracted to blue eyes from then on. The map builds up over time and you end up with a 'type' that you are attracted to."

"So what you are saying is that I look like someone he once loved?" This thought fills me with dread. Am I just a replacement for a long lost love of his? Then I remember him saying that I was his dream girl that he had been waiting for all his life. So, I assume that he's not felt like this before with anyone remotely resembling me. I relax in the knowledge that I am not some replacement, new for old, looky-likey doppelgänger to compensate for an absent lover who may have died in a tragic way.

"Maybe?… So, what was he doing here?" Shit, I'm sure it's no secret. I mean, he didn't say not to say anything and Jack seemed to accept him as the boss when he thought I was for the axe. I bet that's what the editors meeting was about this morning.

"He owns SIP. He bought it this week, but you can't say anything until it's properly announced. I'm not sure it's embargoed for a period of time. He said he wanted to buy it so he could keep me safe. I can only assume from Jack, who has now been sacked."

"Sacked‽ I knew you two didn't get along but did you ask Mr Grey to fire him?"

"No, that would be taking advantage of the situation. Jack did this all by himself. He called me a stupid fucking fat bitch in front of Christian. I think he's getting his marching orders as we speak."

"Oh, we gotta see this," Titty says as she clambers to her feet. I'm sure if she was around in the French Revolution, she would have watched all the beheadings taking place. "Let's go back."

As we return to our desks, I hear raised voices in Roache's office. Shit, it's full guns a-blazing in there. "She has the attitude of a delinquent teenager and the ability of an ant on dope," Jack says trying to defend himself.

 _Fucking cheek, I_ _'_ _ve never taken mar-widgey-wana_ _in my life! I have the ability, you just didn't utilize it, pal! Your fault, not mine!_

"I know Miss Steele and she is very capable at what she does. I assume she was not your choice for an assistant, as she doesn't live up to your ideal with long legs, a short skirt and not lot going on between the ears."

There is some additional discussions, but to be honest I have now pushed my fingers into my ears, so that I don't hear any more, as I've had enough. Then the door suddenly opens and both Titty and I crouch down behind the monitor once more, which I find extremely painful as my chest squashes against a rather large rubber ink stamp on the desk. I panic at the thought of getting "PASSED" stamped across my cleavage fills me with dread. My dress is low cut and I know that I will end up with some sort of temporary bright red tattoo in a very conspicuous place. At least it wasn't the 'REFUSED' one.

"Do you think Jack's going today?" she whispers to me.

"Think so. I doubt he will be allowed to work his notice as he's been sacked and not resigned. I peer around the side of the monitor and see him standing there, staring at me with daggers. I then see Christian behind him and he mumbles something before Jack goes to his office to collect his belongings in a trusty storwell box, before leaving.

Christian makes his way over to me and I know he wants to kiss me goodbye, but he can't. He bends over my desk in a dominant fashion and tells me to take the afternoon off, reinforcing his wishes from earlier. I notice his eyes wander and I think he's going to say something in front of Titty, but smiles when he prizes the stamp out from between my bosoms. "I see you have passed, Miss Steele." Shit Christian, get that sexy grin off of your face.

"Erm? Have I?" Fuck, why did I say that? He's gonna say yes now, because of what happened in the staff room.

"I think so. An A+ is in order." Titty giggles beside me and I nudge her hard with my elbow.

"Ow!"

"So you okay?"

"Yes."

"You don't want that Arnica cream? I have some in the car."

"No! Christian… please." I'm so embarrassed and Titty is cracking up beside me. _Bitch!_

"Please what, Miss Steele?" His eyes are alive and I want to pull him down into a full on smooch. "I am only making sure my staff are in good health and not in need of anything."

 _Not in need? Hell, I_ _'_ _m in need, right now! Please go away Christian, before I combust._

"I'll see you later," he softly coos as his hand comes up and strokes a few hair strands from off of my face, as the static has come back into the room. I nod and before I can tell him to leave, he stands up straight and heads for the door.

 _**** End of Flashback_

As I start on my third meal, I notice I have a toy inside.

 _How come I didn_ _'_ _t with the other two? I'm sure I didn't accidentally eat them. Hm! I'm gonna demand a refund. That's just not fair._

I pull out the small package and it seems familiar. It's the ears that's got me intrigued and then I remember Christian's bath robe. What did he call it? Yoda? I continue to peruse the plastic bag that it came in. It's a "Star Wars, The Clone Wars, Yoda the Levitator #3." Oh, Christian is gonna love this.

I put it into my handbag and let out a near silent burp into my fist when I finish the soda so that nobody around can hear how unladylike I really am. I get up and put the trash in the bin like any good do'er would do and head off towards the salon. It's close to a quarter to the hour, so just have enough time to get there.

As I reach the door, I see the old blond haired stylist, who notices me and beckons me over. I have been coming here twice a week to have my out of control mane tamed since I arrived in Seattle, and think I am becoming part of the furniture here. "Just my hair washed and a blow job today, Elena. I have a date tonight, so wanna look my best," I announce proudly. I'm sure she would be envious if I told her who. Poor thing can't have much luck at her age and also the fact that she wears the most horrendous wig. I won't mock anyone who has a hair loss problem as it's not their fault and it must be very traumatic, but surely as a hair stylist she would at least invest in something made out of real human hair and not some artificial nylon affair, which to be honest, makes her look like Donald Trump.

"Oh, going anywhere nice?" she asks as she takes me to the sink.

"Yeah, he's taking me out on his yacht. I've never been out sailing before. I hope I don't get sick."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I've been out on a friend's catamaran and I felt a bit woozy to begin with, but I got used to it pretty quickly."

"I hope so, as we're having dinner and the last thing I need is to start chucking up everywhere."

"Where is his yacht docked? Anywhere local?"

"I think so. He mentioned The Grace was parked at Elliott Bay Marina." I hear a gasp when she drops the shower head in the basin right next to my ear. The water must have been hot and I thank god the shower wasn't aimed at my head at the time. She stays silent for a while, as she concentrates on washing my hair.

"How do you feel about a new look, Ana? I know you prefer your long dark brown hair, but maybe a slight change in color to make it richer. Henna perhaps?"

"Oh, I don't have the cash on me." I had considered one of those more subtle henna treatments to liven it up for summer, just a warm shade to enhance the natural tones rather than the bright red ones.

"It will be on the house. You are a good customer and it will be my treat. I can trim it too if you want?" She smiles sweetly at me. She reminds me of my mom, although quite a bit older. I wonder if Elena has any kids and if so, do they work here. I look around the salon and notice that none of the girls particularly look like her and then there is Franco, who is a diamond. Dear thing, he thinks everyone believes he is Italian when we all know he has a rich southern accent.

"It does need a trim. The last cut I had was in Montesano and that was several weeks ago… Are you sure you have the time?"

"Oh sweetie, I can make the time for you. Would you indulge me on doing this as a special reveal? I want it to be a surprise unveiling, so will take you in the back to do the work. I know you like Franco to style it, so he can come in towards the end to finish you off. Then we can do an unveiling in the salon and maybe take a few snap shots."

An hour later and I have had the color treatment done and Elena is combing out my hair. I must admit that it didn't smell as I thought it would, considering it's a natural product. The stuff also was a bit stingy on my scalp, but Elena said it was because I wasn't used to the product and the sensation would lessen with usage. I am so relaxed as she combs through my hair. It's one thing my mom used to do when I was a child and I would almost fall to sleep as she preened my locks. As Elena continues to de-tangle my hair, I end up almost in a trance, but I am brought out of my reverie by the feeling of weight loss… from my head! My eyes fly open and I grab the back of my neck, hoping to feel the gathered hair, but all I now hold onto is the shortened ends.

"What have you done?" I look around and it's Franco, not Elena.

"Bella? Mrs Lincoln tolda me you want a shorta bob? Iza that nota whata you ask for?" He looks seriously worried. I peer down to his hand, which is still holding the ponytail of hair that he's cut off. It's blond!

 _Fucking hell, my hair is short and blond?_

"Where's the mirror? WHERE'S THE FUCKING MIRROR‽" I cry out as I scramble to my feet. Franco grabs the hand mirror from the side, which they use to show the back of your head and I cry out as I am over eager with the thing and smash it against my face. I then take a good look and scream again at my reflection. It's blond, it's short, it's not me.

"Mrs Lincoln saida you want a newa look, to go lighter anda shorter. She saida you want a blunt cut bob."

"I wanted a trim and a henna treatment to liven up my dark hair! Why the fuck has she done this to me?"

At this moment, the bitch walks back into the room with a smirk on her face. Why is she frigging smiling?

"What have you done?" I growl at the woman, who is now hell-bent on laughing at me. I am almost in tears at the fact that my hair has been chopped off and over three years growth has gone.

"Oh, don't you like it? I know I said a trim but thought this suited you better. _Makes you look slimmer._ " Franco is standing there, gaping at Elena and what she has just said.

"Fucking like it‽ A trim is an inch or maybe two at this length, not a foot and a half! And it's blond! You can't tell me this is a shade or two different using henna. You did this on purpose! Why‽" I don't get an answer and she continues to laugh at me. She sounds like a demented hyena on heat and Franco doesn't know where to look, but down at the floor. At least he has the decency to look remorseful like a disobedient dog who's just been caught shitting in the middle of the living room. You know, that doey eyed expression they have as they bend their heads slightly down and peer up at you for forgiveness.

"Well?"

"If you don't know, _sweetie?_ Then I suggest you ask _your date_ … You know, the one with _the yacht_."

"What's that supposed to mean? What the fuck has he got to do with this?" I spit back as I hold up my rat's tails.

She remains silent, well silent except for her cackling. I can't stay here watching this witch with a capital B continue to ridicule me. I know that the dye can be rectified, but not the length… Not unless I have extensions, and to be honest, I don't want those as you can't run your fingers through those properly and they can cause hair loss.

I run through the salon and out of the door and straight into the arms of _the_ Mr Christian Grey.

"Argh!" He cries out as my body crashes against him, but his arms wrap around me so that he doesn't fall back as his toes are precariously on the edge of the curbstone. He's not realized it's me, not until I look up at him through my bleary eyeballs.

"Fucking hell!" Is all he says. He stares at me, eyes wide and I think he's stop breathing.


	8. Locks of Love

.

* * *

' **Locks of Love'  
F** **riday 13th May 2011 continued  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"Breathe, Christian! BREATHE!" Shit! He's starting to turn blue. If he doesn't breathe soon, he'll be a strong contender to play the fourth man in the Blue Man Group… Hm? Maybe I should purchase some wooden spoons so that he can bash my backside with them, in the hopes to make some sort of rhythmic percussiony sound.

Christian finally hauls a sharp intake of breath, as though he's just come up from a scuba dive with an empty oxygen tank. He gasps a few times in order to get his levels back up to speed and the warmth is now returning to his cheeks. His expression is that of sheer terror and I'm not sure if it's me or the fact that he's just nearly died of asphyxiation.

 _It_ _'_ _s me! I know it's me! He hates it! I'm doomed!_

"Ana? Is that you?" He blinks a few times, trying to clear the de-oxygenated fog that's probably filled his head, and starved his brain of any super intelligence that may have been lurking there prior to his shock. That's the only reason I can think of for his confusion, as I'm standing right on top of him…. Well, not right on top of him, or he'd be completely flattened and not able to ask me anything.

"I didn't want this. She suggested a trim and I wanted a henna treatment and I ended up like this. It's not even cut properly as I ran out. It's just been lopped off." I start to cry in his arms and I feel his body tense up as the impact of what has happened sinks in. This is the end, my hair's gone and now so am I… from his life. He pulls at my chin, so that I look up at him, but I resist. I don't want to see the disappointment in his eyes."No, don't look at me," I beg as I try to shake my face out of his grasp, but he doesn't let go.

"Who did this? Was it the old biddy with the blond wig?"

I nod. "I can't believe she's done this to me. She wanted to do a special reveal thing, so dyed it in the back room where I couldn't see. Then got Franco to cut it off. It's not his fault as Elena told him I wanted it short. She started laughing when I found out. I can't believe she's done this to me, deliberately, on purpose and without a hint of guilt."

He looks into the salon and sees Elena who has just licked her finger and scored the air. "I can." He's mad as hell as I can see his nostrils flaring, and then that muscle in his jaw twitches to indicate he's clenching his teeth. He doesn't move, however, and just holds me in his arms as I continue to soak his designer jacket with my salty black tears.

 _Black Tears_ _‽_ _Fucking hell, my mascara has ran. That_ _'_ _s all I need. Now I look like Alice Cooper._

Christian loved my hair, and now it's all gone. "I'll grow it back. I'm sure there is still enough for you to hold onto and I can dye it dark again. Please don't let this be the end of us." I can't help it, but I find myself pleading with him not to let me go, but I'm so scared that I will lose him after only one week. He's my first proper boyfriend and I can't let it end with the demise of my hair.

"Shoosh, baby. You are still beautiful to me whether you're hair is short, long, blond or brunette, it doesn't matter one bit… But please, don't dye it pink," he says as he takes out a rather pretty laced Victorian lady's handkerchief from his breast pocket and tries to remove the mascaraed tears that are now dripping off of my jaw.

"You use antique hankies?" I ask, spying the rather delicate fabric in his oversized hand.

"Yes. It's a first edition. They started making these in 1843 and still produce them to this day. Although, they are more mass produced than this one, and are now made of nylon and have a Teflon coating to stop the snot from sticking permanently," he says holding up the fine intricate lace doily.

 _Argh! He uses secondhand hankies. It_ _'_ _s had someone else's mucus on it._

I try not to grimace when he continues to wipe away at my face. "There, that's better."

"So you're not dumping me, Christian? You don't mind that my hair's gone?"

"I mind that you are upset and it's not what you wanted, but as I said, you look beautiful. But that bitch won't know what's coming."

"What can I do? It's my word against hers. If I go to the police, I will just be laughed out of the precinct for wasting their time. I don't think they'll take hairslaughter as a serious crime."

"Ana, I own majority shares in the salon. Elena is my business partner and she text me to come over straight away as there was a problem. She obviously wanted me to see you like this."

He pulls away as he wants to go inside and have it out with her, but I sink to the ground and hang onto his leg so that he can't walk away. "No! You can't make a scene. You're too angry and I'm still upset."

"Baby, get off my leg. Your head is seriously close to my asshole and I desperately need to do a butt-squeak."

I stand quickly as I don't really want to have a methane blow-dry. Besides, I don't have my WW2 gas mask with me. I left that back at work as Titty has a habit of passing deadly levels of wind after she's had too much popcorn the night before.

 _ **Brrraaapp!**_

" _Aaaahhhh,_ that's better… She won't get away with this, baby, mark my words. You need your hair cut properly, so I'll get Franco to come over to Escala later." I agree and Christian calls into the salon for Franco to come outside whilst I wave my hands around in order to dissipate the smell of bad eggs. I wish he wouldn't eat so many egg white omelets. He has them virtually every morning from what he says. I'm surprised he's not permanently constipated. I know it's a good source of protein, but he has to think about others around him.

Christian ignores the old bat in the corner who now looks like the cat who has eaten the cream. She really shouldn't drink straight out of the tea club's milk carton. I know she needs the calcium for her brittle bone disease, but doesn't she realize it leaves a milk mustache behind. Besides, it's everyone's milk and no one is gonna wanna drink from that now her mutton chops have been around it.

Franco comes outside and the poor man looks like he's about to faint, and on queue he does. He falls to the ground as though he is a dying swan in swan lake. Elegant and regal and not a heap of crumpled limbs as most do. I initially wonder if it's the lingering fragrance of 'Eau de blanc d'oeuf,' but I sense it's the look on Christian's face. As I peer down at him lying on the concrete slabs, I notice he still has my hair in his hand and I wonder why he cut it all off like that.

Christian pulls the ponytail from Franco's grasp and sees a rubber band at either end. He wraps it around his hand, before placing it in his pocket and out of my site. He's thinking it would upset me to see it detached from my head, and he would be right.

 _Hold back those tears, you stupid cow!_

"Why did he do it like that? Just cut it off in one go?"

"We generally donate long hair like this to the charity, Locks of Love.[1] It's a charity, who make wigs for children who have long-term medical hair loss. This is bleached and they won't accept it in this state, so it's useless to them."

"Locks of Love? Well, I fucking loved it."

 _It_ _'_ _s obvious that Mrs Fucking Bitch Troll Donald Trump Lincoln didn't get her wig from there. More likely from the fancy-dress place two blocks along._

I start to tear up again but suck the moisture that's rimmed on my bottom lids back into my tear ducts, before I start to resemble that legendary rock star again. We have both forgotten Franco is still lying unconscious on the sidewalk, and I'm brought out of my self-pity when he starts to mumble an apology in a strong Louisiana accent. "Franco?" I kneel down beside him and stroke his spiky designer stubbled face, beckoning him to wake up.

"Oh Bella, I didn't meana to do anythinga wrong."

"Cut the crap Italian, Franco, we all know you are from the south. And I take it your name is _Frank_."

"Ah, jee whiz! I'm sorry, doll." We help him to his feet and he begins to look more like himself. "Elena said ya wanted it short. You're lucky I left ya with some length behind to style into, or I would have cut it into ya neck. She said ya wanted one of those Victoria Beckham inverted bobs."

"And you didn't double check and ask Ana before you hacked it off?" Christian asks. I'm not sure he believes him.

"No, Elena was very precise on what Ana said she wanted. See, she even handed me this saying ya had brought it into the salon," he states as he pulls out a picture of Mrs Beckham from his pocket with her symbolic style she always sports.

"You need to come over to Escala when you are done here and finish off what you have started. Keeping as much length as possible." Christian is still not happy, but at least he's allowing Frank to put it right.

"So, I'm not sacked?"

"No, but I am not sure what will happen after today." He looks back into the salon and at Elena, who is now eating her way through a slab of chocolate buttercream cake. Enjoying herself as if nothing has happened.

I am now more angry than upset and I see red. She's gloating. How dare she gloat. I am not really one for revenge, but on seeing her as she is, I march back into the salon like a deranged crazy person. She's got some cheek as she smiles back at me when I storm up to her. She holds out the plate, asking if I would like some cake, but then changes her mind saying that I have eaten enough for one lifetime. At this, I snap. I grab at her wig and throw it across the room, where it lands on top of Mrs Pearson's head. The poor dear only came in for a blue rinse and set. I doubt she would want to go home looking like she's been _Trumped_.

I grab what little hair Elena has left and pull her head towards me. She cannot fight me as I am at least twice her size and although I am a weighty girl, I also have quite a bit of muscle under the flab. I mean, why wouldn't I when I have to carry around all my blubber, day in day out. It's like most people carrying a second person on their back, or a weight lifter carrying around his weights in his handbag all day. Surely that would make anyone toned.

I take a massive handful of the remaining chocolate cake, which is sitting next to the bitch and smash it into her face at full force, making sure that I drive the buttercream up her nose. She struggles as she attempts to break free from me, but I am determined to make her pay. She has hold of my wrists, trying to push my hand out of her face, but she is pathetic in her attempts and only succeeds on spreading the icing up my arm as her hands slip from their grip. We are one messy ball of chocolate chaos when I feel Christian's arms come around me and pulls me away, that I break from the ongoing assault and realize that I have nearly suffocated her with chocolate.

"Ana! Stop! She's not worth it!"

 _ **Brrraaapp!**_

"Fucking bitch-troll! You will pay for this, you old haggard has been!… Sniff… _"_

 _Oh, for god sake, he_ _'_ _s done another one._

"Get her off me! Get her off me! Christian!" she cries out as she falls to the ground once he has me in his hold.

"What a pathetic attempt at a human being. Let me go, Christian!" I try to pull out of his hold, but he is bigger than me and 100% muscle. I have one last attempt to kick her, but she has crawled away and out of my reach. She's choking and spluttering chocolate buttercream icing everywhere as it's gone down the back of her throat, like a stodgy brown nasal drip. I smile at the thought of it coming down her nose for the next day or so. It will look like she's shitting out of her nostrils.

"Baby, let me take you home to get your things, then back to mine." He guides me out to the salon and I go with him willingly now that I have taken pleasure in some amount of payback and I have to escape this pong again.

We make our way over to the car where Taylor is standing. His jaw has dropped, so I stop and push his chin up with my index finger. "My father is ex-army, you know. He taught me to not only shoot but to stuff chocolate cake up an enemy's nose, knowing that they would suffer for at least 24 hours. I think my dad will be proud of me." Taylor looks at me with an 'OMG' face and just nods in agreement. Maybe I could give him a few lessons, as it's all in the wrist.

Frank has already gone back into the salon to gather his things. He's leaving now as I doubt he wants to stick around. He knows that Christian is the party to side with, rather than Elena fucking Lincoln. He has more to gain from his loyalty to my man.

As we get into the car, Christian bends over me and does my belt up. He kisses the exposed top of each of my breasts, but I'm sure it's only to lick all the sweetness from my tits. He looks up at me with brown icing around his lips, hoping that I will give him some sort of smile, but to be honest I feel like crap. I am a wreck, my hair is what it is, my face is red and swollen from all the crying and I'm covered in chocolate icing.

"Let's get you home, showered and fed, baby. Frank will see to you after you've had something to eat, then I need to sit down with you and explain my connection with Elena."

 _Oh, there_ _'_ _s a connection beyond professional?_

* * *

 **[1]** Locks of love is an existing Charity in the USA. They use donated hair to make hairpieces for disadvantaged children under 21 who have hair loss due to medical conditions - Website is www . Locksoflove . org


	9. A Shower or Two

.

* * *

 **"A Shower or Two"**  
 **Friday 13th May 2011 continued**  
 **Christian's POV**

That fucking bitch, she did this on purpose. How dare she treat Ana like that. She's done nothing wrong. I've got a good mind to go back in there and take a shaver to her head, but then I will be stooping just as low as she's done. My girl was as angry as hell, but why wouldn't she be. I must admit that even though I had to pull her off of the ' _see you next Tuesday_ _'_ , I felt extremely proud of how she handled herself. Elena had it coming. If it hadn't have been for the fact that the bitch was struggling to breathe, I would have let Ana take her down.

As we get into the car, I make sure my baby's belt is done up and I kiss each bosom. I mimic what I had wanted to do on my first time fastening her in, but I hope that this would also bring a smile back to her face. Then after tasting the sweetness on her skin, I start to eat the remnants of cake from her breasts, hoping to clean her up a bit and at the same time increasing my sugar levels, which have dipped significantly over the past half an hour.

I peer up at her, but she won't smile back at me, but I can understand why. She's just been through something quite traumatic and my gut churns at knowing that it's all my fault… _or is it my flatulence?_ I really should sort that out, maybe some charcoal tablets will help? Elena would always complain, as several used to escape when she used the strap-on up my ass, and for my penance, she would stick a butt plug in me for the rest of the day. I don't think she realized, but I liked it and spent the entire time of its presence with a half mast.

I should have cut ties with the woman years ago. What was I thinking when I set up business with my ex-dominatrix, who's old enough to be my grandma? All I did was to tie myself up to the woman with a different set of handcuffs. I knew that she would turn into some green eyed monster once I chose to settle down, but did I think I ever would find anyone who fit me so well? Ana is both delicate, yet boisterous. What a contradiction she is. A full on She-woman when she wants to be, but sweet as apple pie at other times.

I recognize that I have so much personal baggage, that it's starting to overflow into Ana's life. I mean, I nearly tripped up over my subconsciouses pile of Louis Vuitton suitcases the other day. I had thought about something and the next thing I knew, it was sitting there in the middle of the hallway waiting for me to succumb to its trap.

All this crap isn't good and I'll have to try my damnedest to simplify things, starting with Elena. It's not only her, but an ex-sub sometimes turns up unannounced. Leila occasionally lets herself in through the staff entrance on Saturdays, when she knows I'm alone. Then when I wake up, I find her cooking in the kitchen. She does make a mean stack of pancakes though, and I enjoy her pottering around, even if we aren't anything anymore. But I sigh, she will have to go also. I can't have an ex-sub making me breakfast when I now have my dream girl. It wouldn't be fair. There would be too many arguments as to who will wash and who will dry. Besides, Ana deserves better and I don't share, so why should she. She deserves all of me. All of me and more. More? Mmm… I'll have to change the lock codes and tell Leila that she's no longer welcome. She may already have figured out that she's wasting her time, as I've not seen her since Christmas.

I stare across to the beauty beside me, who has drifted off to sleep. She seems so peaceful in her slumber, a far cry from ten minutes ago.

 _Please forgive me for being so fucked up, sweetheart._

I touch her cheek and her eyes flutter open and they are fixed on me. She looks so sad and her face is wet again. She wasn't asleep after all, she was silently sobbing. "Baby, please don't." I try and comfort her the best I can, but I'm restricted by the seatbelt. Taylor won't drive if the passengers aren't strapped in, and if anyone undoes their belt during the drive, he pulls over and stops the car and refuses to budge another inch until we are restrained once more.

"I can't help it. I mean… Look at me." She continues to sob silently and it looks like she's got constipation.

"I am…" We stare at each other before a smile forms on my face. "There are easier ways to get a fake tan, Miss Steele." She gasps at the audacity. Well, there is, although that involves the salon. Shit, I don't want to go back there… literally. "However, I do prefer you in your natural state, the pinkness of your glow shows up best against your alabaster complexion."

She brightens up slightly and whilst I have hold of her hand in mine, I reach for my phone with the other so that I can quickly text Elena and let her stew further. Our partnership will be dissolved, as I'm now determined to sell my shares to her worst enemy, Celine Murphy. She owns a rival salon in the next block and my 75% chunk will make Elena a very small percentage holder in a very big company, once Celine merges all three Esclava salons into the Murphy enterprise. She will no longer be the boss, but Celine's bitch and she will have to suck it up and do as she's told, or walk.

As I turn my phone on, I see that I've already got a message from her. I'm gonna deal with all this later, as I know we will end up in a text battle and then she will ring me up. I don't want to spend an excessive amount of time on the matter. Ana is my main priority at the moment and I need to get her home and cleaned up.

We leave Taylor in the car with his manicure set, when we reach Ana's apartment at just before six o'clock to pick up her things. On entering the living room, I see a full set of luggage by the door.

 _Shit! It_ _'_ _s my baggage, it's back again. You won't trip me up this time, you zippy fuckers!_

"Erm? Is Kate going on vacation?" I eye the cases suspiciously in case they start to move towards me.

"No, why do you ask?"

"The suitcases." I'm tense.

 _Ah! They_ _'_ _re gonna pounce. I know it!_

"Oh, those are mine. For the weekend."

 _Phew! It_ _'_ _s not my sordid past catching up with me._

I relax.

"Darling, you're staying two days, not two months. What do you have in there?" My mind runs riot and I wonder if she's got some toys that we can use in the playroom.

"Well, it's not all clothes." I hold my breath in anticipation. "I have packed my inflatable dinghy, a beach ball, a wind breaker, two foldy-up deck chairs as I'm sure you would want one too. A bucket and spade, a couple of those blowy windmill things you stick in the top of a sandcastle and my favorite beach towel… Oh! And the parasol is over there next to my flip-flops, but doubt we will need all this now."

I think she's going to start crying again, so quickly take her into my arms to soothe her before the floodgates open. Her warmth envelopes me and I start to calm, as she does. The smell of chocolate fills my nostrils… Mmm, she smells good enough to eat. "We'll head out to the marina tomorrow and maybe find a secluded beach cove somewhere. We can make out on the sand if you like." I smile, I feel like a college kid again, or what I think one would feel like.

 _Oh, making out_ _…_ _I wonder if I will get a_ _home run and score_ _?_

"After Frank does your hair, we can spend an evening in the TV room with some wine and nibbles. Can watch a movie of you want, or do nothing but smooch on the couch. Are you going to leave a note for Kate to say you'll be away this weekend?"

"No need, as she's not here for a few weeks. She's house sitting her parents' place during their vacation in Barbados. Kate wanted to tag along with them, but her parents don't want her around. The next best thing was that she had run of the family mansion whilst they are away." Thank fuck for that. At least Ana will be able to do what she wants for the next few weeks. Well, until our situation gets out to the press, then who knows what will happen. The thought of Elena, however, rears its ugly head and I am worried that she may try something when Ana is at home on her own. Maybe I'll get her shadowed from a distance. Sawyer can do that from Sunday afternoon. He won't mind parking outside of her place for hours on end as he tends to play Bejeweled on his phone during those dull moments. I would mind his lack of surveillance if it wasn't for his ability of split vision, which makes him look like Marty Feldman. I believe Feldman suffered from thyroid disease, which developed into Graves' ophthalmopathy, Sawyer can just move them independently, at will. It's all very creepy.

"So, if she's not in…" I ask as we enter her room, "do you want to try out your new mattress?" I say as I lay down on the bed, to test out its springiness.

"Christian, we don't have time and I need to take a shower, as I don't want to mess up your car any more than I already have. If you want, you can come in with me," she says, as she moves about the room getting out the new clothes she's gonna change into.

-o-

She has already undressed and is under the flow of water when I come up behind her and place my hand on her shoulder, hoping to pull her around. As she turns, I gently kiss her where my hand has been and I taste the sweetness of the icing again, which is now dried up and stuck fast. "If something was ever to happen to you because of me…"

"It won't. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm invincible." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. It's gentle and slow and I find that I like this casual pace. She breaks the kiss and looks up at me, her eyes wandering my face with something that I can only describe as longing, but it's not lust, it's something else.

"What do you want, Ana?" I ask, my voice is but a whisper. I feel weak under her intense gaze.

"I want… all of you."

I push her back against the wall, as my hands wander her body and they quickly find their safe haven between her legs. Her eyes flutter shut and her head tilts to the side as she starts to absorb my touch. This allows me to attack her throat, eager to nip and bite her wet flesh. I wish she could touch me and roam over my body without the worry of my body abhorrence issues. How I long for her hands to trespass into my forbidden zone. Her fingers gliding carelessly through the hairs upon my chest and to pinch my nipples until I cum.

She looks at me once more. "Make love to me, Christian," she breathes out through her heady state.

I can't remove my eyes from hers, as she looks longingly at me. Those intense blue orbs sparkling like the sun on a tropical ocean that's rippling in a gentle breeze. They are made even bluer, by the expanse of chocolate that has covered her face. The water doesn't seem to be washing it off and I wonder if it's stained her skin. I'll have to start calling her 'my little oompa loompa' if she's stuck with it.

 _Hey? Rewind a bit. Did she just say make love?_ _…_ _Mmm… I can do that._

I take her hands and lead her to the bed as I walk backward into the room. My calves hit the bed-base and I fall back into the center of the mattress, pulling Ana with me. She moves to straddle my lap and I can feel her wet pussy against my cock. Fucking hell, this is so intense. I've never had a girl on top before, let alone one so enticing as my sweet Ana. "Touch me," I plead. My voice is weak but audible. She doesn't know whether to or not, so I grab her hands and place them on my chest. "Ana, I place your hands against my heart, a heart that I never knew I had until I met you. I know that we've only known each other a little over a week, but I think that I've fallen madly in love with you. I can't think about anything except you. I can't eat or sleep and I find my mind wandering constantly throughout the day, and it always ends up with you."

She gazes back at me from above. I see her tears well up in her eyes. Is she upset with what I just said?

 _Oh, what is she thinking? Ana, please say something. I_ _'_ _ve just declared myself to you._

She finally smiles back at me. "Oh, Christian. I lo…"

-o-

"Christian!… CHRISTIAN!… WAKE UP!" I suddenly find myself being shaken and sit up, but my forehead collides with Ana's, as she was leaning over me.

"What the fuck!… Huh?" I see she's now flat out on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. "Baby? Are you alright?" I am now the one hovering over her but keep my distance in case it happens again and we end up like some sort of Newtons Cradle.

"You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. I thought you wanted to take a shower with me." She explains as she sits up. She gets up and takes a leisurely walk over to the chest of drawers, where she's already pulled out clean underwear.

"Are you sure you're okay from the fall?"

"Yeah, you know me and falling over. I'm fine. _Not even a splinter this time._ _"_

"Any headaches and you let me know, yeah?"

"Yes, sir!" She turns and gives me a saucy salute. Think that may deserve a punishment at some point over the weekend. She's being cheeky and I like it, as it gives me an excuse to redden that peachy rump of hers.

"So, how long was _sir_ out for the count then?" I say looking at what's on top of the drawers.

 _Mmm_ _…_ _Black lace. :)_

I remember sitting down, whilst she sorted out her bathrobe and such. How could I fall to sleep so quickly? "Only ten minutes. So, you coming in?" I blink a few times to get my thoughts out of her black lace undies and turn to see her standing there naked. _God, how I_ _…_ Shit! I just remembered the dream, I said I loved her and allowed her to touch me! I can't dwell on that at the moment, as Ana takes my hand and leads us both into the shower cubicle. I peer down at her and see the mess that she's in. Her hair, the chocolate, which now makes her look like a mud wrestler rather than an oompa loompa. "Oh, my sweet Ana. I can't believe she did this to you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's over," she states matter of factually as she hands me the shampoo to wash my hair.

"It's not, baby. She did this because of us… because of me being with you. She's one jealous whore and I can't believe she stooped this low to make a point… How can I ever make amends for such behavior?"

 _Huh? I sound like Matthew MacFadyen._ [1]

"What is it that you wanted to tell me? Your connection... You mentioned it earlier." Ana meets my gaze and I feel their piercing effect instantly, then realize that I have shampoo in my eyes. "Shit! Ah! Help! I got soap suds in my eyeballs!" I jump about the place like a cat on a hot tin roof. I forgot that not everyone buys baby tear-free shampoo. "Ah! It hurts. Grrrr!"

"Keep still, Christian." Ana has the hand shower in her grasp and aims it at my face. "Open your eyes."

"I can't." My eyes are scrunched up and I'm too scared to prize them open.

"Christian, you're being a baby. God help you if you were a female and had to contend with monthlies, every month."

"Yeah, good job I'm not, or 'us' wouldn't have happened… Not unless we were both gay, and if I wasn't I'm sure I could make an exception." I finally manage to open my eyes and the water helps, but they're still sore from the bloodshot veins.

After a few minutes of recuperation and a soothing cuddle, I take a deep breath before telling her about Mrs Lincoln. "Darling, Elena is in the same lifestyle as me… She… She…" Blast, I can't say it. How the heck am I to explain that I had a six-year relationship with a middle aged woman when I was still illegal?

"She was your first sub?" My face snaps to hers at her question. I can't have her thinking that. Good God! Elena a sub‽ The only person she subbed for was her husband and even she couldn't top him from the bottom. We all looked up to Eric as the King and he was known around the scene as 'KingDom'. But then that respect quickly vanished when he beat his wife to a pulp and threatened me with a sawn-off shotgun. I knew it wouldn't have come to much, as the stupid fool cut off the stock instead of the barrels, but it was the thought that counted.

"No… Shit Ana, she was my first ever. I was her submissive from the age of fifteen. She was the dominant one in the relationship if you could call it one."

"OMG! She raped you! She's a Paedo!" She pulls me to her, telling me that she's sorry for me. "Are you okay? Let me look at you." She pushes me away, with my head firmly grasped in her hands and moves it around to inspect my face.

 _You should be inspecting my gonads and backend, not my head._

"Yes. It ended seven years ago."

"Fucking hell!" she snorts. I can see she's totting up the years in her head.

"Six, Ana. Nearly six years, all but a month."

"But she's an old trout! What a way to lose your virginity. I thought that would have put you right off sex for life."

I laugh at the thought. Me without a sex life? I must admit that Elena was pretty used and abused down there, by the time I got to her. But I attributed it to all the things she must have had rammed into her throughout her life. Even Linc, her ex-husband, was known to take home the odd marrow or two. At least her slackness allowed me to fuck her for an hour or so until I was told to cum. I would then think of Ricki Lake in Hairspray at that moment so that I could ejaculate on command. I shake my head of those sickening thoughts. That is Elena and her saggy pussy, not Ricki Lake. "Can I wash this off?" I ask as I take the soapy natural yellow sponge from her grasp and squish it a few times to lather it up.

"Yes, but please don't stray from the lines."

 _Huh? What lines? Does she mean the red welt marks formed from her bra?_

I run the sponge down the sides of her body, back and forth, across her stomach to where the bulk of the icing has settled. I quickly dip my finger into her innie belly button and move the suds around. Mother always taught me to get into all the nooks and crannies. I look up and notice that Ana is wincing as I wash away. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I forgot, that particular sponge is full of sand scrub and you're not being very gentle." Fuck, I've hurt her. I throw the thing down on the floor and grab the Dove bar from the shelf. My lathered up hands are now free to gently roam and they glide easily over her slickened, soft flesh. I press my hands into the skin on her breasts where my fingertips mold her rounded apple dumplings, denting the flexible, pliant surface as I squeeze. She's lost in the intense pleasure that my touch has on her. My hand wanders down between her legs and she falls back against the wall when my soapy fingers push into her folds and start to caress her clit. Within a few minutes, we've left the shower behind, in favor of her bed. She has hold of the iron bars to her headboard and her legs are so wide, that she has hooked her heels over the sides of the mattress. There she lays, flat out on the mattress, waiting for me to do whatever I want, so long as it doesn't take more than the fifteen minutes that she's designated for this segment of the story.

 _The way I_ _'_ _m feeling I can come in less than a minute, but I really shouldn't admit that aloud or I'll be diagnosed with premature ejaculation and be advised to wear condoms so that I am less sensitive. I ain't wearing those fuckers. No way, Jose… Jose_ _‽_ _Fuck! I need to sort him out too at some point, but not sure what his punishment should be._

Within a few minutes, I am deep inside of her tightness and giving it all that I have. The bed is making a ruckus as the spring base pings and twangs on each thrust. I chuckle at the fact that if Kate was here, she'd have to put up with all the sex noises _WE_ are making.

I can feel my baby begin to tremble and I sense that she's snapped inside and quickly riding that final stage to her climax. Her hands fly towards me but land on my biceps, grasping at my skin as she arches her back. This allows me to suckle on her bosoms, which have been thrust up into my face. The addition of my teeth alternatively pulling at her nipples makes her scream out, and I feel a sudden gush of wetness cover me as she convulses and grips me tight. I make one final thrust into her and immerse my head between her jugs. My face is pressed into her cleavage, where I cry out my own release into 'Mammary Valley.'

I don't move as I attempt to catch my breath. My cheek is resting on her left breast when I feel her hands come around my neck and her fingers dip into my hair. I look up at her and smile. "I knew you would get your own way, Mr Grey." I continue to grin. I'm so happy and I suddenly feel a warm glow rush throughout my body.

 _Could my dream be true? Is this it?_

* * *

[1] Taken from the end of Pride and Prejudice starring Matthew MacFadyen and Keira Knightly. See pinterest for you tube clip.


	10. The Phrantom Flizzy Snicker

.

* * *

 **"The Phrantom Flizzy Snicker"  
** **Friday 13th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Ana looks a picture in her fluffy bathrobe. Frank has just left after cutting and styling her hair. He said it can't be recolored for at least a week, so he will make an arrangement to revisit at some point. At least she still has some length to her hair as it falls just below her shoulders. "You look lovely." I'm standing behind her as she faces the full-length mirror in her dressing room when I tug her robe from her shoulder and kiss her now exposed skin.

"But I don't look like me anymore."

"Yes you do, just a slightly different you. But you're still you, baby," I reply as I kiss the dip in her neck. She shivers.

"You like it then?" Her voice is just a breath as her head tilts back against my shoulder.

"Yeah," I confirm as I kiss her cheek and take her into my arms from behind. My hand dips into the front of her robe, where I grab one of her breasts and I feel her weight on my chest as she slumps back. I notice again that I don't flinch.

"But…. but I liked… my hair." Her ass is pressing into me and I start to grind into her.

"Then grow it back. Darling, I don't mind either way."

 _Shit! She_ _'_ _s grinding back… Control Grey. Keep your head about you and don't let your cock overpower your brain._

"It's your hair and even though I'm rather dictatorial, I won't… I won't tell you how you should look. Unless you're… in the playroom."

 _Then I want you naked. Fucking hell. Her robe is hanging off of her as it is and she_ _'_ _s not wearing anything underneath._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to steady myself. My hand is still fixed to her left breast and I try to remove it, but it seems to be glued in place and all I seem to be able to do is squeeze it.

"Do… do you want me naked and waiting for you upstairs… _sir._ " Dear God! Is she trying to test me? Can she read my thoughts? I want to take my time with her and it's late. I'm not gonna rush anything tonight, even if Ana is halfway to an orgasm and I'm so turned on.

"As much as I would love to, baby, it's late now and we've both had rather an eventful day. But there's nothing to stop us from making out on the couch in front of the TV. I'd like to take my time with you upstairs tomorrow morning."

 _And we can just get in a quickie on the couch._

She agrees and I take Ana to the TV room, which is more like a private cinema. "Wow, Christian! You have a popcorn machine and a cotton candy maker!" She runs over and takes a look at the contraption, ignoring the fifteen foot TV screen and mini-bar. Her aroused state is now replaced by something resembling a kid in a candy store. "Can we have some now, please?" She asks as she spies the tray full of butter flavored popcorn. I'm thankful Mrs Jones made it whilst Ana was with Frank. I wouldn't have a clue how to use the machine and understand that it can get rather hot and it's best that a responsible adult takes charge.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I'm sitting on the couch, munching away on a bucket of popcorn. It's just like the stuff you get from the cinema.

"Care for some fizzy?" Christian asks. I expect a glass of coke, but he hands me a champagne flute full of what I would imagine is quite expensive bubbly.

I take a sip and it fizzes on my tongue. "Wow, this is very fizzy fizzy."

"It's champagne, babe. I thought we could celebrate."

"Celebrate?… What are we celebrating?"

"Our one week anniversary." He comes and sits down beside me and my heart starts to pound when he puts his hand on the inside of my thigh. My bathrobe has opened up at the front as I'm sitting rather unladylike on the couch. "I thought we needed it. I'm not one for over-indulging, but feel we could do with something to relax us both."

 _Oh, Christian. If you continue to run your fingertips around in circles on my flesh, I doubt there will be any relaxing around here._

"You want to get me drunk?"

"Not necessarily. Just enough to loosen those muscles."

I gulp down the contents of my glass and hand it back to Christian. "So, if I get tipsy, will you take advantage of me?"

"Possibly, but I don't want you to be so drunk you don't know what you are doing… Necrophilia isn't my thing. I like my woman responsive… more than responsive, I like her begging." I don't mind begging. In fact, I want to beg now. I can do the 'on my knees' thing and at the same time, I could suck his cock. There's nothing like multitasking when the going gets tough. He refills my glass and I take another large mouthful and before I notice, my glass is empty again.

* * *

"Zo, Chrizjen, ya wanna d-hoo what?"

"You heard."

 _He_ _'_ _s laughing at me. I know he's laughing at me. What's he laughing at?_

"Woz zo fnunny?"

"You are, baby." He takes the empty glass from my hands…

"Hey, who dwank my flizzy again? We got a phrantom flizzy snicker round here." I look around to see if there is anyone else in the room, but it's dead silent other than my heavy breathing. He puts the glass down on the table. I'm puzzled as to why I can't have my drink back. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me down onto the couch so that he's above me. "Fancy a smooch?"

"Ha smooch h'anda poke," I giggle. "Joo gonna stick tha pokie thing h'in me?"

"Only if you want me to. Do you want me, Ana?"

"Yesh pweaze. Can joo h'eat me virst?"

"Heat you? You're hot enough, baby." He pulls at my robe belt and it comes undone and falls apart. I feel his hand run down my body and to between my legs, as he suckles on my breasts and pulling at my nipples.

"Nooooooooooo! H'eat me! H'eat my fagi-voo-voo… 'hI mean ma vagi-foo-foo… pweaze." It's time for begging.

"All in good time, Miss Steele." He's laughing at me again.

"Chrizjen?"

"Mm." Shit, he's rubbing my p-spot… No! I mean my g-spot with his fingers.

"Whyze joo larfin h'at me?"

"I'm not. I'm smiling as I'm so happy."

"Then h'eat me h'up."

"Ana, I wanted to do that tomorrow in the playroom."

"Take me dare.. Now!"

"Oh? Are you topping me, Miss Steele?" He's raised his brow.

"Huh, what'z hup with your highbrow?… I want ta playvroom, now!" I pinch the hairs on his brow and pull it down again, but he shakes his head and I release my grip.

"You're positive you want this?"

"Yesh. Jusht get me h'up doze shtairz, Marzder Gwey."

"Yes ma'am!" He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, but I'm a bit weak on my legs.

"Whyze the vroom shpinning?"

"It's not. You're swaying. Are you sure you want to do this? I can easily put you to bed and we can carry on tomorrow."

"Shtop h'arsking me dat! I want joo hupstarze hin vivdeen minitz." I say firmly as I point my finger in the air, but then start dancing to a stray tune in my head.

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_ _…_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Christian has lifted me up and flung me over his shoulder. "Chrizjen, I h'will break ya back. Pud me dh'own!" He slaps my ass and I immediately go into passive sub mode.

As we move into the great room, I spy Mrs Jones still in the kitchen. She looks quite chunky in that dress she's wearing. I should give her a few tips on how to look slimmer with darker colors. I look up and wave at her, but she just stands there staring at me. I'm sure it's because she's surprised that Christian can carry me like this. Maybe he should enter into one of these weightlifting competitions you see on TV.

"H'are joo gonna pwunizz me, marzder?"

"Why do you ask? Have you been a naughty girl?"

"Maybe?" I giggle. "Dooze h'I need ta be naughty?"

"Yes…. Well, there was that saucy salute you did earlier, but think I can ignore that as you did good in the end and pleased me."

"Did h'I?" I pull a gurney face in an attempt to remember what I did, but for the life of me I ain't got a clue.

"You let me fuck you on your bed."

But I want to be spanked and huff my annoyance. As he takes the stairs, I notice the edge of his Calven Klein's, which has just poked out from the back of his pants and I have an idea. I have a strong desire to give him a wedgie.

"You dare?!"

"Will h'I be punizzed, zir?"

"No, but I may drop you instead. It's dangerous on the stairs. Behave!"

"Ho-kay," I pout. Maybe a little fondle instead. My fingers disappear into his briefs and I find his crack. "Woo mazder like a feenga h'up ya bum?"

"NO!" he commands and slaps my ass, letting me know he means business.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

We're in the playroom and I've set Ana down on her feet, but she's holding onto the bedpost to keep herself from tipping over.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yesh. How mini more chimes joo I hafta say?" She looks back at me with her pleading eyes. She looks so adorable. I can't deny her anything, so tell her to lay down on the pink Tally ho chair. She makes her way to the chair, but she tries to mount it like a horse.

"No, babe. Not like that."

"But h'izn't it spozta be like riding a horzie?"

"Yes, but were not fucking on it, not yet, anyway… Sit in the middle as if it's a bench, then swing your legs around, pivoting your body and lay down," I instruct. She does this with quite a bit of finesse, considering she's half way to completely drunk. I'm a bit concerned that she may be too inebriated, but she's pleaded with me for the past ten minutes. I hear a rather loud squeak of the leather as her ass pivots upon the upholstery.

"Dat wazhunt me."

"I know baby, it was the leather. Now lay back," I say as I move over to the bondage drawer. I want her bound and not be able to move, so I grab a half dozen silk scarves. These will be less harsh on her skin than the ropes. I also grab a thrusting vibrator and a blindfold.

"Hooooh! Thoze h'are nize. Can I blorrow dat one h'after. It'll go well wiv ma gween dwezz." I can't believe she's wanting to borrow the restraints as a fashion accessory, but then again, this _is_ Ana.

"Hush! Do not talk unless you have been given permission!" I say abruptly. She's giving me a bit of lip tonight, but that's because of the drink. I must admit that I do enjoy her sharp tongue, but it shouldn't be in here. She sucks on her bottom lip and I have an urge, so I bend forward and suck it out of the grasp of her teeth. She looks up at me as I move away and her eyes are alive with mischief. "Behave, Ana." I chastise, but there is an edge of playfulness to my voice and I fail to hold back a slight smile.

I tie each wrist and ankle to the chair's frame, but also her knees so that she's spread eagled. "I'm gonna blindfold you now," I say, but she's hesitant for some reason. "What's wrong?"

"I'ma shcared ov ta dark."

"You're not in the dark, your eyes are covered."

"But, my highballz junt know dat."

"But, what do you do when you're asleep?"

"Well, my highballz h'are ashleep too, zo they junt know h'itz dark. J'ave h'any lace?"

"Lace? What do you take me for, some sort of haberdashery?… Hang on," I say when I remember her stockings in the subs room. I go and grab one and when I come back, I hear Ana humming to herself. I'm sure it's an old 70's BeeGees tune.

I pull the black stocking over her head as she continues to hum. "Be quiet, Ana!" She stops and looks up at me through the sheerness of the 15 denier fabric. She can still partially see, but it's so obscure that she cannot make out details. "Better?"

"Yesh, zir! But h'I bet h'I look a right ninny-ploop."

"You look like a bank robber, but I won't be looking at your face, sweetheart," I state. My voice is hoarse with some degree of need as I'm about to fulfill my delayed gratification that I've been yearning for all week.

I take my seat between her legs and pause, giving her time for her impatience to build. Her breathing accelerates and she starts to fidget. _"_ _Why h_ _'_ _are we waitin', Could be mastie-blatin', Oh, why h'are we wayayayaitin', zo fuuuuuuck-ing looong."_ [1]

"Ana!" I shout. She needs to learn control. She immediately quietens, but I hear a giggle. "Do you want me to carry on?"

"Pweaze. I jijunt mean it, zir."

As I move to start my slow maneuver towards home, she lets out a whimper. I'm sure she can sense that I'm close to her. I start to bite and nip at the insides of her thighs, she almost convulses off of the chair at the contact. I tell her to keep still and continue my way up her left thigh and when I get to the top, I move over to the other leg and start over again from just above her knee. I hear Ana let out a huff of frustration and I smile to myself.

 _Not yet, babe. All in good time._

I get to her pussy once more, after biting and sucking her soft flesh on the inside of her thigh and I stop. I blow along her slit and she cries out. "Hush!" To calm herself she pants, but I notice her jugs are wobbling and I want so desperately to grab onto them as I sink my head into her folds, but I resist.

 _Here goes, Grey._

I take my first lap of her pussy. My god, she's so delicious and soft. My tongue circles around her clit and I grab the thrusting vibrator from the table next to me. She's so wet that I don't need any lube and push it into her easily before I turn it on. As I flick the switch, Ana tenses up and cries out. I hold it in place, as these thrusting toys have a tendency to push themselves out. I can now go back to munching on my sub. Ana is still wriggling about and I almost slap her, but I know something that will keep her still. "Ana, if you don't keep still, I'll stick you in a vacrack." This stops her instantly, but I think she's panicking as she's tensed up. I may have overdone the threats. "Do you want to watch?" I ask, my tone is more playful, hoping to soothe her anxiety. Plus, I want to see her watching me as I feast from her.

"Yesh pweaze." I grab the foot of the stocking, which is dangling down the side of the chair and pull. As she looks down at me I return to what I'm doing. Our eyes are locked on each other as I stick my tongue out. It's wide, flat and soft. I just hold it there, close to her center, waiting for her to start moaning her annoyance again. "Marzder… pweaze!" She starts to pout once more and I glide the full width of my tongue along her folds with an exaggerated lap, and a deep moan starts to form in her throat as she watches me. I know she's close to combusting.

"Not yet, Ana. Hold back." I go back to feasting and the sounds of my tongue lapping at her meaty flesh fills the room. What with my heavy breathing through my nose, I sound like a dog licking his balls.

I want to fondle those jugs, so I manage to hold the vibrator in with my chin, as I continually lick and slurp at her. Her juices are flowing quicker than I can clean her up and my face is covered with her slickness.

I grab her mounds, where I pull and tease her nipples and she starts to tremble. She's all sensations. The thrusting vibrator, my munching at her core and my hands on her mountains along with being bound are too much and she cums in my face. I can feel her clit pulsating on my tongue and I have to close my eyes and tense up to stop myself from squirting in my pants. As I do, my chin shifts from its position at her entrance and the fucking vibrator flies out and hits me in the chest.

I need to be inside of her, so I stand up, pull down my pants and slam my way home, whilst she's still riding out her orgasm. She's slick and wet and tight. "Babe, this is gonna be quick, as I don't think I can hold out. I want you to cum again for me." I close my eyes and pound into her over and over again. The sound of my body slapping against her wet skin isn't helping in my attempt to drag this out, but I continue at my relentless pace. I feel her start to tighten once more and she's heading towards her utopia again, and it's only a matter of a minute before she yells out some garbled words. That's it and I'm done. My body stiffens and I shoot into her depths over and over again.

I'm still inside of her when I start to kiss my way up her body, from her breasts to her throat. "Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?"

She doesn't say a word but gives me a bliss induced smile.

 _Yep, think that hit the spot._

* * *

[1] Beer swilling chant sung to the tune of _"Oh, Come All Ye Faithful_ _"_


	11. Revelations

.

* * *

 **Saturday 14th May 2011  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

Oh! My fucking head. Has my skull shrunk in the night or my brain expanded?

I open my grit filled eyes and I can't see a thing. _Who turned the lights out?_ I panic that I'm in the dark, but sense a vibrating furry object on my face. "Tiddles! Get off me!" The cat gets up and moves over to Christian's pillow where she settles down again. She's unfazed and starts to purr once more.

I look around and find that I'm still in the playroom, alone. Christian must have woken up already. I'm in the four-poster bed with the bedding from the guest room haphazardly covering me. It must have been a last minute decision last night as I seem to remember Christian in a blurred haze of sheets and pillows, then being put to bed where I was cuddled for quite some time. I remember the warmth of his embrace and him watching over me as I was lulled into sleep by his gentle caresses upon my face.

"Hey, Tiddles. Do you know where your daddy is?" She lifts her head at hearing her name but settles back down when she sees I haven't got any treats for her. Typical moggy behavior.

I sit up carefully, as my head's splitting and I feel like I've swallowed the contents of a budgie's cage, including the budgie. Hm? Maybe I have a black fur ball in my throat? I grab my robe from the floor and coax the cat off of the bed, before making my way out and down the stairs. The cat follows and runs straight to her room, where no doubt she will settle back down again. I'm sure Christian spoils that thing. She seems to have a bigger room than my apartment. There's even a tree in a planter stuck in the middle of the room she can climb up.

I go to Christian's bedroom, where I half expect him to be, but he's nowhere to be seen. I enter the bathroom and stagger back against the wall when I see my reflection and think it's an intruder, as I forgot about my hair. I grab the Advil pot I used as my totem last week. I give it another spin just to make sure I'm still not in a dream and it flies off the counter once more. Hm? That must indicate that it's real, surely? I pop a couple of pills, brush my teeth and smarten myself up a bit before heading off to the kitchen to raid the fridge for something to drink. I think I should really get dressed as I'm still in my robe, which seems to be all that I wear around this place. Either that or nothing.

As I sit at the breakfast bar, contemplating as to whether or not I should move my ass, I hear raised voices coming from a room to the right. I determine two people, but one sounds odd, as if they are on a loudspeaker, or have their head in a cookie tin. I make my way to the door to have a listen, but wonder if this is really a good idea. I'm encroaching on Christian's privacy.

I go to walk away, but hear my name from the tinny woman on speaker. I can't help but now listen as the heated conversation unfolds.

"You deserve better than that, Christian. I told you you would look ridiculous, and you do."

 _Shit, I recognize that voice. It_ _'_ _s Elena fucking chocolate snot Lincoln._

"Fuck, do I? Elena, I think the one who looked ridiculous was the excuse of a life, lying on the floor last evening. If I did look ridiculous, then it was when I was a fifteen-year-old kid fucking a woman in her forties! How old is Isaac? sixteen?"

 _OMFG! No way!_

"You know full well he's fifteen. What is it to you?"

 _OMFG, twice over! She_ _'_ _s a paedo… Still!_

"What's the age of consent in Seattle? Hm? Wonder what the law will say about that?"

 _Is Christian giving her some sort of warning? He should tell the cops regardless of the outcome of this conversation_ _…_ _Save the child! Save the child! Call Olivia Benson! Have her arrest the paedo!_ _I really wish Elliot was still working there. I liked him, even if his head didn_ _'_ _t fit the rest of his body._

"You wouldn't dare! I'll press charges of assault and also out you as a sadomasochist to the press if you do."

 _Shit, I_ _'_ _m in trouble_ _‽_ _Press charges for pushing chocolate cake into her face? Good job it wasn_ _'_ _t a walnut cake or I'd end up in the nut-house if she pressed charges. Besides, he's a sadist, not a masochist… The stupid cow doesn't know the difference. I doubt he would want me slapping his pert, tight ass._

"And I will add that you started me on that road at fifteen. It will show a pattern of behavior and they won't ignore it then!"

 _Yeah! You go, Christian! You out her with your paisley print!_

"Where's the proof? You have none." She smirking. How can she smirk at a time like this? Doesn't she realize what deep shitty doo-dar she's in?

"Of course I have. You don't think I would walk away from that part of my life without a souvenir or two. They are locked away safely in Vault 687 at Escala, where no one can get their hands on them until I say so."

 _Has he got Harry Potter_ _'_ _s family vault at home? Can't he get his own?_ _I wonder if he has a gold key and gets one of the bank goblins to take him in the cart? Maybe it_ _'_ _s accessible via the elevator… Hm? Does the elevator go deeper underground? No! So that means it's not a drop of a thousand feet in there, it must be miles! I now feel sick! I'm gonna have to use the stairs from now on or I'll fall to my death and it will be in the middle of the earth with all the fire and brimstone._ _Lucifer will want to have his wicked way with me when he finds me there. I don_ _'_ _t think Christian would like that, he wouldn't want to share me with anyone._

"You wouldn't dare!"

 _What_ _'_ _s she say? Oh, yeah… Go, Christian, go! Dare… Dare!_

"Why not? I have no emotional attachment to you, as you made sure of that."

 _Thank god for that. At least there_ _'_ _s no emotional bond between them. Then again, who would want to fall in love with a forty something hag when you're still learning how to wank._

"And why would I do that? All that affection, hearts and flowers crap is for fools."

 _Cold hard bitch. No one would ever love you, so you reflects this insulting reality by saying it_ _'_ _s for fools. You're just saving face with that spiel._

"I'd rather be a fool over some emotionless bastard that's only capable of cold hard fucking, as that is all that you ever taught me."

"Why now? You didn't care that you were a cold bastard over the past seven years. How many subs were there? Fifteen?"

 _Fifteen? That_ _'_ _s not a lot. Oh, but she said subs, so assuming that meant contractual ones. I'm sure he's fucked dozens, if not hundreds of women._

"You should know because you got each and every one for me. None lasted longer than the designated six months, and some didn't last the month out! Proves a point, I think."

 _She can_ _'_ _t be very good at her matchmaking. She might as well give up or take lessons from Patti Stanger._

"She won't last any longer. You have needs and she cannot fulfill them."

 _Huh? I did enough fooling around and he did plenty of filling, missy!_

"You don't know what you are talking about. She's better than all fifteen of your girls put together."

 _Oh, my heart swells on hearing this, even though he shouldn_ _'_ _t have said such private things to that hag._

"She's bigger than all fifteen put together. Christian, think of what you are doing."

At this, I see red again. "Fuck you, Mrs Paedo! You got a fucking cheek!" I say as I storm into the study and nearly taking the door off of its hinges in the process. My eyes snap up to meet Christian's and he's staring back at me with saucer eyes. Shit! I just gave the game away that I was listening outside. I'm probably in so much trouble what with getting drunk last night, topping him and I've broken the door to boot. I bite my lip and give an apologetic smirk as I hand the door handle back to my man, which came off when I yanked it open.

"Is she there? Christian? I can't believe you allowed her to stay over. After what she did to me!"

"Elena, I have said all I need to say. I'm selling to Celine Murphy. She's already agreed to a price and the contracts will be drawn up on Monday. Goodbye."

"But Christi-" he cuts her off and sits down at his desk and covers his face with his hands. He's exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just wondered who you were talking to as I heard your shouting from the kitchen. Then when my name was mentioned I couldn't walk away. Do you want me to leave?"

"Leave?"

"Go home."

"No! I don't want you to leave. Why would you say such a thing?"

"I've caused so much trouble. I've been a train wreck since yesterday… Plus, I've broken the door. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, darling. You're not going anywhere," he soothes as he beckons me over to him. "Do you still want to go out on the boat today?"

"Only if you do," I say as I wipe the stray wisps of hair from his forehead that's escaped his quiff.

"Yeah, let's go out and take our mind off of everything."

"So long as you don't get me drunk again. What's the time, anyway?"

"Just gone ten. I woke a couple of hours ago and didn't want to wake you. I knew you wouldn't be feeling too great. We can go out, but maybe later this afternoon so you have the morning to just potter around and have something to eat. It might make you feel better."

I sit down on his lap and hear the creak of his swivel chair, so try to push away in case the chair legs snap. Christian, however, grabs me and pulls me back down and starts to kiss me. I can't remove myself from his lips and we continue to smooch for a few minutes before the phone rings again. I hope it's not Mrs Paedo come back. Christian looks at his phone and notices it's his mom.

"Hey mom," he puts on a smile in the hopes this will transfer to his voice. She's on the loudspeaker, so I can listen in. I wonder if he's going to introduce me over the phone.

"Christian! Elena just called me. She said you have taken up with a prostitute or some cheap end escort!"

"Oh, for god sake. Mother, I haven't taken up with a prostitute or a cheap end escort. What do you take me for? What did she say?"

"She was angry that you had taken up with this tramp. She was really concerned that you will be taken for a fool. She said this person's a notorious gold-digger." I inhale sharply at what she's told him but don't say anything. She's ignorant to what really happened and has only her so called friend's words to go on. "So?…" she waits for Christian to explain.

"Mom, I finally found someone I think I can have more with." I look at him when he declares this and I have the most toothy grin on my face. I must look like Alfred E Neuman in a Marilyn Monroe wig.

"Is it a man? Oh, Christian. We all knew you were gay. Is he a male escort?"

"Mother! He is a she. Her name is Anastasia and she's as far from being in the business as physically possible."

"What do you mean by that? Is she a nun? You haven't debased a lady of the cloth, have you? You do realize that God will strike you down where you stand."

"Huh? No, she's not a nun. She's a girl I met in the donut joint and she's as pure as the day she was born… Well, _was_." He scrunches his face up at this piece of information and mouths 'sorry' at me.

"Oh Christian! Did you pop her cherry? I thought we brought you up better than that. Is she still in school? I hope you haven't done anything illegal. How old is the lass? Do her parents know? She's not pregnant is she?"

 _Jeez, talk about an interrogation._

"Ma! She's twenty! We instantly hit it off and she's the only girl that I can see myself having a future with. Elena found out and was angry. You should see what she's done to Ana. She chopped all her hair off and bleached it, just out of spite. Three years growth gone in a snip."

"She did what? But How?"

"Ana goes to the salon quite a lot and she mentioned me when she was having her hair done. Next thing Elena offered a trim and color treatment on the house, so long as it was one of those reveal things. Ana couldn't see what was going on, not until Franko hacked a foot and a half of hair off of her head. Then she saw it was blond. Ana was so upset and Elena just laughed at her. She's got the green eyed monster disease and this is nothing but jealousy."

"Why do you say that? Why should she be jealous?"

 _Shit! Is he gonna tell her?_

"Ana, baby, can you give me some time alone with my mom?" I nod and leave the room. I return to the kitchen as I want to give him his privacy. I wonder if he's telling her about his past life with that woman.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"Mom, can you get dad on the phone too." I hear her call out for dad and he picks up the phone upstairs.

"What is it, son. You're scaring me now," mom says.

"There is no easy way to explain."

I spend the next hour talking to my parents. About how Elena seduced me when I was at her house helping in the yard. Then the following six years being her sex slave and that my life since then has been rather singular in taste. Of course, my mother begins to cry and father is almost murderous, telling me he will kill that bitch. I never knew that father cursed, but seems he does.

I explain that Ana has been a wakeup call regarding Elena, who up until now, still had her claws in me in the form of a friend. I didn't realize but the whole salon thing was her idea and I surmise it was to keep me in her life. But I'm done with her. She's out of my life for good.

"Ana's the best thing that's happened to me, ma. I don't want to let her go, but Elena was determined to split us up. Even though we've only known each other a little over a week, I feel like I've known her for years. We are so comfortable with each other."

"A week! Christian, you should slow down and take it easy," dad chastises.

"I don't want to. I want to move in the fast lane. I'm a speed junkie when it comes to her, pa. The age of courting and holding hands is long gone. People sleep on the first date all the time."

"But you said she was a virgin. You took something so precious on the first date?"

"We both wanted it. We felt connected from the get-go."

"So was it love at first sight?" I'm startled by this question, but it's making me wonder if that could be the case.

"I don't know, mom. I definitely felt different from the start. Elena taught me not to love, so up until now I have always thought I never had the capacity to love."

"Oh, Christian." My father is sobbing on hearing my declaration that I felt loveless. _Wimp!_

"So when will we meet her? Can we come over to Escala?"

"Sorry, I'd rather you didn't. We need time. We haven't had enough time." I find myself crying now. What the fuck am I doing crying? Where's all this come from? Now I'm the fucking wimp! Then, Ana pops back in with a cup of tea and several sugar lumps on the side. I take a lump and suck on it for the sweetness, which makes me feel better.

"You'll have plenty of time," mother soothes. _Huh?_ "You'll see… We want you to bring her around to Bellevue next week. For dinner. Elliot and Mia will be there as your brother is picking her up from the airport. She will want to see you. You know she's missed you."

Oh yeah! Mia is back from France. "Fine mom, but nothing fancy."

"Okay, I'll not go overboard. I'll just get a side of beef and all the trimmings, then for dessert we can get out the chocolate fountain. I'll limit the entertainment to a four piece quartet, a couple of flame blowers and a miming artist. Don't bring Taylor as we will have the standard firework display, rather than the grand one reserved for coping together. You know how he gets shell-shocked during our gatherings and I don't want to upset him."

"I'll drive over, but we may stay the night if I drink."

"Fine, I will get the guest room prepared for Ana."

"Mom? She will stay with me in my room."

"Christian!" Oh, father's not happy.

"Pa, we won't do anything. It would be too disrespectful to romp away under your roof. Besides I don't think my old bed will take it without making its annoyance clear to everyone in the house."

"Yeah, I used to hear you when you were masturbating as a teen."

"Cary!"

"What? I'm only telling him the truth, Grace. The walls are deliberately thin in Christian's bedroom as we needed to listen out for your night terrors when you were a kid. You could hear everything."

"Good grief! I'm sorry."

"It was only me that heard. Your mother wears earplugs due to my snoring and Elliot and Mia's room was too far away. I just turned a blind eye and ignored you when you were doing the business... I know what it's like to be a young teen with raging hormones, son. I remember I used to try and hit the ceiling with my ejaculate and only succeeded when I persuaded my parents to buy me a set of bunk beds, so I could lay down and wank on the top bunk. Those were the days!" he sighs. I get the feeling he feels old.

We finally finish our call an hour later with a promise that I will call them tomorrow after Ana has left. We can then discuss what we will do about Elena. My parents have both promised to not contact her or take her calls in the meantime.

I look at the clock and it's nearly one in the afternoon. I venture out of my study and see Ana in the kitchen making dinner. I eye what she's doing as I walk up to her and see a defrosted chicken and prepared potatoes on the side. I also notice her hair is wet again, she must have taken a shower.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"I thought I'd do a roast dinner as I doubt we will be going out on the boat now."

"I'd still like to go out. I need to get out of this place. I'm feeling claustrophobic… Put the chicken in the fridge." OMG! That just sounded so odd. Like, 'Shall we go to the grocery store for some potato salad?'

He saunters over to me and I inhale sharply. What's he going to do? He's got that look in his eye. "You look delicious."

My brain turns to mush as he comes in close and I feel the prickles of his day old stubble on my face as he kisses me. The kiss is slow but tender. He stops and looks into my eyes as he reaches down and I know my skirt is being hitched up. Then I feel his hand dart between my legs. "Mm… No underwear, Miss Steele. Anyone would think you were expecting this."

"Yes…. I mean, No… Oh, fuck knows what I mean… _sir._ " I breathe out as I begin to fall apart. I think he's in dom mode, so I need to be in sub mode too.

He turns slightly and grabs the barstool and brings it beside him. "Put your leg on the seat." His voice is quite firm. Yep, he's in dom mode, even though we aren't in the playroom. I do as I'm told and hoist my foot up. He moves to directly in front and pulls down the camisole of my dress and pushes the gathered skirt fabric he's holding into my cleavage, just like a tea towel holder. "What are you going to do?"

"It's lunchtime. I fancy a munch on a meaty sub," is answers before getting down on his knees and worships me.

I lean back and my backside comes into contact with the fridge and I hear the milk bottles chink together. I hope nothing has tipped over in there, or there will be one mess to clear up.

He pushes his face forward and up. I feel his tense tongue move along my crack, as far back as my perineum.

 _Fuck! Did I have a shit before or after my shower?_

I relax when I remember it was before, so I should be nice and clean down there, but I still don't want him anywhere near my butt-hole. "No, Christian! Erm?… Amber… I mean Yellow!" I blurt out, just so that he knows not to go any further.

He stands up and stares at me. His face is serious and I think he's mad. He unbuckles his belt with strong forced movements and doesn't take his gaze from mine. I think I'm in for a punishment. He's gonna use his belt on me. But once his belt is unfastened, he undoes his zipper and pulls out his cock.

"Turn and bend over," he commands

"No! You're not putting that in my butt!"

"It's not going in your butt."

I sigh my relief when he says this and I bend over the counter-top, where my boobs flatten against the cold marble.

He lifts my skirt up at the back and flings it over my head. I can't see a thing and my eyeballs go into panic mode. "Not my head, I can't see!" He pulls it back slightly so I stop panicking.

"Baby, I want to spank you before I take you."

"Yes, I know I did wrong in listening at the door. I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't mind that. This will be for pleasure. Yours and mine. I know you like it."

My heart starts to pound in anticipation. From the corner of my eye, I see him walk over to the utensils rack and he grabs a plastic fish slice and he starts slapping me with the back of it. It's not hard, not as hard as his hand can be, but it's enough to make my ass glow when he's done. "Yes! Yes! Slap me, master! Fucking slap me!" I cry out as I pound my fist on the counter top. His breathing quickens on hearing this and he takes a few more swipes. He's getting off on this. But then, so am I.

He drops the spatula on the floor and I feel him stand behind me. His hands are on both cheeks, absorbing the heat that is now radiating out from me. He kneels once more and starts to kiss my ass cheeks like he did yesterday at SIP. This time he comes into contact with my vagi-foo-foo and pushes forward so that his tongue reaches my clit, flicking the tip back and forth. I'm well aware that his eyes are probably level with my asshole and more than likely taking in every detail of my little puckered rosebud.

"What do you want, Ana?"

"Your fucking rock hard cock inside of me… Master!" Heck, I'm demanding again. I shouldn't try and top him, but… boy, am I turned on right now. He stands and I feel the tip of his big boy run along my wetness and he sinks into me as he leans forward.

At this point, I hear the bell on the cat's collar and she jumps up onto the counter. "Shoo!" I try and tell her off, but the little minx comes around and sits in the center of my back. I see Christian's reflection in the window in front of us and he's stroking her head. "Christian! Leave the cat alone!"

He chuckles and stops his petting, but the little cow curls up and lays down and goes to sleep in the small of my back. It must be the rocking motion she likes.

Christian continues his onslaught and I feel like I need to pee. I didn't feel like this before, so why now?" "I gotta pee!"

"It's a g-spot orgasm. Just relax!" he growls through his teeth.

"But I'll piss all over you."

"Oh, God. Yes please!"

 _He wants me to piss on him_ _‽_

I cry out as the most profound orgasm takes hold of me and I feel a dribble of liquid run down my legs and Christian's pounding starts to sound sloppy. I'm mortified to know that I've just urinated on him. As the shlocking sound fills the room Christian cums and cries out a shuddering howl. This scares Tiddles and she scampers off of my back and back into her room.

He leans forward and puts his elbows down either side of me whilst he catches his breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pee on you. I couldn't stop myself."

"It's not pee, sweetheart. You squirted ejaculate and I loved it."

 _Oh!_


	12. Again!

.

* * *

 **Saturday 14th May 2011  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We spend most of the afternoon lazing about on the deck of The Grace, which is absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't believe it when Christian said he built it himself. I mean, the dedication that he must have put into building this, piece by piece with his own fair hands must have been great. It must have taken a year of Sundays to finish. With such fine workmanship, anyone would think he was a skilled carpenter, not a cunning entrepreneur who orders people about.

Christian wasn't happy with Mac. You could see the frustration on his face when the Scot forced him to wear one of those bright yellow life jackets. As soon as Mac left the yacht on his jet ski and we were out far enough to not be seen, Christian took off his safety garment plus everything else. I'm sure he wouldn't mind being on a nudist beach. "Christian? Why did you never learn how to swim?" I ask as we lay on the deck sunbathing. I say sunbathing, but I doubt I will catch any amount of sun today, not with my ankle length cover-up on.

"It's my body issues. I couldn't have anyone that close to me. There was too much of a risk that that person would touch me."

"Not if you are in a private pool and used floats rather than have the support of another. But I can understand your reluctance."

"Yeah, I thought about that a couple of weeks ago. It's a good form of exercise when you're not around. Maybe you can teach me?" he asks with the most heavenly smile. How can I refuse?

"I will if you tell me more. I want to know why you have this… body abhorrence." I say as I turn and lean up on my elbow. Christian looks over at me, deep in thought. His fingers start playing with the wisps of hair around my face, which have stuck fast to my lip gloss, due to the slight wind in the air.

"Carrick and Grace adopted me when I was four. My birth mom was a crack whore. She would work the streets just to get her daily fix. Her pimp took more than she kept when he came around on a daily basis to collect her earnings. He was a bastard and I blame him more than my birth mom for my issues."

I sit up and stare at the man laying down beside me. Why would a pimp cause his issues? Was he molested before Elena came on the scene? He sees my horrified expression and continues, elaborating on what he's just said. "You've seen the scars on my chest." I nod. "He did those with his fucking cigarettes. The whore didn't pay any notice to my cries. Of course, I didn't know then that she was up there in the clouds in her drug induced haze, and not even aware of what was going on around her. The bastard waited until she got high before he took his fun out on me. I'm sure he was playing dot to dots." I look down at his marks and they are in some sort of pattern. I wonder what they would reveal if I were to join them up?

"But why didn't you tell your birth mom? Surely she would have protected you."

"I did. She had all good intentions of doing so, but her pimp brought her her crack and that is all she wanted when he came in through the door. By the time she was calm enough to confront him, she was back up _there_ floating and couldn't think straight. So, I was left on my own with that monster."

"Did he ever touch you? You know… sexually?"

"Oh, god no! I'd dread to think what would have happened had I been older and a girl… It was only a matter of a year or so before my mom overdosed and I was rescued from my life of misery."

"Was you with her when she died?" I can't believe I'm asking all this and even more so that Christian is being pretty open about all this.

"Yeah. She had already had her fix, but the pimp couldn't make it the next day, so he gave her two days worth at once. The stupid cow was too high to understand that she had already stuck the fucking needle in her arm a half an hour before hand when she came across the rest in the tobacco tin. The second shot killed her.

I was left with her for days. Not sure how many, as at the age of four and unschooled, I wasn't able to count. In the end, I was so bored that I put the plug in the sink and turned the tap on in the kitchen to see how long it would take for the fucker from the downstairs apartment to come up and bash the door down. Took all of two hours… Maybe in hindsight, I should have done that straight away and not waited unknown days. It may have saved my mom too." He looks forlorn. Does he feel guilty over this? How can he? He wasn't much more than a toddler. "What's done is done now and there is nothing I can do about it. I just have to live with the consequences of a horrid childhood."

"It must still be torture if it's affecting you twenty odd years later."

"It is, and the worst part is not having you touch me." He looks at me and I see his eyes are welling up.

 _Oh, Christian, please don_ _'_ _t cry._

"So… Has no one touched you since? Not even your parents?"

He shakes his head.

"Only a friend of dad's, and by accident. I wasn't quick enough to grab his hand. I lashed out and punched him in the face when I was seventeen. The man knew he shouldn't have, as he had been a family friend for years, but he just plain forgot. Mom said I resembled the Tasmanian Devil and no one could restrain me, as it would have made matters worse. I only calmed when the man ended up flat on the floor and everyone backed away, which is family protocol in that situation. They give me space and plenty of it… I was pretty self-sufficient as a child and my parents let me do things my way. Even Elena respected my boundaries… But you don't want to hear about that."

"Not really." I grimace at the thought of that woman with him. "Have you considered therapy."

At this, he laughs.

"Baby, I've been in intense therapy since I was four. Nothing works. I've tried every conceivable method offered to me and I think I'm all talked out." He lays there and stares at me, mulling something over. "Ana? Could we try something?"

RING RING!  
RING RING!

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"Ah, shit! Where's my phone?" I search around and find it in my pants pocket, which is sitting on top of a heap of clothes next to me. "Hey, dad." I hope dad's not going to give me the third degree now that mum is out of earshot. He seemed pretty agitated this morning when I told him about the BDSM stuff.

"Christian…. Erm? Are you alone?"

"Ana's here. We're out on The Grace. I don't have you on the loud speaker, so you're okay." Ana goes to move, but I grab her hand and shake my head to indicate it's okay. She mimes drinking and I take it she wants to get us another drink, so I let her go and she goes downstairs to the kitchen.

"You know you mentioned your playroom earlier…. Erm? Could I come round and have a look?"

"Dad, you don't want to go in there. It's a shock to those who aren't used to it, besides it's private."

"Oh… Could you take pictures then?"

"I could do… What's all this about? Are you worried that I have a torture chamber there, and running some sort of illegal operation? Surprisingly, it's actually quite tastefully done and has comfort in mind."

"No, I'm not worried. I'm curious. I'd like to see what sort of things you have."

"Curious? Dad, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You know your mother and I have been married for quite some time and I like the idea of spicing things up a bit… You know… In the bedroom… Kinky stuff."

Well, fuck me! My dad wants to join the scene. Who would have guessed? "Have you talked to mom about this?"

"Erm?… No. I thought I'd surprise her."

"I'm sure she will be surprised," I exclaim when I think of all the instruments I could show him. "Dad, maybe you should talk to her first."

"No, I'm Adam Ant in my decision."

"I think you mean adamant."

"That's what I said, son."

 _I don_ _'_ _t think you did pa. I doubt you would pass for Stuart Goddard._

"Okay. If you come round on your own during the week as I don't want mom knowing I'm showing you anything. As far as she's concerned you did this off of your own back."

"What if she asks? I can't lie to her."

"But if she knows you talked to me, she will be mortified. She won't be able to look me in the eye. I think a small white lie, in this instance, would be to her benefit." Dad sighs his resignation. I know he doesn't want to lie to her, but to be honest I think all hell would break loose in that household if she ever found out. "I can have some of the unused items brought down into the great room. I have quite a few bespoke items, but I also buy from online. Some things are also quite run of the mill items, like silk scarves. Although, Ana has stolen a couple of those for her wardrobe. I tend to buy from the online store on a monthly basis and they deliver pretty quickly and the packaging is discrete.

"Why so often?"

"Things run out, like lubricants and oils." I don't even mention the chocolate body paint I'm thinking of buying. Yesterday gave me food for thought and I can see myself licking Ana clean after I've smothered her in it. "Also, I buy new each time I change a partner… It's not every month, and I'm not even saying how many before you ask."

"I won't ask son. Same as I wouldn't tell you that I've slept with three women."

"Dad!"

"Oh poop! Sorry. Well, it's a silly figure considering the era. The sixties and seventies were always thought of as a promiscuous decade. There was only two before your mother. Aunt Cecelia and a woman I chatted up in the local bakers."

"DAD! Not mom's sister! Oh, for God's sake! Now I gotta live with that knowledge."

"Oh crap!… Ah!… So, if I come around on Tuesday, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, not doing anything on Tuesday. I'm hoping that Ana and I are doing something on Wednesday." I look at Ana, who has returned and she frowns as she's not aware that she's cooking me dinner in her apartment and I'm staying over. I can't go another week without seeing her, so I want to spend time with her mid week.

I end the call with my father and return my attentions back to my babe, who is still pulling a face. "What are we doing Wednesday?"

"I'm coming round for dinner."

"Only dinner? _Do you want to stay the night as well?_ _"_

"Oh Miss Steele, thank you for the invite. I would be delighted."

"Hey, that wasn't an offer. I was being sarcastic." I grin a cheesy grin. "Oh Okay, Mr Grey. You can stay."

"I know I will as I had every intention of it. Now, where were we before my dad confessed he's a kinky bastard."

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"You were talking about your therapy and then asked if we could try something."

"Well?"

"Depends on what it is. You haven't told me yet," I say biting my lip. Does he want me to play counselor? Be a therapist at home? I'll have to get my meditation dvds out of storage.

"Can you just poke me with your fingertip… On my chest." I gasp. He wants me to touch him.

"What? Now? Are you sure? I don't want a black eye when you turn into a Tasmanian Devil."

"I'm sure I won't fight back, not from a quick jab. Once I get used to that you can leave it there for a second or two, then we can build up… I have a confession to make. When I first felt your jugs against me, I was so aroused. I don't think that's happened before, so I'm wondering if you might be my cure."

He's still laying back on the beach towel and I tell him to close his eyes and I will do it at some point. I notice he's also pushed his hands under his butt so that he's restraining himself with his own weight. I still make sure I have an icy drink in my hand to throw at him before I make a quick dash if he does grab me.

I do nothing for a while, allowing him to relax. I don't want him to anticipate my actions. Once I can see that he's calm, I prod his nipple. "Aaaah!" he cries out and his eyes fly open as he arches his back as though he's having Electroconvulsive Therapy. He's tensed up and his whole body is stiff. His face goes red and the veins on his neck and temples begin to stand proud.

"Are you okay?"

"Do it again!" he commands gruffly.

I poke his nipple again, but this time I flick it. "JESUS CHRIST!" he growls as he reacts the same as before. Dear Lord! I'm beginning to get wet between my legs. This is turning me on. "Again!"

"Are you sure? I can see it's hurting you." Fucking hell, I'm a sadist!… No! I like the pain also, so I'm a sadomasochist!

"It's not Ana, it's fucking arousing beyond belief. Look at my dick!" My eyes wander down the length of his body, and there in front of me is his cock at full mast. Its tip glistening with precum. I grab a tissue from my purse, which is next to me, and tie it around the head so that it resembles a sail.

"Again, Ana, Again!" I go to grab another tissue so that I can create a topsail. "No! Poke me again. Flick my nipples!"

We spend half an hour doing this until he tells me to run my fingertip around his areola. I do this a few times and he asks me to suck it. I bend down to take his cock into my mouth. "No! Suck my nipples!" he growls. I am now concerned that he's not thinking straight. The only thing straight is his cock, which has erupted twice since we started this 'therapy'. At least the tissue came in handy.

I am concerned at my head being so close as he may still lash out. "Please, baby," he pleads. How can I refuse him with those puppy dog eyes? I bend forward, his gaze has not left mine and I pucker up over his very hard nipple. First I flick it with my tongue to make it wet. This has him groaning, but his eyes have not left me. Then I blow, just as he did between my legs last night and he can feel the coolness of the moisture evaporating.

He scoops up my hair and places his hand around the back of my head, urging me to move forward and suck. I do and I feel his fingers tense up in my hair. He's not enraged, but loving the intensity of the pleasure he's getting from this.

I move away after a few seconds, but he still has hold of my head. "Again!" I take his nub in my mouth and flick my tongue over it several times whilst sucking. He grabs my other hand and steers me towards his cock and I start to pump him. "Fuck me, Ana! Ride me like a horse! Fuck my brains out!"

I remove my wrap and as I'm not wearing any underwear I am naked when I climb on top of him and sink down slowly. It feels so odd, being out in the open in the middle of still waters with no clothes on. There is no one in sight for miles and miles and it's deafeningly quiet. The only noise is the occasional lap of water hitting the boat. I begin to move, my hands are grasped in his as he holds me steady. "Touch me!"

I remove one of my hands from him and go to flick a nipple as I did before, but he grabs my hand back and my palm comes crashing down on his front. He tenses up but is able to bring my other hand down on him, mirroring what is already there. "Lean on me, I want to feel your weight as you ride my dick!" He's growling his command and I am so turned on by what is happening that I do as he bids.

"I'm gonna cum. Can I cum, sir?"

"Yes! Yes! Squeeze me, Baby!" He sits up and my arms wrap around his neck and he's now taking pleasure in my tits rubbing up and down his torso. I rest my head on his shoulder and I feel the roughness of his stubble rub against my cheek and neck as I move on top of him. This sends a flurry of sensations through my body and I erupt. My orgasm is brutal and I scream to the high heavens.

I am so engrossed in what has happened to me, that I don't know if Christian has completed or not, but I then feel a gush of his seed come out of me when I shift. When I look down at him, he's laying back with his forearms over his face. I pull them away and see that he's sobbing. I dismount and lay down beside him, taking him into my arms.

"Christian, please don't cry."

"I'm not. I've got a fly in my eye." I look at him with that 'Oh yeah?' expression. "Okay, I was crying… Ana, I… I think I… Oh, it doesn't matter." He clams up. I'm not sure what he was going to say but his look was one of uncertainty. What on earth was he going to say? That my touching him was a mistake?

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Jeez! That was super intense. My whole body was alight, I felt like I was on fire. As I calmed I realized what my mother had said earlier… About love at first sight. I now know that I have fallen in love with this creature, she means everything to me. I nearly declared myself earlier, but stopped before I made a fool of myself. How can she reciprocate that love so early on in our relationship? It's been just over a week! Maybe I am just mad… Yeah, mad and in love, but I'm sure she can't love me. Women don't fall in love so quick, do they?

I'm just one fucked up fucker who has shown her a very unconventional start to a relationship. What other man takes delight in doing what I do to her… but she likes it, in fact, she loves it. I have never known a woman who consciously begged me to hit her. All of my other subs just accepted it as part of the deal, but flinched when I mentioned punishments. Ana lights up at the thought.

She's is holding me, her hands are around my neck and resting on my shoulder. I want her to touch me again. I'm so addicted to her touch now that I know I can accept it. I grab her hand and place it gently over my heart as I gaze lovingly into her eyes. She gasps and her eyes widen. I wonder if she's just clocked onto how I feel? She snuggles down next to me and whilst I have a firm grip on her hand that is still present on my chest, I wrap my other arm around her and hold her close to me.


	13. Torture, Bickering and Retribution

.

* * *

" **Torture, Bickering and Retribution"**

 **Sunday Morning  
** **15th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"Ana?"

"Mm…"

"Do you know how to use a wax machine?"

"What? As in making candles? I did that once when I was in college. Made a complete mess of the kitchen and had to throw the pan away. Have you seen the prices of those Yankee Candle jars? Extortionate!"

"No, I don't look at price tags. I meant hair removal. I need my bits done and I used to go to Esclava. But for obvious reasons…" I trail off when she sits up in _our_ bed, pulls the sheet off of me and looks at my gonads. "Well?" I'm now wondering if I've asked the right person, but the only other people I can think of are Gail and my mother, but I don't really want either to see my equipment.

"Why don't you find another beauty salon?"

"Because I don't trust anyone. They may touch me and although you can, I don't think anyone else will be as successful."

"Humm… I've done my legs before with Kate's waxing kit, but not done anything as intricate as a back sack and crack… minus the back, of course. I could do a small area at a time, starting with your happy trail," she says as she scrutinizes the area. She looks like a frigging baboon checking for fleas and ticks. I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but at least I'll know whether to continue before she gets to my most valuable assets.

Within an hour, Ana has read the manual and I'm now laying down on the bed, surrounded by all the paraphernalia that comes with the kit. "Lay still and don't move when I put the wax on. It may be a bit hot."

"That's okay, babe. I'm used to hot wax… AAAAAAAAAH, FUCKING HELL!" I cry out. Maybe I ain't so immune to the heat as much as I thought. "Are you sure you got the right temperature?"

"Keep still!" Ana exclaims with a smirk on her face. "Anyone would think you didn't enjoy pain, Mr Grey."

"I fucking don't. That's why I'm now a dom and you ain't."

"Well, right now I think that's a moot point. Now keep still."

"I think you've got that temperature up too high on purpose. You're enjoying this."

"I haven't. It says here that the dial should be turned up to four… Oh, then I should turn it down to two… Sorry, " she giggles.

"Baby, you ain't put the strips on me yet? Shouldn't you do that before it sets?"

"It needs to cool. It's the type of wax that you just pull off without the strips. It's very similar to the kit Kate had and is much quicker."

"Quicker!" I exclaim as I see a massive strip of dark blue wax on my stomach. I'm sure she's gonna tug my belly button off with it.

"What's wrong with you? You've had this done before. Why are you being such a big baby all of a sudden."

"I'm not," I sulk, "it's the anticipation of it going wrong. That's what I'm worried about. Not that I don't trust you, but you're not a beautician."

"Do you want me to carry on?" She sits there, arms folded, and I think she's not happy.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll keep quiet… and still. I'm just nervous."

"Mr Grey, it wouldn't do well if you move when I'm doing your balls."

"Huh?!"

She grabs the lip of the wax that has been plastered around my navel and pulls with one sharp tug. I grit my teeth as I hear the rip of hairs from my body and I'm sure she's taken half of my skin with it. My whole body has tensed up as I observe Ana looking at what's come off, running her fingers over the root ends that are standing proud. She's pretty engrossed in what she's looking at. "How's it looking?" I squeak. I don't want to glance down in case I see blood.

"Fine. I think I've got most of them. Now, do you want me to go lower?"

"Yes, but only do a small square at a time. I don't think my balls will take that sort of abuse." She heads for my groin and I grab my cock and balls and pull them to the side. She starts smearing small patches of the wax. Again it hurts like fuck when she tugs at it, and I think Ana is almost laughing at me.

"This is so therapeutic. Can I do this on a regular basis?" Does she want to torture me again? I knew it! She's enjoying herself at my expense.

" _Glad you_ _'_ _re getting some sort of kick out of this, you sadist!"_ She looks over at me and is relieved to see that I'm joking.

"But you will feel so much more sensitive once it's done." She runs her fingers over my reddened bare flesh and I shiver at the sensation, She's right. "I know when I have it done it feels so good." Why is she making it sound so sexy?… Oh! She mentioned her having it done, but didn't she also go to Esclava?

"That's a thought, Miss Steele. Who's gonna do you?" I lay there and smile. I wonder if she will let me when the time comes.

"Oh! I hadn't thought about that. I could ask Kate, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with her doing it."

"Why? Because she's a lesbian and might try it on?"

"Nah. She doesn't fancy me, I'm not her type. She's just a mate and it will feel odd. Just as you wouldn't want your bro doing this to you…. Christian? Why are you grinning at me?"

 _RIP!_

"Aaargh! Fucking hell! I said small areas." She's holding up a piece the size of a rasher of bacon. "I meant an inch square when I said small."

"We'll be here until next Sunday if we go at that pace."

"Sounds good to me, in bed all week long. I can phone Andrea and get her to cancel all my meetings." My hand wanders up her thigh and she shifts so that she's out of my reach. "Oh, come on, Ana. Don't spoil my fun. I've gotta get some sort of enjoyment out of this."

"I need to concentrate."

 _RIP!_

* * *

 **Two Hours later  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We're at opposite ends of the bath after having finished with the waxing machine. Christian is virtually hair free down there now, as I managed his front and back up to his waist, which is where his natural hairline ends. I say virtually, as he refused to let me do his ball sack and he now has a couple of tropical rambutan fruits dangling between his legs. So, _Mr Hairyballs_ is now groomed to an acceptable level, although I didn't mind him hairy as I like hairy men. "I could attempt to pluck them next week if you want?" I say as we languish in the bathtub.

"I'll think about it. But right now I'm so sore that I don't think we'll be visiting the playroom before you go home."

"Well, Mr Grey, you could bring some things over to mine on Wednesday. I quite liked the look of that extendable curtain pole with the handcuffs at each end."

"The spreader bar? Those are for your ankles." I close my eyes and bite my lip at the delicious thought of my legs being spread apart whilst being fucked. I swing myself around and lay on Christian's back, making sure I don't put any weight on his bald area. He pulls me against him, which defeated my cautious moves and his hand comes round and disappears into my crack. "Ana, stand up." Christian's voice is harsh, he's in dom mode again. I'm sure he doesn't realize it sometimes, not until I've changed my behavior and play the passive slave.

I stand and turn around, he moves so he's on his knees and he starts to worship me. I grab the geriatric hand rail on the wall before I fall over. He may be too sore to fuck, but his tongue is making up for it. He grabs the Munchkin Fishin' Bath Toy from the side and pulls the string line off, which holds the magnetic bobber and rams it up my vagi-foo-foo. I feel his fist bash against my entrance as he pumps it home. What with his relentless attack on my clit and the pounding he's giving me, I quickly cum in his face.

I sink back down into his arms and just look up at him. I'm in awe at his capacity to take an everyday object and make me feel so alive with it. The fish slice yesterday, the fishing rod bath toy today. Next, he'll be raiding the fridge for the zucchinis.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I've just taken Ana home and made sure she was safely inside her apartment. I didn't want to leave her, but at least I only have to wait three days before I see her again. Sawyer is already outside and I warned Ana that I had a shadow officer out front. She wasn't happy, but understood that I wanted… no, needed to keep her safe from Elena. At least the shadow protection is only whilst she is at home and her journeys to and from work but will be permanent once our relationship hits the tabloids. She rolled her eyes at me when I told her this, and she was warned that it was disrespectful to do that. I had to laugh when she bent over the back of the couch and pulled up her skirt, waiting for her spank. I knew that if I had punished her, I'd have ended up spending the night, so I said I would remember it for Wednesday.

Before I get into the car to go home, I check my watch and notice it's four o'clock. Isaac will be around Elena's house as he turns up just after three thirty. Ryan has not phoned me with his periodic report since three o'clock this afternoon, so I dial his number. He's been parked outside Elena's since one o'clock and he confirms that a boy fitting Isaac's description went into the house about a half hour ago and that a red light is now shining through the basement window. I know that they are in the dungeon, so I dial 911 on my burner phone that I've kept on me today. The emergency services log the call after I explain that a boy of fifteen is being molested as we speak. I phone Ryan back and tell him to park further up the road and note what happens, as I want a blow by blow account with no details spared.

A half an hour later and I'm back home when my phone rings.

"Grey."

"Sir, it's Ryan reporting back." He's snickering, I'm sure of it.

"What's happened?" My heart is in my throat. I hope she was caught with the whip in her hand.

"The police arrived within five minutes of you calling me back and I had just parked the car on the opposite side of the road, where I had a good view. Three cop cars turned up and they broke the door down. Within fifteen minutes, the boy came out with one of the female officers and left in one of the cars. After it drove off, Mrs Lincoln was brought out, handcuffed. She was wearing a black patent leather cat woman outfit. To be honest sir, she looked more like a gimp than a cat woman. She was shouting and screaming at the officers and then head-butted one of them, as he tried to steer her into the car. I think she broke his nose as there was blood everywhere. One of the other officers tasered her and she fell to the ground. They then bundled her into the back of the car and drove off. All the neighbors came out to watch the spectacle… Oh, and I videoed it for you, which I will upload to the security cloud in a while."

I laugh at what he's said. If she doesn't get done for statutory rape, then she will be prosecuted for an attack on a police officer. If she broke his nose, that could be a Class B Felony and up to 25 years in prison.

I end the call and remember that I have to phone my folks. I give it a good half an hour before I call them, just in case Ryan calls back with additional details as the cops were all over Elana's house. I assume they are bagging and recording everything in her dungeon as evidence. After making a coffee and changing into my teddy pajamas, I call my parents from the landline. "Mom, it's Christian."

"Oh darling," she sounds upset. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, mom. What's the matter?"

"Your father just got a call from Elena. He didn't recognize the number, so he answered it. She's been arrested."

"I know. I was just about to call you about that. Why is she calling dad?"

"She wanted him as her defense attorney, but he said no." I laugh at how Elena thinks my dad will act for her, but she doesn't know that I have opened up and told my parents everything.

"Mom, can you get dad on the phone, like you did this morning. I can give you both an update."

Mom shouts out to dad, who I think is in his den. "Son?"

"Just thought I'd bring you up to speed. I phoned 911 earlier as I knew that Elena was with her sub at her house. The boy is the same age as I was when she got her claws into me." I hear mom gasp. "One of my security men was parked outside of the house all day and witnessed her arrest. She attacked one of the cops when she was on the sidewalk, so she's looking at hard time." Dad chuckles. I think this has amused him.

"She wanted me to defend her case. She said she was under arrest for attacking someone, saying it was self-defense. She didn't mention the rest, son."

"She won't. She would have waited until you were her attorney, then you would have been bound by the confidentiality clause. I'm sure she wouldn't have told you about me, although she did threaten that she tells the press about my lifestyle. That's one reason why I told you. You needed to hear it from me and not the press office. .. This still may come out, as it could be that I come forward and confirm a pattern of behavior. It all depends on what they find in Isaac's rape kit and if he opens up to them."

"Surely he would, he can't let the woman get away with it."

"I don't know, mom. Remember I've been in that position with her and I wouldn't have said anything due to my loyalty to her at the time. But, Isaac has only been with her a few weeks and is still pretty green."

RING RING!  
RING RING!

"Hang on, I've got another call on my cell."

"Grey!" I answer but have it on loud speaker so that my parents can hear. I've just got this feeling they would want in on this conversation.

"Christian?… I'm in police custody. They're pressing charges and I need your help." She's panicked. I don't think I've ever heard her in this state. She's always been poised and sinisterly calm. This is gonna be fun.

"Elena, I thought we had said everything yesterday."

"But Christian, I need your help!"

"Why do you need my help. I can't help you. You're beyond help… Well, _my_ help."

"But they have arrested me for… for…"

"For what, Elena?" My voice is firm. I wait for her response.

"I can't say over the phone. Can you come down here and bring one of your lawyers."

"You have got to be kidding. I won't get within fifty foot of you, Elena. I know what you are there for. Sexually abusing a child and physically injuring a police officer whilst performing his duty?"

"How do you know? It was you! You tipped them off!"

"I have had you watched. I phoned 911 when I knew Isaac was with you. You only have yourself to blame, you piece of crap. And before you say, if you're thinking of telling the police this is retaliation on my part, you can forget it as I will be down there within half an hour giving my own personal experience to them, along with evidence. They won't be able to press charges regarding what you did to me, but they can use it."

"I don't know what to do?" she's sobbing. Fucking hell! Elena Lincoln is crying!

"Suck it up, Elena. Suck it up!" I say with delight. I put the phone down and hear my father's laugh on the land-line. "I take it you both heard that."

"Yeah, good one son," Dad chuckles.

I end the call and head over to my laptop and click on the GEH Security cloud. I need a good laugh and this is gonna hit the spot.


	14. Your Touch Means Everything

.

* * *

" **Your Touch Means Everything"  
** **Monday 16th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"Sir, I have your father on the phone," Andrea states as she interrupts me during a meeting with Ros. I know what this is about. It was Elena's arraignment this morning and he must have heard something.

"Ros, do you mind if we take a break for half an hour? I need to speak to my dad." Ros leaves the office with a huff. She's already had to wait the weekend over a silly matter, which I thought she would be able to handle herself. The men at the shipyard aren't happy with their working conditions, and specifically the state of the cranes. She should have just sent an inspector down to determine what needs to be replaced, not hound me at going home time on a Friday evening.

I go outside and see dad sitting cross legged on the reception desk with the phone cord sticking out from his left butt cheek. It must be really painful as these phones are bulky, so I invite him into my office.

He jumps down and follows me in.

"Just thought I'd drop by, as I was passing on my way back from the court house. They're charging Elena with both statutory rape of a minor and assault on an officer.

"Good, she deserves all that she gets. So they gonna throw the book at her?" I ask, as I love watching all the jurors throw their current reading material at the prisoners, hoping to hit them on the head. I wonder who thought that idea up? Having a modern version of 'running the gauntlet' as an addition to the custodial sentencing. It's an instant gratification thing conjured up by some bright spark to satisfy the men and women who have had to sit through days, if not weeks, of evidence. They get their own back to some degree for wasting their time.

"Not sure about that, son. The judge was so sickened when he heard the charges, that he refused bail and she's being held in solitary confinement until her trial. I don't think she will have to wait too long as the boy is not withholding anything and is singing like a canary. Apparently he's got a really good voice and I was told he was in the school choir."

"Good! So, doubt I'll need to divulge anything."

"No. I'd keep quiet if I were you, as I've heard you, you're tone deaf. If there is a need, then come forward at a later time, but for now, I think she's hung herself. She doesn't even have counsel yet."

Dad leaves, but not before we confirm tomorrow evening. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with my dad looking at the playroom toys. It will only be a select few items, which are still brand new. I don't want him touching anything that I've used.

After I finish the meeting with Ros, I notice the time. It's nearly lunchtime and I'd like to spend the hour with Ana. I know I'll be seeing her later in the week, but I want to take her to lunch. "Ana?"

"Sorry, it's Hannah. Ana's not at her desk at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah, tell her Christian called," I smile when I hear a sharp intake of breath, as she knows who I am.

"Yes, Mr Grey. She… she shouldn't be long."

I make my way out to reception and see that Olivia isn't around. She must have taken an early lunch. I ask Andrea to order two dozen red roses and have them delivered to Ana's home tomorrow evening. I give her the address and I scribble something down."This is the message to go with it."

"Your touch means everything." She looks up and I think I surprise her with the smile that's spread across my face.

* * *

I'm back in my office when my phone rings and I see my lover's number come up on display. "So, Miss Steele. Where were you earlier?"

"Oh Christian," she huffs. "I was in with Roach going over what I'm gonna do now that Jack's left. They have a new editor coming in later in the week, whom I'll be assisting." I knew that Roach was going to ask Felicity Lucas to return. She was Hyde's predecessor and retired early a couple of years ago.

"Yeah, Roach told me last week he was going to try and get her back. From what I hear she's good at her job and Roach didn't want to lose her when she retired. I think she's only in her mid fifties."

"A woman? Good, I don't want a man boss again."

"I thought you would be happy with it being a woman. The reason I was ringing is I want to take you to lunch."

"Oh! Erm? I've already arranged lunch with Ti… Hannah."

"Go! Go! Don't mind me, Ana," I hear her in the background.

"Are you sure? I don't want to abandon you."

"I can just as easily go grab a bite from the deli. _Go, have your date_."

"Ana?" I ask.

"When do you want me and where?" I hear a snicker from the background. "Shoosh! Hannah, don't! Stop it!" Ana's embarrassed.

"If I had my way, now and across my desk. But, how about I meet you outside at one o'clock and we can go to Shug's."

"Ice cream!" I hear her squeal. I knew she would like that. It's not far from her apartment, so we might be able to get a quick one in before we head back to the office.

* * *

We make our way into Shug's and I tell Ana to take a seat at the back of the shop. She walks to the back, picks up a chair and brings it back. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to take a seat, so I have."

"No, I meant to sit down on one of the seats at the back."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because there's only one seat. Where will you sit?"

"That's because you have the other one in your hand. Go take it back and sit down on it. I'll take the other one."

"Okay. Can you get me a S'more Sundae?"

"Do you want extra marshmallows and chocolate?" She nods enthusiastically.

Our order is brought to us and Ana delves in. She makes light work of the over sickly concoction and as she reaches the bottom of her glass, she drinks the last of the chocolate sauce straight from the vessel. I notice the chocolate all over her face and I've the urge. I look around to make sure no one is watching and I go in for the kill. Ana groans as I suck and lick off the sauce, before planting a sloppy wet kiss on her lips. "I've missed you."

 _And I love you. Oh, how I love you, especially with chocolate sauce._

I'm so aroused. I just want to pull her legs apart and fuck her here, right now. But grandma sitting at the next table will start complaining about the grunting.

"I've only been gone a day." She's heady with passion after my assault. Her blue eyes are twinkling and I'm struck by how dilated her pupils are.

"I know, I wish you didn't have to go home on Sundays."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snaps out of her carnal induced haze and looks at me. I wonder if she thinks I want her to move in… Mmm? Maybe not such a bad idea. At least she wouldn't have to put up with Kate's habits when she comes back next month.

"Just that I wish the weekend was longer." As in seven days a week.

"I could stay until Monday morning if you want, whilst Kate is away?"

"God, I want to fuck you right now, Miss Steele!" I groan. The lust is oozing out of every pore of my body. I look down and she clenches her thighs together and I know she's squirming. "Your apartment is a minute from here."

 _Please say yes._

* * *

We barely make it into her apartment, when I push her down onto the couch. My hands are under her skirt and ripping at her underwear before she protests. "Christian!"

"I'll buy you more!" I say as I bury my head between her legs. "I should have eaten my sundae off of you, baby!" I groan. I continue to lap at her, whilst I try and undo my zipper. At least I don't have the issue of catching my fucking pubes anymore.

I slam into her and sigh as I feel myself come up against her wet flesh. She was right, it does feel so much more sensitive. "This will be quick, baby."

"Yes! Fuck me hard and fast, master." With her words, I start my onslaught and I have to keep moving forward slightly as my thrusts are pushing the couch away from me. I look down and Ana has pulled the front of her top and her bra cups down and she's massaging her tits. When I see this I find myself hitting that point. I bend forward and grab the back of the couch and thrust hard three more times, before squirting my load into her. She cries out as she pulls on her nipples and her grip squeezes the final load of jizz out of me.

As we calm, I look around and notice that we're now in the kitchen area and have come to a halt next to the breakfast bar. We've moved at least twenty feet. I look at Ana and we both start laughing. "Maybe we should invest in some non-slip caster cups."

"Christian. They're already on there!"

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I feel deliciously fucked. Christian has just dropped me back at work and I'm sure Titty knows what we've been up to. "What‽"

"You've been naughty, haven't you, Ana?"

"No!" I feign innocence. I can do innocence, easy.

"Don't lie to me, I can smell sex on you."

 _What the fuck_ _‽_

"No!" I want a hole to open up in front of me so that I can jump in. "Is it that bad? I cleaned up afterwards." I bury my head into my shirt and have a sniff. I can't smell anything, but I don't think I would notice. I grab my perfume and go mad with the spray. Including up my skirt.

Titty starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" I'm not impressed. She shouldn't laugh at my expense. I'm in a dilemma. I smell of sex and I have to sit here all afternoon flooding the place with my carnal stench. Roach will get suspicious. Fuck! He may even get horny with the pheromones I'm emitting.

"I was joking. You're fine."

"You bitch!" I sulk as I've just wasted a third of a bottle of Chanel, which I got from dad for Christmas.

"So, you had some hanky-panky?" she raises her brow. I can't deny it as I just admitted it with my panic attack.

"You shouldn't ask if I've had a sexual dalliance during my lunch hour with our bosses, bosses boss."

"Hour? More like an hour and a half. You got back late."

"Huh?" I look at the clock and it's half past two. "Did Roach notice?"

"I said you were being ill in the restroom. You'll have to make out you were if he asks."

"So, what was wrong with me?"

"I didn't elaborate. Just say lady's problems, he won't ask then. He will go bright red and wander back into his hidey-hole."

"But I don't get lady's problems."

"How comes? Have you had that depo injection? I've been told they can decrease your sex drive. You wanna be careful."

"No… I don't have them, as I don't have any bits down there. I had a hysterectomy a few years back."

"Oh, sorry." She looks sad. Why does everyone look frigging upset?

"Don't be, I'm not. Best thing ever, as I don't have to deal with all that shit once a month anymore."

Roach comes out and looks at me, I feign a stomach ache as I rub my belly and he goes back into his room.

"So did you get to eat anything, other than a big fat sausage?"

"Hannah!"

"What‽ Just wondering as I bought a wrap from the deli for you. I knew you wouldn't get to eat much."

"I had an ice-cream sundae at Shug's, but must admit I'm starving again."

"Get your chops around this then," she says as she hands me a BLT wrap.

* * *

 **Tuesday 17th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I'm a bag of nerves. Dad is on his way around and I'm in the playroom with a box, grabbing at what I think would suit. But how the fuck can I determine what would suit my mum and dad in the bedroom? I knew this was a mistake, but dad would have hounded me until I gave in. He used to do that when I was a kid. After seeing the film 'Ghost' with Patrick Swayze, he started to do that 'Henry the eighth' thing on me when I wouldn't eat. Drove me fucking nuts. I think mom had a word with him in the end, as she was about to bash him over the head with her rolling pin.

"Dad," I say as he comes out of the elevator.

"Son," he replies. I think he's nervous. He looks around, wondering if anyone else is here.

"Don't worry, we're alone. Gail and Taylor have gone to their apartment, so no interruptions. Fancy a drink?"

"Yeah, bourbon if you wouldn't mind."

"Are you driving?"

"Ah, damn!"

"You could always stay over in the guest room?"

"I can't, son. I have court in the morning and don't have a suit with me."

"You know you can borrow one of mine. We're the same size."

"Okay, I'll call your mother later. But son, please don't get me drunk, or the judge will adjourn and I'll be in deep trouble." I know it's serious if an attorney turns up to court drunk, so make sure he doesn't get remotely tipsy.

"So where is this room?"

"It's upstairs, the door to the right of the guest room."

"I wondered why it was always locked. So you're still determined that I can't have a look?"

I ponder on this, then dad starts humming fucking Henry the eighth. "You're serious?"

"Yep, I'm also very curious."

I know that it's been cleaned within an inch of its life yesterday, as Mrs Jones gives it a thorough once over on Mondays. I reluctantly agree and after pouring out two drinks, I take him upstairs.

We are standing by the door. This feels really weird. I've never invited a man into this room before, let alone my dad. "Are you ready?" he nods. "Don't faint."

I unlock the door and go inside. Dad follows me in and I have yet to turn the light on. "Smells like oranges in here."

"That's the furniture polish Mrs Jones uses."

"Oh, she comes in here to clean?"

"Well, that is what she's paid for." I don't tell him that my subs usually do the intimate items and any spillages. That's just going too far with the details.

I turn the light on and the up-lighters around the molding gradually light up and illuminate the space. I hear dad's reaction and I think he's swallowed all the oxygen out of the room. I peer at him from the corner of my eye and see a man struck dumb. He moves over to the rack, which holds the floggers and touches one of them. "It's called a flogger." He moves along to the canes, still silent and deep in thought. "Say something, please."

"So you do this to women? Or do they do this to you? You said Elena did this to you, but I can't see you allowing that now."

"I do this to women. With women, women who want me to."

He moves around the room. "So you do this with Ana?"

"Yeah, she loves it."

"She loves the punishments‽" Dad spins around and stares me straight in the eye. I feel like a disobedient boy again.

"Don't look at me like that, dad. It's not harsh. I'm not as bad as most. It's more about pleasure than anything."

"It's just hard to take in. I understand it can't be too brutal, or you wouldn't get any volunteers."

"I knew it would be a shock. Let's go." I move to leave the room, but dad stops me.

"Sorry son, it is a shock, but I'm so intrigued by all this." He looks up at the grid on the ceiling, so I yank the pull bar and bring it down. I grab a couple of the restraints and clip them onto the frame.

"This is to restrain her. There is also a small trap door in the floor which I can open. Inside is a hook for ankle restraints."

"Awesome!" He grabs the cuffs and yanks on them. "How much weight does this thing hold?"

"You can suspend a person from this. Have their feet off of the floor."

He grabs tight on the cuffs and his feet lift off of the floor. Before I know it, he's swung his legs up and caught them in the grid. He's let go and is now hanging upside-down.

I leave him to his monkey impression and move over to the chest, where the box I was filling up still sits. I empty it out on top of the bench, and on hearing the clank of the toys, my father dismantles with a half backflip somersault and comes over to see all the goodies. "Oh, I've seen these before." He says as he picks up a candy pink rampant rabbit. "I think I saw it in Mia's room last year. So this is a sex toy?"

"Mia‽" My sister has a fucking vibrator?

"Yeah. I thought it was some weird beauty product, as she had it with her hair brushes. So what's it for?"

"It replaces the penis. It vibrates." I explain as I do an upward thrust to demonstrate.

"What about these pointy things on the front?" He asks as he pokes the bunny ears and wiggles them about.

"The rabbit ears? They also vibrate and stimulate the…" This doesn't feel right, I can't say.

"What?… Oh! Okay, the frontage? Your mother likes that being rubbed," he explains as he puts the ears up his nostrils and presses the on switch. "OH!"

"Fuck! Dad!" My hands fly up to my face and I bury my glowing shame into my palms.

"We shouldn't be embarrassed over what is only natural."

"None of this is natural. This isn't a natural thing. Vibrators don't grow on trees."

"Nope, but the reaction is natural, or we all would be screaming the house down in pain." I think back at Ana's reaction, she was screaming the house down, but it wasn't in pain.

He looks through all the bits. "That's a nipple clamp." I take it from him and grab his pinky finger and push the end onto it, then I pull it off.

"Ouch!"

He grabs the butt plug and I feel my face redden. "Butt plug?" he asks to my surprise.

"Yeah." God, at least I don't have to explain that one, but this makes me wonder how he knows.

 _Oh, no!_

"I always thought these looked like the finials for curtain tie-backs. Even has the gem at the end…. Ah! The good old blindfold. I have tried this with your mother, using Pan Am's night masks. They do come in handy."

 _I thought he hadn_ _'_ _t done any of this?_

He picks up the Ben Wah balls and holds them up to his eyes. "Patience, young Grasshopper."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, dad."

"All in good humor."

He then moves over to the glass cabinet where I hold the spreader bars and takes out the one which I'm gonna use on Ana tomorrow. "What's this?" he asks as he shakes the pole around. This makes the cuffs clank and dad does it all the more, as he pretends he's playing some percussion instrument.

"It's a spreader bar. These are for the ankles and it adjusts." I take it from him and press the center button which releases the lock and pull the two ends apart. It expands from three feet to five and I see his eyes light up.

"I want one of those. Can I have it?"

"No. I need this." Dad grins at me in that knowing way.

 _Yeah, I_ _'_ _ll be using it on Ana. Okay?_

"So… Who designed this for you? Elliot?" he asks as he looks about the room.

"Are you kidding me? Can you see Elliot keeping silent on all this? He'd be teasing me for the next ten years… No, twenty years. I had a firm who specializes in this sort of thing come in. Cost a fortune, but once it's done, it's done."

"What sort of cost are we looking at. With everything?"

"Probably in excess of a quarter of a mil... Dad, don't run before you can walk. Mom's not even agreed to this." I screw my eyes up as I just remembered this is my mom was talking about.

"Food for thought though. I'm sure I can take inspiration from it… So you gonna gift your pa anything?"

"Suppose. The items on the bench are brand new, take what you want from there."

"Have you got a spare cuff bar thingy?"

I shake my head and go back over to the glass cabinet. I do have one, but it's not as robust as the one he looked at earlier. "This won't last long. It's a cheap one I've never used. I bought it online, but when it came it wasn't what I expected. Since then I've had them bespoke made. It will tide you over until you get your own."

Dad takes it from me and I notice he's got arm fulls of stuff, I'm sure he's taken everything. "Remember, you didn't get any of this from me."

My phone pings and I look to see who it is. I have a text from Ana.

 _*** Thank you for the roses. They_ _'_ _re beautiful, and so was your message. Ana_ xoxo

I close my eyes as my head tilts back. I let a deep sigh escape my body, as I feel my heart swell. If I'm like this now, what am I gonna be like in weeks to come? "Christian?" I open my eyes and look at my dad, who is staring back at me. What with our phone call on Saturday morning and my reaction to the text just now, I'm sure he knows how I feel.

"Yeah. I love her, Dad."


	15. Dinner Date

.

* * *

 **"Dinner Date"  
** **Wednesday 18th May 2011  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I'm sitting in the car outside Ana's apartment. It's still only ten to eight and I said I would arrive at eight, so I spend the next ten minutes sitting in my R8, pretending to be a formula one racing driver on the Circuit de Monaco in Monte Carlo.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ooooooooooooooooooooung. BIB BIB. Vroooom vroooom…. Yeah! I could be the next Mario Andretti!"

 **Schwump schwump schwump schwump.**

Ah! I've turned the flipping window wipers on. I turn them off and sit back in my seat. I look at the clock on the dashboard again. Only three minutes to go.

 _Tum-te-tum-tum_

My mind goes back to last night and Dad's reaction to what I said. It was not what I had expected. He sat me down and lectured me on how I shouldn't rush into this, but how can I guard my heart against the onslaught of love that will fill it?

***** Start of flashback

"Dad, I can't help how I feel. How can you stop yourself from falling in love, and to be honest, I don't think I want to."

"You can't, but you can keep your wits about you and guard yourself… Think son, you've only known her a fortnight if that. She could be a gold digger for all you know."

"She's not! Don't say that when you haven't even met her."

"Well, we'll soon find out. Remember your mother's dinner on Saturday. She's looking forward to meeting this Ana of yours."

***** End of flashback

I know dad is right. Not because I think Ana is a gold digger, as I know she's not. I do have to take things slowly though, but I'm wondering if I'm capable of that. She's pushed me into the speed lane and I want to drive at 250 miles per hour.

I get out of the car, grab the wine bottle and spreader bar from the trunk and smile at the additional pieces. I added hand cuffs to the bar, so Ana won't be able to move anything. "She wants it, so she's gonna get it," I say to myself with a chuckle. I'm not sure she knows how restricted you can be with just a simple toy as this, or how contorted she may end up. I might even delay her gratification and deny her her orgasm, that would make her so frustrated.

I make my way to the intercom, but before I press her number the main door buzzes to let me in. I walk up the stairs to her second-floor apartment and she's already at the door. "I saw you downstairs." She eyes what I have in my hand, and a glorious smile spreads across her face.

"Was you watching me?" Darn! She must have seen me playing at racing drivers.

"Not really. I just heard the trunk slam shut when I was by the window," she explains as she grabs me by the neck, so she can pull me down for a kiss. I drop the bar, but it lands on my foot.

 _Ouch!_

"You smell nice," she purrs. "What is it?"

"Chicken curry. There was a bit of a disaster at home."

"What happened?" Ana looks concerned.

"Mrs Jones was making a batch for the freezer this afternoon. I think she used the wrong amount of spices and the whole place stunk when I got home. It sorta clung to everything and now Escala smells like the Saffron Grill on Northgate Way. She was frantic and had all the windows open to let the smell out and was desperately going through my wardrobe, washing everything again that can be washed, and sending out other items to the dry cleaners as an urgent order. It will mean I'll have to go home in the morning though, so I can change."

Ana chuckles, telling me that's what I get for having a downstairs bedroom, but what she doesn't realize is that it's everywhere, even in the playroom. Gone is the citrus smell of the polish, only to be replaced by vindaloo. The apartment must have filled up with fumes from the stuff as Mrs Jones' eyes were all red and sore. She explained that it was the smell, but I'm pretty sure she had been crying over it all.

We go back to smooching in the hallway. It's not long before we are drawing attention and the old bag lady from next door has come out to watch and I can hear heavy breathing. Ana pulls away from me and we both look over to the hag, who has her hand down her pants.

 _WTF?! She_ _'_ _s playing with herself in front of us!_

Ana sticks up her middle finger and growls at the woman, calling her a perverted dirty 'see you next Tuesday'. This gives me time to grab the bar from the floor before I pull her inside.

"Lovely neighbors," I say humorously, but to be honest I'm shocked, concerned and worried that she lives next door to some mad deranged psychopath peeping tom exhibitionist that will break the door down in the middle of the night with her trusty ax. She shrugs her shoulders, I think she's taking this too lightheartedly. "Ana? Didn't you just see what that woman was doing?"

"Yeah, she's crazy. But I ignore her, like most in this block."

"Does she do that a lot?" Ana nods. "Baby, you can't live here, not with that… that _thing_ living next door."

She shrugs again as though she doesn't have any other option than to stay put. But I want her out of here and into a safe environment, but I know full well that I can't dictate where she lives. I can only plant ideas into her head.

"Do you want a drink as you're not driving back?" she asks as she goes into the kitchen area. I can tell she wants to change the subject, so I let it lie for the time being.

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"I have vodka, gin, rum, brandy, whiskey."

"I'll have a whiskey. I brought this around to go with dinner," I say as I hand her a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, as I knew we were having beef stir-fry.

We're in the kitchen area, where Ana is finishing off cutting up the beef. I can't help myself as I come up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle into her neck. "Christian, stop!" she giggles. "I'm gonna have an accident!"

"I was just admiring your skills, spoilsport!"

"What will be spoiled, is this dinner. Do you want finger stir-fry?"

"It's not your fingers I feel like sucking on," I say as I grab her tits from behind. As I do this, she thrusts her butt into me and pushes me away.

 _Hey! That_ _'_ _s not fair._

"Go sit!" she commands, pointing her knife towards the bar stool opposite her. "So, how was your day at work, dear," she asks as she continues to chop. I burst out laughing at how 1950's this all feels. The domestic goddess in the kitchen asking her husband how his day has been, whilst she prepares the dinner.

"I went shopping."

"Oh?" She stops. I'm sure she's now wondering why on earth I would walk around a mall buying stuff when I have people to do that for me.

"Yeah, got a great deal. A bargain at half price."

"What? You saved a few bucks on some half price wine?"

"NO, I bought an airline." Her jaw visibly drops. "They wanted $200 million and I got it for a little under half that."

"Fucking hell, Christian!" I just smirk at her. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Break it up and sell it off bit by bit. Should make at least double that."

"But all those jobs gone."

"Babe, the company was going under and all they had left was their assets. They didn't even have the cash to pay the employees salaries this month and the jobs would have gone anyway. They couldn't get any more money as the bank refused due to problems paying back some prior loans and wouldn't lend anymore. They were on the brink of foreclosing. With what I paid, they can pay back the bank and the employees severance pay. It won't leave much for the shareholders, but that's the risk you have to take in business. The planes alone will fetch nearly what I purchased for the company. Then there are the four hangers and all the equipment."

"You gotta sell it first," she shakes her head, not believing I would spend so much money in one hit. I won't tell her about the string of international hotels I purchased last year for half a billion. Made almost double on that venture in less than two months.

"I already have all the stuff sold. Had buyers before I even signed the deal."

"So the seller could have done that?"

"Could have, but he didn't have my contacts and I weren't gonna give him them. It's easy when you know the right people and I have a solid reputation. Now, Miss Steele, is that gonna cook itself," I ask, pointing to what's in front of her.

* * *

We finish eating and have taken to sitting on the couch in the lounge area. "Do you enjoy living on your own? I mean, without Kate?" This is my attempt to make her think she could do better living away from this place.

"Yeah, I don't miss her ways, but I do like company sometimes."

"But she's always with someone by the sounds of it. Do you two go out at all."

"Occasionally, when she's got nothing else on. Oh, that makes me sound like a last resort." She grimaces. "Kate is Kate. I think she only really thinks about herself and if she's bored, she drags me out to the bar. I don't mind as we do have a good time, most of the time."

"You deserve better than that." She looks at me and I can tell she's upset with how Kate treats her. "You have me and you will always be my first." I watch her reaction and she starts to blush.

 _Oh, Ana. If only you knew._

"Do you want some more wine?" I ask as I hold up the remainder of the bottle.

"Yeah, only a bit, I feel a bit tipsy and I've got work tomorrow."

"Could always call in sick."

"I can't, Christian. I don't want to take advantage of you being my bosses, bosses boss. I'm already fucking you, which doesn't feel right."

"Oh, feels right to me, Miss Steele," I say as I grab her around the waist and pull her towards me. "Fancy going to bed early?"

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

 _Agh! What time is it?_

I peer over and look at my alarm clock and see it's just gone two in the morning. My throat is parched with all the screaming I did earlier. Boy, he certainly knows how to get me worked up and then frustrated at the same time.

I pull back the covers, but Christian stirs and mumbles something, I think he's asking me where I'm going. "I need to get a drink. I'm thirsty. I won't be long." He turns back onto his side, away from me so that the light from the lounge doesn't hurt his eyes when I open the door. I place the covers back over him and he settles down.

I wander out into the living room, where I see all our clothes sprawled over the floor. After we decided to have an early night, Christian had half undressed me even before I had stood up from the couch, and by the time we got to the bed, we were both naked. He grabbed the spreader bar, picked me up and marched into his cave.

I didn't notice that he had added wrist restraints until he started strapping me in. I had this feeling he wasn't gonna play fair, and he didn't.

*****Flashback

My arms and legs are above me, I can't move due to the spreader bar and Christian is deep inside of me, pumping hard. I tense up and start to tremble as his dick rubs my insides, but he stops and removes himself. My body screams out at no longer being stimulated and I snap. "FUCK ME!" Jeez, I sound like someone possessed, but I need him.

 _That_ _'_ _s the second time he's done this. Oh, why are you doing this to me? Grrrrr! :(_

At this, I feel a slap on the side of my rump. "Do not top me, Miss Steele. I'll do what I want, how I want and when I want. Do you understand?" I inhale sharply when I hear his tone. He's in his hardened dom mode, not just dom mode, which is when he lets me get away with things, but his tougher more dominant persona and I know I won't be able to top him easily, if at all. But that doesn't stop me trying.

"Yes. But so long as you do _it_ NOW!"

SLAP

"Ah!" Fuck. My eyes roll back in my head as I nearly cum.

"I beg your pardon?"

 _Huh? Shit, is this real or am I dreaming? Christian, my pussy aches! :*(_

"Yes, _what?_ " Blast, he's not taking any prisoners tonight… Well, he is, me. I can't move a frigging muscle. I'm so frustrated.

"Yes, my beautiful master. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn." I hope I sound contrite, even if I want to scream at him to stop messing around with his _edging technique_ and to get his schlong inside of me and fill me up.

He smirks at my sincerity and he knows he's got me right where he wants me. He's one frustrating bastard at the moment and he knows it.

He enters me once more. I'm in a heady state and yes, I'm gonna climax, but he stops again and sits back on his heels. "Please!" I'm almost crying. I want my release and on the brink of calling out red.

"Do you know how delicious you look right now, baby?" Yes! He's dropped a level and now is a tender dom, if one actually exists. But I still need to cum.

"No, I feel like crap." I pout.

"Ah, baby? Aren't you enjoying this?" Fuck, he's being a right prick. He's even tutted with a sarcastic sigh. I ain't happy, but I know what will get his attention.

"No, and I'm almost redding you out, _sir,_ " I snarl.

He knows now that he's pushed me to the brink. "What if I do this?" he asks as he plunges himself back into me, but he doesn't move. I feel his thumb pad against my clit and he starts to rub it, but I want more. I try and thrust myself into his groin, but I can't move as I can't raise my hips off of the bed due to my hands and feet being in the air.

"I want you to move," I sulk back at him and my request must have hit home and he's now taken pity on me. He starts to move, but his efforts are leisurely and slow.

He remains at this gentle pace, as he continues to tease my peanut. I'm so wet and I feel my own juices begin to ooze out of me and drip down my butt crack. The sound of my pussy squelching fills the room, as Christian draws in and out of me. Luckily, I don't queef. I hate that, but the succulent sounds as he moves within me are so arousing. "Oh, I love it when you are so slick and wet, baby." He pushes the bar forward so that my knees are on my chest. As he does this he pushes even deeper into me and I feel he's hit my most inner depths. I cry out as that avalanche of sensations begin to build and threatens to tip me over the edge. "Please, master, can I cum?" I'm holding it back until he gives me permission.

"Yes," he groans as he starts to speed up his pace. He leans forwards and flicks the quick release clips that are securing my hands and ankles and throws the bar to the floor. "Touch me!" My hands slam down on his chest, eager to touch him in his no go zone and my nails dig into his flesh, leaving behind eight pink crescent shaped indents. Christian tenses up and I know he's aroused by this. He's now relinquished his thumb in favor of his hips grinding into me.

"Look at me!"

My eyes meet his and what I see stirs me further. With the depth of his cock and his loin rubbing up against my clit, I scream out my release. I struggle to keep my eyes open, but I want to watch him come undone. I never noticed it before, but he looks beautiful when he does. His face is full of emotion and I think he's almost in tears. He collapses on top of me and I hold him tight.

We are both wrapped up in each others' arms when he turns us both and we end up in a sideways embrace. I pull back slightly to look at him again and I rest my head on the pillow, as does he. He's staring back at me with an expression that I've not seen on him before and it makes my heart flutter. His eyes begin to wander my face, searching for something, but I don't know what. His fingers gently push my hair away from my face and they move across my cheek and to my lips, where he runs his index finger along my bottom lip. There is barely any pressure, but what I feel is electric. This feels just as intimate as the sex we have just had. No, even more so and I want to cry. But… why do I want to cry?

****End of flashback.

I sit down at the breakfast bar, looking at the pots and pans that need washing. I really need to get a dish washer, but it would be down to me to pay for it. Kate wouldn't want to pay her half, as she has _me_ to do the flipping washing up. Maybe I should just leave it and see how long it takes for her to do it, but I bet she would just complain that I hadn't done it once the pile hit the ceiling.

Christian has made me think about my relationship with her. Would I prefer to live on my own? Or at least not with Kate? I do feel like a domestic slave around the place, picking up after her all the time. I already have one master, I don't need a mistress too. Besides, I'm getting fed up of having to go to my room when she's entertaining in the lounge. Maybe I should think about getting my own place, but with the salary I'm on, that will be a downtown shoe box with cockroaches and a pet mouse thrown in for free.

I'm distracted by a sound from my bedroom. Christian must be wondering where I am, as I've spent over ten minutes getting myself a drink and daydreaming. I better go back to bed.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I feel the dip in the bed as Ana gets back in behind me. A gentle touch on my shoulder stirs me further and I can feel her tongue in the same spot. She must be wanting some Christian love again. My cock has already woken up and I know I won't be able to go back to sleep without dipping it into her again. This is one benefit of having a woman next to me at night. Sex… no, love making on tap.

I feel her lips on my shoulder blade and they move to the dip in my neck, but then I feel something odd. Stubble? Then it dawns on me that it's not Ana. Whoever it is, has fucking stubble! The bag lady from next door?!

"What the…" I growl out as I turn. Beside me is a man! "Who the fuck!?" The bastard scrambles out of bed and lands on the floor, where he shrinks into the corner of the room before I take a swing at him. He's fucking naked! He's just rubbed up against me and kissed me!

"I thought…. Where's Ana?" he stutters.

 _Ana? What does he want with Ana in her bed?_

I jump to my feet and the man gasps when he sees my tackle.

 _Yeah, I_ _'_ _m hung like a fucking horse. Deal with it!_

I grab him by the throat and bring his face to mine as I kneel down in front of him. I want to knock him out. Slam him into the damn floor and pulverize his meager body into mush. If I weren't here, he would have been in bed, naked, with my baby.

 _Fuck that!_

Just as I'm about to take a slug at him, Ana comes into the room and screams. "José!"

* * *

 **AN - Mwhahahaha! :)**

 **Now folks, what do you want me to do with José? I haven't decided yet.**


	16. Heavens Crash Down

**AN**

Haha, most of you are really angry with Jose. I have taken note of what most of you have said, but can't do too much damage or Christian (or Ana) will end up in prison.

Pinterest has been updated for this chapter.

Thanks for all the feedback, had a laugh with how worked up some of you were :)

This one just flew out of me this afternoon, so you got a quick followup. :)

* * *

Just as I'm about to take a slug at him, Ana comes into the room and screams. "José!"

* * *

 **"Heavens Crash Down"  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

My head snaps towards the door and I see Ana standing in the doorway with nothing on, but she quickly disappears and her head pokes out from behind the wall, just as my quiffy bangs fall over my eyes. At least this prick didn't get to see a full view of her before she scampered out of sight. "Get some clothes on!" God, if anyone was to walk in now, they would think we were having a gang-bang. "And get me something to put around me."

I fix my gaze back onto the pathetic attempt of a man in my grip, as I pull him to his feet and pin him against the wall. I can now put a face to the wanker who ruined Ana's bed. He's smiling at the now empty doorway. "What are you so happy about, you fucking cunt?" I demand as my grip of his measly biceps tighten.

"She's one sexy lady," he states. The lust is dripping off of his tongue, or is it just dribble? I then realize that this prick is foaming at the mouth and remember Ana had used some cheap smelling massage oils from Walmart on my back, just before we went to sleep.

"Don't you look at her, do you hear me! Don't you dare!" In shock at my demands, his eyebrows fly up and hit the ceiling with a bang and fall back down onto his forehead with bits of stucco fixed to the hairs. Doesn't he know the seriousness of what he's just done? There are now two fucking great holes in the popcorn ceiling which will need to be fixed, and I doubt he will foot the bill.

Ana comes back into the room. She has my denim shirt on, but the buttons around her tits are straining against her 'only just contained' mounds. At least the shirt comes down to her mid thighs. "It was the quickest thing to put on," she states when she sees my confusion as to why she's not put her dress on. "My dress has lost most of its buttons when you tore it off of me." She turns to the wimp in my grasp. "What the hell are you doing here, José?" she screams at him as she ties her frilly gingham half apron around my middle to cover my impressive manhood, but I can sense the tip is still poking out from the ruffled hem, but it will have to do for the time being.

"I wanted to be with you. You know how I feel."

 _Feel? Does this dickhead really think he loves her?_

"What?! _You mean the infatuation a stalker has for his victim?_ _"_ She snarls back. I'm sure she's gonna hit him and I wait for the impact, but she holds back.

"No. You're just one sexy momma."

POW!

The back of Ana's fist comes into contact with his face as she takes a swipe at him, and only just misses my chest as her motion curves. I still have him pinned to the wall, so he wasn't able to duck out of the way and I feel the full force of her aim as the shock waves ripple through his body.

This doesn't faze him and he continues. "Even since Kate told me of your banana training, I've wanted you. You know that I know you want me too," he explains as he spits out the blood from his cut lip.

"You're delusional, José. Do you think I would look at your puny body when I have Christian in my bed?" She says with an edge of pride as her head tilts up and she looks down her nose at him.

 _You go, babe! Hang on? What did he just say? Banana training?_

I look down as something catches my eye. He's aroused, but his cock goes from a stump to slightly more than a stump at a total of three inches. He wouldn't be able to fuck anything properly with that. Ana sees this and grabs a towel from the bathroom and throws it over his lap, which covers up his attempt at a hard on. I'm glad as I don't wanna be squirted in the face by his creamy dump.

"That's my girlfriend, you fucking prick!" I spit out as I slam him against the wall again for effect, plus I like to see his head bounce off of the plaster and the spinning stars above his head. They remind me of the glow stars I had on my bedroom ceiling as a kid. "Watch your mouth!" Ana hands him a mirror and he gazes at the foam covered orifice for a few moments, then hands it back to her after he's satisfied that he's watched his mouth for a respectable amount of time to deem it watched. He sucks in the excess bubbles around his lips and pulls a face. "What?"

"Coconuts," he states as he smacks his tongue on the roof of his mouth several times.

"What are you going to do with him, Christian?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to do with him, Ana?"

"I don't know either."

"Maybe we can all go to bed," dickhead states with a massive grin on his face.

"Fucking shut up!… How did you get in here?" I ask. I want to know if he's picked the locks, but then Ana would have seen him from the kitchen area. He doesn't say anything, just motions a zipper to his lips. "Talk!"

"I came up the fire escape. You had the window open."

"Now, shut up again!" I growl.

I look over to the window and notice there is a metal fire escape outside. I didn't see that there before. Someone must have left the bottom section of the ladders lowered. What a stupid thing to do, it defeats any security these apartments have. I am now determined that Ana _is_ moving out.

I grab the spreader bar and cuff his wrists and ankles to it, after pushing him to the ground. He won't be able to run when both Ana and I put on some more decent clothes, as my ass is getting rather cold. "I think we need to call the police," I explain.

"Do you think it needs to go that far?"

"Darling, what would have happened if I weren't here?"

"Way-hay! We'd be fucking till daybreak," Jose chants, but it's quickly followed by an ear piercing laugh, which makes him sound like the Wicked Witch of the West. This man needs a straight jacket or a bucket of water.

"You'd be fucking raping her if you did, you bastard!" I growl into his face. He looks at Ana, shocked to see her now sitting on the bed. Her arms wrapped around her tight, where she hugs herself as she rocks back and forth. His surprise doesn't last long when he tells her he can take the pain away.

 _What the fuck! Is he for real?_

I grab the black and white pussycat draft excluder from the floor and start bashing him around the head with it. "Fucking… do… not… look… at… her… or… speak… to… her… you… cock… sucker!" I spit out between each bash of the elongated cuddly soft furnishing. I throw kitty to the floor, exhausted with my assault on the prick. I can't continue to beat on him as the police will investigate his injuries. As it is, his cut has stopped bleeding and we can always blame self-defense if they question it.

"I'm calling the police."

* * *

Two hours later and Jose has been carted off to the mental institution. It took three burly men to carry him out of the apartment block, kicking and screaming. He had got progressively worse whilst we waited for the cops to arrive. I could see Ana was worried, I don't think she has ever seen José like that before. She's now laying down on the bed fully clothed with the patchwork quilt covering her. I go and lay down next to her and I feel her shaking. "I'm cold."

"It's the shock."

"I can't stay here. I'm too scared. They will probably let him go in a couple of days. The only thing I can do is take out a restraining order, but then he will ignore it… Maybe I need to go to my mom's in Savannah for a few days."

"Savannah?! No! Please don't leave. Come stay with me. No! Move in with me. I want you to live with me." Shit, I said I would take this slowly, but I can't allow her to stay here a moment longer and Savannah is the other side of the frigging country. "Pack your things and you can move into Escala."

"But what about work?"

"Fuck work! You have hardly slept and we have both been through quite a lot tonight. You're shaking, for god's sake. I will call Andrea in the morning to tell her I won't be in. We can then move your things across. Tell Roach you had a break-in whilst asleep in the apartment and that you have to take the rest of the week off to sort it all out. That will give you time to settle in… Please." She looks at me, unsure as to what to do, so I give her more encouragement. "Baby, your roommate treats you like domestic staff and has little time for you and when she does, you're her last resort. The woman next door is… well, I don't know what to say about her, but she should be in some sort of care facility. Then there is Jose. You can't expect to remain here and be happy… Please, baby." The waterworks start and she fall against my chest, in the hopes I will embrace her, which I do. "Darling, you have to see it's the best way forward. You already know that the weekends are not enough for me, and I could tell you didn't want to leave last Sunday."

"I won't be too much trouble?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will be. You are trouble with a capital T. But that does not mean I won't want you and your troublesome ways." I smile at her and she starts to sob again.

 _Oh, Ana._

I take her into my arms again and hold her close to me until we both fall back to sleep.

* * *

 **Thursday 19th May 2011  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's just gone nine and Christian has just got off of the phone with his P.A. and I dial Roache's number.

"Seattle Independent, Roach speaking."

"Mr Roach? It's Ana."

"Hi, Ana. I see you're not in yet. What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to take today off. I had a break-in during the night, and I've been awake for half of it, with the police here. I need today to sort stuff out."

"Good lord! Are you sure you are okay there on your own? Do you want me to send Hannah over?"

"Thank you, but it's okay. I'll be fine. I have someone here already with me." At this point, Christian grabs the phone away from me.

"Roach, it's Christian Grey. Don't worry about her. I'm here and will look after her… … … … Yes… … … … No… … … … That is up to Ana to tell you… … … … … … … … Yes, I did know her beforehand… … … … No, she shouldn't get preferential treatment. She doesn't want it… … … … Yep… … … … I'll speak to you tomorrow." He hangs up and smiles at me. "It's done, you got the rest of the week."

"Christian! What the fuck was all that about?"

"I just ensured you got the time that you needed."

"You used your position and got me preferential treatment, you said I shouldn't have it."

"That's not preferential treatment. I'd do that for any of my staff, of which you are one of them. Ana, it's two days. If this had happened on a Monday, I would have insisted on the whole week."

"You could have asked if I wanted our relationship out in the open," I say with a huff.

"I didn't tell him that. If he assumes, then it's an assumption. I just said I knew you and he doesn't know why I was here. I could have turned up ten minutes ago."

"But even so, you put me on the spot! He will wonder that I know you at all and why you were the person I called on."

"Do you want me to go around to SIP in my black suit and Ray-Bans, so that I can flash my neuralyzer into his face?"

"Don't be so silly. Those things don't work in the daylight. Besides, all your suits are at the dry cleaners."

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I realize for the first time that she's really mad at me. Not just sulky angry or frustrated, but angry angry. I go and sit down beside her on the bed and take her hand in mine, where I find myself playing with her fingers. "Remember this is my first relationship. Most of the time I'm fine, but I'm never any good in situations that I can't control. This is one of them. I'm sorry if I went too far, but I'm still learning and I have all these heightened emotions floating about my system. I only wanted to make sure that Roach didn't phone you this afternoon asking you to go in tomorrow because of some unknown disaster.

"I should have thought about how things would be for you when you do go back. You will likely be asked questions that will make you feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry. But Ana, that day will come soon enough. Do you realize that as soon as the paps find out about us, we will be headlines in the gossip columns. Our relationship will never go unnoticed and you will probably have your picture splashed across the front pages of the papers. Seattle Nooze will no doubt be the first to discover us. Their journalists are far more intrusive than most. Once it's out there, you will more than likely be stopped in the streets and you will have to have a bodyguard during those times."

"Bodyguard? But why? No one's gonna harm me?"

"Baby, I am stinking rich. If we are an item, then you are worth a handsome ransom and they will know that I would pay for your release."

"Kidnap! No!" she falls against me. Her head buried into my neck as I hold her.

"Sweetheart. I didn't want to upset you. Just tell you how it's possibly gonna be."

"Not unless we finish with each other before it becomes news." She whimpers into my neck.

"What?! No! You can't!"

I pull away from her suddenly and I look down at her, trying to judge the seriousness of her statement. Her eyes fill with tears and I can see that it's upsetting her even to suggest it, but is she just suggesting, or is she really thinking seriously? She can't. "It might be for the best."

"You can't leave me. I won't allow it!" I'm panicking. I stand and start to pace the room. My fear has reached new heights as I tug at my hair.

"You can't stop it. It's not a mutual decision we both have to agree on."

"But…. But… Ana, no!" She looks at me, tears streaming down her face, waiting for me to give a reason.

"Christian?"

"No! No! No!" How the fuck did it go from her moving in with me to us splitting up? "You can't leave me!" I'm begging, pleading with her to change her mind.

"Give me one good reason why." She wants me to persuade her out of her decision, I can tell she now wants to backtrack. There is only one thing I can say.

"Because… because… I love you!"


	17. The One With The Elevator

**AN**

Joan - yep, he picked up on banana training comment, but he doesn't know about it. And yep, Christian just blurted it out.

as25 - yep it was fast. I think it had to happen at that moment. In a panic, rather than a romantic declaration.

Guest - sorry you don't get the story. :( S'pose to be funny, but I assume not everyone gets my humour.

Pinterest has been updated for anyone following that. Not sure how many are viewing it, as a lot of followers transferred from the previous storyboard.

Now for Ana's reaction, lol.

* * *

"Because… because… I love you!"

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"You love me to what? Make your breakfast? You should have said you were hungry, Christian. Do you want an omelet? I've got bacon, eggs, mushrooms, cheese…"

She's rattling off the ingredients as she's hurrying about the room, gathering the laundry up off of the floor in the lounge before placing them into the laundry basket. Then, she gets out her pink girly rollerblades and puts them on. I now know she's skating around the issue. "Ana, stop!" I interrupt. I look at her as she stills in the middle of the room. "I said I love YOU. Period."

"I don't get them."

"Get what?"

"Periods. I told you."

"For fuck sake, Ana. Listen to me! I love _you_. _You_ , as in Ana. The beautiful, wonderful, and to be bloody honest, 'aggravating as hell' woman. Why won't you take what I'm saying?"

Her eyes widen. They are bigger than I have ever seen them and I'm scared her eyeballs are gonna pop out of her head. She goes over to the stenographer, who is sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room and grabs the stenotype machine before pushing her out of the door. "Okay, I've taken what you have said. Now, what do you want me to do with it?"

 _Oh, for fuck sake! This can_ _'_ _t be happening._

She sits down on the bed, without saying a word. The room is silent. Deafeningly silent, whilst she waits for me to say something, but I keep quiet.

The quietness is broken by Ana falling back on the bed, where she stares up at the holes in the ceiling. I think she's now accepted what I've said as she's had time to think on it.

"Sweetheart? Say something, please," I ask. My voice is strangulated with anxiety, that I almost choke on my own throat restricting in on itself. I watch as a despondent tear escapes the confines of her piercing ocean blue eyes and slowly trickles down across her temple and into her delicate pretty ear, where it pools like a mini oasis in the desert of blond hair that halos her beauty like a beacon of sunlight.

 _Fuck, where did all that poetic crap come from? Translation: she_ _'_ _s crying._

"You can't love me. That's just wrong," she says as she sits back up.

"Wrong? Why is it wrong?" I don't understand, why should it be wrong? Not as if she's a convicted serial killer of innocent children on death row waiting for her last meal of burger and fries.

"Well… Look at me."

"I am," I state softly as I look her up and down. Yep, she's everything I have wanted in a woman and more. Her body is fine and she has a brain and uses it… _but not when she_ _'_ _s trying to stall the conversation._ We're seriously compatible in every way… _except now._

"You're a rich, powerful stud-muffin and I'm just… blubber," she states resolutely as she gazes down at herself and huffs. Where the fuck has this come from? This is the weight issue thing again. I thought we had got past all that.

"Sweetheart, if we were on a desert island with nobody around for hundreds of miles to judge either of us and we remained there for the rest of our lives, how would you feel about me? Would you push me away, saying we couldn't see each other because you lacked self-confidence? Would you send me off to the opposite side of the island to live my life out in solitude with only the fish and birds to keep me company?"

"No," she answers softly. "You would have to build me a house first. Then there are the heavy chores that would need doing on a daily basis. I can't chop wood, my nails would break. Then there is the gutting of the fish you would catch. I don't like all that bloody mess."

"So I would be your servant only?" I smirk. Come on, Ana, accept what I'm saying… please.

"No," she pouts on seeing my smile.

"So, what would I be to you?" I can't help but touch her face. Stroking her cheek, as my thumb glides across her lips before it dips into her mouth, which I know she likes.

"Mibe bubba."

"What?" I ask, as I take my thumb out, which she had started to suck on.

"I said, my lover," she confirms with a shy whisper.

"So why can I not be your lover in Seattle?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared? Of me?"

"No. I'm scared of the kidnappers. What if they sent the ransom note in the mail and the mailman was half asleep that day and delivered it to the wrong address. You wouldn't know I was being held captive and they would kill me when you didn't reply."

"I would hope they would use a better delivery service than the mailman."

"FedEx?"

"No, they ain't much better. Besides, you are not going to be kidnapped. I won't let them."

"How do you know that? Have you been to the future in that big dish time machine that H. G. Wells invented for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer?"

"No sweetheart, I haven't. They gifted that to Rod Taylor after they shot the film. He refused to part with it for the 2002 version, especially as Guy Pearce was starring him and he thought that it would end up on Ramsey Street. But I understand that Mr Taylor then sold it on eBay to the Big Bang Theory crew. "

"So, how do you know?"

"I read it online. He got eight hundred bucks for it."

"No, about the kidnapping."

"They won't take you. I won't let them. I love you beyond anything in this world and if it takes an army of bodyguards to keep you safe, then it will take an army of bodyguards. I might even ask Kevin Costner if he wants the job as the head henchman. I think his work is drying up, so he will be thankful for the extra money."

"He could teach you how to swim. He's got those webbed feet and gills behind his ears."

My heart is pounding and I need to know how she feels. "Baby, you have evaded the subject for long enough. I need to know. How do you feel? About me, that is?"

She gives me a shy smile and her cheeks begin to blush. Then she sucks in her bottom lip and I can tell she's munching on it in that uneasy sort of way. There is a short delay, but she finally says those words. "I love you too."

 _She loves me!_

I pull her into my hold and plant a soft kiss on her swollen lips. "Ana, let me make love to you."

* * *

 **Escala - six hours later  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I'm in a dream. I must be. Christian loves me, but I can't fathom out why but trust him to tell me the truth. I could see something in his expression yesterday when we laid in bed, post-coitally gazing into each other's eyes.

I couldn't allow my affections get the better of me. I thought that this was going to be a short romance, but my feelings have built up so rapidly that I was in deep before I knew it. I managed to bury my love for him deep inside, as I couldn't allow myself to be hurt by him not reciprocating how I felt. But now, he's admitted he feels the same way.

"Hey, baby. Do you want this in here?" Christian asks when he comes into the bedroom with another refuse sack full of clothes. "I can't believe you have so many dresses."

"That's the last of the bags, I think I can fit them in here. I'll eventually throw some stuff out, which I should have done when I moved to Seattle." Luckily, Christian's walk in closet is massive. It's like two rooms added to his bedroom. It's more like a suite of rooms. He kept his winter wardrobe in one and his summer wardrobe in the other. But to be honest, he can fit it all into the smaller section, allowing me to have the other larger part.

"I knew when Elliot designed it like this, it would come in handy. It's supposed to be a 'his and hers' closet, but up until now, I didn't want to share it with anyone. Not until I met you." His eyes are alight. They have been like that since I confessed earlier. He grabs hold of me and pulls me to him. "You've made me deliriously happy, I hope you know that."

"I do now." To my horror, he picks me up and swings me around. "Christian, you will do your back in! Put me down!"

"I'm as strong as a fucking ox, besides you aren't as big as you think you are."

" _Thanks!"_

"No.. I didn't mean it like that. You're perfect and I love you just the way you are. It's just you think yourself as some…"

"Beached whale?"

"I didn't say that either."

"No, but I did. I should learn to not belittle myself so much, but when you have had it from all angles for most of your life it's hard."

"I know exactly how you feel. At college, I was called 'The Celibate Recluse,' as I wouldn't engage in any activities, parties or girls. I couldn't risk anyone touching me. They didn't know that I was already doing what I was doing, they just thought me some odd ball."

"You are an odd ball, by most standards."

"What?" he chuckles. "Kinky?"

"Yep, but I wouldn't have you any other way, my kinky master."

"I'm not a very good dom when it comes to you, babe. You top me most of the time, but I love you doing it."

"Oh, can I play dom some day then?"

"Not sure. I might crack under the strain. I would imagine you would be quite brutal."

"I wouldn't be that bad. I doubt I could inflict any pain on you…. Although, I could get my own back with delayed gratification," I giggle.

"I tell you what. If you let me wax your bits when the time comes, I'll be your slave for a session."

"Done! Now Mr Grey. Are we going to celebrate our new situation."

"I can book a table at the Mile High Club," he suggests with a glint in his eye.

"What? You gonna take me to the top of Columbia Tower and fuck me?"

"No, we're gonna have dinner there. It's a restaurant on the 75th floor."

"No! I can't go up that high. Besides it being a mile into the air and made primarily of glass, I will die. There's not enough oxygen. How do people survive at that altitude?"

It will be fine. The restaurant is pressurized so that you don't get sucked out of the windows."

"Okay, if you think it's safe."

* * *

 **Mile High Club, 75th floor, Columbia Tower  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's nearly eleven and we've had the most romantic dinner. Christian even started to kiss my hand from across the table, but I had to pull it away when he started to groan his appreciation and the diners around us were beginning to turn around at the noise. We make our way to the elevator, it's the third of three in a row and wonder how such a large building as this can cope with only three elevators. Two come at the same time and Christian pushes me into the left one, whilst everyone else gets in the middle one and presses the button to close the door, just as an elderly lady tries to get in. "This one is full, sorry," he shouts out.

"Christian, what the…" I stop as I watch him unfasten his button and zipper. "Kneel," he commands. Shit, he's in dom mode and wants a blow job in the elevator!

"What if the doors open, sir?" He presses the stop button and we grind to a halt between floors. This does nothing for my Acrophobia, which has made me feel anxious. "It's okay. These things are reinforced with titanium alloy." Thank heaven I won't go plummeting to my death whilst sucking on Christian's cock…. Although, that's one hell of a way to go.

I take him into my mouth and feel his fingers wrap around my head, where he grips my hair. I gaze up to watch him as I suck him off, which I love as he looks almost god like from this angle.

As he begins to build, he holds my head as he starts to thrust his hips into my mouth. I wrap my hand around the base of his cock so that I don't suffocate as it goes down my throat. I can feel he's about to cum and as he cries out his victory, he shoots warm, sweet, salty cum into my mouth. I swallow before I pull away, but I can't move. "Christian, my earring is caught in your zipper!" Shit! I can't get loose.

"Stop struggling, Ana," he says, as he tries to untangle me from his fly. "Your hair is all entwined, I can't see what I'm doing. Hang on."

At that point, the elevator starts to move again. "Fuck! I'm not trying to worry you, but we gotta get out of this mess."

"Pull at my earring!"

"I ain't ripping your lobe, You'll be scarred."

"What then? Christian, the lift is gonna reach the bottom soon!"

"Hang on. I got an idea." Christian pulls down his pants so that it creates more slack for us to work with. But just as they end up around his knees, the elevator door opens. We both stop, look at each other in horror before we turn our gaze to the left. There, the maintenance guy is standing, stupefied, whilst he stares at Christian with his pants down and me on my knees in front of him."

"Holy shit!"

* * *

 **AN-footnote**

 **Just a mention re:**

 **Kevin Costner -** references were to his films The Bodyguard and Waterworld, where he had webbed bits and gills.

 **Time Machine -** 1960 version of the film starred Rod Taylor. I don't know what happened to the machine, but doubt they gave it to the actor. Guy Pearce played the same inventor in the 2002 version of the film. He previously had a part in Neighbours (in the 1980's. Hence the Ramsey Street reference) The big bang theory had an episode where all the boys purchased a time machine on eBay. Leonard originally bid for it but didn't have all the cash, so they all clubbed in. Sheldon fell to sleep in it and was attacked by the Morlocks in his dream. :)


	18. Predicaments

**AN**

 **Yep, ground swallow them up, please.**

 **But which way will it go? Front cover of the papers, jail or just let off for good behaviour?**

 **Pinterest board updated. Please note that you may wish to read this chapter before going over to the board, as there is a spoiler on there for those who do not know what is happening by the end of this chapter.**

 **Also, I've not put any pics of the Grey family on there, whom we will be meeting in this episode. I did think about Ryan Kwanten for Elliot, as he was a bit of a rampant numbnuts in True blood and I want the same sort of character for him.**

* * *

... There, the maintenance guy is standing, stupefied, whilst he stares at Christian with his pants down and me on my knees in front of him.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

 **"Predicaments"  
** **Christian** **'** **s POV**

We're sitting in the SUV on our way home. Taylor picked us up about five minutes ago and carried us both back to the car over each shoulder. I'm so glad I employed an ex-weightlifting champion for my CPO. I called him once we had gotten ourselves out of our predicament and he was here in a shot. Those car catapults are good, they can make the car fly faster than a jet plane. I'm so glad I installed one on the roof at Escala, as it saved me having to take helicopter lessons, which is what I had intended on doing when I purchased a Charlie Tango chopper. But the catapult is much more fun. It even pivots, so you can aim straight at your target destination. Thinking back on our first attempts, it wasn't so much fun. Taylor landed us in the Sound, and if it wasn't for the fact that it was the old R8 with the convertible top and I was wearing a yellow life jacket, we both would have drowned. As it was, Spidey was a goner. :(

I hear intermittent giggles from my gal beside me. She can't stop herself, especially when she looks over at me and her guffaw is reignited. "I'm glad you found that amusing, Miss Steele." She looks at me again and snorts loudly, but her humor is contagious and I find my lips beginning to twitch upwards.

"If he hadn't allowed us privacy whilst we sorted ourselves out, I'm sure a crowd would have started to form and you know what crowds have… Cameras."

*** Flashback

.

"Shit! I can explain," I say to the beefy maintenance guy standing in the elevator doorway with his arms folded. He looks like a bouncer in a downtown nightclub and is bigger than me. He's even got the stereotypical bald head and dark glasses. I look at him and he's not saying anything, just standing there with a smirk on his face. I'm panicking. I don't know if this is gonna be us ending up at the jail or him laughing at our present situation.

"I'm sure you can, sweetie, but I don't think I wanna hear it. It might turn my short 'n' curlies straight. It would be an idea to put your Shmollywhopper away though." He's gay?! The packaging doesn't quite match the product, but each to their own, I suppose. It takes me a moment to register what he's said and I look down and see Mr Porky sticking out of my Calvin's, with Ana's bright red lipstick all over it.

 _Fuck!_

I manage to tuck myself away, but jab Ana in the eyeball as I do. "Ouch! Christian! Be careful!"

"Hey, mind the lid'le lady. Are you okay, honeybuns?" he asks.

"Sorry, baby…" I turn back to the guy and try to explain further. I notice his name badge on his jacket, so try and sound as friendly as possible. "It's not what you think… Colin. May I call you Colin?"

"You can call me anytime," he states, eyeing me up and down.

 _Shit! I hope he_ _'_ _s not gonna try and give me his number. Can't he see that I'm straight?_

"We're stuck. _My girlfriend_ _'_ _s_ earring and hair got caught in my zipper." Shit, that sounds worse than it looks. And who am I kidding, he knows full well what we were doing.

"Happens to me all the time, darling. Do you wanna have another ten minutes, so that you can… _untangle yourselves?_ " he states with a shimmy.

 _WTF?! Does he think we will continue what we were doing?_

I nod, as I don't want to Split Ana's earlobe in a panic. I look at him and he's just standing there. "Can you close the door, please." I'm sure he was wanting to watch, but I would work faster without an audience to unnerve me.

"Sure," he pouts. Yep, he wanted to watch. "I'll close the door and stand just outside, within earshot, _so don_ _'_ _t make too much noise._ " Blast, he's just winked at me.

With less panic and more diligence, I manage to unfasten Ana's hoop earring and she's no longer at risk of injury. However, her hair is still tangled up.

"Do you have a brush or comb on you."

"I have, but I can't see what I'm doing. All I can see is your thighs and the floor." She blindly passes the bag up to me and I open it.

"God, Ana. What the fuck have you got in this thing." I see a rampant rabbit, three toothbrushes, a TV guide, a bottle of water, a pack of half-eaten donuts… _Mmm, I might have one of those later._ Then, I spy a pair of tweezers and chuckle. "I see you got a pair of tweezers just in case you fall again."

"A girl can't be too prepared."

"You can say that again."

"A girl can't be too prepared."

I groan and roll my eyes before popping them back into their sockets.

"You seem to have everything but the kitchen sink in here."

"Oh, I've got wet wipes," she adds.

I find the comb and try to brush the tangles out. It takes nearly five minutes for one knot, but after that loosens, Ana is able to move away from me and free herself. She gets up off of the floor and straightens herself out. "Ready?"

"Yep!"

I put my hand in my pocket and grab my wallet. "What are you doing?"

"Gonna give this guy a couple of hundred bucks to keep his mouth shut."

"But he will find that insulting. I doubt he would say anything."

"Well, I will give it to him for being understanding."

I press the open button and Colin stumbles back as he was leaning on the door. He falls straight into my arms and I'm not so sure this was an accident. "Oh, my hero," he says in a sort of smooth sexy voice. Well, it would be if I were attracted to him. I can't have him leaning against me, as I can feel his back on my chest and if he doesn't move soon, I'll thump him one.

"Here, take this for being so considerate and understanding." I give him the money, but he tries to refuse it. "Take it. Spend the money on some… pampering." I can see he has his nails done, as they are perfectly manicured with a tint of pink nail polish.

He quickly changes his mind, when it comes to my preening suggestion. "Oh, cheers doll. You are so lucky, lid'le lady," he says turning to Ana.

"Sure am, and he's all mine!" I wanna move quickly before it turns into a pissing contest.

"We better go," I say as I try and prize Ana from her spot. Colin is none the wiser, but I know that look she has on her face. Last time I saw it she launched into Elena at the salon.

"Thanks, Mr…"

"Black. I'm Mr Black. This is my girlfriend… Petula… White," I say as I grab Ana to make a dash for it.

*** End of flashback

.

"What was all that, _Mr Black_? And _Petula White?_ "

"I think it was pretty obvious."

" _As in black and white,"_ Ana snorts.

"Yeah, you could say that. I couldn't really give him our real names."

"Why ever not? He probably knew who you were anyway. _I bet he_ _'_ _s got a full-size poster of you on his bedroom wall that he masturbates to every night."_

"Baby, who's to say that he won't start bragging down at the bar about finding 'the Mr Christian Grey' in a compromising position in the elevator with a woman. Colin could have called the police. We could have been done for indecent exposure and I wanted to minimize it getting out to the press and causing a scandal for the pair of us. If it ends up in the gossip columns, the police may still investigate, and bring charges against us."

"Against you. I'm a nobody who was just on my knees, _picking up something off of the floor._ You were the one with your dick hanging out."

"Yeah!" I grimace. "Maybe I should have put myself away when the elevator started up again."

"At least he didn't get his camera out." Ana looks at me and another round of giggling fills the car. "Maybe he was wearing a pair of those spy camera glasses."

 _Shit! I hope not._

It's another ten minutes before we reach home and by the time we park, Ana is almost asleep on my shoulder. "Hey, you. We're home." I love how that sounds, home for both of us. Ana stirs and peers up at me with a sleepy expression. "Suppose a session is out of the question."

Her eyes are so heavy that I know she's only fit for bed and sleep. Her adrenaline rush has plummeted and she's crashed. "Come. Let's get you into bed. It's been a hell of a day and neither of us got a good quota of sleep last night."

We make our way to the elevator and as Taylor leans forward to punch in the penthouse code, I notice his ear. "What's the matter with your ear, Taylor?"

"Sir? I don't know what you mean," he states as he grabs his lobe and gives it a sharp tug. It's all red, maybe it's an insect bite.

Ana is gradually falling in my arms and I have to concentrate on keeping my baby upright before she collapses on the floor. I have hold of her and she's resting her head on my chest with her palm flat against my collarbone. My cock is throbbing, but I have to ignore it, as she's nearly out for the count.

* * *

 **Saturday 21st May 2011  
** **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I didn't realize that it was tonight that we were going to Christian's parents, not until two hours ago. Christian's driving to Bellevue as it's the weekend and Taylor isn't working. He wants us to stay over until tomorrow so that he can have a drink. He warned me that his dad makes lethal cocktails, which everyone loves, but I'm not to get too drunk as I turn into some sort of nymphomaniac. Apparently, I'm very demanding. I don't recall being so, but have to take his word for it.

We reach the house a little before seven and Christian parks the R8 in the drive, next to his brother's truck. To see them side by side, you wouldn't think they belonged to brothers. His spider is immaculate and Elliot's pickup is covered in shit. "That thing should be in the scrap yard," he states as he pulls me over and away from the offending object.

We leave the bags in the car for the moment, as Christian wants to get the introductions out of the way first. I just hope I don't feel awkward with their shocked reactions. I know that he likes women big, but I doubt that I'm what they are expecting. Apparently, Elliot is the only one aware of Christian's taste in the opposite sex, so at least he shouldn't react on seeing me.

Christian has rung the bell and the door opens. I'm standing behind him when I see a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at me from over his shoulder as his mom cautiously hugs her son. She has the most wonderful smile, which is warm and inviting. I see that she's Italian, and a similar size to me. :)

I remember back to my conversation with Titty and the mapping thing. I thought I may have been some doppelganger to his first love, and I suppose I am. He's fallen in love with a younger version of his mother. Although, her eyes are chocolate brown plus she's Italian, but the scale is there and so was the hair before it was ruined. I smile back, now feeling more confident. I'm sure his dad won't be surprised that his handsome son has fallen for a corpulent missy.

Right on cue, his dad appears from behind his mom. I would say that he's also Italian, or at least a descendant, as he doesn't look as fully Mediterranean as Mrs Grey. I decipher that from the surname he may be half Italian from his mother's side.

"Mom, dad, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend, Anastasia, or Ana as she prefers to be called," Christian says as he coaxes me around from behind him. "Ana, this is my mom and dad, Grace and Carrick Grey."

"Call me Cary, Ana. Carrick sounds too formal for family."

 _Family?! Me?!_

I smile and his mom comes over and hugs me, but we both start laughing when our boobs collide and I hear a snort from Christian's dad.

"I'm so glad you think that was funny, Cary," Grace chastises, but she also sees the funny side of it.

We are still on the doorstep and Christian is trying to urge us all into the house as it's started to rain. We head into the hallway and I notice Grace seems a bit stiff. "What's the matter, mom?" Christian asks. "Your arthritis playing you up again?" she nods but then gives her husband a cock busting look, who now has a rather cheeky grin on his face.

 _Ah! Like that, is it? A bit of rough and tumble in the afternoon before the kids got home._

I hear a stampede from upstairs and two more family members come storming down the stairs, pushing and shoving as they go. I'm assuming this is Elliot and Mia. Mia is mixed race and about my age. Elliot is the complete opposite and I'd say a bit older than Christian. He looks almost Swedish. A Nordic prince with muscles, but not as much as his Christians. You could believe that he's Christian's actual blood relative. What a total mishmash of people in one family.

"Ana?" Mia asks as she comes over for a hug. She's slim so we are able to hug without any collision issues. Then Elliot comes over, pushes his sister out of the way and grabs me and pulls me to him. Then within a split second, he swings me around and dips me backward as he plunges me down for a kiss.

 _Shit! Christian ain_ _'_ _t gonna like this._

"Elliot, get your hands off her!" Yup, Christian's not happy.

"Fuck bro, What's eating you? Actually, don't answer, as I know," he scoffs as he looks down at me and winks. I feel myself go bright red.

"Fuck off, Elliot! And give me back my girlfriend!" Oh shit, don't start fighting over a dip hug and a cheeky comment, even if it was embarrassing. Christian is in his usual protective and possessive mood and I hope he's not gonna take a lug at his brother, whilst I'm in this position. I'm still dipped down and I feel like I'm about to fall. Elliot brings me back up with such extravagance and even twirls me around under his arm, before letting me go. I'm so disorientated that I reach out and grab Christian, but my hand comes crashing down on his chest for support before he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oh my god! Mom, did you see that?!" Mia cries out.

 _Huh?_

I'm all giddy and don't know what I've done, but Christian places his hand over mine and gently strokes my knuckles.

 _Oh!_

"Did I not say? Ana has helped me with my touch issues. It's early days, so I'm not sure how I will be with anyone else." Before anyone sees him, Elliot comes bounding over and grabs his brother for a bear hug. "Fuck off, Elliot. Get off me!" Christian growls as he reacts and pushes his brother away.

"Just testing," he snorts.

"Yeah, you are. Very testing. You wanna fist in ya face? I can test out the impact properties of your jaw against my knuckles!"

"Now boys! Behave! You would think you were in high school still." Elliot just bashes him on the arm and walks off in the direction of the kitchen, but the rest of us go into the lounge. The first thing I notice is all the family pictures around the wall. They must be going back some years, as I spot one where Christian looks about twelve in a Batman outfit. "You were a runt back then," I say when he comes over to me.

"Yeah, I didn't eat much as a child. It was only when I was around nineteen that I started to eat a high protein diet and pump the iron. I knew at that point what I wanted to be… The BDSM thing," he whispers. "Had to look the part."

"Do you two want a drink?" Mia interrupts, as she goes over to the mini-bar in the corner of the room. I don't think I've seen one so well stocked. It's got everything.

"White wine, Mia," Christian says and I ditto his request.

" I see you're prioritizing, sis," Elliot states as he comes in from the kitchen with a slab of fruit cake. "Make mine a bud," he adds before letting out a massive belch.

"Elliot! Manners!" Grace censures.

"What have I done?… _Ouch!_ " he blurts out as Mia plucks a rose head from a nearby vase and chucks it at his head. "What was that for? You could have had my eye out. Then you would have had a registered blind brother suing you for damages."

"You wuss. You wanted a bud, didn't you?"

"A fucking Budweiser… A beer… _You know, the beer of the kings?_ _"_

" _Kings!?"_ she snorts back.

"Children, behave!" Grace chastises. "If you don't, I'll send you both to bed."

"But ma! Mia threw a rosebud at me. She's pulling your flower arrangements apart," Elliot scoffs.

"You're such a tittle-tattle Ells. You can get your own frigging drink now." Mia comes over to us and hands both Christian and I a glass of white wine.

"Mia, get your brother a beer, please," Grace asks. I think she's had enough of the pair of them. I'm finding it all rather entertaining.

"I've not got any siblings. Is this how it always is?" I whisper to Christian.

"Not in any normal family, but the Greys aren't what you would call normal. Elliot and Mia act like kids when they are together."

"Now, Christian, I spoke with your father and thought on what I said about the entertainment. We decided to forfeit the flamethrowers, mime actor, and quartet as I wanted a quiet affair, but looks like it won't be with your brother and sister at each other's throats… Will you two behave!" Grace, I think has had enough.

"Fireworks are still on the cards and Mia insisted on the chocolate fountain, so we will bring that out later this evening, otherwise you will all lose your appetite before the first course is served."

"Think Elliot's already wrecked his appetite," Mia exclaims.

"Now, you know Elliot has a bottomless pit for a stomach. He's aware that he can't leave the table until everything has gone from his plate."

"Yes, ma'am!" Elliot scoffs as he rams the last piece of cake into his mouth and swills down his bud.

"I bet you like your chocolate, Ana," Grace asks and I nod enthusiastically. I know Christian is secretly addicted to the stuff as I found all the snickers wrappers under the bed the other day. I wonder if he would like me to smother myself in sweet melted goodness.

Cary walks in after having been upstairs for a few minutes. As he sits down, he pulls out a kid's bright pink phone and starts to mess about with it. "Cary!" Christian's mom shouts out abruptly, but he only laughs and puts what he has been playing with back into his breast pocket. Grace returns to the kitchen and Mr Grey gets his toy out again. I wonder if it's one of those Tamagotchi cyber pets from years ago?

We are sitting down to dinner. The table looks spectacular. Christian leans over and whispers if I'm wearing my black lace underwear. "I have my bra on, but have gone commando."

"Why are you wearing an army uniform under your dress?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you saying you are?"

"I didn't say I was. I said I have gone commando, as in 'no knickers.'"

"Oh, Miss Steele," he grins and I'm sure he wants to kiss me, but he leans away from me… Pity.

Within a few minutes, I feel his hand start to wander along my thigh. Luckily, the tablecloth is down to the ground and no one notices that he's hitching my skirt up and stroking the inside of my thigh. Well, I hope no one notices, as the tablecloth is now bunched up around our laps and Christian has inched over towards me. I don't want him to go any higher, but he gradually moves upwards.

" _Oops!, I seem to have dropped my napkin,_ " Christian exclaims as he dives under the table. As soon as he does I feel my knees forced apart and he takes a couple of licks of me… _There!_ I bite my lip to stop myself from whimpering at his action and am only thankful it was a few of swipes of the tongue, otherwise, it would be a reenactment of Harry met Sally. As he sits back down, he dabs his mouth with the napkin, which he had earlier thrown on the floor, on purpose.

"Is someone's phone vibrating?" Mia asks.

Everyone except Grace and myself checks their phones. Christian grabs his phone from his breast pocket and stares at it, but doesn't answer. "It's not me," he confirms. I shake my head as I don't have my phone with me. I decided to leave it at home as I didn't want anyone ringing me whilst I was here. Grace has her head in her hands and I'm sure she's exhausted from all the preparations for this evening as well as Elliot and Mia's childish behavior.

The sound stops. Whoever it was must have either hung up or left a voice mail. Within five minutes, the phone starts again. I look over at Christian's dad and he has that pink phone/cyber pet thing in his hand again. I wonder if it's a gaming console in miniature?

"Are you okay, mom?" Mia asks. I look at Grace and she looks really flushed and is fanning her face. She must be in that time of life, the menopause. I've heard a lot of women get hot flushes and go bright red.

"I'm fine, Mia. I just need a drink," she says as she picks up her wine glass with a not so steady hand and gulps it down in one.

Christian looks between his parents. Back and forth, back and forth, but doesn't say a thing. I know he's pondering on something as he's got frown lines forming and that little v between his brows. He needs to be careful, or he will end up looking like that foul-mouthed chef… What's his name? Gordon 'fuck you' Ramsay, who in turn looks like a Chinese Shar-Pei.

As we have finished the final course, Grace gets up and helps Gretchen to clear the table. I think the girl is the cook and I can tell she has the hots for Christian, but I ignore her doting expression every time she comes into the room. Grace collects some of the plates, but when she gets to the doorway, she jolts as though she's had an electric shock and nearly drops the plates she was holding. Turning back to her husband, she gives him a look that could kill. "You gotta be kidding me," Christian exclaims at his father. I'm not sure what is going on, but my man is not happy one bit.

* * *

 **AN**

 **If you don't know what is going on between** **Mr and Mrs Grey, you will find the answer on the pinterest board. :)**


	19. Bullets, Eggs and the Boathouse

**AN**

Hehe, I'm glad it was obvious to some degree by the end of the chapter.

Joan - Not sure about a bath full of chocolate. I think that would make the pair of them sick (or glucose intolerant)

Ashley - lol. I hear you cringing ;p

as25 - yep, most parents would be discrete, but think Carrick is one kinky bugger on the quiet (well not so quiet anymore)

CTHEWOODS - Hello! (waves back) glad you could join us. Yep, didn't want kids in this one and didn't want anyone waiting for the pregnancy test, so nipped that little question in the butt. To be honest, these two are a pair of kids in adult bodies.

Pinterest has been updated, link in summary.

Thanks for all the reviews, it enforces the fact I'm still on the right track and not steered myself into the direction of the local psychiatric unit.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me," Christian exclaims at his father. I'm not sure what is going on, but my man is not happy one bit.

* * *

 **"Bullets, Eggs and the Boathouse"**  
 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

For fuck sake! This better be a joke. I'm almost certain he's got mom wearing the remote control vibrating egg I gave him earlier this week. I knew I shouldn't have included that in the pile of toys I showed him.

"What's the matter, son?" dad asks feigning innocence, but I can see he's trying to keep the smile from forming on his face by pulling the corners of his mouth down with his finger and thumb.

Ana is looking between us both and Elliot and Mia are arguing about her wanting to date some dude she met in France, who just so happens to have returned to the States on the same flight. I almost join in their argument, but my father's actions are my priority.

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?" I kiss Ana and tell her I won't be long, then dad and I get up from the table and I walk towards his study. When I close the door I let go of the anger that has built up inside of me since I worked out what was happening. "I know what you are doing." My voice is low and almost sinister.

"Don't know what you mean, Christian," dad says without reacting to my animosity. He then has the audacity to get out the remote from his pocket and presses the button again. I hear the crash of a saucepan hit the kitchen floor.

"For fuck sake, Dad!"

"This is so much fun," he chuckles as he presses it again.

"This is serious. Do you want mom to climax at the dinner table, in front of everyone?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he snorts.

"What?! No, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Your gran's birthday party three years ago. We were standing at the back of the room, behind everyone. I pulled her skirt up at the back and fingered her from behind until she climaxed."

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA…" I have my fingers in my ears. I don't need to hear this. I watch his mouth moving as he continues to explain, but thankfully I can't hear a darn thing as I'm also wiggling my digits to add to the noise pollution in my head. I see he has stopped, so remove my fingers.

"Then there was the time at-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA… STOP!"

"No? Why can't I have fun tonight, when you are?"

"What?!" What's he referring to? I feel the bile in my stomach rise up, _or is it the Strawberry Pavlova we just ate? Whatever it is, I don_ _'_ _t feel right._

"Christian. I know something was going on before and during you dropping your napkin. It's not a new trick, you know. It's as old as the hills… Well, the napkin is, which was around in the 16th Century for the modern versions, but then even earlier were the Spartans who used a lump of dough. I doubt your mother would be happy with having bread mix stuck all in her rug, so am thankful for your use of the modern variety."

 _Huh?_

"I take it, you were dominating poor Ana when you went down on her under the table?"

 _Blast! He knows!_

"I can't imagine her agreeing beforehand, and she couldn't well stop you without giving your little game away."

"But… but…! Oh, I give up! I don't know what else to say." I mean I really don't know what else to say. What the fuck is he going on about? Spartans, dough balls, and mom's rug… Fucking hell! I hope he didn't refer to her… Oh, God! I feel sick.

"Say nothing. It's harmless fun, Christian. It's not as if we are going out exhibiting ourselves in the local park to the purvey voyeurs with a chance of getting arrested by the police. I wouldn't mind doing that as it sounds rather exhilarating, but I have my law firm to consider. I'll be struck off the register."

"What?! I'm going back to Ana."

"Go take your little lady out to the boathouse. If you want, you can stay there overnight rather than your room. You can have some alone time, as I know you will struggle not to in your room and I don't particularly want to hear you humping. It will put me off my own… feasting."

 _Fuck, I_ _'_ _m outta here!_

I make my excuse to leave the room as I didn't want to leave Ana for too long with my rowdy siblings, plus I'm embarrassed beyond belief at what dad has just said.

I invite my baby out for a walk of the grounds. I need some air, but I already had intended on heading out towards the boathouse and at least have a fondle, but to be honest I don't feel like doing anything at the moment.

I'm still agitated when we make our way into the cool spring night. "What's the matter?"

"My fucking dad. He's made mom wear a remote control vibrating egg. That's why she's been odd tonight." Ana giggles. "It's not funny." How can I find that funny? My mom and dad having foreplay in front of us.

"I bet you would have been highly amused if you had the remote and I had the egg."

"I wouldn't do that! Not at the family dinner table."

"No, but you did tip the velvet?"

"Okay… Well, that's different."

"How?"

"Howgh!" I put my hand up and return the Native American greeting.

"No. How is it different?"

"Because it is. You're my girlfriend and I love you."

"And they're husband and wife, and from what I saw tonight, they love each other too."

I sigh out my frustration. She's right. I'm being rather hypercritical. How can it be okay for me to act a sexual predator and my father not? It's just that I don't want to witness it, but he had to witness what I did, and to be honest, what I did was far worse.

"So, sir?… Now that we are out here in the night air _and not under that roof?_ _"_ She's looking at me with come to bed eyes. "If I raise my hem, do you care to finish off what you started earlier? Would that be acceptable, sir?" Ana leans against the side of the boathouse and slowly lifts her skirt up. My mood rises in comparison to my cock and now find myself rather interested. Especially when she refers to me as _sir_. I look around and we aren't overseen, as there is at least four hundred feet between us and the house. Plus there's a big hedge in the way, which has cast a dark shadow where we stand.

I fall to my knees in front of her. The grass is wet from the earlier shower, but I don't care. I thrust my face into her pussy and allow its warm wetness fill my mouth, but it's not enough. "Ana, I want to fuck you." My words are breathy and anxious. I want her. "Come." I stand, grab her hand, and I lead her to the boathouse doorway and up the stairs, to where there is a guest bedroom.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We enter the guest quarters. It's very nautical with boating paraphernalia hanging from the walls, a fishing net on the ceiling and a sandpit in the corner complete with a bucket and spade. The bed is even made from an old rowing boat. "Christian? I thought we weren't allowed? You promised."

"I said I wouldn't do anything under their roof. I didn't promise. Besides, dad's given us permission to stay here overnight, if we wish."

"But he'll know you are doing what you are doing to me?"

"He's aware we have entered the wonderful realms of consensual coition."

"What?! You swallowed a thesaurus again?"

"He knows we're fucking."

"Oh, but… _Ah!_ " I stop as Christian pulls me to him and kisses me so violently that I know I will resemble Amanda Lepore with my swollen lips. My argument has dissolved and I'm at the mercy of this beautiful man. "Take off your clothes." I whimper at his whispered request. Needy and lustful with more than a hint of command.

"Yes, sir," I reply timidly. The submissive part of me takes control of my senses and I only wish to please my master. The fact that we love each other only fuels that urge to obey his wishes even more. He wants this, he needs this, and I can give it to him, willingly… Plus I want a good spanking.

He goes over to the door and flicks the latch so that nobody comes in. The likelihood of Mia or Elliot venturing out here to look for us is probably quite high, considering we've been here a quarter of an hour already and I've still got my clothes on. "Do you have your rabbit in your bag still?"

I nod and pull out my white fluffy bunny from my purse, but Bugsy struggles and escapes my clasp and scampers into the dark corner over by the sandpit, where he starts to burrow a hole. I then delve back into my bag and pull out a mini bullet vibrator. "This is all I've got."

It looks similar to a lipstick, so if anyone saw it they wouldn't think it a sex toy. "Yes! That's even better. Get on the bed on all fours, babe."

I hesitate, wondering what he's going to do with it.

"I know you said no anal, but can I just…"

"What? You wanna stick your didgeridoo in my asshole? No!" Schmules to obeying his every wish! I thought he was gonna give me a booty slapping, not a booty probing.

"Ana, I wanna stick this in there. Please." He holds up the bullet and it's no bigger than my index finger, which I have had up me when I used suppositories, years ago.

"But I haven't douched."

"I don't care."

"But I do."

"Baby, it doesn't get all covered in shit. Not unless you are holding it in and want to go to the toilet. Do you wanna go for a shit?"

"No."

"Then please, baby." I reluctantly agree, but I tell Christian not to inspect it when he pulls it out and to just give me it back. I jump off of the bed and make my way to the bathroom, to make sure I'm at least finger deep sparkly clean down there. When I come back, Christian is already lying down on the bed, naked, and beckons me over.

"I'm scared."

"What for?" he frowns.

"What if you lose it up there."

"Then you will need to push it out, like a crap."

"But what if it turns sideways, I will have a breached metal poop stuck inside of me."

"Ana, it won't. Now come here wench!"

"What about lube?"

"I bet you're dripping down there. I can just use that. If not, then spit."

"Spit?"

"Yeah, spit. Now, come here!" His voice is forceful and I stop my bickering.

I lay down next to him and we smooch for a while before Christian starts to head down my body. "Do you wanna gobble me up, master?" I ask softly with a hint of playfulness. My arms are above me, stretched out as I've curled my fingers around the base of the headboard, mimicking being tied up. My legs are as far apart as I can spread them. With the demure submissive tone in my voice, I hear his breathing grow heavier as he gets more excited the further south he goes.

I feel his tongue and he begins to lap along my slit, I can feel his hot breath on me and I want to move, but he's pinned my knees down onto the bed with his elbows. His tongue continues to scrutinize my clitoris until I start to quiver. "Turn over and get on all fours!" He growls. His face is wet with my cum, and I have an urge to lick it off of him, but I do as I'm told.

I roll onto my front and get into doggy position, but he pulls my knees apart so that I'm gaping at him. Then my world stops spinning as I feel the coldness of the metal toy run along my crack and up to my ass. I clench as the steeliness runs over my rosebud and I whimper in a panic. "Sweetheart, you've gotta relax." His voice is warm and loving. I'm sure he knows that I'm nervous and the master of my universe won't cut it when it comes to settling my anxieties. I need my lover. I let out a few deep breaths, which I hope will relax my sphincter muscle and I feel him push it into me.

 _Ah! I wanna push it out!_

"Ana, don't fight against it."

I pant, hoping to not expel the little bugger. The steady ins and outs of my breathing calm me and I feel less likely to propel the intruder across the room. As I soothe to a tranquil state Christian turns on the little fucker, thrusts his cock into my vagi-foo-foo, and starts to finger my clitoris all at the same time. "AAAHHH! FUCKING HELLZ BELLS!" I cry out my shock at being stimulated everywhere. This is heaven, but I am acutely aware that I may die in the process. Christian's movements are pushing the bullet into me and my muscles allow it to slide out slowly before Christian rams it back into my butt with his loin. I'm being double fucked!

I feel a drip of something on my ass and gasp. _No!_ "It's okay. I've just spat on you… for lubrication." I can feel it now smoother than before. "If we had lube I would have smothered you in it… … Oh, good God, Ana, I'm gonna cum!" He growls out when he feels me squeeze his cock. My body starts to shake and my arms give out and my face comes crashing down onto the bed. This changes the angle of my body and Christian is able to ram into me even deeper, and so hitting that magic spot inside of me. He thrusts a few more times and I explode. My world is turned upside-down and back to front and I think I'm definitely gonna die. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cries out as he follows me to the heavens above.

As he pulls out of me and sits back on his heels, the bullet flies out and hits him on the chest, but is quickly followed by a rather loud fart.

 _OMG! No!_

I curl up on the bed and bury my head in the pillows, where I cry out my embarrassment. I've just shot Christian in the heart with a bullet and farted in his face!

I hear him laugh at what has just happened. He lies down beside me and takes me into his arms.

"Oh, how I love you, Miss Anastasia Steele."

I look up at him and can see the affection in his eyes. "But, I just puffered in your face." I immerse my face into the pillow once more.

"Baby, it's a natural thing. Why are you so embarrassed? You know I do it all the time."

"I've never done that before, in front of anyone."

"Well, if we are to live together, I hope you end up comfortable enough to shit in front of me."

"I'll never do that! Talking of which, where's that thing?"

"It's fine. There is nothing on it. Don't be so paranoid."

I get up from the bed and grab the wet wipes from my bag and start cleaning my toy. I'm surprised that nothing of any real substance comes off that, or my butthole. "Paranoid!" Christian chuckles. "Come back here." He holds his arms out and I curl up against him. "Don't leave me, Ana."

"I've got to at some point. What about if I have to go to the shops, or go to work? Then, you have to run your empire and I can't follow you to Grey House."

"No, I meant don't ever leave me. Stay with me at Escala, forever… … … … Marry me."

* * *

 **:O**


	20. The One With The Velux Window

AN

Just want to get in a quick short chapter for the weekend.

Yep, he proposed, but it wasn't very romantic and after he had just claimed her butthole, lol.

Pinterest board updated for this chapter.

* * *

"No, I meant don't ever leave me. Stay with me at Escala, forever… … … … Marry me."

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV  
** **Saturday 21st May 2011**

 _What_ _‽_ _Fuck! I can_ _'_ _t. It's way too early to ask me that question._

I sit up on the edge of the bed and stare down at the floor. How can I marry him when we've only known each other for three weeks…. No, two and a half weeks! "Ana?"

I stand and head towards the bathroom, but he grabs my hand. I can't answer him. I can't even look at him. He will be so upset at my refusal. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to pee," I answer as I pull my hand out of his. I hope that he thinks I didn't hear his question and he won't repeat himself. I know that I'm being an ostrich and burying my head in the sandpit, but how can I say no without upsetting him. Even Bugsy is looking over at me from the same said sandpit with his beady eyeballs and twitchy nose, waiting for my reply.

When I lock the door to the bathroom, I immediately look around the room, hoping that some miracle will hit me, but all I get is whacked in the face by a stuffed shark, which is hanging from yet another ceiling net. "Fuck off, Sharky!" I turn and spot the Velux window, which is at eye level on a low sloping ceiling.

 _I know. I can climb out of the window and disappear into the wilderness, never to be seen again_ _…_ _Well, not until it's bedtime, at the very latest._

I pull the wicker chair from the corner and place it under the window, but when I clamber up onto it, my foot goes through the middle of the seat. I let out a yelp and hear Christian at the door again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just splashed water down my front and it's cold." Fuck, I just lied to him. I don't like lying, but I can't tell him I'm trying to weasel my way out of this predicament he's put me in.

"I climb back up onto the chair, but make sure my feet are placed around the edge, where it's stronger. I open the window to look out at where we are located.

We're surrounded by water! At least I can swim, so it won't be too bad. Then I remember that I'm not wearing anything. I get down and grab the shower curtain from the rail and tie it around me like a sarong.

 _Actually, this looks quite good._

Now climbing back up, I shimmy myself out of the small aperture, but when I get to my butt, I get stuck. I try to reverse and go back inside in order to think of another plan of escape, but I can't move.

 _Hm? If I were to push my butt cheeks down, I should be able to squish myself out._

My hands come round behind me and I push down on each cheek, but then think how I can crawl out without my arms? I can't even flop along on my stomach like a seal. I try and remove my hands, but my arms are now stuck, locked between the sash and my ass.

 _Brilliant! Now I_ _'_ _m restraining myself. Talk about DIY bondage._

My top half is out of the window and lying along the sloped roof at a slight downward pitch, and my bottom half is dangling in mid-air. I move my feet around and I can just feel the back of the chair, so I put my feet down and try to take some of the weight off of my middle, which now hurts due to the window frame digging into my stomach.

Blast! What am I going to do? I can't stay here until I starve to death. Although I could half starve, so I'm slim enough to continue my escapade. But that would take months, if not years and I don't think Christian will wait that long. He's not a very patient man.

I stay put, trying to think of a way to get myself out of this hole, when I spot a very large spider heading towards me. It's crawling along the tiles of the roof. It's all furry and at least a foot wide… Well, maybe an inch. I blow in its face, or what I think is its face, but it just stills, staying put until I start to hyperventilate. When I go giddy I stop and find it's moving towards me once more. "Fuck off! Just fuck off, will ya!"

"Ana‽ What's happening in there?" Shit, Christian is now bashing at the door. I'm panicking and not sure what to do. Headbutt the spider to flatten it or cry out for Christian's help?

I look at my eight-legged enemy and will myself to smash it flat, but it's now too close and all I can do is squish it against my cheek.

"Ew! Yuk!"

"Baby, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna break the door down." I'm so upset. He will know that I tried to run. Christian doesn't like it when I run and neither do the readers. I always run and most of the time he catches me, so why should I run again when I know I'm gonna get caught. Well, in this instance it would be swim and he can't follow me, as he hasn't got his life jacket with him... Maybe I shouldn't run. That would please the author, as she won't have to write my mom into the storyline, as I always end up in Savannah and she's a bit of a pain in the proverbial to write about. I mean, come on, the fourth husband? I bet you didn't know about the countless affairs during all those marriages. They don't call her Kerrygold Carla for nothing.{2} The only time she stayed chaste was with Mr Darcy in 1995. I don't think Colin Firth would have appreciated a wanton woman back in 1811, although I doubt any woman would last long as a maiden with him around.{3}

 _Fuck! Jane Austen, get out of my fucking head again. I had enough of you during college with all your twisted up vocabulary. I mean, just say_ _'_ _don't' instead of 'Do you not.' It's three times more words that aren't needed. Think of the wasted ink and we won't even mention the cost of the paper involved._

I always seem to run when the going gets tough, but I don't know what else to do. Maybe one day Christian will run away. Then I can take a vacation in the Bahamas whilst the author works out what to do with him and I can enjoy my multiple cosmopolitans at the beach bar without the threat of a text, reminding me about the number of alcoholic drinks I should have.

"Fine… one… two…" Christian continues.

"Christian," I cry out. I give up. My stomach hurts.

"Open the door, Ana!" I can sense he's panicking now.

"I can't, I'm stuck."

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

What the heck is keeping Ana so long. She's been in the bathroom for over a quarter of an hour. She can't have drunk that much, surely. "Ana‽ What's happening in there?" I'm bashing at the door. Something is not right when I hear a bang and then a grossed out 'yuk'. It's now quiet and I'm worried that she's fainted. I mean, it's not everyday you get proposed to.

 _Shit, she didn_ _'_ _t even answer me. How could I not notice the lack of a reply?_

"Baby, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna break the door down."

 _Please say yes._

No answer. "Fine!… one… two…"

 _Now_ _…_ _Do I do it on three, or just after?… Oh darn! I broke a nail._

I bite the splintered bit of nail off so that I don't catch it on anything and as I spit the bit out of my mouth, I hear Ana call out for help.

"Open the door, Ana!"

"I can't, I'm stuck."

"What do you mean, you're stuck?" Has her ass lodged itself down the pan? I know that can happen on aeroplanes and have heard stories of people's innards being sucked out of their anus, but it's just a regular toilet. "Don't flush the toilet, Ana!"

"I can't move. Christian, I think I'm gonna be sick."

 _God, was my mother_ _'_ _s cooking that bad?_

I move back and kick the lock on the door and it flies open. I see Ana in front of me. Well, her legs and butt, which are dangling from the window. "What the fuck are you doing up there?"

"Please, Christian, just get me down. I can't move!"

I can see she's wedged in, but not sure how to get her down. Then I see the baby oil on the side.

 _Hm? We could have done with that earlier._

I tell her that I need to remove the curtain she has wrapped around her and pour the oil over her so that she can slide her hands out. I remember mom doing something similar when I got my head trapped between the bannisters on the stairs.

I rip open the fabric covering her ass and pour half the contents of the bottle over her. I rub her backside and arms so that the oil spreads out. "Move your hands and see if they'll release." Fuck it! I'm getting a hardon rubbing oil into her butt. Ana does what I ask and her arms are freed.

"But, Christian, I can't shift either way, I've tried."

"Hang on!" I turn to head out of the door.

"No, don't leave me."

"I need to go down into the boathouse and get the saw."

"What‽ You're gonna chop my legs off‽ NO!"

"Ana, I'm gonna cut the frame away from around you. It's the only way."

"But you might cut me."

"I won't." I run downstairs, but I can't find the fucking saw. I go back to Ana, who is still where I left her. "I can't find it!"

"Christian, do these things unclip at the hinges? I seem to remember my dad taking the sash out of one he had in the attic quite easily."

"Shit! Of course they do. They have a release button at the hinge." I jump up on the chair, but my foot goes through the hole in the seat. "What happened to the chair?"

"Fuck the chair!"

"I don't think I would want to. First of all, the hole is way too big and secondly, I don't particularly want scratches on my cock. Bite marks, yes, but I'm not particularly keen on wicker abrasions."

"Christian!"

"Oh… sorry." I get up onto the chair again and swing the sash, but hit Ana on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. Lay down as flat as you can against the roof tiles."

"I can't, my tits won't let me."

"Okay, another idea. I'm gonna raise your legs so that they are higher than your top half and hope that you will slide out."

"What the fuck has the angle got to do with it."

"Everything. Remember I'm the king of pushing long things through small holes. There's a knack to it and it's all about angles."

I pull her feet up above my head and on the count of almost three, Ana pulls herself out whilst I shove her forwards by her feet. She shifts and is now on the outside of the roof, holding on for dear life. "What now?… Christian, I'm scared of heights!"

I quickly remove the sash using the release mechanism and Ana crawls back in head first. I grab her under the arms and pull her to me, but we both end up on the floor with a thud.

" _So, was my proposal so disgusting to you, that you had to climb out of the window to avoid answering?"_ She looks at me and I know whe wants to cry. I was joking, but I seem to have nit the hail on the ed… I mean the ned on the hail. I mean… oh, fuck knows what I mean.

She bites her bottom lip and all I wanna do is suck it out of her teeth's grasp. Looking up at me I can see she has tears forming, which are threatening to spill. They hand me a ransom note and tell me that if I don't give her space, then they are likely to run to my mom and dad and tell them exactly what has happened. I can't have them snitching. "Ana, don't answer my question, not until you are ready to say yes. I won't take no for an answer, so I'd rather have nothing than your refusal." Shit, she's crying and the tears fall. I quickly mop them up with my fingers so that they don't go off running to my parents. I knew I shouldn't have asked the question, but it sort of just popped out.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's… it's just too soon. Who knows what I will feel in the future, but at the moment, I can't say yes. I'm sorry, Christian." She starts to sob again and I feel guilty now. I should have kept my big mouth shut. What was I thinking, blurting it out like that? I wanna be a hearts and flowers sort of guy for her and wine and dine her, then ask the question. Not ask her to marry me after I claimed her ass.

"Ana, ignore what I said earlier. I don't want the question making you anxious. There is a time and place for proposals and that wasn't it." She nods in agreement. "It's now nearly ten o'clock so I'm gonna go get our luggage from the car and tell my parents we're tired and are gonna go to bed. Stay here and we can have a bath together when I return."

"But what about the window?" I stand and quickly click the sash back into the frame. I pull her to her feet and kiss her softly. "I won't be long," I whisper.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

Shit! I missed the chocolate fountain. :(

* * *

AN - footnote

{1} — Ignore, removed section and didnt remove footnote

{2} — "Kerrygold Spreadable" is an Irish butter blended with vegetable oil. Sold internationally.

{3} — Jennifer Ehle played Elizabeth Bennet in the 1995 Adaptation of Pride and Prejudice. She also played Carla Adams in the Fifty Shades movies.


	21. Sunday Sunday

**AN**

:)

as25- I like the idea of the epilogue, I may just nick that if I can't think of anything else.

Joan -F*** knows where I get it from. My brain goes into overdrive sometimes. Would you believe me when most of that chapter was written at three in the morning as I couldn't get to sleep? Maybe the slight haze I had helped.

OMG, CTHEWOODS. You got stuck in a window! Yep, I realised readers don't like the running thing when I had her run in The Proxy, so had to take the proverbial out of it somehow.

Yep, dorisAlynne2003, they take a bit of getting used to, totally out of character.

Pinterest has been updated for this chapter. There's a cute picture of Bugsy and Tiddles on there.

Thanks for favs/ follows and reviews. I love reading what you think and gives me a smile to see your reaction.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV  
** **Sunday 22nd May 2011**

"Hey, get up! It's nearly nine o'clock!"

 _What the-?!_

I open my eyes and blink several times as the ceiling comes into focus.

 _Agh! There_ _'_ _s a fucking stuffed octopus stuck up there!_

I'm in the boathouse… _We_ _'_ _re_ in the boathouse. Ana is curled up beside me and I'm sure I heard her shout at me to get up, but she's asleep. I groan at the annoying thought that we will have to eventually go back to the house. I wanna stay here and cozy up to my baby. My wakefulness stirs again when whoever it is hollers out for the second time. "Who's that?" Shit, my voice is rasp.

"It's Mia, Christian."

"Me? Me who?"

"Mia."

"Who?!"

"For god sake! It's your sister, Mia… _You know, M. I. A. Mia! Can I come in?_ _"_

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm naked."

"Ew! I don't wanna see that. Why are you sleeping naked?"

"Mia? Are you that thick?"

"What thick? What are you comparing me to?"

"Jesus Christ!"

"You're comparing my thickness to Jesus himself? Christian, he will send a bolt of lightning down on you and cast you to hell for saying that!"

"He won't as he doesn't exist."

"Who says he doesn't?"

"I do. Where is the evidence? _Oh, I forgot, he was spotted by the Seattle Nooze paps last weekend, whilst he attended a book signing at Barnes & Noble. I can just visualize him sitting there in his robes, crown of thorns and an overgrown beard, signing the front of the American Standard Version of the Holy Bible with a black Sharpie pen._ _"_

"You can't say that?"

"I can and I just did."

"But, your Christian."

"Yes, that's me."

"So you can't say that if you're Christian, Christian."

"Why did you just say my name twice?"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did, I heard you distinctly. You said, and I quote 'So you can't say that if you're Christian Christian.'"

"I didn't. The first Christian is the religion, the second was your name. I was defining your religious beliefs."

"But I'm not religious."

"But you just said you were Christian."

"I am, I'm Christian Grey. Mia, when was the last time I went to church?"

"How the fuck do I know? Am I your personal assistant all of a sudden?"

"No, I doubt you would be able to do Andrea's job half as well as she does."

"Then why did you ask me about your daily schedule?"

"Oh, I give up!"

"Good, because you gotta get out of that pit of yours."

"It's not mine, and we're not in the sandpit," I confirm. "Bugsy's in there."

"Who the fuck is Bugsy?"

"Ana's rabbit."

"Is it pink?" she laughs.

"No, it's white and fluffy with a twitchy nose and a stinky ass. I'm sure he's crapped in there." My nose starts to twitch in unison with Bugsy's. The distinct pong of _Eau de rabbit hutch_ has definitely wafted this way. I don't think he likes it either.

"What's Ana doing with a real rabbit?"

"Fuck knows. She pulled it out of her bag last night."

"Well, get up, get dressed, and I'll see you in… twenty minutes. Don't forget Bugsy, I'm sure he's hungry too."

"Why so urgent?"

"Mom has just started making breakfast," she huffs.

"Is Gretchen helping?" I am hopeful. Not because I want to see her salivating and fawning over me, but Mom doesn't do very well in the kitchen without her.

"No, she's gone to church. _You know, like a good Christian._ _"_ What does she mean by that? I gave a heap of cash over to him a couple of weeks ago, as I said I would in my deal with god almighty… Shit! That means mother is cooking on her own… Unaided… Without assistance… Let loose in the kitchen in a singular activity… No! Not a singular activity. I always think of Ana's definition for that.

"Oh fuck! It's gonna be one of those breakfasts, isn't it? I think I'll take a rain check on this one," I confirm as I snuggle back down. We can always stop off at IHOP on the way home and have some pancakes.

"You can't. She's threatened to come down here and break the door down before she forces the pair of you out of bed with the wet tea towel."

Shit, I remember the wet tea towel treatment. If any of us kids were still in bed by the time breakfast was served, she would come in and whack us on the behind with it until we had our feet firmly on the floor. It didn't hurt but made us rather soggy.

"What's the matter?" Ana is grumbling beside me. Our conversation has woken her up.

"Mia is outside demanding we get up… Mia, tell mom we will be down shortly."

"You better be, as she's not happy this morning. I don't know what's occurred, but she's not talking to dad." Oh, fuck. Dad must have gone too far last night. At least Mia isn't aware of what went on before or after we left. Sis returns to the house and we are left in peace again. Well, until Ana decides to get up.

"Come back to bed, darling. I'm lonely without you." I put on a false pout, but Ana just laughs at me, but then winces.

"Are you okay?" I sit up, concerned that she's not well.

"Yeah, just that my stomach hurts."

"Still? Come here and let me see," I say as I hold my hand out to her, beckoning her over to Doctor Christian Grey and his magical healing hands.

"It's fine Christian. I'm probably a bit bruised from being suspended from the window for so long. You gotta remember that my weight didn't help." I pull her to me and lift up my t-shirt that she took to wearing after we made love.

"Jeez! You have one hell of a bruise, Miss Steele. You need some Arnica Cream on that." I don't think my tender caresses are gonna help here. She's fucking black and blue and looks like she's had a baseball bat smashed across her stomach.

"Do you have any?" She sits down on the bed, but I see her wince again.

"I think there may be some in the house. I'll go and get some before we get ready."

I throw on my sweatpants and make my way out to the house and into the utility room, where the medicine cabinet is. "Christian, is that you?" It's my mom shouting from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom. Just getting some cream for Ana, she's got a bruise."

She comes into the utility room and closes the door. I don't like the look of this and hope she's not going to say anything embarrassing. "I hope you haven't been too rough with her, Christian. I know what you men can be like when you get an idea into your head, and what with your… lifestyle."

"Ma, I haven't been beating on her, if you're worried. She's just got a bruise."

"Okay… … Christian, I want to apologize… For your father's behavior last night."

"I don't want to know, mom. It's none of my business." Shit! Dad must have told her I knew what was occurring. No doubt he's mentioned that I gave him all the toys too as my dad doesn't have a filter.

"But he shouldn't have done that in front of you all. I didn't realize he had control over… erm?"

"Okay, I understand. Can we just drop it now." I feel my face going red. "I don't really care what you two get up to, so long as it's not thrust in our faces. Dad went too far with you yesterday and I have already told him that."

"I know," mum sighs. She pats my arm and leaves to prepare for the four-course breakfast we will later have to endure. I'm not sure why she attempts to cook rather than we all go out to eat, as everything turns out looking like crap. IHOP is looking more and more attractive to me.

* * *

With the cringe-worthy ordeal of breakfast over with, Ana and I are making our way back to Escala in the R8. To say that the atmosphere around the breakfast table was tense is an understatement. Dad was sporting a hangover and mom was doing her best to make as much noise as possible. I get the feeling that dad must have gotten so drunk that he kept pressing the button on that remote until mom had had enough. Elliot and Mia were quiet. Mia didn't know how to react to the tension and Elliot was scoffing his face with everything. I'm sure he has no taste buds.

"Ana, what are you gonna do with that thing?" She's sitting next to me cuddling that shitty-ass of an animal. It had turned the sandpit into a frigging litter tray and I had to get rid of it quickly. I hope no one notices that I threw the whole thing into the sound. Dumping rubbish illegally is not my thing, but I was in a rush.

"I thought Tiddles would want a companion… I think you will like Tiddles, Bugsy."

" _I think Tiddles will eat Bugsy,"_ I laugh.

"They will be okay. She's an indoor cat and not very predatory, so she should be friendly enough."

"Let's hope so, or there will be one mess to clear up."

"Christian! Stop it, he will hear you."

"The fucking rabbit can't understand me. He's a Welsh Rabbit."

"I think you mean Welsh Rarebit."

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't. He's not cheese on toast, _are you Bugsy._ I think he's a White Vienna, so he talks Viennese." She cuddles up to him and kisses the top of his head. I'm sure he's covered in shit and Ana will need to take a bath and brush her teeth when she gets home. I don't think either of us will be pleased to have caught Salmonella.

"Sweetheart, you really shouldn't do that. You might catch something." She looks at me and pouts.

* * *

It's early afternoon by the time we get home and Ana has introduced the cat to the rabbit. Apparently, the breeder said that it's neutered and house trained so all we need to do is get some straw and another litter box, which we did on the way home. He can live in the cat's room.

"Sir," Taylor comes into my office. It's his day off?

"Taylor? Is something wrong?" He shouldn't be working.

"I received an email from Welch this morning. You requested a background search on an Olivia Watkins." He hands me the folder, which Taylor tends to make up from printed emails and attachments Welch sends through.

"About fucking time. Welch has been on this for two weeks."

"I think the issue was with the surname, sir."

"Okay. Thanks, Taylor." He nods his head and goes back to his apartment. I wait for him to leave before I open the Cardboard folder with the customary bulldog clip at the top.

Personal Details

Name: Olivia Watson, now known as Olivia Brandino

D.O.B.: 1st April 1989

Address: Alki Ave SW, Seattle, WA 98116 USA

Mobile: *** - *** - ****

Social Security Number: *** - *** - ***

Bank Details: Wells Fargo Bank, Westlake Center, Seattle

Ac Number: 329726**

Balance: $231,561.21

Investments: Properties in Virginia and New York

Occupation: PA's Assistant

Place of Employment: Grey Enterprises Holdings, Grey House, Seattle

GPA: 3.1

Prior Education: Montesano Jr. Sr. High School

SAT Score: 1896

Political Affiliation: Unknown

Religious Affiliation: Non-Practicing Catholic

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Relationships: Barney Smith 2009 -

Family

Father: Christopher Blandino

Father's Occupation: United States Senate

M1: Charlene Kramer nee Mathis 1989 - 1990

Mother: Charlene Kramer nee Mathis

Mother's Occupation: Housewife

M1: Christopher Blandino 1989 - 1990

M2: David Watson 1991 - 2010

M3: Thomas McIntyre 2011 -

 _Fuck! Olivia Watson, the bully that taunted Ana, is none other than the dopey bitch working in my office. I can't believe it!_

I look further down and notice that she's dating Barney in IT steadily for two years. It clearly states that if anyone dates another member of staff, then they are to advise HR. Why do I not know about this?!

So, Olivia's parents married just before she was born and then divorced when she was still in the pram. Looks like a bit of a shotgun wedding there. Her mother remarried Watson a year later and Olivia took his name. But she's reverted back to her biological father's name and must have done that after leaving high school. I wonder if she thinks the use of the senator's name will elevate her career? I know she always drops her father into the conversation. No doubt for some ignorant notion that he will safeguard her from being sacked. As if her surname is gonna have any bearing on whether she's fired or not.

I walk out into the great room and find Ana in the kitchen, preparing lunch. She's not gonna like this, but I have to tell her. "Baby, can you put down the knife and come with me, please."

"But I'm cooking lunch."

"Please, come," I say as I hold my hand out to her. She puts it down and goes to take off her clothes, starting with her underwear. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to have sex."

"No?" I really don't know where she gets that idea. Then I remember our first meeting. _DOH!_ "Come, not cum. Although we can go up to the playroom after lunch," I smirk as I take her knickers out of her hands and put them on my head.

"Christian! Stop it!" I laugh as she grabs them back again.

"Come, I want to show you something," I say, leading her back into my study.

"Is it to do with sex? Have you got a party trick you do with your cock, that you want to show me?"

"No. Stop thinking about sex or I won't be able to concentrate, my little nymphet… Sit down, babe," I say as I pull out the chair by my desk.

"Why does this feel like I'm being summoned to the headmaster's office."

"Did the headmaster at your school call you his little nymphet!?"

 _I_ _'_ _ll fucking kill him!_

"No, he called me Anastasia, but I did hear him once call me 'Fatso Ana' to another teacher, who had asked who I was. He had a loud resonating voice as he was deaf, so everyone heard."

"What?!" _I_ _'_ _ll fucking kill him twice over!_

"I know. Dad went up there after I told him, but apparently, he made some excuse about saying 'That's Oh… Ana' Telling my dad that he forgot my name for a few moments."

"I'd knock him flat on the floor if I had been there."

"Well, dad did give him some grief and had to be escorted from the building by security after he blackened the headmaster's eye. But to be honest, Christian, I was used to it." She shrugs. This sends my blood boiling and the bubbles tickle my veins.

I take a few breaths to steady my rage before I continue. "You shouldn't have been in a situation to get used to it… Talking of school and bullying. Remember you mentioned that girl."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah. I did a background check on her and-"

"Christian! You shouldn't have done that."

"I think I should have. I can't believe it, Ana, but she works in my office and goes by the name of Olivia Blandino."

"The Senator's daughter?"

"Yep, the very one. I must stress that she's crap at her job and I've nearly given her her marching orders on more than one occasion. She's thick as shit, Ana. I remember I asked her to order me a chicken salad on rye and she came back with Brussels pate! Her response was _'_ _it's all meat'_ like it wasn't a big deal. I fucking hate liver…

"I think she got into GEH though an internship. Andrea interviewed her and was rather overcome by her being Blandino's daughter. I think my P.A. has the hots for him and hoped he would come by on the odd occasion to see his daughter at work."

"Olivia wasn't very bright. From what I remember of her, she was more interested in the basketball team rather than her studies."

"She wanted to play basketball?"

"Nope, just fuck all the guys in the school's team. I think she got through most of them before school ended and they dubbed her the teams mascot as they would end up in a group fuck before each match, which they thought would bring them good luck. All it did was keep them calm and not so pent up with frustration, so they played a decent game."

"So the high school whore is working in my office?"

"Yep, looks that way, Mr Grey," she sighs. "I just hope I don't have to see her."

"Oh, I think you will, Miss Steele." I grin. "How about you come by the office during your lunch break tomorrow. You can come up to the top floor and I can flaunt you in front of her."

"But Christian! What if word gets out we are… together," she whispers the last word. I'm not sure why as we are the only ones here. Unless she believes Bugsy is a spy working for the Austrian tabloids. I shrug. It's gonna get out to the press anyway, so might as well carry on as usual. Sawyer is escorting her around, so I'm happy with her security and she lives with me now, so she won't be hounded when she's at home alone.

"Mr Grey? What have you got planned?" she eyes me carefully, but all I can do is smile back at her.


	22. Operation Bitch Prank

**AN**

Joan - Elliot it just one big dustbin (or Trashcan) he will eat anything that is put in front of him. Surprisingly Christian's food consumption has gone down since meeting Ana. He obviously doesn't need the comfort eating anymore which saves him running 10 times a day back and forth between Escala and the space needle. He just shags 10 times a day now... Mm? Wonder if Ana will start losing weight and will CG be happy about that? ;p

CTHEWOODS - I nearly had Bugsy pooping in the bed when they woke up and Christian thinking it was a raisin and bo to eat it, but then realise, but changed my mind at the last minute. :D lol at your window situation. Don't think I would even attempt to climb in, but it does make you realise how easy it is to break into your own home and how secure it wasn't.

Yep, payback time is just around the corner for our resident bitch #2 (#1 being the BTroll)

Pinterest updated for this chapter. :)

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV  
** **Monday 23rd May 2011**

I've just arrived at Grey House and I'm making my way up to the twentieth floor in my private elevator. Taylor always follows up in the staff elevator as this one is quite small and I don't want to be cramped up in here with him breathing down my neck. And doubly so this morning, as Mrs Jones had made a rather pungent Aglio Olio pasta for their dinner last night. I already had to wind down the window in the car because of the stench of garlic making my eyes water. They must have had some sort of staff get together as Ana text me to say Sawyer stank of it too… Mm.. I wonder what Ana would do if we were in here together. My thoughts run riot with images of her pressed up against the cold metal of this box as I push my cock into her. I feel myself shift in my Calvins.

 _Deep breaths Grey, you gotta face people in less than a minute. You can_ _'_ _t walk out of here tented._

As I reach the top floor, the doors open straight in front of the reception desk, where Olivia sits. My body is still slightly aroused, but doubt it's noticeable… Well, I hope it's not noticeable. Olivia immediately looks up and tilts her head in that way that denotes her attraction to me, but she looks like someone's snapped her neck, which is wishful thinking on my part. She continues to give me those eyes, but I don't want them.

 _Fucking bitch! How dare you. Only Ana can give me those eyes._

I thank her politely, but hand them back to her, stipulating that she needs them to be able to do her job. She accepts their return and pops them back into her sockets, which is a shame as I would have loved to have steered her into the direction of the emergency stairwell and shout out 'FIRE!'

"Morning," I chirp out, but deep down I wanna throw her out of the window and wait for the splat, which is more instantly gratifying than the emergency stairwell plan.

I gaze at her and she smiles back but doesn't say anything as shes a dumb blond. I don't stereotype anyone, but she is one plastic limb short of a mean girl Barbie doll. I smile back and urge myself to look convincing in my expression, but it's hard. Even Mr Porky has shriveled up at the thought of that woman.

This is the start of 'Operation Bitch Prank'. I wanna get Olivia to think that I'm interested in her without being so obvious that I'll be done for sexual harassment. It won't take much as she's already fawning over me and once she's hooked, I'll flaunt Ana in front of her. Olivia is too thick to sense my dislike of her. Batting her fake lashes at me just makes her look like she has fucking spiders in her eyes attempting to escape the acidity of her tear ducks.

"Morning, Mr Grey," Andrea answers. Ah, my miracle worker. She's a total contrast to her assistant and I think she's now kicking herself at having employed such a silly girl.

"Morning Andrea."

I walk into my office and close the door. Andrea will be in shortly to go over today's schedule, so I have to make my move now and call her from my phone. I dial her number, "Mr Grey," she replies on the first ring.

"Before I forget, can you have an Ultimate Gift Basket from Fran's Chocolates delivered to the following address." I give her Ana's name and SIP's address. The main thing I want is for her to read out the accompanying message back to me, but nothing else.

"So you want me to put a note with the chocolates to say the following, 'To the most beautiful thing to come out of Montesano. I can't wait until we are together.'" I can sense her smile. This is the second gift that she's had to do for me which involves Ana.

"Yes, and get it delivered this afternoon, please. But Andrea, be extra discrete about this, I don't even want Olivia to know anything."

"Yes, sir." Before she hangs up, I hear Olivia eagerly asking what was going on as she overheard, and obviously zoomed in on the word Montesano, but my trusty PA tells her to get back to work. I think I have now planted the initial seed and hope that it will grow with encouragement.

I discussed this with Ana last night, and we decided that we might have to postpone her arrival at Grey House until just before home time, so will have to stay past five, which means my PA and her assistant will have to stay behind also. They're excluded from the going home bell at five and aren't allowed to finish until I leave the building.

I phone through to Monique, who is the receptionist on the ground floor, and tell her that Anastasia Steele is to be let into the building without question and she is to have an all zones pass once she's here. She knows that I very rarely give out instructions like this, not unless it's family who is visiting, so Monique probably thinks Ana is either family or more. I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me when I think of my baby as being more, more than just a girlfriend or a live in partner, but my wife. _My very own Mrs Anastasia Grey._ I have to remember though that my question is no longer on the table, not until Ana is ready. At least she didn't say no the first time around.

Two hours later, I stroll out into the reception area as I know Andrea is on her break. As I walk past Olivia, I try not to remove my gaze from hers. I even manage to cock a brow at her and she's instantly affected. She starts to stroke her neck and as I try and keep smiling, whilst not spilling bile all over the marble floor, I end up walking into a pillar.

 _Fucking ouch! Who shifted the building?_

"Are you okay, Mr Grey?" She rushes over and assists me.

 _Calm yourself, Grey. You_ _'_ _ve gotta pull this off and you can use this to your advantage._

"Jeez, that hurt." I bend slightly forward and rest my hand on her shoulder, making out it's for support, but I know she thinks that I'm using the excuse to touch her. She places her hand over mine and I want to spontaneously pull away, but I flex my fingers slightly instead in a sort of caress, which could be misconstrued as affection, but my reasoning would be that I was trying to keep my balance and clung. "I think I need to sit down, I feel dizzy," I lie. I take a seat in the waiting area and she sits down beside me, but I sense she's about to place her hand on my back.

 _Fuck! No!_

I grab at her and catch her fingers, but I almost grimace as she grasps my own hand. I look at her, almost staring and before it's so prolonged that it can't be misinterpreted, I tell her that I feel the room spinning and I'm about to faint.

"Put your head between your knees, Mr Grey!" she exclaims. What a stupid fucking idea! If I did faint, my head would come crashing down on the rock-hard marble floor. Wouldn't it have been better for me to lay down and stretch out across all the seats in the waiting room, which is where we are sitting?

I fall back with my head resting against the wall and ask for some water. My main reason is to get her out of such close proximity, so before she comes back, I stand up again and lean over the counter as the water cooler is behind the desk. She turns and sees me, so she comes forward. At least now we have a couple of feet worth of office furniture between us.

"I noticed you got Andrea to order some chocolates this morning. Who were they for?" I nearly splutter the mouthful of water that I was about to swallow. It wouldn't go down well if I sprayed it all over this woman, although the idea is tempting.

"It's a surprise," I say with a smirk. "I don't want to spoil it, now do I?" I bet she thinks they're for her. She blushes and at that moment I'm rescued by Andrea returning to her station.

"Are you okay, Mr Grey?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just walked into something. I was distracted." My gaze falls back to Olivia hoping she would think herself as the distraction. I really don't understand what Barney sees in her. I mean, he's an intelligent man with standards. This woman has none from what I understand from Ana and her college years. Maybe Barney doesn't care about what is going on between the ears and more concerned at what is happening between the legs.

I head back to my office, but before I close the door, I hear Andrea asking Olivia what occurred. Olivia just chuckles and tells her senior 'nothing.'

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's early afternoon and I'm working through one of the best books that I've read in a long time. The author is a middle-aged woman from England, but her story is based here in Seattle. It could even be about me and Christian, as it's about a rich guy and a college student who falls in love, but their relationship is full of problems, as he just wants to fuck her senseless in his red room of pain and she wants a proper loving relationship with hearts and flowers. Apparently, it's the first of three books. "Ana. These have been delivered to you," Clare states as she comes into the office, which brings me out of my daydream about whips, handcuffs, and blindfolds. I look up and there's a massive basket full of Fran's chocolates. It must have cost a fortune and I instantly know who they are from. Christian doesn't do things on the cheap and this must be to make up for not being able to try the chocolate fountain at his parents. "Who are they from?"

"My boyfriend," I say with a grin as wide as my face and I must look like the frigging Cheshire cat, minus the whispers, slitty pupils, and purple fur. I open the note and see his words and laugh. I know why he's done this as we discussed it last night, but didn't think I would get such a treat out of it.

"Ooo!" Titty sounds as she comes over. That one has a built-in magnet for chocolate. "Are they from who I think they are from?" She asks as I stuff a coffee flavored truffle into my mouth.

"Yeah, do you want?" I offer both Clare and Titty, but Clare has to go back to her desk, so she quickly grabs two and heads out.

"So, what did you do to deserve this?" Titty asks.

The smirk on her face tells me she knows, but I just shrug. "Oh, that would be telling."

"If I had a boyfriend or even a fuck buddy like Christian Grey, I wouldn't get out of bed in the mornings."

"It's all about time management. You just have to wake up earlier," I laugh. Christian had me awake with his persistent attentions at six this morning. I'm sure this will be the norm from now on. Titty grabs three more chocks and goes back to her desk, which is only an arm's length across from mine and no doubt she will occasionally reach across during the afternoon. I don't mind as there is way to much for me to get through and would feel really guilty to attempt a binge-fest on the finest confectionery around by myself. If I have someone else stuffing them, I won't feel half as bad at my overindulgence.

I grab my phone as I cram a salted caramel into my mouth and start my thank you email.

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Yummy!  
Date: May 23rd 2011 14.56  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr Grey

Thank you master for the gift, which your obedient servant is now munching on as she types.

You have outdone yourself on the sweet delicate mouthfuls of deliciousness you have sent me. The only thing more delectable is your cock throbbing as I swirl chocolate goodness around its tip with my tongue. ;)

Anastasia Steele

—

My phone pings within a minute with his reply.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: :)  
Date: May 23rd 2011 14:57  
To: Anastasia Steele

Bring it on!

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Just a thought  
Date: May 23rd 2011 15.12  
To: Christian Grey

I could kneel down under your desk, whilst you do your paperwork… Maybe?

I'd like to see where you do all of your decision-making in the world of mergers and acquisitions… From my place on the floor.

Anastasia Steele  
Getting rather wet

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Fuck…  
Date: May 23rd 2011 15.16  
To: Anastasia Steele

The paperwork.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: I'd rather  
Date: May 23rd 2011 15.18  
To: Christian Grey

Better you fuck me than the paperwork. I would imagine you would get paper cuts on your prime specimen, which I would, of course, have to kiss better.

Anastasia Steele  
Slurping at a ganache center

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: !  
Date: May 23rd 2011 15.21  
To: Anastasia Steele

Oh, God!

Christian Grey  
Dripping CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Lost for words?  
Date: May 23rd 2011 15.24  
To: Christian Grey

You're being very taciturn, Mr Grey. Someone would think the cat had got your tongue, but I know it's mine and still very well situated inside your mouth, waiting for the chance to dive between my legs and make me cum.

Anastasia Steele  
Still sucking out the centers, whilst she waits for her single worded response.

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Shit, I nearly came  
Date: May 23rd 2011 15.31  
To: Anastasia Steele

Ana, baby! Please stop!

I nearly came in my pants at that last email.

I'm in the middle of a board meeting with the seniors. Do you want me to jizz all over the desk, which is made of glass, by the way. I'm sure they can already see my arousal through the transparent piece of furniture and I'm certain they don't want a remake of Jackson Pollock displayed before them.

I'm gonna fuck you into next week across my desk and that's a promise.

Christian Grey  
About to explode CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Board Meeting!  
Date: May 23rd 2011 15.36  
To: Christian Grey

Sorry, sir.

My lips are sealed until you are able to prize them open again with your tongue.

Laters **:-***

Anastasia Steele  
Now ashamed of her forwardness during business hours

—

I get one final text telling me that Sawyer will drive me to Grey House and I'll be expected five minutes after the hour. My stomach churns at what is in store. Not just the sex across the desk, but to see Olivia again. I've not seen her since high school.

* * *

It's just gone five and I text Christian to say I have arrived and I'm told to go to reception on the ground floor to get my pass.

I head into the main lobby and see a blond pristine receptionist behind the desk, dressed head to toe in black. "I'm here to see Mr Grey," I explain to the woman. She gives me a frown and looks at her watch.

"Do you have an appointment? It's gone five o'clock." She replies. "Mr Grey usually goes home at that time. The going home bell has already rang."

"He's still here, I've just had a text. My name is Anastasia Steele, he's expecting me." The woman's expression lightens and I think she realizes who I am. I wonder if Christian has told her that we are an item? Doubtful, she probably thinks I'm some representative of a company he wants to take over.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Steele." Now that she knows my name, she looks very apologetic. "Mr Grey has granted you access to all floors." She hands me a pass that states my name and the words 'All Zones' written underneath. I smile at her and make my way to the elevator, but she comes over and shows me the smaller one to the left. "Mr Grey stated you were to use his private elevator. Here's the code." She hands me a post-it note and I smile as I read the code as 0910 and in quotes 'it's made of Titanium.'

As I ride up to the top floor, I find my nerves begin to return. The thought of Olivia comes crashing down on me once more and I begin to inwardly fluster.

 _I can do this_ _…_ _I can do this… She's just a bitch. Don't let her see that you're anxious. I have what she wants… Yeah, I have the boss and she has a nerdy IT guy._

The doors open and the woman in my thoughts immediately looks up but scowls at me. She's alone? I thought there were two receptionists on this floor. "Excuse me, you can't use that elevator," she snaps. I'm stunned that she doesn't recognize me. The woman who spent the best part of an academic year taunting me on a daily basis. "Oh, I know you," she smirks, "from high school… Oh, what's your name… Yeah, fatso Ana," she laughs. I spoke too soon.

My teeth clench and I wanna pounce and wrestle her to the floor, but I control myself. I'm surprised that Christian has to put up with her day in day out. "I'm here to see Mr Grey," I say firmly, ignoring her attempt to belittle me. I'm that much older, wiser and in a good position… Hopefully, it will be horizontal across a certain CEO's desk in a few minutes.

"But it's gone five." She doesn't even look down at the screen to view his meetings.

"Is he here?" I ask, but she snorts at me in disgust, as if I've asked a stupid question.

"Yeah, but he won't see you. Who would want to see you, Fatso Ana," she laughs.

"Do you talk to everyone like that, or is it just me?"

"Just you. Fatso, fatso, fatty fatso Ana," she chants over and over again.

 _What? Is she fucking fifteen again? Silly cow!_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I hear Christian shout out from the other side of the reception. He's here and he's angry.


	23. Continuation of Operation Bitch Prank

**AN**

mrshafford804, I had to leave it somewhere, Mwahaha :) I don't do _that_ many cliffhangers, do I?

Joan, I think you may be right. Most men would buy a box of chocs, not a full basket full, which incidentally costs $400! I once bought my other half a wicker basket (actually it was a brand new wicker wastepaper bin, which he could use afterwards, lol) it was full of chocolate bars for his birthday, cost me about 60 quid. I think Titty ate her way through quite a bit during the afternoon too, but shes one of these girls who stays skinny regardless of what she feeds herself.

nedbella - I'm not gonna make Ana upset, there is too much in this chapter to make her smile. It seems karma is on her side.

Pinterest has been updated for this chapter.

And now the continuation of Operation Bitch Prank and the immediate aftermath.

* * *

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I hear Christian shout out from the other side of the reception. He's here and he's angry.**

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"But, Mr Grey!" The silly bitch is trying to act all innocent, fluttering her ridiculous fake eyelashes at him.

"I've heard as much as I need to, Miss Blandino!" He comes up beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek, but then nuzzles into my hair as he takes in a deep breath. "I can smell chocolate." I sense his smile in the quiet tone of his voice, just before he starts nibbling at my earlobe. He knows that I will be affected and he's done this on purpose. He shifts slightly and places a tender kiss on my forehead.

I melt.

I have my lover holding me close and the mean girl from hell is standing five feet away impersonating a gulping goldfish. I can't be happier. Well, I could be if we were in the playroom, but we won't go there just yet.

 _Yeah Yeah, I know you want your juicy lemons, but we gotta sort this crap out first._

I turn my head at the elephant in the room. _"_ _What's the matter, Nelly… I mean Ms Watson,"_ I ask sarcastically. "Have you not seen partners greet each other before?"

"Partners? Do you do business with GEH?" I roll my eyes. God! Is she that thick? I forgot how stupid she was. Didn't she just see him kiss me?

Before I have a chance to answer, Christian puts her straight. "Stand up, Miss Blandino. Put your hands above your head and reach for the sky." She does as she's told, surprisingly, and there is not a kink or bend in her. But I fear she wants to earn her Girl Scout badge for impersonating a plank, and I don't believe she needs to do anything out of her normal regular activities, as she's thick as two short ones. "For your information, we live together."

"Is she your sister?"

 _Good grief! How did she get a_ _GPA of 3.1, I_ _'_ _ll never know._

"No, she's my girlfriend."

"What? But, but she's…" I can feel Christian tense. Is he now trying to be a plank too? Then I notice he's registered the look of disgust spread across her face. He knows what she nearly said. That I'm fat.

 _Yeah, go on. State the fucking obvious, why don_ _'_ _t you. It's not as if I don't know what size I am and I'm forever thankful for the blasted reminders. Bitch!_

"She's what?" His voice is quiet and sinister. More sinister than Jack Nicholson in the Shining, but without the psycho grin and the ax…. Hm? Even Wendy tried to escape through a small window. I wonder if there is any significance to our parallel lives?

 _Redrum_ _…  
_ _Redrum_ _…  
_ _Redrum_ _…_

 _Fucking get out of my noddle, Danny!_

I snap out of my wayward thoughts of little creepy boys with lipsticks and back to the situation in front of me.

"Nothing. I just thought… The chocolates, the looks, your smiles and… and… the Space Needle." She scrunches her face up in confusion and I nearly burst out laughing. Did she honestly think he was coming onto her? And what a silly woman to actually admit to it aloud.

"The chocolates were very moreish," I gloat. "Oh, Christian, are you taking me to the revolving restaurant?" He smiles. I already knew the reservation was for us, as he text me after he had booked it, but Olivia didn't know that.

"But… I thought." Olivia shakes her head once more. I think she's trying to get her brain into gear, but I'm sure I heard a rattle, like a dried pea rolling around a tin can. She seems to be doing a lot of thinking and giving us half sentences, but we still have yet to discover what is swimming around in that pea brain of hers.

"You thought what? Miss Blandino?" Christian cocks his brow. I know that he's been playing with her receptors all day. This afternoon, he had gone into reception whilst on the phone to SkyCity restaurant to book the table. He took the pleasure in doing all this whilst Olivia was listening in on the conversation. She thought it was for her.

She looks between us and bursts out crying. "What are you upset about?" Christian asks without any remorse. "I haven't even fired you… Yet!" OMG! I have to squeeze my nostrils shut and turn my face away before I end up in hysterics.

"Fired!? What for?" she snuffles through her snotty mucus. Oh god, is she going to use her sleeve?… Yep, she's used her sleeve.

"For what you just said to Miss Steele. I heard you clearly as I was standing there listening to you chant away. I will not have anyone on my staff acting in such an unprofessional manner. Did you think you were back in the playground?"

"But… but… daddy won't be pleased if you fire me." Lord, is she trying that old trick? She's bringing the Senator into this. I roll my eyes again and let out a huff, which makes my lips vibrate loudly. She notices and gives me the daggers, but I throw them back and miss her ear by a millimeter.

 _Drat! I knew I should have taken knife throwing lessons._

"I don't care what the Senator thinks. Maybe he needs to be made aware of how his daughter acts in a professional environment. You're sacked," he shouts out before handing her the obnoxious fabric bag we all hate to receive in the workplace. "Pack up your things and give me your pass. You can collect your pink slip tomorrow afternoon."

"Are pastel colored lingerie items the standard golden handshake these days? If not, I'd like to put in a request for black with a red lace trim."

 _Jeez! Tacky. I bet she wants matching crotchless knickers._

"What?!" Shit, I jump at Christian's outburst. I really should stop getting sidetracked with my thoughts. Mmm… I wonder if they do golden handshakes at GEH? I'd give her a fucking golden shower as a celebratory send-off. I've never wanted to piss on anyone before, but she's asking for it.

"Your papers, Miss Blandino. Not a blasted chemise. You can collect them from HR in the morning. Now go!"

"But how can I when I can't move?" She's climbed into the burlap sack and tied it up under her chin. She's supposed to put her belongings into it, not wear it. I must admit that it suits her better than the tight garment that she's wearing underneath, which looks like it's been sprayed on. I know the thick burlap will soak up liquid and it makes me wonder if she will notice if I tinkle over her whilst she's trying to wriggle out of her dismissal.

At this point, another woman walks back into reception. "Andrea, Miss Blandino is no longer in my employment. Make sure the necessary is done first thing in the morning as she will be collecting her papers." Andrea just stares at her boss, then at me and smiles when she sees an arm around my shoulder. I smile back. I think I'm gonna like Andrea.

"What reason do I put on the forms, Mr Grey?"

"Gross misconduct, amongst other things such as an inability to do her job properly, tardiness, constantly using her mobile phone… getting makeup all over the outgoing correspondence." No! I'm guilty of that. I hope I don't get the sack too. :(

"But you haven't gone through the proper stages," Olivia challenges as she climbs out of her giant gunny pouch.

 _See readers, you didn_ _'_ _t know I had a diploma in coarse fabrics, now did you. :p_

"Miss Blandino. You have already had a written warning about your behavior towards other members of staff, which was being monitored. Did you conveniently forget about your interview in February?"

"But that was just Barney! He's fine with how I talked to him. He told you as much." Ha! Barney, the elusive doormat… I mean boyfriend. She kept that one quiet.

"He may be, but this is my company and I'm not happy with how you behaved. You were warned at the time and you have acted abysmally towards Miss Steele, who is a member of the public, but she could just as easily have been a very important business associate. How would that look? To have a member of staff at GEH behaving like a silly schoolgirl. You could have cost me millions!

"When you had that argument with Mr Smith, anyone could have overheard you and that is what I'm more concerned about than your boyfriend accepting your vicious tongue." She gasps as he mentions the boyfriend. "Yes, Miss Blandino. That's another thing you failed on. Your contract stipulates that you are to inform Human Resources if you are in a relationship with another employee, and yet you neglected to tell them. I wonder what he will think of all this? Are you serious about him? As it seems to me that you couldn't care two hoots."

Oh, I forgot. Now that Christian owns SIP, has he told HR of our relationship? "Of course I do! And I did tell them!" She stamps her foot like a spoiled brat.

 _I wouldn_ _'_ _t if I were you, missy._

"If you did, it would be on your file and it's not!"

 _Yeah, you go Christian! You tell her what for!_

"It is. See." She hands Christian a nail file that says 'I Love Barney' engraved onto the handle in a very pretty font. It has a small heart around the words. Christian hands it back and says it's not the correct format as metal etchings are not an acceptable standard in today's business world, and even if they were, HR would still need her to sign a declaration.

She goes redder than the walls of the playroom. "Andrea, you may go home as I don't want to keep you here any longer than necessary. Taylor will escort Miss Blandino out of the building."

"Yes, sir." She grabs her things and leaves a blubbering Olivia behind.

Taylor comes out of his office without being called. I wonder how he does that? Is there CCTV in here? I look around for the cameras, but there aren't any. "Taylor. Please escort this woman out of the building." He doesn't say a word and just nods, like one of those nodding dogs you get in the rear window of a car. I wonder if his head detaches also and has a little hook on the back of his neck? I crane my own neck to look, but Taylor wears high collared shirts and I can't see a darn thing. I wonder if that is to cover up the wobbly joint?

Olivia goes to walk off, but Christian stops her. "Pass!" She throws it at him and walks away. I feel my hand being grabbed and I'm pulled into his office once everyone leaves. The door slams shut and I'm backed up against it with a thud. "Fuck! I want you so much, Ana," Christian pants. I can tell that whole thing outside was an ego boost and feeding his caveman tendencies. He turns the key in the door and we are alone in his office, allowing him to do whatever he wants to me.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Fucking hell, that was one power surge. I'm so horny that I could keep my promise and fuck Ana into next week, but I don't think Ros would appreciate my humping my baby across the table at the board meeting on Wednesday. I pull her over to my desk and she looks out of the window. We're not overlooked as Grey House is the tallest building on the block and I think she's relieved. I don't want her paranoid and the goldfish bowl incident happening again.

I'm the king of the castle, the alpha in his pack, and the dom in this relationship and I want Ana on the floor. "I want you on your knees under my desk, Miss Steele." She's biting her lip and this is almost my undoing, so I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. She knows it affects me, but I don't think she does it on purpose. It's a natural reflex, which makes it all the more provoking. Without hesitation, she agrees with the standard sub's response. God, I love this woman. She's perfect in every way and likes to play doms and subs with me, whenever I want. I know this would look like I have a control issue, but she has all the control, not me. She's made topping into an art form.

She crawls into position and I sit down in my chair, then wheel it forward slightly so that she's between my legs with her head on my lap. "Suck!" I command. I feel the zipper of my pants being tugged down and my cock springs out like a Jack in the box. Her luscious lips glide along the shaft and her tongue pushes against its tip. "Yeah, baby. That's it, lick me, suck me hard." My hands wrap around her head and I play with her hair, where I start to braid it.

 _Mmmm_ _…_ _Maybe I should set up my own salon? I quite like playing with hair._

After I complete a circular cornrow hairdo, I lean back and absorb the sensations that my baby is bestowing on me. I can feel myself building up to my crescendo, but I don't wanna cum in her mouth. She senses my closeness and she does what she's never done before and bears her teeth and gently nibbles.

 _Fuck!_

It's too late to pull away and I pour my love into her mouth. She hums her appreciation and licks me clean. I look down at my lover, kneeling on the floor between my legs and sigh. "I'm so thankful that I threw that piece of lettuce on the floor."

"What?" she pulls back and frowns.

"Shit! I forgot that you didn't know about that." Argh! I gotta fess up. "Ana, it was me who threw my salad on the floor at the diner. The day we met." I huff out and close my eyes waiting for the lecture on public safety to begin, but she starts laughing. "You're not angry with me?"

"Nope. I did wonder if it was you, as you were the only one in the vicinity."

"So, you forgive me?"

"I think, Mr Grey, that it may deserve a punishment," she threatens as she gets out from under the desk and starts to tickle me.

"What?! Fuck! No! Ana! You can't do that! Shit! Argh! Stop it!" Jeez, I've never been tickled before and I can't stop jerking all over the place. I fall off of the chair and we both end up rolling around on the floor. She's on top of me, attacking my ribs and I'm writhing under her. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna piss myself!" She continues until I manage to roll over and pin her beneath me, where I grab her hands and pull them above her head. "I got you now," I pant, but tickling her back is not on the agenda. I don't think she would be oversensitive to my playful fingers along her spine, anyway.

She relinquishes her attack on me and fully submits. "Keep your hands above your head, darling." My voice is laced with lust, but it starts to protest at the cheap shoestrings that I have used. Lust doesn't mind as he's used to being tied up with something or another. It's only my voice that has the hump.

I move down her body and force her skirt up to her waist. "Yes, no knickers!" Moving her legs apart, I make my journey up her thighs, kissing the delicate skin until I reach home, which is moist and warm. I take a lick, but she feels rough. I see a few hairs have begun to poke through and grin. I didn't notice them this morning. Maybe she's secretly been shaving to delay the hair removal session I'm gonna give her. "Oh, Miss Steele. I think someone is in need of a wax. Have you been hiding this from me?" I look up, but Ana isn't listening. She's too engrossed in her pleasures to think about my view on her personal grooming.

I continue my attentions to her lady garden until I feel her start to tremble. A good sign that she's close. Mr Porky has woken up again, so I move up her body and go to take her missionary style. There's nothing like vanilla in the workplace, but even better is doggy style, which I think is still vanilla, but with a dash of kink thrown in. I pull away and command she takes her dress off and gets down on all fours. As she does this, I get naked as it's likely she will squirt. I slam into her and start slapping her ass as I pound my way home. "Yee-haw!"

 _SLAP!_

"Oh, you feel so good, Miss Steele."

 _SLAP!_

"Yes, sir," she whimpers.

 _SLAP!_

"So tight, so wet and warm. God, this is heaven." My pace quickens as I feel her grasp me. I know she's close.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! Can I cum, Sir?"

 _SLAP!_

"Yeah, drench me, baby. Fucking cover me with your juices!" I slap her again as she cries out her release and I'm rewarded with her dam busting open. "Fuck, yeah!" I cry out as I still within her walls, enjoying the sensations before my cock starts to twitch and spurt out its goodness.

I pull her back onto my lap as I kneel behind her. Her head falls onto my shoulder and it gives me access to the delicious skin on her neck, where I place butterfly kisses. "Baby, how long do I have to wait before you are ready for the question?" I whisper. I get no response other than a delicious bliss induced sigh. She's zonked out and I just look at her as she tries to open her eyes and acknowledge her surroundings.

"Mork calling Orson, come in Orson."

"Huh?" Of course, she's too young to remember and I only know about that silly Alien from Ork, as I watched the reruns on cable.

"Ana, are you with me?"

"Mmm…"

"I don't think you are. You seem to be in a delirious blissful state, sweetheart."

"Mmm…" I smile. I love it when I make her all dopey after sex. Means I've fucked her brains out… temporarily, mind you.

"Oh, Ana. I wish-" I'm interrupted by my phone. I don't really wanna answer it, but it's Taylor. I hope Olivia hasn't made a scene downstairs.

"Mr Grey, she's left the building. Do you want me to download the CCTV from reception for today onto an external drive and wipe the servers?" Shit, I forgot about Barney. He could use this to her advantage. I need that footage, not her. Although, there's nothing on there that she can use and it would be tantamount to stealing.

"Yes, Taylor. Do that now before we leave, as I don't want Barney getting his hands on it when he comes in in the morning." I will have to schedule a meeting with him. I want to make it clear that he's also treading on thin ice. He'll have to get some snowshoes from Quebec, as I understand they're in great demand there. I must admit that his only crime is not telling HR, but I want his loyalty so will give him the impression he's gotta behave.

—

We're laying down on the couch in my office after making love again and Ana is well and truly creamed. "It's gone six. I think we need to think about moving."

"Moving? But I like it at Escala. I don't want to move as it'll be the third time in the past four months. That suitcase has had more action than me."

"I find that hard to believe, Miss Steele. Besides, I meant make a move to go home, unless you wanna sleep here tonight," I smirk. I can just imagine Andrea's face when we make our way into reception tomorrow morning, all disheveled with recently fucked hair.

"I like your office. It's very swish." She looks around and catches sight of my art collection on the wall behind us and giggles. "For someone who is rather harsh in business and doesn't take fools gladly, you seem to have rather a… humorous taste in artwork."

"Don't you like my Mad mag covers?"

"They're all of Alfred E Neuman. Don't they print anything else?"

"Don't think so. They usually have him on the covers mimicking someone or another. I like Sergio's work and think it depicts my character rather well."

"As a mischievous, red-headed, freckled, tooth impaired kid?"

"No, as in _'_ _What, me worry?'_ I don't worry about anything. I'm in control and I won't let the fuckers get me down," I proclaim as I beat my chest like the caveman that I am.

"Hu-hum." She's challenging me.

"What?"

"I seem to remember you nearly falling apart the morning after Jose broke into the apartment."

"But you were gonna leave me." My heart is heavy remembering that moment. Ana was pulling away from me and the only thing that I could think of was to tell her I loved her. "You're the only thing in my life that I have no control over. My future lies in your hands."

"I didn't know you read palms."

"I don't."

"Then why did you say you could?"

"When did I say I could read palms? I'm not Gypsy Rose Lee."

"I should hope not. She was a burlesque dancer, not a fortune teller."

"Mmm… Did she striptease?"

"I think so. But I don't think stripping back then is like it is today. They kept their clothes on."

"That's not stripping, that's prick teasing."

"Isn't that what stripping's all about. Look, but don't touch."

"I think men are quite happy just to gawk."

"Have you been?"

"Erm… Yes?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yep. I know you've probably gone to all those sex club BDSM places and fuck the subs on stage. I don't mind… Well, I would do if you continued to go."

"I won't go."

"Good!"

"Besides, they don't have tits like yours… Ana?" Dare I ask?

"Yeah?"

"Can I tit fuck you?"

"How do you do that?"

"Push em together and I'll fuck your cleavage."

"Oh!" She seems intrigued. Good.

I move to straddle her waist as she lays on her back. But as I do, my phone goes again and it's Taylor once more.

"Yes!" Ana frowns at my abruptness. Well, he's interrupted my mammary worshiping and I wanted to give Ana a pearl necklace.

"Sir, it's all done. I have also turned off the CCTV in your office and wiped the footage for the past hour or so."

"Fuck!"

"Erm… precisely, sir."

"What?!"

"I didn't _really_ see what was going on, as I was too preoccupied in doing what I needed to before home time… _Sir._ "

Is he taking the mickey out of Ana calling me Sir? I hope not. He's being very coy about the whole thing. I hope he wasn't sitting there watching us and jerking off. I decide not to tell Ana, as it will freak her out, but I will have to have words with him later. Then again, do I really wanna know?

"Do you want me to bring the SUV around front?"

"Give us ten minutes, Taylor."

"Yes, sir." I hang up and sigh. "Seems Taylor is in a hurry. We better get cleaned up and head downstairs. I'm sure Mrs Jones has phoned him to ask where we are as dinner's getting cold."

"Can we go to the playroom tonight?"

"I can think of nothing better." I've visions of her breasts being bound together with rope and her limbs being restrained to the four corners of the bed, where she's pulled taught and I've got my cock stuffed in Jug Valley.

Jeez, I'm stiff once more, but it'll have to keep.

—-


	24. It's a Girls Night Out

**AN**

Yes, Christian is rather a dab hand at hairdressing. He missed on his alternate vocation there.

Yep, he shouted out "Yee Haw!" I'm sure Christian isn't gonna miss the chance for payback and the waxing session.

Onto the next chapter, although slightly shorter as the email rally was longer, but this site doesn't like pictures made up of letters, so had to scrap half the convo. Pinterest has been updated for this chapter.

* * *

 **Friday 27th May 2011  
** **Ana** **'s POV**

 _Kate: Hey, Ana Banana. Fancy a girlie night in tonight, just the two of us?_

Kate's sent me a text. I wonder why she wants to be pals all of a sudden, now that I'm gone. Maybe she wants me to do her laundry?

 _Ana: Hiya. What_ _'s up with you? Lost all your mates or do you fancy me now that I'm off the market?_

I know she will find the funny side of this. She's never without her pals.

 _Kate: You know I loves ya. I_ _'m just missing you like crazy. Still at parents, so if you wanna come over and spend the evening drinking tequila slammers. Or if you want, we can lick sip n suck. I'm sure you've been doing a lot of sucking lately :)_

I laugh.

 _Ana: Sucking is now my specialty. I have the power of a Dyson Animal 2 vacuum cleaner and Christian loves me for it. You get the drinks and I_ _'ll bring something to eat._

 _Kate: Don_ _'t worry about food. Drinking on an empty stomach is so much more fun._

 _Ana: You do wanna get me drunk! I need to eat something. Christian isn_ _'t happy when I drink on an empty stomach._

 _Kate: So this mogul guy is already laying down the law? I didn_ _'t think you were so gullible as to do what a man tells you._

Shit, I don't know how to answer that. Yep, he's my master and I have to obey, but I love to obey him as I get a fuzzy feeling in my belly when he's happy with me. I know Kate is into all this women's lib, but to be honest, I like to be the little woman who depends on her strong man.

 _Ana: He is concerned at me getting paralytically drunk and injuring myself. You know how clumsy I am. Anyway, I don_ _'t like the hangovers after a drinking binge. They last for days._

I don't mention that he doesn't want me not to remember, in case someone takes advantage of me. I also remember that I could get kidnapped at any moment if I'm inebriated and I don't want to miss my meal at the Space Needle tomorrow night.

 _Kate: Okay, Miss Do-Goody-Two-Shooze. You bring the food, but make it Chinese._

 _Ana: Will do. They have a really good takeout place a block along. I_ _'ll get some before I come round. See you at eight?_

 _Kate: See you then. :)_

I put my phone away and try to get on with my work, but Titty keeps looking at me. "What?"

"Are you dirty texting the boss again?" she smirks.

"Nope, not this time. It's Kate."

"Oh, the blond from college? You dirty texting her?" I roll my eyes.

"She's invited me out for drinks tonight."

"But don't you have the space needle thing later?"

"No, that's tomorrow." Shit, maybe I should tell Christian, just in case he has arranged anything. I grab my phone back out of my bag and email Christian.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Drinks  
Date: May 27 2011 15:46  
To: Christian Grey

Master

I've been invited out for drinks tonight. Do we have any plans?

Love

Ana.💜

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: :(  
Date: May 27 2011 15:57  
To: Anastasia Steele

Who with?

No, we have no real plans. Just a cozy night in.

Christian Grey

Curious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Don't go all sulky on me  
Date: May 27 2011 16:06  
To: Christian Grey

With Kate, at her parents' house.

I'm gonna buy takeout before I go, so will eat, sir.

Love

Ana💜

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: I would….  
Date: May 27 2011 17:10  
To: Anastasia Steele

…have brought a bunch of flowers home to go with that heart, but someone is going out and leaving me to fend for myself.

Christian Grey

A lonely CEO with only his macaroni cheese to keep him company, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Well, I am  
Date: May 27 2011 17:16  
To: Christian Grey

Still coming home to get ready, but I assume you are now already home, as I've spotted the SUV in the garage.

See you in a bit.

Love

Ana💜

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Are you here already?  
Date: May 27 2011 17:20  
To: Anastasia Steele

Are you already at Escala?

Waiting patiently CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: No  
Date: May 27 2011 17:22  
To: Christian Grey

 _I_ _'m still at work, watching the garage on a live feed webcam. What do you think?_

Love

Ana💜

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Impressive  
Date: May 27 2011 17:23  
To: Anastasia Steele

I think that is very impressive, Miss Steele. How did you fix the camera in place without Taylor knowing?

Still waiting patiently CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Christian?  
Date: May 27 2011 17:24  
To: Christian Grey

Really? Are you being serious?

Love

Ana💜

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Yes, deadly  
Date: May 27 2011 17:25  
To: Anastasia Steele

I have my serious face on as my clown mask is in the trash, due to its nose being pulled off by some horny chick who took to yanking at it, so yes.

Now frowning CEO as rather confused, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

Shit, that was me. He wore the stupid thing when we were having sex a few days ago in the playroom. Not sure why, but he looked like a scary clown and it all felt rather menacing so went to pull it off of him. He just said he wanted to be a Rampant Ronald McDonald.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: I was being…  
Date: May 27 2011 17:26  
To: Christian Grey

Sarcastic, hence the italic script. We're downstairs and Sawyer is trying to park.

Ana💜

—

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: :(  
Date: May 27 2011 17:27  
To: Anastasia Steele

I thought you might have been laying on your side and the font toppled over.

Still frowning CEO as still rather confused as to where you are, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

—

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Sir  
Date: May 27 2011 17:28  
To: Christian Grey

I'm in the elevator and making my way up to you.

Took Sawyer ten minutes to eventually park the car. He really needs to go back to driving school.

See you in one minute.

Ana💜

* * *

The doors to the elevator open and Christian is standing there with his abacus, counting. "Fifty-nine, sixty!" I grin, when I see him, well his dimples to be precise. He's so cute, but I have to point out that I could have been with Sawyer, so he shouldn't be standing there with his pants down, showing me his ass cheeks.

He pulls his pants back up, then reaches around to his back pocket and grabs some battered dandelions and hands them to me. "It was the best I could do at such short notice."

"Where did you get these from?" I ask as I take the bunch of limp flora from his grasp. Maybe he's just had a farting session and they withered? I sniff the air, yep, definitely a whiff of 'eau de pong.'

"On the rooftop. The planters don't get weeded all that much."

"You do realize you're gonna wet the bed now."

"I'd rather you wet it, baby," he smirks.

"But I don't have time, Christian. I need to be at Kate's by eight. I have to get ready, then order and wait for the food before we go. Then it will take Sawyer a good half an hour to drive there and another quarter of an hour to park the car. He really needs revision lessons. I could have parked a pickup truck in the space downstairs and still have room to swing a cat." At that moment, Tiddles comes in, hisses her disgust at me and runs back to her room where she hides behind Bugsy. As if Bugsy's gonna defend her. All he's good for is twitching and shitting.

"So, you're off out tonight," he surmises as he pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah, I think Kate wants her washing done."

"She better get acquainted with the washing machine then." Oh! He's nibbling at my ear. "Do you have to go, Ana?" Fuck! He's not making this easy for me. My eyes roll back in my head as I feel his whiskers brush up against my cheek.

"Yes, Christian. Please…"

"Please what, Ana? What do you want, baby?"

"You, all of you," I gasp, as his hands wander down to my breasts and tweaks my nipples through the fine material of my blouse.

"But you're leaving me. How can I take you when you're off gallivanting about town?" Fuck, his voice is all pouty. He's sulking at my leaving him alone for the evening, and he sounds so needy.

"Oh, Christian. You're not playing fair."

"I never do, Miss Steele. I'm ruthless."

"No, you're not. You just picked dandelions from the roof, so how can you be roofless?"

"I meant ruthless, as in 'showing no pity or compassion for others' and I mean that as I just copy/pasted it from Google."

"Where did you copy and paste it to?"

"A file on my computer, so that the readers could see."

"What readers?"

"The ones who are watching our every move."

"What?! Like now?! They can see us making out?" _Ah!_ He has his hands down my knickers. "I… I thought they quickly turned the page when we had our kinky time." _AAAAAAAh!_ Shit, he's found my g-spot. "Aaaaaaaaah… are you saying they watch us fucking?"

"Erm? Maybe not watch, but they definitely read our descriptions."

"Maybe I should keep my lips tight the next time it's my point of view in the playroom."

"Tight around my cock."

"Christian!" I'm not happy. I thought our kinky sessions were private. Then again, I should have remembered that the rating on this story is M for ' _Makin_ _' Lurve.'_

"So, Ana. What do you want."

I keep silent.

"Ana? Baby, talk to me."

I remain silent.

"Are you keeping quiet so that they can't hear us?"

I nod.

"But they still can hear me."

"Then shurrup!" He laughs and pulls me into the bedroom, where neither of us says a word. :p

💟. 💟. 💟

* * *

Yep, it took Sawyer ages to park the car, in the end, I said to stop it in the middle of the road, let me out and go. I will call him again when I'm ready to leave. At least he agreed as he knew I would be safely indoors until he returns.

Kate comes to the door, but when she opens it, I notice her eye. "What's happened to your face, Kate? Has someone hit you?"

"No, I had botox this afternoon. It frigging hurt like fuck and I'm sure he was a quack."

"Kate, your twenty-one, why are you getting botox?"

"So the wrinkles don't form in the first place. All the girls are doing it at the office."

Kate started working at Seattle Times last month and she seems to have settled in well.

"You really don't need all that. Promise me that you won't get your lips filled, or augmented. You will end up looking like my mother."

"Which one?"

"The top one."

"No, I meant which mother?"

"I only have one mother, Kate."

"No, you don't. You have Melanie Griffiths, but also Jennifer Ehle."

"Neither of those women are my mother. My mother's name is Carla."

"So, who's your daddy?"

"Christ…" Fuck, I nearly said Christian. He's not my daddy. Why did I think of him as such?

"Christ? As in Jesusezzes dad. So you're Jesusezzes sister? That would make your mom, Mary."

"Mary? As in Mary Magdalene? For fuck sake Kate, you've been watching too much Da Vinci Code."

"But I'm in love with Audrey Tautou. You know I have the hots for her."

"You have the hots for anyone with a pussy."

"Not true. Dr. Evil repulses me."

"But Mr. Bigglesworth isn't a cat, it's a rat."

"Yeah, you might be right there."

* * *

Kate has dragged me out to the bar. We cabbed here and it took about twenty minutes, so not sure where we are. I'm a little concerned as Sawyer is not with us and Christian will be mad when he finds out. Kate has a running tab here and the barmaid is a 'close friend.'

"Is this a gay bar, Kate?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because the village people are standing in the corner posing as letters and Cher has been on a loop on the jukebox."

"Yeah, kinda cheesy ain't it, but I love it here," she says as she licks her lips at the barmaid.

"Did you hear about Jose?" I say, hoping to distract Kate from her next victim, although I think she may have already succumbed to her charms.

Kate looks confused, but then I remember she hasn't kept in contact with him since college and the last time she saw him was when he jerked off all over my bed.

"What's happened to him? Has he got a girlfriend at last?" she laughs.

"No, he's in the psych ward, getting treatment."

"What? Ana, what did he do?" she looks concerned now. She knows how he is with me.

"He broke into the apartment during the night. That's one of the reasons why I moved out and into Escala. He climbed in through the window after having used the fire escape. If Christian hadn't have been staying over, I think he would have tried to rape me."

"Shit, No!" She slams her drink down on the bar and it starts to fizz. She quickly drinks it so that nothing gets wasted and then follows with a slice of lime.

"I said tried. I would have flattened him in an instant if he attempted anything. Remember he's only five foot two and about a hundred and twenty pounds, if that."

"But mad men are ten times stronger than when they aren't mad."

"God Kate, that still isn't that strong. Jose could double up as Pee-wee Herman in his mad state."

"So, this Christian guy. It's serious?"

"Serious enough." I don't want to tell her he asked me to marry him and I refused. It will be all over the newsroom when she goes into work on Monday.

"Serious enough for you to change your hair. What's with the shorter blond look?"

"Long story. But it was a friend of Christian's who got jealous and she so happened to be my stylist at Esclava."

"No!" she growls. "So she did that to you, out of spite? What did you do?"

"Nearly suffocated her with chocolate cake. She's behind bars now, thank god." Oh, I feel rather giddy. I think the drinks are going to my head, even on a full stomach.

"For ruining your hair?"

"No, for something else." I spend the next half an hour telling her about it, leaving out Christian's part in all this. Just saying that she got caught whipping some kid and is now being done for under aged sex. By the time I have finished, we have nearly consumed the bottle of tequila that Kate ordered from the bar. "Zo, there you avit. Sheeze ha poodeyfill."

"Ha what?" Kate's just as drunk as me. "Wotza poodeyfill?"

"Ha zick beetch who prizes on ikkle boyz. Flucking beetch!" I look up at Kate and try to focus. "I needa pee." I get up and stagger to the ladies room, but not before bumping into the Indian from the Village People. "Sorwee Mizder h'Apachi H'Injin Perzon." I pat him on the arm and walk off in the direction of the ladies.

I'm rather bored as I stand in the queue. Why do they only have one unisex toilet in this place? I sense the girl next to me looking at my boobs. "What?!" I scrunch my face up to look menacing, but think I come off as confused. She smiles, but I have to put her straight. "I likes cock, godit?!" she shrugs and turns around. At least her back is to me and she's not gawping at my tits anymore. I pull out my phone and see my lover's face on the screen. "Looky, dis is _MY_ cock," I say proudly as I shove the camera into the woman's face from behind. She pushes my hand away and I just tut at her rudeness. As I look at his beautiful face, I start to miss him, so dial his number hoping that his voice will quench my thirst.

"Ana?"

"Yup, itz shmeeeee," I squeal. "Marsder Fanzy pantz, I mish joo."

"Ana, are you drunk?" He sounds all concerned. Oh, I love him so much.

"Yup, correctamondo, zir."

"Are you in a bar? I can hear music. Where's Kate? Where's Sawyer?"

"Yup, I'ma ina bar, far far away, but I don't know where."

"And Kate?"

"Kate's ploblee chatting hup da barmaid. I fink they got history… Hoooo! I'ma bout to go hun pee, do you wanna cum in wif me?" I shut the cubicle door before he answers and I sit down to tinkle.

"Ana, where are you exactly. I wanna speak to Sawyer."

"I'ma onda toilet pan."

"And Sawyer?"

"He'z not tinkling wif me, there's only one in this joint and itz unisex!"

"ANA?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sawyer? Where his he?"

"He'za gone."

"Gone! He's left you alone?"

"I wash at Kate's, I jijunt fink I was going out h'and he coujunt park the fuckling car. We jezided to go out and here I ham… peeing."

"Where are you?"

"Hi hallready zed, I dunno. We h'about twinny minhuts frim Ka… Katez."

"That takes in the whole of Bellevue… Hang on."

"Hokay." I grab the toilet roll holder and hang on for dear life itself. But I feel myself slump against the wall."

"ANA! Are you there?" Shit, I must have fallen asleep for a moment.

"Yeh?"

"I know where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"Ho goody. Can we haf a dance win joo get here. They gotta dance fl… floor."

"No, I'm taking you home."

"Hah? I wanda stay. Juzz an ikkle dancy smoochiroonies." He hangs up and I continue to talk to myself as I make my way out to the bar, having forgotten to wash my hands. I look around, but Kate is nowhere to be seen and the barmaid has gone. "Ho, fuckling Hellzy bellzy." I stagger outside, hoping to see them having some sort of pussy fest in the alleyway, but nothing. Where the hell is she?

I spot a burger van and on smelling the food, I begin to feel rather hungry, so grab a five dollar bill from my bag and go get myself a burger. I'm sure the man has shortchanged me, but I'm too consumed with my meaty treat to care. I sit down on the bench, where a couple of guys are making out and I just watch as I munch on my snack, but I'm shocked when I see one of the guys push his hand down the front of the others pants and he starts to rub. I don't think I wanna watch any more of this. It's getting a bit too personal for my taste. I get up, but as I do I start to sway and fall back down on the bench again with a thud, but the fucking thing tips backward and the bench falls back onto the grass. The guys next to me cry out their shock but start to laugh. I open my eyes, having closed them on impact and see my legs are in the air and my skirt has fallen down, showing my fat thighs. "Hey doll, are you okay, sweetie," one of the guys says.

"Yup. I tink itz juss me pride thaz snot."

"What the fuck are you doing, Ana?"

I look up and see Christian looming over me."Chrizjen! Ma man," I grin. "Haf joo met my two fwends? This is…. Erm?" I frown, I don't know their names.

"Bruce and Russell," they announce in sync.

"You having some sort of gangbang with my girlfriend?" Why has he asked that? Shit, I think he's gonna throw a punch. Then I realize we are all in a huddled mess on the grass and my skirt is nearly around my waist.

"Chrizjen, No!. Da bench flell h'over when I zat down. Ma fat ass did it. I was h'only eating ha burger."

"Ana, get up! People can see you."

"Zo what," I sulk. Why isn't he happy to see me? I cross my arms as I lay flat on my back. My legs are still perpendicular to the ground, but I don't give a shit now.

"Ana, get up! I won't say it again."

"Good, coz I'ma fed up ov hearing it."

"WHAT?!" Shit, he's got his dom voice on. Did I miss him change? But then, we ain't at home, so why should I submit?

"Hi zed Good!" I pout. Bruce and Russell have already left to find another park bench that isn't occupied by a drunken broad and her angry boyfriend. Everyone is getting on with their evening. It's just me and Christian that are at loggerheads and now in a stalemate situation. His face softens as he kneels down to me. "Baby, you're gonna get a cold laying on this damp grass. Wouldn't you rather be at home, in bed with me, keeping you warm?"

"Mm," I hum. "I must admit that does sound tempting."

Christian gets up and helps me to my feet. As we get to the car, he turns me around and kisses me gently. "Can I take you into the playroom, when we get home?" My eyes widen in surprise. I thought he was angry with me. "Just for a little while, nothing too intense."

"Just a little play around?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

He holds my head down, as I clamber into the R8. I feel myself get rather wet just thinking about our time in the playroom, but as I look at Christian beside me, he seems rather serious all of a sudden.

 _Mmm?_


	25. The Red Room of Pain

**AN**

 **Yep, Christian is not happy with Ana one bit.**

 **This chapter was quite difficult to write. It was hard to write a serious chapter with humour, but there are some funny bits in there... I hope. Let me know what you think.**

 **Pinterest images have been added for this chapter along with a music youtube clip of the piano piece.**

* * *

 _... He holds my head down, as I clamber into the R8. I feel myself get rather wet just thinking about our time in the playroom, but as I look at Christian beside me, he seems rather serious all of a sudden._

 _Mmm?_

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

We reach Escala twenty minutes later and Ana is fast asleep next to me. I'm thankful that she drifted off pretty quickly after I started the engine and was quietly snoring by the time I was zooming down the i9 towards home at illegal speeds.

I wanted to reprimand her. Shout at her for dismissing Sawyer so hastily and for being slack with her own safety. Anything could have happened to her. I'm not happy at the thought of those two guys eyeing her up and down as she lay there flat on her back with her legs in the air, even if they were gay. In fact, I'm fucking livid. I had to play happy-go-lucky just to get her out of the situation and offered her the playroom instead. Little did she know that deep down I was boiling with rage.

I park the R8 in its designated space and I turn off the engine. I don't move. I just listen to the car clicking and pinging as the hot metal of her bonnet contracts as the car cools. Spidey has been pushed to her limits on our ride home at a hundred miles an hour. She sighs in her overheated state and the bonnet flies open to let out the steam, which has built up within her core.

 _I know exactly how you feel, Spidey. I wish I could open myself up and take in the cool air from around me._

The engine hisses as she snarls at me for putting her through such a maddening pace, but I wanted to get Ana back to safety. Back to the confines of my penthouse at the top of the ivory tower, which overlooks Seattle. Besides the ride to Bellevue, my R8 has had life easy cruising around the city streets and has forgotten that she's a sports car, made for speed. Maybe I should take her out more often and push the metal to the floor once in a while.

I need to cool. I need to get a grip on how I'm feeling right now, as all I want to do is take Ana to the playroom and punish her for acting so carelessly. Anyone could have taken advantage of her in the state she was in. They could have seduced, loved, and taken her away from me. I could have lost her to another if she had wished it so. I'm only thankful that she was at a gay bar and the guys wouldn't hit on her. But what about the girls? I almost snarl at the thought of anyone; be they woman, man, gay or straight, touching what is mine! I have the monopoly on her heart, her body, and her love, as much as she has monopolized my entire life. I cannot think straight, as she now fills my existence. I'm drowning in Ana and it hurts to think that at a drop of a hat she could so easily abandon me for someone else. I can't let that happen. She's mine and I look after what is mine.

She's oblivious to the danger she's put herself into tonight. She went out to that bar in the middle of nowhere without her bodyguard and with Kate of all people. I should have known Kate would have left her stranded with no way of getting home. I'm just thankful she had her phone on so that I could track her whereabouts.

I look over to where she sleeps. She's smiling gently as she dreams, but she needs to wake up as life isn't all fluffy clouds and pink fairy dust. "Ana, we're here."

"H'are we home?" she grumbles, still in her drunken state. She looks so sweet when she's drunk, but I can't think of her deliciousness right now. All I can think of is the fact she could have been attacked tonight by some impaired glucose tolerant bastard only seeking out a sugar fix.

"Yeah, let's get you upstairs." Her eyes flutter open and she smiles sweetly at me, but I keep my serious face on, masking my melted insides as I look at her gazing back at me with such a sweet expression spread across her face. She's found my secret stash of Jet-Puffed spread in the glove compartment and has taken to smearing it all over herself.

 _God! Don_ _'_ _t look at her with all that marshmallow fat-free creme spread across her face. You won't be able to stop yourself from licking it off of her, Grey. Get a grip of yourself or you'll crack._

I close my eyes to the temptation sitting beside me and I get out the car, but I bump my head as I stand.

 _Fuck! Why do I keep doing that? Is my head that big?_

I hear a giggle from inside the car as I rub my crown, but ignore it as I walk around to the other side and open her door. She gets out, but staggers and falls against me. My instinct is to catch her and hold her close to me as I take indiscreet licks of her forehead and cheeks, which are sweetened by the fluff, but I can't have this. As soon as she's steady on her feet I push her away from me so that she's at arm's length. She needs to understand that I'm not happy one bit. She senses the distance and places her hands on my forearms and her head tilts against the back of my hand, which is holding onto her shoulder. She's wanting contact, but I can't give it to her, but at least I can lick my knuckles clean without her knowing of my desires.

"Come," I command as I push her in front of me. This allows me to slobber at the sweetness left behind and I suck each finger clean as she staggers to the elevator ahead. When we get into the suspended metal box, my eyes are drawn to the floor, but I can see from my far peripheral vision that she's looking at me with a bemused expression. I glance at her and she licks her lips so seductively, that I want to fuck her where she stands. I close my eyes and bow my head once more, gripping my teeth in the hopes that I don't cum in my pants.

When the doors open, I don't stop for anything and lead her upstairs to the playroom. She's too drunk to comprehend what is going on, so I will let her sleep for a while, whilst I try and calm myself. After cleaning the stickiness off of her face with a dominant's trusty wet wipe, which is so handy for all those little spillages, she proceeds to strip off her clothes. She's eager to get started, but I tell her to get into bed and go to sleep. She looks upset that I'm not gonna join her. How can I when I need to keep my wits about me and not end up a melted pile of Christian goo next to her? "I'll be back shortly. I'm just gonna get you some coffee."

"Can I have tea, bag h'on da shide and a potta-hotta water?"

"No, you're having coffee. You need to sober up, Ana."

"H'okay." Fuck, she's pouting. I wanna bite her bottom lip, which is now sticking out. I turn away from her pleading gaze and exit the room.

As I shut the door behind me, I lean against it with a sigh, but the fucking thing didn't click shut and I stumble back as it opens again and I fall flat on my ass. "Are ju h'okay, Chrisjun?" Ana's concerned and tries to scramble to her feet, but gets her foot caught in the red satin sheets and flops forward on the mattress and her face disappears into the folds of silken fabric.

" _Umph!"_

"Stay where you are, baby. I'm fine." I get up again and this time exit without incident.

Making my way down into the kitchen, I turn on the espresso machine. I think she needs strong coffee and so that I don't have to contend with trying to get a gallon of liquid down her throat, I think this is the best option. She may even think they are shots, which I assume from the smell of tequila, she's been drinking all night.

I take them back upstairs and place the tray down on the floor. Ana is still on her front with her face in the sheets. "Drink this," I assert as I hold a glass out. She turns over and I place the rim of the vessel against her lips, which has now cooled slightly. Ana takes a sip and pulls a face.

"Tastes yukie! I ain't dwinking dat." She pushes my hand away and I nearly spill it all down her front.

"DRINK!" I push the glass back into her hand as her eyes fly open. She now knows I'm not happy. She doesn't say a word, but her gaze swiftly moves across my face, as though she's taking in the whole of my fury one inch at a time. Handing the empty glass back to me, I hand her another, then after all four are consumed, she lays back down and closes her eyes. She still hasn't said a word when I leave her to sleep.

I head downstairs and do what I haven't done since I met Ana. I console myself with my music. Sitting down at my ridiculously expensive Faziola piano, I start to play Satie's Trois Gnossiennes. It's not a particularly sad piece and if I'm truthful, it reminds me of Omar Sharif in Doctor Zhivago. I don't know why I started to play this, but it brings me some amount of peace to the turmoil in my head.

As I come to the end of the first and start to play the second movement, I hear a scream from upstairs. I jump from my piano stool, but the fucking fall board slams down on my fingers. "Ouch!" I ignore the throbbing in my fingertips and run up the stairs, two at a time. I don't realize I've reached the top step as I continue to climb, which ends up with me doing some sort of airborne leap of faith before landing with a loud thud on the top landing.

 _Huh? I_ _'_ _m sure there were twenty-four steps? Did someone change my staircase when I wasn't looking? It does seem different. It was white with a filled in balustrade before, now it's brown with just a handrail._

I look around the rest of the great room and notice an abundance of sofas and chairs which weren't here before.

 _Where_ _'_ _s my fucking love seat? Who's nicked my love seat?_

I hear a cry from the playroom again and remember the reason why I sprinted up the stairs. _Ana!_ I run towards the playroom door but bump into a chair, which has made its way into the hallway.

 _Where_ _'_ _s my sage colored armchair? Why are there now two chairs here and what's with this dotty light sculpture thing on the wall? I didn't buy that. It looks like a fucking waiting room in some swanky art gallery now._

I grab the door handle as I hear yet another cry. This one, more intense than the previous. I hope Ana hasn't fallen out of bed and injured herself. I burst into the room and stop in my tracks. Horror fills my whole body as I watch the blood begin to smear across Ana's back.

She goes to take another swing and I quickly snap out of my daze. She's fucking self-flagellating with a flagrum! "ANA! STOP!"

I grab the medieval self-punishing religious whipping device before it comes into contact with her skin. "Bad girl! I'ma bad, bad girl!" she blubbers over and over again.

"What?! No, Ana. STOP!" I fall down by her side and take her into my arms. What the fuck was she doing? "Mazder, ju hangwee wif me. I naughty girl. Need pwunidgement."

"No, Ana, please." Shit, I was angry, but I intended on orgasm denial after she had sobered up. Not a fucking heavy punishment like this. This is all my fault. I left her in here with all these torture instruments hanging around. She was drunk and I just wanted her to sleep, but I should have realized she was gonna do something stupid. She's too mischievous to leave on her own.

I hold her in my arms as I gaze across her back. There are three lines of wounds. Not deep and more like small punctures, but they have broken the skin and there's blood. I'm just glad that she didn't find the flagrum with the blades. I look about the room and know that half of these instruments that adorn the walls need to go. The rows of cilice, the throat expanders, and thumbscrews. Even the stocks would be dangerous in her condition. She could black out and break her neck!

They will all have to go. I never even intended on using any of them and were only for show, for impact. How can Ana think they were there to be used?

She's crying in my arms, but I need to get her cleaned up so that I can see what damage she's done to herself. "Baby, I'm gonna take you to the bathroom and sort out your back."

"Whada matter wif my bach?"

"It's bleeding. What were you thinking of?" I cry out in desperation. I'm almost at breaking point.

"Ju hangwee. H'I could tell ju wannered to pwunidge me." What would make her think I would punish her like this?

"Baby, no! I was gonna just tease you with orgasm denial. I vowed never to break the skin when I punish."

"Den, why ju haf all dis?" she says looking around at the walls.

"Darling, it's like having art on the walls. I initially had it in here to put the heebiejeebies on my previous subs, but had no intention of using them. Now I see that they are nothing but reminders of my harsh past."

"Huh?"

"Oh darling, I've changed so much since knowing you. You have softened the hardened dom in me."

"But, ju… ju still pwunidge?"

"Yeah, soft punishments, which are more like foreplay. Baby, what I can do with a cane, or a heavy duty whip would make your eyes water."

"I bet dey made your h'eye water wif all cweamy yummy stuff." she grins. How the fuck can she see the funny side to this?

I hold her as I bring her to a stand and walk her into the sub's bathroom. Standing her under the shower, I turn on the water and see the clear liquid turn a brownish pink as it hits the shower tray. As the water cleanses her body, her skin is left with several small dots, where the wounds have started to already clot. They seem fairly superficial and am thankful that it is unlikely that they will scar, but I will make sure that her wounds are carefully treated with antiseptic cream and a corn plaster placed on each. I'll seek out medical advice if they start to look angry or inflamed.

I take my clothes off and get into the shower behind Ana. Turning her around in my arms, I hold her close to me. My hands on her shoulders, so not to touch her soreness. She leans into me and starts to sob as realization at what she's done hits her as she slowly sobers up. As I look down, I find my own courage begin to break and my body weakens as remorse sets in and saps my energy. I sink to the floor and take Ana with me. We stay in each other's hold in the bottom of the shower as we both relax into a mutual calmness. We huddle together as I form a resolution to my decision.

The playroom must go.


	26. Bickerfest

_... I sink to the floor and take Ana with me. We stay in each other's hold in the bottom of the shower as we both relax into a mutual calmness. We huddle together as I form a resolution to my decision._

 _The playroom must go._

* * *

 **Saturday 28th May 2011**  
 **A** **na** **'** **s POV**

 _Argh! Fucking hell! My head hurts, my back_ _'_ _s sore, and I feel sick. What's happened to me?_

I feel like I've been pulled through a hedge backwards and a prickly one at that. I move to attempt to get out of bed, but as my head leaves the pillow, it starts to pound even more. I flop back down before looking to my right and see the bed is empty. Christian must have already got up.

 _Actually, how the fuck did I get home?_

I spot my phone sitting on the side, next to a pack of Advil and a glass of O.J. There's a Post-it note on the phone saying 'Ring Christian.' I wonder what that's all about? I speed dial his number and he picks up immediately. "Ana?" he sounds funny. Not funny haha but funny odd, and odd not meaning peculiar, as that's weird odd.

"Yeah," I croak. "What happened last night? The last I remember I was eating a hamburger whilst watching a couple of gay guys making out. How did I get home?"

"Shit!"

"I don't want to. My bowels aren't full."

"No. It was an exclamation, not a request. I just stubbed my thumb."

"Christian? Where are you?"

"I'm in the playroom. Dismantling it." I hear a crash, then an expletive. I think something has fallen off of the wall.

 _Hang on! Did he just say he_ _'_ _s dismantling the playroom!?_

"WHAT? FUCK! NO!" I jump up out of bed but fall back down again with a thud. "Argh!"

"Ana?"

"I hurt!" I cry out in pain. "Why does it feel like someone has cheese grated my back?"

"Baby, don't move. I'm coming down."

I sit on the edge of the bed and stay still until I hear Christian's feet on the stairs and then the door opens. I look up and see my man in his playroom jeans and an old ripped t-shirt. He looks like a sex god. "Oh… erm… you look yummy," I grin, now forgetting the pain in my head and back.

"How are you feeling?" he comes and sits beside me and takes my hand in his, where he strokes my knuckles.

 _Mmm_ _…_ _._

"Like crap, if I'm honest," I reply, "but better for seeing you… What happened last night?"

"You got drunk with Kate. Then drunk dialed me and when I found you, you were prostrate with your skirt around your waist. You were on the ground next to a couple of guys. Kate had left you."

"What!?" I can believe Kate leaving me as she's done it before. But I can't believe I would have a threesome with some strange dudes. I begin to panic thinking that Christian left me alone last night and is dismantling the playroom in a fit of rage, but he seems so caring now, so nothing could have happened to me. "Why are you upstairs getting rid of our paradise?"

"Ana, you were whipping yourself last night. You hurt yourself and if I hadn't caught you in time, you could have done serious damage. I know I shouldn't have left you in that room to sleep off your drink, but I didn't think you would take to doing what you did." I get vague images of last night. Spotting the whip on the wall and kneeling down by the bed whilst I whipped myself and then the pain. Christian's cries as he held me to him and our time in the shower.

"You can't." I look at him with tears in my eyes. "You can't take it away. I won't let you." I fall back on the bed and curl up in the sheets as I begin to bawl my eyes out. "No, you can't do this to us."

"Baby, it's too dangerous."

"It's not all dangerous. We can still have the playroom, just take down the… the… weapons… devices… instruments of torture?"

"But you could hang yourself with the fucking rope in there!"

"Yeah, and I could do that with my bra and the balustrade. Christian, you can't bubble wrap me."

"I can but try."

"No! No! You can't. I remember now, and yes I did a stupid thing last night. But you can't keep me from doing what I wanna do at that moment in time, not unless you pin me down. What will you do? Hide anything that can be tied and longer than a foot? Remove all the bleach from the kitchen in case I drink it? Change all the glasses for plastic beakers in case I try to slit my wrists? Lock all the doors to the outside, so that I don't jump off any of the fucking balconies?"

"Blast, I forgot about all that. I can fit kitchen cupboard locks and we'll have to move to a ground floor apartment."

"No, we will not! Dear god! I don't know what is going through your mind, Christian, but I can't be mollycoddled like this. I need space."

"You will later, at the Space Needle. They have quite a lot of leg room at the tables. We can play footsie."

"No, give me space to live my life. I'm not some pretty singing canary sitting in a cage, singing for your entertainment only. I'm a human being who wants to live her life without being restrained."

"That's good then, as I'm getting rid of those too."

"You can't."

"I can."

"Well, you can enjoy your empty room all by yourself, as I'm going back to Haddock Place."

"You can't."

"I can."

"I'm getting déjà vu."

"Me too."

"You're leaving me."

"Yes."

"What?! But, but you can't."

"Fucking hell, Christian. Are we living groundhog day, or are you a broken vinyl record?"

"Huh? What's a vinyl record?"

"The things that came before Compact Disks, you must remember those."

"Yeah, silver disks. Lells and I used to make Christmas decorations with them. I'm sure you can still get those, although I haven't even looked for over a decade as MP3s are so much more convenient and you get instant gratification from the immediate downloads."

"We're off topic."

"That's your fault."

"No, it wasn't."

Christian sighs and falls back on the bed. My eyes run the length of his body and stop at his midriff, which shows a slither of skin between the bottom of his t-shirt, which has risen up, and the top of his jeans. I wanna run my tongue along it but hold back as we seem to be in the middle of a breakup. "Ana, what do you want from me?"

"Your compassion when something goes wrong in my life. Something which you won't judge me on. Your companionship, especially when I want to go shopping. You can hold my bags." I grin and Christian shakes his head. Not sure if that is a no, or done in disbelief. I continue. "I want you to make me laugh so much that my stomach hurts. Make me smile when I'm down. Make me cum like a fucking freight train." He grins. "Give me a warm fuzzy feeling in my belly every time I see you, and most of all, I want you to love me."

"Then, how can I do all that if we don't see each other. You will be in your apartment in Haddock Place doing Kate's laundry, whilst I'll be here all alone with my microwave meals."

"I can come over on the weekends, like before."

"No, you can't."

"Oh, for fuck sake. Stop with the _'_ _you cant's!"'_

"Then stop running. You always run, Ana. Even you admitted it in chapter 20. You told everyone that you always run when the going gets tough and for once you wanted me to run so you have a frigging vacation."

"How do you know that?"

"I read it last night, whilst you were snoring. It's a bloody good read, babe. You're so funny with Titty."

"Shit! You can't let her know that I call her that in my mind."

"She probably knows. It's out there on the net, you know."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, that's more like it." He says as he strips off his t-shirt. I gaze at his perfect form, but I seem to remember we were arguing.

"Christian! Sex is not going to fix this!" I squeal in three octaves above my usual tone.

"Why not? You can draw all over me with a red harlot lipstick first if you want."

"No. We were in the middle of talking about me running away, now you want me to draw boxes all over your chest, then poke me!"

"We can still discuss this later. Come on, Ana, just a quick one."

"No!" I cross my arms and form a megawatt pout. He sighs and puts his t-shirt back on and I pout even more as I can't see his beautiful body.

"Now what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was enjoying the view."

"But you don't want me. Make your mind up, babe."

"I can look, but not touch."

"But I love your touch now. It turns me on."

"But I'm angry."

"What for?"

"You know what for?"

"Fuck! How did we get to this?" I think he's given up on the bicker-fest, and to be honest I'm confused with who said what, due to the lack of 'she saids he saids' in the dialog.

"The playroom's demise."

"Oh, yeah. I don't want it to go. Why don't you just remove the torture devices and replace them with some… some nude pictures. I can have some photos taken if you want me sprawled across your walls, draped in nothing but a bedsheet."

"No! My staff will see them."

"Mrs Jones will be okay. Does Taylor go in there?"

"Only when he helps Mrs Jones move the heavy furniture to clean behind them."

"Oh!"

"I do have some Rubens paintings in a special air controlled storage room upstairs. I bought them during a mad shopping spree at Sotheby's in New York a few years ago, when I was thinking of buying an apartment there. I withdrew my offer on the place, so they have been stored away, waiting for a place to put them.

"Rubens? Originals? They must have cost a fortune."

"Yep, but the subjects are rather… delicious."

"Oh, now I remember. He's the artist who painted all those nude 'big' women?" I smirk.

"Yeah. You know my taste, babe. I wasn't gonna go for a skinny pin-up, now was I?"

"No, I suppose not… So, can we keep the room, but trim it down a little?"

"I suppose so, but I will have to lock most of what remains in the draws and cupboards."

"I can live with that."

"Does that mean you will stay?

"Yeah. I wasn't going to leave you anyway," I giggle.

"Incorrigible!" He moves in and kisses me, "Do you wanna help, Miss Steele?" His eyes roam my face and his love is oozing out of every pore.

"Yeah. But let me get dressed."

"I wanna check your back first." At the mention of my back, the pain makes a reappearance.

 _Shit, it hurts._

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"Sweetheart, just sit down on the bed and give me your orders."

"Fries, burger, and diet coke, please."

"Not that sort of fucking order. I know I wanted to be a rampant Ronald Macdonald the other day, but don't mock my choice of a scene."

"Oh… Okay. Can I play Lady Dom for the day, then?" Her eyes light up with the thought of dominating me.

"Nope. You can be a nagging wife."

"But we're not married."

"Yet," I smirk at her but she rolls her eyes.

"You roll your eyes at me again, and I'll have you across my knee. My hands are not off limits."

"Oh, I'll remember to do it again later." She scrunches her face up in a cheezy grin and I can't help myself and go over to her and give her a wet sloppy kiss.

"I love you so much, baby."

"Me too."

"You love yourself?"

"No, I love you too."

"So, Miss Steele. The canes?" I ask as I rub my nose against hers before going back to the wall of torture.

"Gone." I take them off of the racks and place them in a long cardboard tube I salvaged from the utility room. I'm sure it had some weird mop in it that Mrs Jones purchased last week.

"Whips?"

"Those three over there, gone. Leave that one, as it's got feathers on and I don't think that's for harsh punishments. And those over there." She points to the cat of nine tales and a few of my more heavy duty whips. I grab all six and place them into a Storwell box.

"Now onto the crops."

"Keep all of them. They are flimsy and you get a better whack from a fish slice."

"Okay, but they will go into a locked glass cabinet. I'm gonna get rid of the detention chest and the stocks."

"Yeah, don't like those. They freak me out."

"Floggers?"

"Keep them all, except that one. Has it got thorns on the end?"

"No, it's tufts of fluffy stuff. I'll get rid of these though," I say as I take down the barbed wire ones.

"Fuck! I didn't see those there."

"There's so much here, Ana, I'm not surprised. It's like 'Can't see the trees for all of the woods.'"

"Can't hear the wind for the breeze that whispers."

"What's that from? An old proverb?"

"An old song. One of my mom's favorites when she was a teen."

"I quite like that, maybe I can have an artist do some sort of plaque with that on… Anyway, onto the paddles. Any of them staying?"

"That pink one. The one with the fur surface. I doubt that would do anything but tickle."

"Yeah, that one is rather pleasurable. Can test it out later, if you want?" Ana nods enthusiastically. "I'm gonna keep all the sex toys, like the dildos, vibrators and butt plugs, but again keep everything locked away."

"Do all those chests of drawers have locks?"

"Most do, but I very rarely used them. I did once when one of my earlier subs stole everything."

"What happened to her?"

"I ended the contract. She was too much work."

"All your girls seemed very… disposable. I think if we had a contract, I would have been gone ages ago."

"Baby, you were imprinted in my heart from almost the beginning. If we had agreed on a contract, the only time I would be willing to break it, is if it was replaced with another. One that was in the eyes of god and legally binding."

"Oh!" She blushes. "Please don't ask yet, Christian."

"Darling, when you are ready, I will expect the question to come from you. _I_ want to be asked."

"But isn't it traditional for the man to get down on one knee."

"Yes. If you want that, then you'll have to tell me to kneel at your feet and I will obey your command. But the question will come from your lips." I've stunned her into silence. "Shall we go downstairs and get something to eat. I'm famished."

"Okay," she eyes me timidly, as she's not sure what to say after my thoughts. I know that Ana is reluctant to take it to the next level, but I can't wait for her to wear my ring and bear my name.


	27. Pancakes on a Sunday

… _."Okay," she eyes me timidly, as she's not sure what to say after my thoughts. I know that Ana is reluctant to take it to the next level, but I can't wait for her to wear my ring and bear my name._

* * *

 **Sunday 29th May 2011**  
 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I wake up in the playroom and stop myself from laughing when I see the cum splattering on the black ceiling. After we returned from the Space Needle experience, Christian brought me up to the more modest user-friendly playroom. We spent most of yesterday getting rid of half of what was in here, but instead of disposing of it, he put it into a storage room and locked the door. He said that he will have to get some guys to come by and pick it up discretely. I did wonder how he would have disposed of it without anyone seeing him as a kinky fucker, especially the larger pieces. How could you talk your way out of having a detention chest and stocks? Christian says he will buy a tantra chair to replace the larger pieces. I told him to get it in black. The candy pink Tally Ho chair somehow doesn't fit in with the rest of the room.

 _Maybe he_ _'_ _s color blind?_

Christian is still fast asleep beside me, but I am not surprised. Last night he boasted of how he could ejaculate ten feet. I didn't believe him, so he made it his mission to prove it to me. After the eighth attempt, he left his mark… on the ceiling. I think he will be in need of a vitamin C course following his campaign to decorate the room yesterday. I don't know who he's expecting to clean it. Me or Mrs Jones. I look about the place and notice several other splatter marks on the walls. Maybe the room needs redecorating now that we have reorganized its contents.

I need a drink. My mouth is sore from all the deep throat I did last night. I get up as gently as I can so as not to wake him and put on my fluffy bathrobe along with my cotton toweling slippers. I make my way downstairs and as I reach the fridge door, I see Tiddles come out of her room. She wraps herself around my ankles as I open the fridge door. She knows where the lactose-free cream is kept and I'm sure this display of affection works on Christian, but not me. I do, however, find myself placing a bowl on the floor and away from me, just to get her from under my feet. I don't want to trip over her. She moves away to where the bowl now sits and starts to lap up the dairy goodness.

 _Fuck! It sounds like Christian last night on my vagi-foo-foo._

I continue to I rummage through the fridge, but hear a noise to my right. I wonder if Mrs Jones is working today? As I peer around the fridge door to see who has come into the kitchen, I drop the orange juice carton. "Who the fuck are you?" I quickly stoop down to pick up the carton, which surprisingly hasn't bust.

There before me is some brown haired girl. She's a scrawny woman in her late twenties. "I'm Leila," she replies as she cracks the eggs into the Pyrex bowl. Her expression shows her curiosity as to why I'm there. "Who are you?"

"Anastasia, but you can call me Ana… No, actually, you can't call me Ana. Why the fuck are you here?"

"To prepare master's breakfast," she says as she adds the flour.

 _Mm? Pancakes. I wonder if she will make me some before I chuck her out?_

"He's still in bed." I don't want her here. Why the fuck is she here? Her use of the term 'master' almost confirms my suspicions that she's one of his old subs. "Are you an old sub?"

"I'm only twenty-two, not that old," she replies now beating the mixture after adding milk. Twenty-two? Shit! I added years onto that. It's the skinny look that makes her look older. I'm always told that I look young for my age. The plumpness seems to do that on women.

"I meant an ex-sub."

"Yes. I come by sometimes When I have nothing better on. Master likes me making him breakfast."

 _Nothing better on? She_ _'_ _s wearing a fucking full-length taffeta ball gown. I suppose that she can_ _'_ _t have anything better on, not unless she's a princess. Then, she would be wearing her blue Elsa dress from Frozen. I look out of the window and it_ _'_ _s a beautiful sunny day out there. Not really a dress to be wearing this time of year. It's best reserved for Christmas… Mm? Maybe I could get one made for Christian's Christmas present. I can get him an Olaf outfit. We can pretend the cum splattering in the playroom is falling snowflakes._

My thoughts return to pancakes… I mean Leila.

"But I make him breakfast now!" I return to being annoyed. How dare she take my culinary duties away from me.

"Oh! But he enjoys _my_ pancakes. He doesn't need _your_ … skills." She cocks her brow at me, pondering on why my cooking is far superior to hers to make Christian prefer my delights over hers. She then starts to frown. Maybe she doesn't like me being here? Well, it's hard luck, as I'm not going anywhere. "What do you have that I don't have?"

I laugh. Is she being serious? _"_ _About eighty pounds of blubber."_

"No, I meant about your cooking."

"I use bacon fat for frying the pancakes. Or it may be that I add three eggs instead of two. You know how Christian likes his eggs."

 _Even though his bowels don_ _'_ _t._

"You called master by his name!"

"Yeah. That's because it's his fucking name." Although he does like 'sir' and 'master' at other times. I don't disclose that to her. I need to change the direction of this conversation. "So how often do you come here?"

"I don't anymore. Not since master ended the contract. But before, it was only when he gave me permission and only in the playroom. I just like to cook for him once in a while now and you know he doesn't have a clue as to how to cook… Even boiling water is a non-starter."

"I beg to differ. He knows how to make a cup of coffee. He's proved it, so knows how to boil water."

"Oh! That's new." I feel smug, then realize what we are doing. We're having some sort of pissing contest over how he likes to break his fast.

I am about to tell her to leave when I hear footsteps on the stairs. Shit, he's up. Actually, he's not, he's down… Down here, and not far from the kitchen. "Ana? Baby, why are you up?" he grumbles. I can hear the sleepiness in his voice. I turn around and see him in his Yoda robe. The ears are bent all out of shape, making him look cute. I turn around to look at Leila and she's disappeared. Thank fuck for that as I didn't want to be caught with an ex-sub. But then I am horrified to see she's now on her knees. "What the fuck are you doing?" I whisper in a growly tone, which I hope will show I'm angry.

"Master likes me on my knees."

"But how are you gonna cook our breakfast from down there?" I ask. All thoughts of Christian making his way into the kitchen have now disappeared leaving behind hunger pains.

"Ana? Who are you talking to?"

"Erm?… No one," I say innocently as I spin around and hide the waif from his view. Thank god I put on this long voluminous bathrobe. Christian saunters over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. As he plants a sloppy wet kiss on my lips, he lets out a groan of appreciation. I am rigid with tension as I can't do this with that woman behind me. He pulls away and looks at me quizzically.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"Nothing!" I blurt out. He smiles and goes back to his show of affection, but then I feel my belt loosen and his hand dips down between my thighs. "Ah! Fuck, Christian!" I gasp.

"That's more like it, Ana. Fancy going back upstairs?" I feel a tug on my robe as Leila reminds me of her place on the floor behind me. I give her a backward kick to shut her up as I go to move forward. This, I hope, will push Christian back out of the room, but the bitch has hold of my hem and won't let go. I ponder on the thought of shrugging my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground, but Christian will only turn me around and take me across the counter, so I try and force it out of her hand with a yank. The fucking cow is too strong and we start a tug of war.

Christian looks around and sees her there on the floor. "Leila!"

"Master," she says timidly as her gaze lowers to the floor.

 _Now, she decides to let go of my robe._

"What are you doing here? It's Sunday." As if the day makes a difference. "You only come on Saturdays, if you come here at all."

"I don't cum here anymore master. You put a stop to that."

"So I did. But why are you here today?"

"Christian!" Have I disappeared or something?

"Sorry, babe. This is Leila. She's an ex-sub of mine."

"I know. We have already established that."

"She makes me breakfast."

"I know that too. But I'm here now!" My hands fly to my hips and I stand there annoyed. He's grinning. Why is he grinning? Can't he see I am one mega pout?

"I forgot to tell her I was with someone. She comes by sometimes to make me breakfast. That's all."

I turn my pout dial up to the maximum.

"Ana, you can't be jealous. Surely, you know that I love you."

Leila gasps at this declaration and I smile with self-satisfaction at her reaction.

"But she cannot give you what you need. You're pretending with her?" The bitch interrupts. Christian pushes me out of the way. As I spin I see a gun being pulled out of her pocket. "I love you too… We all do."

 _We? Who the fuck are we? Does she mean all the other subs? That_ _'_ _s a heap load of subs. Maybe Christian can open up a Subway sandwich bar or something. I know there's one on Pike Street, but he could open up one closer to Grey House and call it 'Subs-R-Us'. That would save Mrs Jones making him packed lunches in the mornings…_

Shit! I forgot about the gun _._

Christian moves forward slowly and gives her a stern dominant's stare that would rattle anyone… Well, anyone except me. "Give me it." Her eyes spring open in shock and her hand starts to shake. "The gun, Leila, not the frigging bullet."

She hesitates but then pulls out something from her other pocket. It's a pack of cigarettes and she turns the gun around and lights one. Christian and I breathe out our relief as we realize it's not a real gun, but a novelty lighter. "Leila! That isn't funny."

"I thought it was, master," she giggles. "You should know me by now, sir. My mischievous side always gets the better of you."

I cross the kitchen to the sink, where I splash my face with water from the tap. I feel faint after all that drama.

"Ana?"

"I'm okay."

"So, can I stay to finish you both breakfast?" she asks.

I turn around as the water drips off of my chin. Christian looks at me for the answer. "Suppose," I shrug. _"_ _Why not make yourself some while you are at it."_

"Thanks, but I need to be at Cliff's in an hour's time."

"Who's Cliff?"

"My present dominant. I said I'd spend the afternoon with him… You know him, master. Tall, muscular, Italian with a beard. Also, he goes by the name of Joe."

"Cliff Dawson? I thought his cock didn't work."

"That was another story, where he took steroids. His cock works just fine in this one." She's grinning. I know that look. It's a look of pride at how lucky she is to have a fat juicy cock to play with. But she doesn't have the love I have to go with it.

"Who's Cliff Dawson?" I ask. I'm totally lost on this story now. I only wanted an orange juice, which I still haven't had. Now I have to wait for this scene to be over, and probably the chapter. I may die of thirst before then.

"No one. You don't need to know. I'm a different Christian, anyway."

"Why did you say you are a different Christian? Aren't you the one and only Christian Grey?"

"No. There are several of us. I'm the blond smiley one from Thor, that the author preferred. The one Leila knew was Irish and a bit shorter. He played 'The Fall' guy."

"I thought that was Lee Majors?"

"No, That was 'The Fall Guy', not 'The Fall' guy. The Irish chap is fairly decent, but he doesn't really have ginger tones to his hair."

"Neither do you."

"Sometimes you can see strawberry blond highlights in the sun… Then there are Matt Bomer and Ryan Gosling. Again, Matt doesn't have any ginger bits, but Ryan is spot on."

"I much prefer you, sir," Leila says with a glint in her eye.

"Keep your hands off, he's mine!" I move around and stand between _MY_ Christian and the ex-sub.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I have Cliff. He's a pussycat."

Tiddles looks up from her cream and purrs in agreement.

 _How does Tiddles know Cliff Dawson? Maybe he has visited Escala in the past._

"So, as we have now established that I am the only Christian Grey in this story, can we please have some breakfast." I second that and Leila goes back to her trusty Pyrex bowl and I go grab myself a drink.


	28. The one with Mia's phonecall

**AN**

 **Glad some of you like the mention of our lovely Cliff :)**

 **Just a mention. I think there is some confusion over who I have cast as CG. I did have it on one of the AN's in a previous chapter, but after cleaning earlier chapters up a bit, I find it's gone. In this fic, it's not Jamie Dornan, it's Christopher Hemsworth. I just wanted to point that out as this chapter refers to him and it won't make sense if you think of him as JD. And yes, JD doesn't have blond hair, but CH has to some extent (with the use of dye)**

 **So, Cast to date is:**

 **Christopher Hemsworth as my CG, who likes his woman on the substantial size (and I don't mean a few pound extra)**

 **Adele (singer) as Ana (pre-weightloss) Loves kinky fuckery and is well into the playroom from the start.**

 **Michelle Pfeiffer as the old bitch troll, who is now locked up in jail**

 **Grace is a large woman of Italian descent.**

 **Mr Grey is a kinky but curious pervert.**

 **Elliot eats anything and everything.**

 **Leila isn't a mad freak and is now Cliff's sub. She likes cooking.**

 **Tiddles is a black cat who has her own room at Escala. She also has a white rabbit companion by the name of Bugsy.**

 **Jose is a small guy who would not be able to beat Peewee Herman in a fight. He is now in the psych ward after breaking into the Haddock place apartment.**

 **I hope that this chapter isnt too 'out there. ' Sometimes I just let it flow and it can end up a bit 'huh?'**

 **Pinterest updated for this chapter.**

 **PS I am slowing down on this, so updates won't be as frequent (as you may have already gathered) IT wont be months, but there will be at least two weeks between chapters as Im trying to tidy up the rest of my stories too.**

 **.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.**

 **Christian's POV**  
 **Wednesday 1st June 2011**

I'm sitting at my desk looking at the floor between my legs, daydreaming. Ana was there last week, sucking me off. She has one mighty fine mouth and it's all mine… Well, it's hers of course, but I have carte blanche over its use other than eating, drinking, talking, breathing, snoring and any other daily function you have to do to stay alive. What her wet salivating mouth can do makes me wanna drive over to SIP and drag her into the staff room again, but this time I wanna fuck her mouth and then bang her hard against the wall. Yeah, a stand and slam in a precarious situation is what I need right now. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the phone buzzing. "Mr Grey. I have Miss Grey on the phone for you," Andrea advises.

"Is she here in reception sitting on the phone, or is she on the phone line?" I ask, just to make sure she isn't doing a 'dad special.'

"She's on the phone line," Andrea confirms. At least I won't have to contend with trying to get her out of the door and can just hang up on her.

"Put her through," I huff out heavily as I know what this is about. Mom and dad want to throw a party the weekend after next for my birthday and she's warning me. Can they just leave me alone for once and let me do my own thing? Andrea puts my sister through and I wait for the enthusiastic tirade of happiness to spill from her.

"Hey Christian. How's my big bestest bro? Soon to be another year older and not so wiser. You know why I'm calling, don'tcha," she giggles.

"Yeah, birthday party warning again," I sigh.

"You do realize that this year, mom is going all out. She wants to throw a ball."

"But I can't allow her to do that. With her aim, she'll break the fucking windows. Dad won't be pleased if he's to have them re-glazed yet again. Didn't she break the patio doors as well as the upstairs windows when she threw a ball at Christmas?"

"Yeah, she threw several balls for Coping Together. I don't think we coped all that well. It was damn cold that night as mom took to throwing it quite late in the evening and dad couldn't get The Sliding Door Company to come around until the following day."

"You could have come around to mine. I was nice and toasty in my penthouse."

"We could have but you had the right hump and refused to come to Bellevue." Fuck! I remember I had just ended a contract with a sub the day before. She had the nerve to tell me that my chest scars looked like a smiley face. I wish she had commented after I fucked her senseless. I was so pent up with frustration that I had to jerk off for the rest of the weekend just to get rid of my wood.

"How can I have a right hump. Am I Quasimodo or something?"

"No. Quasimodo lives in France. I met him when I was in Paris"

"But he's fictional. Besides, he died centuries ago."

"Oh? Wonder who that was trying to get into my knickers at the fancy dress party?"

"Mia? Fancy dress means that someone has dressed up as Quasimodo. He wasn't really Quasimodo dressed as Quasimodo. That wouldn't be deemed as dressing up in fancy dress."

"Maybe he was Esmeralda. Oh! Then she was a lesbian with a very lifelike functional strap-on!"

"It was probably some random dork trying to impress you with his large lumps."

"Well, his large lumps were certainly on show in his skin-tight pants. You could even see the outline of his helmet."

"I thought he was Quasimodo? He didn't wear a helmet."

"Huh?"

"You sure he wasn't Lancelot of the roundtable, but after he battled with the sorcerers to defend Camelot? The lumps could have been swollen shoulder blades."

"No. I meant his helmet, as in weeping purple helmet. You know, Christian. For god sake, you've got one and you stick it in Ana every day."

"I stick my weeping purple helmet in Ana? But I'm not Lancelot or Quasimodo. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Give me strength."

"Come weight lifting with me later today. I can show you the functional trainer."

"Hm? I might take you up on that. It might get rid of these batwings I have."

"That may be an after effect of being in contact with Quasimodo. I think they lived in the clock tower with him too."

"But I thought this Quasi was a girl with a strap-on?"

"Sis, whoever it was, didn't succeed, so no point in trying to work out who he or she was."

"Who said he didn't succeed?"

"You did. You said he tried to."

"I didn't say he didn't succeed."

"Mia, are you telling me you slept with the hunchback of Notre Dame?"

"Maybe…"

"Did you use protection?"

"He had protection. I'm assuming that that is what the helmet is for. To protect."

"So you let a man stick his cock in you without using a condom."

"No, he rubbed it between my tits. He said he wanted to give me a pearl necklace, but all I got was jizz on my chin. Fucking prick wouldn't take me to Cartier afterwards. Can you give me a pearl necklace?"

"No. I'm your brother, not an incestuous pervert!"

"Then give me the money and I'll go get it myself."

"Is this a ruse to get me to give you more allowance?"

"No. I Just fancy a pearl necklace."

"Mia. You get enough money from me each month. Save up."

"But…"

"No butts. Not unless it's Ana's, then I'm only allowed to use my finger or a bullet vibrator."

"Ergh!"

" Anyway, we digress. So birthday ball?"

"Yeah. A masquerade ball, but she wants it to also be a fancy dress thing," she huffs, "I hope Quasi doesn't show up again." Great! I'll have to put up with endless people wishing me well when I don't even know their names. They are all mom and dads friends and work acquaintances and very few will be there that I actually know.

 _Hey! If I_ _'_ _m masked, they won't know who the fuck I am. How am I to get all my gifts?_

"But I won't get any presents as no one will know it's me. They'll end up getting refunds because they couldn't find the birthday boy."

"We'll give you a name badge, or say you are wearing that Thor outfit you swiped from Paramount."

"I didn't steal it. Kenneth Branagh let me keep it. If I wear a name badge or people know the birthday boy is Thor, then it won't be a very good masquerade. Everyone will know."

"It's half arranged, so there is no getting out of it. Mom has hired the big tent for the evening and she's doing the usual stuff. Christian, I think this is more to do with showing off Ana as well. She's never had a chance to do that. Just let her have this one thing, Christian. She's even sending invites out to the family in New York."

"Grandma and grandpa Trevelyan?! But I thought they were in Italy this summer."

"They will be flying back next week with uncle Giuseppe and auntie Rosa. They will land in New York next week and then everyone is traveling west after a couple of days. Christian, please don't make a big deal out of this."

"How can I not when mom is. Ana is going to flip. She was fine with us, but a large crowd, I'm not so sure about." I hope she's fine with everything. She was hesitant at what people would think of her but soon relaxed when she met mom and dad. I'm afraid that the size issue will never go away, even when I tell her she's beautiful, sexy and everything I would wish for in a woman. It's planted so deep that it comes to the surface when she feels vulnerable and she will be vulnerable when a group of people she doesn't know descend on her.

I consider if she needs to see Flynn, but to be honest, I haven't seen him for a couple of months and he will want to drag me in for an update. I don't need him anymore as I have my baby who has done more in one month than he has in three years. There is also the issue of her interpreting my suggestion to visit a shrink as an insult. It's a silly idea to take her to him, he's nothing but a fucking charlatan!

"She will be fine. I will stick by her side throughout the evening, so she won't be without friends." Shit, I'm not having Mia tag along all evening. I want some fun on my big day and Ana is the one to give me that. Yeah, a birthday fuck in my childhood bedroom, with spanking and silver balls that are on offer at the Adam & Eve store. I bought a whole supply of stuff yesterday, as they had a BOGOF deal going. All Ana friendly, I may add. My palm starts to twitch when I visualize spanking her ass and watching her soft flesh wobble after the impact. The flushed heated skin beneath my palms as I soothe her delicate rounds with arnica cream.

 _Blast! I_ _'_ _m getting a hard-on with Mia on the phone! Concentrate, Grey! Think of chilies up your ass._

"So…" I clear my throat. "This masquerade ball. It's on the 18th?"

"Yep. At Bellevue, as per usual. If you don't mind, can I call Ana myself and break the news?"

"She will be annoyed with me. She doesn't even know it's my birthday this month, let alone she's second honorary guest to a house full of hundreds of people."

"She will be fine. I can break it gently to her. It's a good job you got a caring sister," she giggles.

 _Why is this so fucking funny?_

"I'll take her shopping and maybe buy you that tie I saw the other day. It's bright green with a paisley print?"

"When have I ever worn green let alone paisley."

"You need brightening up. All those dreary gray and navy suits of yours make you look like a-"

"A successful businessman that I am?"

"Yeah, which is all fine when you are working, but you're not an old fuddy-duddy. You need to lighten up."

" _I'll book an appointment and have Franco come over and bleach my hair then, shall I?"_

"You know that is not what I meant. You need to not take yourself so seriously sometimes. Anyway, just thought I would warn you as I do every year. You don't have to thank me now, but when you send through this month's allowance," she giggles. She's back to getting extra for this fucking pearl necklace again. "I'm gonna call Ana to see if she wants lunch on Friday."

"Just tell her I don't want her to fret. Having her in my life is gift enough," I smile as I remember her not wanting me to go to work this morning. I'm sure she was gonna pull a sicky if I didn't.

"Christian? Do you love her?" I hesitate to answer her. My sister has stunned me into silence. I don't want her to know, as she's one big mouth when it comes to gossip, so not sure of what to say. "Oh, Christian! I take the hesitation as a yes. I'm gonna get a sister finally!" Shit, my silence has answered her.

"Mia! Calm down!" I can hear her dancing around. She's in the middle of the fucking shopping mall from what I can hear in the background. I bet she's at The Bravern. She must look like a mad woman doing some sort of ritual dance outside Prada. "Where are you?"

"Outside Prada." I laugh.

"You are so predictable. When you go shopping with Ana, I want you to persuade her to spoil herself. I'm gonna put some money into her account and she won't know about it until Friday."

"How much are you giving her? Can I have that too?"

"Twenty four thousand and no you can't. You already have sixty grand a year out of me. I haven't indulged myself in spending money on Ana, so I wanna spoil her now. Get her kitted out for the ball, but not a fancy dress. I will call mom and tell her that I will be happy to go to a ball, so long as it's not fancy dress. I'm not being Thor again as I've done it three times already, plus there were those shorts."

"Shorts? What shorts? Do you mean Speedo trunks? The budgie smugglers," she laughs.

"When have I ever worn swimming trunks that are shrink wrapped? I meant short movies."

"Huh?!" Shit, she didn't know about those. They went under the radar.

"So, you will help her with her outfit? And no green paisley! She likes dark colors."

"Okay, sir. I'll take her to experience the Kopi Luwak at John Howie Steak after," she giggles.

"No, you won't! I'm not having Ana drink defecated coffee beans!" For fuck sake, what is with this woman?

"Oh, you can't take a joke."

We end the call, but I need to email Ana to warn her of my sister's call.

.-.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Warning in advance and an apology  
Date: June 1st 2011 11:54 am  
To: Anastasia Steele

Baby,

Mia is going to call you about something that is happening on the 18th.

I'm sorry for not telling you before, but it's my birthday and my parents are holding a party… Well, it's more of a fancy dress masquerade ball, but I'm telling them point blank that I don't want the fancy dress part of it.

I hoped that I would have been able to ignore it this year, but seems mom is determined to not only tell the world that her youngest son is a year older, but has a woman in his life.

Sorry, babe. I'm gonna phone mom now and will try and downgrade it and remove the fancy dress element, but Mia says she's determined. Whatever comes out of it, know that neither you or I will be wearing any ridiculous outfit.

Please don't fret.

Christian Grey

On edge CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

PS. If Mia takes you to John Howie Steak, do not (and I emphasize this) DO NOT drink the Kopi Luwak coffee. It's animal shit.

.-.

My mobile rings, it's Ana.


	29. Apples, Mallets and a Verdant Complexion

AN - And now for the phone call.

Pinterest has been updated.

Note* I have taken Forbes listing for this year and not 2011, so what is discussed isn't historically correct, but who cares, lol.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"Ana?" I ask as if it's a question. The question isn't asking if it is her, as I know she's called me due to her face coming up on my screen as we are video calling, but I'm trying to ascertain what sort of mood she's in by her emotionless expression. I am almost sure she's not gonna be happy. "Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, I'm anxious. You know that I don't like being eyeballed. I have enough of that with men staring at my tits."

"I know. You can't miss them, but they are mighty fine jugs, Miss Steele," I laugh.

"Christian! This isn't funny. You know I don't like people gawking at me."

"I don't like it either. You're mine and I don't like anyone desiring what is mine. You're for my eyes only.

"I'm sorry baby, but mother keeps doing this to me and it's her way of showing me off like a prized bull. I can just imagine it now. "Oh, may I introduce my son, Mr Christian Grey. You know him, the billionaire entrepreneur, the third richest man in the USA only beaten by Bill Gates and Jeff Bezos," I say in a squeaky, slightly Italian voice.

"Who's Jeff Beezooze?"

"Bezos. He owns Amazon."

"He owns all that? Wow!"

"Yeah. It's a big empire."

"You can say that again.

"Yeah. It's a big empire."

"And it takes up a fair portion of Brazil and Colombia, Peru and other South American countries, doesn't it? Yeah, I just read that from Google dot com."

"What?" Why is she going on about South America?

"It's one hell of a backyard if you ask me. Maybe a little too much for personal use, mind you. I wonder if he's gonna develop there? Maybe set up a few towns amongst the trees. I would imagine it would be pretty peaceful living out there in the wilds. Although, I don't think much of the wildlife and having my legs bitten off. Let's hope he's environmentally friendly and doesn't build any speedways straight through the middle. It would ruin the feel of the place."

"Ana, what the fuck are you-"

"We could take The Grace out there and sail her up and down the river. But I won't be able to go swimming, will I? Isn't the water poisoned and full of sharks and alligators?"

"I think they have Piranhas." What the fuck am I talking about Piranhas for? It's not the fucking Amazonian. I gotta put a stop to this, as she'll be asking me to invest heavily in a venture and I'll be rebuilding the place before I know it. "ANA!"

"What?"

"Amazon dot com. Not the fucking rain forest."

"Oh. So, he's not a landowner?"

"No. Well, yes, but not on that scale."

"What sort of scale is he on?"

"I don't know. Probably a few private dwellings. I doubt he's some sort of glorified landlord. He owns the online website."

"Are you saying someone who owns a website is the second richest man in the USA? Mm? Maybe I should get myself a Wix page."

"I doubt that will put you on the Forbes listing."

"Why not? If my blogs and vlogs are good enough and I have Google Ads. Next, you will be telling me Bill Gates didn't get to be number one with his Microsoft double glazing company and that he runs some big computer enterprise."

"He does."

"No, he doesn't. Dad had him fit the windows to his house in Montesano. Gave him a big discount. The soft close dampers they use as standard are really great. I wonder why more companies don't use them?"

"He owns Windows, as in the pc operating system. How do you not know this?"

"Because I love Apples."

"And I love oranges, but it does not make me ignorant of the fact that I know who Bill Gates is."

"Christian! Are you saying because I love apples, that I'm thick?"

"No. For fuck sake Ana, why are we discussing apples and double glazing, when we were talking about a masquerade ball."

"Shit! I forgot about that. Why do you not want it to be fancy dress?"

"I don't want to go as Thor."

"Then don't. I quite like the idea of going in fancy dress. I can hide behind my costume."

"But that means I will have to get dressed up too."

"Go as Yoda."

"Hmm? That's an idea. What will you go as?"

"Princess Fiona as a fat green ogress. I'd only have to get the velvet dress, kids face paints and a ginger wig. Oh! And the crown."

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what?"

"Paint yourself to be a big character."

"I need to paint myself. She's green. Can't have Mrs Shrek go without her verdant complexion."

"No. I mean the first thing you do is think of a big character. Go as something else. Rapunzel?"

"I can't! Your fucking ex-Dom chopped off my hair."

"Get a wig. I can be your Flin Ryder. I could even get a false nose and look more like the wanted posters he complained about."

"Then no one will know it's you. You won't get your presents."

"I wouldn't as Thor."

"I bet you would. You wouldn't look much different other than the long blond hair and warriors costume. I quite like the idea of Thor overpowering me," she giggles and this fills my head with images of her strapped to the cross in my playroom as I play at being Thor with my big steely mallet, which is actually made out of Lego. The props department had a cutback in their budget because of what Anthony Hopkins was demanding, so I had to put up with a bright red and yellow plastic hammer held together with copydex, which was CGI'd over in the editing stage.

"Oh yeah?" I smile as I think about overpowering her, but not as Mrs Fiona Shrek. "What about being Sif. One of Thor's sidekicks."

"That Blindspot woman? Yeah, I quite dig Jaimie Alexander, although I don't like her tats. I'll have to get several packs of those kiddie transfers."

"They weren't real. Someone painted those on."

"Wonder if Patterson knew about that? She spent so long cracking them just before each attack. I can't even do a Rubik cube without picking off the labels and repositioning them."

"She was an actress, not a real FBI agent."

"I wonder if Kurt Weller knew? Or that other guy… Reade."

"Read what?"

"No, Edgar Reade. The one who got into drugs, then left the FBI to do some other job, only to return and end up the boss on the next series. All seemed rather unbelievable to me that he would get that post when Weller left for Colorado."

"Erm? Why are we discussing this anyway? It's not even been filmed yet."

"Don't know what you mean?" She staring at me, wide-eyed into her phone camera. What is she not saying?

"They don't start filming until 2015 and it's only 2011."

"We are pretending it's 2011. It's really 2017."

"That can't be right. Where did the last 6 years go?" Huh? Surely I ain't overslept.

"We have all been backdated. It's really the future, or should I say present."

"So I won't be twenty-eight? I'm really turning thirty-four. Fucking hell, I just lost six years of my life. No wonder my crows feet look worse."

"Why don't you remember. I can remember the past six years," she giggles. Why is she giggling?

"What's happened to make you laugh?"

"Not saying." She's doing this deliberately. Something has happened. "I signed an NDA so my lips are sealed. I can't even think about it when it's my point of view, or the readers will know what's happening before the chapter has been written."

"But I'm the only one with the NDAs around here. Who else got you to sign?" She giggles again and I'm now getting angry. "Ana! If you don't tell me, you will be punished!" I say firmly because I want to know and I haven't spanked her for a few days and my palms are getting upset with me.

"Oh, yes please, master."

"Shhhhh!" I know she's at work. She can't say things like that as everyone will hear.

"It's okay. I'm in the ladies. Do you want me to finger myself whilst you listen?"

"No! I want you here, across the desk, allowing me to do the fingering."

"But master, I can't. That new boss you brought in is a slave driver."

"She's good at her job."

"I know, but I'm not sure I like her being so… bossy. I only like my man being so demanding of me."

"Then give up work. You know you can do whatever you want. Write a book, set up your own editing company. Do whatever you wish, darling." I would give her the world if she wanted it. Although, I draw the line at the Amazonian rainforest.

"You know I can't do that. I'll be branded a gold digger."

"You wouldn't be. It will be a business venture." She silent. I wonder what she's thinking? "Baby?"

"I don't know. I thought my life would be filled with books."

"I have a library. You can spend some time in there and be surrounded by them to get your fill. Besides, you know what life is gonna be like for the next six years. Surely you know what you want."

"Yes, but it's something I have thought about for a long time, but it's fueled by frustration rather than an enjoyment."

"What, Ana? What do you want?"

"A boutique for big women."

"Oh!?" Why should that surprise me? She loves her dresses and I'm sure she's been frustrated in not having so much choice as some skinny latte bitch, who doesn't deserve anything nice. "I can do that," I say with a smile. I'd love to see her run her own business.

"But I don't know the first thing about business and all the accounts."

"I can get my accountants to do all that and have an assistant to help with the financial side on sight." I think of Mia, but she knows nothing about all the paperwork, but she does like shopping. "Ana? If we do this thing, what about having Mia on board?"

"Oh? Does she work?"

"Well, she is lazy in that aspect, but she loves shopping. She could be your 'Caroline Acton.'"

"My who?"

"A personal shopper. Someone who goes and buys on behalf of someone else, when they don't have time to do it themselves."

"But how does she know someone's taste? I wouldn't use someone else as I'd probably end up with bright green dresses."

 _Like the fucking tie, Mia is gonna get me._ :(

"I've used Caroline in the past. She works in women's clothing at Neiman Marcus."

"Well, she wouldn't be in men's overalls, would she?… Erm? Why do you want to buy women's clothing?" Shit! How do I tell her that I outfitted all my previous subs without her getting upset? I just say the words quickly, hoping that she doesn't absorb them, but who am I kidding? "You bought for all your previous submissives? Even Leila?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

"So, all your other… girls had a full wardrobe, but not me?"

"You're getting a boutique. Besides, looking at the content of our closet, I doubt you need anything. They all look like one-off designer outfits to me."

"That's because I designed and made them myself. It's difficult to buy clothes when you look like a heifer."

"Ana! Stop that now!" The line goes quiet. "Baby? Are you still there?" Silence and the screen shows a non-descript ceiling. "Ana? Talk to me."

"How can I when you told me to stop. Make your mind up." I sigh again as I see her beautiful face fill my screen, but this is exhausting.

"Can you come over and we can have lunch together. I'll send Taylor to collect you."

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **POV**

I'm laying beside Christian on the couch. He persuaded me to come over to talk, but as soon as I walked through his office door, he slammed it shut, locked it and proceeded to kiss me. Then things progressed and I was bent over the desk having my ass slapped before he could unzip his fly. It's funny how sex takes him from being Mr Grumpy Draws to Mr Deliriously Happy. "So, are we on the same page now, Mr Grey?" I ask as I continue to stroke his chest with my fingertips, going from scar to scar in a circle.

"I hope so. I don't like it when we don't see eye to eye."

"I know," I sigh. I hate it when we bicker, but the making up sex is great. "So I'm going as Mrs Shrek and not Sif and you as Thor?" He nods in defeat, but I can see the disappointment on his face. He wanted his sidekick. "Christian, I can't walk around in armor all evening. I have enough wei-"

"Ana!" Shit! He's warning me and I grimace at what I was about to say, again. He hates it when I go on about my weight, but he's not the one living with it. Well, he is, but not in my actual body… Oh, but sometimes he's in my body. I smile at the thought. "So, this venture you were thinking about. You really serious about it?" Thank god he's changed the subject.

"I don't know. I know that I get so frigging frustrated at what is out there already, or should I say lack of what is out there and what I have found costs a fortune. I know there is more material involved, but there is little extra work or overheads. It's a crime to charge what they do. I end up making most of my stuff myself."

"Have a think about it and we can discuss it in a few days if you want?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to think about that now. I have a costume to make up. I'll have to go to the fabric shop to see if they have any green velvet."

"Have it made for you and send the bill to me."

"You don't have to do that. I can manage."

"But, Miss Steele, the longer you spend sewing, the less time you spend with me. I'm being selfish here, babe, let me pay for someone else's time." I relent. I know he will get his way in the end, so why fight it. "So, did Mia call you after our call?"

"Yeah. I'm taking Friday afternoon off to go shopping. I can't believe she wanted me to try that coffee. Sounds disgusting."

"I tried it once without knowing what it was. Elliot's such a fucking asshole. We ended up in the steakhouse after a few beers at the bar a few years back. He said he was hungry so we went for a steak and afterwards, he suggested a coffee. Little did I know that he had ordered a standard one for himself and left me with the shit."

"What does it taste like? Can you taste the pooh?"

"Ha! No, you can't. But it doesn't taste all that different from a good quality Arabica Bean. And because of that, I drank the whole fucking cup. Elliot was in stitches when I finished. He didn't tell me until we left. The following day, mom gave me a lecture on the pros and cons of punching one's brother in the face and after I told her what he did, she gave him a lecture on deception… Do you have to go back this afternoon?"

"I have to, Christian. Felicity wasn't happy about me taking Friday afternoon off, saying I had to give a week's notice."

"Let me phone her and tell her you'll be taking the rest of the day off. I can say you are needed at Grey House."

"No, you can't do that. That's preferential treatment."

"Then hand in your notice and become your own boss. The only preferential treatment I will be giving then will be to the boss and nobody can complain." I sigh. I know that this job isn't all I thought it would be. I'm sure it was Jack Fucking Hyde who put the dampener on things and ruined my ideal job. Now I just can't get back into the flow of things. I stare at Christian, who is waiting for a response. Can I do this? He says he will fund everything and I can go at whatever pace I want. I'll never get this opportunity again but if I do this complete turnaround in my career, my English Literature degree will be for nothing. But if I stay I will be flogging a dead horse. I then wonder what would happen if we broke up? Would he pull the rug from underneath me as he did Mrs Robinson? No, he loves me and I can see the future which is the present, so know he's for keeps… Fuck! Did I think that in my own POV? Shitty-fucky hellzy-bellzy! I need my Ray-Bans and neuralyzer and blast you all out there. Forget I thought that!

Christian is still looking at me, waiting for my reply. "Yes." There, I said it. He's grinning at me and hands me his phone. "I can use mine."

"Your bag is on my desk and I don't want you to move."

"Okay… Here goes." I dial Felicity's number and she answers. "Felicity, it's Anastasia Steele."


	30. As Time Goes By

**AN**

 **Sorry for the long delay. This is just a little something to show I have not abandoned you all.**

 **I was updating one of my other stories, but as it's a 200-year-old English Regency tale in the third person, I struggled with that and a modern American in the first person at the same time. So had to put this one on hold as I had already taken the other one down to rework it.**

 **This is just a little snippet and will probably be removed once I start the story up again, unless I hear otherwise from you to keep it; can go either way.**

 **Apologies for any non-American words in this chapter, as I don't have my American spelling option on.**

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"What the fuck was all that about?" I shout at Taylor because he is the only one in earshot and I don't want to be arguing with the fucking brick wall in front of me. Firstly, it can't reply with an intelligent answer, and secondly, contrary to popular belief, walls don't have ears.

"I don't know, sir. I think I have had a rather lengthy nightmare where nothing happened," he said looking down at his overgrown fingernails. His beard is ridiculous too; he looks like a blond haired Santa Claws.

"Was that some sort of time warp? I can't remember anything other than being in the back of the SUV and arriving home, then nothing." I feel my face, and I have a forest growing there too, and my hair needs a cut. "What the fuck is all this hair!?" I check my balls, and they are back to full bushiness as well.

My phone pings with an incoming text.

 _Ana: What just happened? I was on my way up in the elevator when it suddenly stopped. I_ _'_ _ve been stuck in this pissing thing for nearly three months, and you know me and elevators!_

 _Grey: I ain_ _'_ _t got a clue, babe. Everything seems to be overgrown up here, fingernails, beards, the moldy fuzz on the cheese spread, and… Shit! Tiddles!_

I run to her room, and when I open the door, I nearly stagger back with the stench of cat crap. The litter box is overflowing, and she has raided her food cupboard; there are empty kibble boxes everywhere. Bugsy is nowhere to be seen, and I can only surmise she has either eaten him or the rabbit is under a pile of crap. Luckily, she has a water fountain which is plumbed into the mains.

I return to the great room, and Tiddles follows me, continually meowing as she tries to trip me up. I pick her up in one hand and grab the bottle of bourbon with the other, then offer it to Taylor; he will need to swig from the bottle, as the glasses are covered in dust. "What the fuck has happened? Ana has just text me that she's been trapped in the elevator for nearly three months?" I look at my phone and notice the date; it's three months later than I thought? _Shit! I_ _'_ _ve missed my god damn birthday!_

"Sir, I believe I know what has happened. The story has been put on hold, while the writer takes a sabbatical. It seems she's more interested in Colin Firth than you."

"Huh? What the devil has Colin Firth got to do with Fifty Shades of Fucking Grey?"

"Well, he played Darcy in the 1995 adaptation of that most wonderful English literature, and he fell in love with Jennifer Ehle, who played Elizabeth Bennet, and you know full well that she is Miss Steele's mother."

"Ana's mother is called Carla, not Jennifer." I'm now utterly confused. "And I thought Firth was married to an Italian woman, Lillian or Lisa?"

"Livia."

"Yeah, that's her. But even so, why have we been suspended in time, except for the cat, bacteria, and our non-living bodyparts?"

"I can't explain the cat, sir, but I'm sure we were put on hold so that when the writer came back, she could start from where she left off. Maybe she forgot about Tiddles as you always do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you keep locking her in the playroom. You need to put a catflap in the door, sir."

"That's not such a bad idea, but then people could see in through the small porthole."

"Who is going to do that? Besides, you can have it so that it only works by a magnet on her collar."

"That's a great idea…. What about our beards growing then? And your fingernails?"

"I don't know. The hair might be retaliation for all the men in the world who want hairless women. Suppose she is fed up with shaving, plucking, and waxing. Personally, I like my women hirsute, except for the tuffs on the big toes. Can't dig big hairy toes, but quite enjoy the odd fluffy moustache."

I think back to if Mrs Jones has one. She's blond, so if she did, it wouldn't show unless the sunlight shone on it.

"Another thing the writer forgot about was our digestive system."

I look confused.

"I think I've shit myself during this time, sir." He blushes a rather bright cerise, and I take a quick feel of my backside. Phew! I'm safe for now.

I grab my phone and text Ana back.

 _Grey: Have you shit yourself?_

 _Ana: No, why?_

 _Grey: Taylor has, couldn_ _'_ _t hold the crap in for months on end, so his ass has just exploded._

 _Ana: I ain't crapped, but I definitely need a bath._

 _Grey: Me too, maybe we can take one together :)_

 _Ana: I think this time, Mr Grey, I_ _'_ _d rather bathe alone. Jeez, I whiff._

 _Grey: Well, you know what Napoleon said to Josephine_ _… "_ _Ne te lave pa. Je reviens"_

 _Ana: Huh? What the fuck does that mean? I_ _'_ _ve got a degree in English, not French._

 _Grey: It means_ _"_ _Don't bathe. I'm coming home."_

 _Ana: But you are already home, it_ _'_ _s me who ain't home… yet. Why won't this lift start up again? Press the button your end._

 _I pull my top up and push my bellybutton, but nothing happens._

 _Grey: Are you moving yet?_

 _Ana: No, did you press the button on the keypad?_

 _Grey: Keypad? No, I pressed my naval._

 _Ana: Christian? Press the god damn call button on the elevator keypad; the lift will come up with me in it then_ _…_ _But stand well back when the doors open, as it stinks of burger vans in here._

 _Grey: Burger vans?_

 _Ana: Yeah, I ate raw onions this afternoon three months ago, and you know how that comes out in my sweat. Jeez, I could give the tramps in Central Park a run for their money._

 _Grey: They don_ _'_ _t have any money, that's why they are tramps._

I press the button and stand back about twenty paces. I'm not keen on raw onions.

The doors open and I nearly fall to the floor. Ana is three stone lighter; her dress looks like a baggy sack on her. "Where have you gone?!"

"I'm here, what the heck are you on about, Christian?"

"Look in the mirror." I hold my breath and walk towards her, take her by the shoulders and swing her around to look in the mirror. Usually, I would be all over her, but I'm too afraid of the stench to breathe. Besides, I am sure I'm suffering from halitosis right now.

"Argh! Where am I?"

"It ain't too bad, baby. You still got some curves, and we can always fatten you up again," I say in the hopes she is not too disheartened with the weight loss. I'm devastated, but it's not her fault. We shouldn't have been left so long. "Do you know we've missed my birthday."

"No?!" she huffs. "Maybe if we ask nicely, the writer will take us back in time to where I was in your office. Oh, but then I will have to drink that crap coffee with Mia."

"Just don't go into the steakhouse."

"But remember, I've seen the future which is the past. But I didn't know about the writer going AWOL. That must have been a sudden decision."

"The readers have probably got bored and started to read other fifty shades stories; there's plenty of them around."

"Yeah. Well, maybe we should just call it quits."

"NO!" I grab her shoulders and shake her, hoping I would shake some sense into her, but the agitation makes the fumes rise and hit my nose; I nearly faint.

"I told you I stunk. Now where is that bath?" she says as she walks off while I pick myself up off of the floor.

"Where I left it this morning," I gulp, hoping not to puke.

"This morning, three months ago."

"Fuck, I bet there is fuzz growing in that too."

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

We have both bathed and sitting in the TV room. Taylor has also gone back to his apartment to scrape the crap out of his pants and take a well-deserved shower. Christian has ordered takeaway, but the local Chinese restaurant has three months backlog of orders to get through, but he's given them a thousand dollars to bring ours to the front, so we just have to wait an hour or so. Hopefully, it will be here before long. "God, I'm so hungry," I whine, as that is all I can do. There is no food in the place for fit consumption, other than dry kibble and Tiddles is guarding that. "Did you manage to find Bugsy?" I ask as my man takes a seat next to me in his Yoda bathrobe.

"Yeah, he's okay. I found him under the kitchen sink. He must have thought Tiddles was going to eat him, so he hid. It's rather a state under there, but I'm sure Mrs Jones will sort that out when she finally comes home. Poor thing, to have been stuck in traffic all that time."

"Better than an elevator."

I grab the remote control and turn on the big screen TV and change channels to CNN. The news anchors come on the screen, but they all look as they should. There is nothing to indicate what has happened. "Do you think it is only affecting the people in the story?"

"Not sure. I hope she doesn't do it again. I don't think I could deal with another three months locked in an elevator."

"We better make love quick before she decides to put us on another hiatus." Christian grabs me, unties my bathrobe and starts to suckle my tits.

"Fuck, I have missed this. You can't believe how much wanking I did in that elevator. My fingers were my new boyfriend and were constantly puckered."

"Don't make me jealous!" he growls at me, before spreading my legs. He can't wait to be inside of me and to be honest; I can't wait to be filled to the hilt with him. He enters, and I know he's balls deep as I can feel the hairy fuckers tickling my bum cheeks.

"Oh, I am home," he says as he plunges into me again and again. But suddenly, everything goes dark.

"Christian?" I whimper.

"Yes, I'm here, but I'm stuck."

"Oh jeez, I think we're gonna be stuck together for a while yet."


	31. Oranges and Lemons

**AN**

 **Updated: 23 May**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

"Oh, I am home," he says as he plunges into me again and again. But suddenly, everything goes dark.

"Christian?" I whimper.

"Yes, I'm here, but I'm stuck."

"Oh jeez, I think we're gonna be stuck together for a while yet."

* * *

 **Still in darkness, 10 and a half weeks later...**

"Christian?"

"Yeah?" I respond, as there is no other fucking Christian around here. I'm so grumpy as my leg has gone dead and I can't shift without Ana having a climax, which prompts me to quirt me jizz.

"Oh! You're still here?"

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go when I'm balls deep in you and stuck? And don't clench so tight!"

"I can't help it. If you stopped shifting, then I wouldn't be reminded that you're between my legs."

"Can't you feel my cock?"

"Yeah, sorta. I'm slightly numb down there at the mo, but reminding me of where you are is making me rather horny."

"Stop clenching!"

"Shit, I think I'm gonna cum." I grit my teeth as I try and ride out Ana's climax, but it's no good, and I follow with an almighty explosion. As I growl my own ne plus ultra, I hear a thud and Ana screams.

"I really wish you would stop doing that!"

"Doing what? I ain't done anything other than cum again, which is precisely what you did to make me cum. What's the opposite of blue balls, because I got it?"

"Don't know, but another fucking orange has just fallen on my head."

"I'll have that. The author is taking pity on me and making sure I get my nutrients." I grab the orange and start to peel it, but I can't eat it all due to guilt, so give Ana half.

"Why are you getting fruit and I'm getting nothing? Maybe I should put an order in for burger and fries."

"You got half my orange, you should be thankful you're not Taylor, who is on his own in the shower. He's probably a wrinkly prune by now."

"At least when he shits it will be washed away. So this orange… Why?"

"Vitamin C, babe, it's to ward off Impotence. Do you want me to end up like Cliff in the Proxy?" I explain through a mouthful of juiciness. This reminds me of how juicy Ana is. I've been ejaculating on the hour every hour for the past several weeks now, and I'm sure when the lights come back on we will look like a bucket of cream has been poured over us.

"Of course not. Do you think she will be as long as before?"

"Hope not. My leg is gonna drop off before then."

"Not ya cock," she giggles.

"No, not unless I get wood rot, and stop moving!"

 _ **Lights flicker.**_

"What was that?" Ana screams. "Was that lightning?"

"Indoors?" Is she serious? "Maybe our hiatus is coming to an end."

"Thank god. I want something decent to eat."

 _ **Ten minutes later.**_

"I don't think it's ended yet."

"I don't think so, either. God, my leg hurts! I got that horrible feeling of pins and needles when the sensation starts to return on a numb leg," I say as I shift slightly.

"Stop moving! Oh, no! Ahhhhh!"

"Fucking hell!" I cry out as I explode again.

Thud!

"OUCH!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **... Giggles and runs off for a few more weeks. ;p**


	32. The Return

**-0-**

 **The Dominant** **'s Preference so far…**

Christian is played by Christopher Hemsworth and Ana by Adele (singer)

Christian meets Ana, who is a sprightly 200 plus lb woman, in a donut diner after she slips and falls on the lettuce leaf that he threw on the floor. Christian prefers larger women and Ana is all for the BDSM scenes and delights in a good spanking.

Ana has been going to Esclava salon since she arrived in Seattle, and during one of her appointments, Eleanor Lincoln discovers she is dating Christian. In a fit of jealousy, she cuts Ana's hair short and bleaches it blond. All hell breaks loose, and Ana shoves chocolate cake up her nose. Christian decides to take matters into his own hands and not only sells Esclava to a rival of Eleanor's but snitches on her to the cops while she is in her dungeon with a sixteen-year-old Isaac. She's carted off to jail and has several books thrown at her by the jurors as she ran the gauntlet.

An incident in Ana's apartment occurs, where Jose breaks in and attempts to seduce (unknowingly) Christian. Once Jose has been carted off to the mental hospital, Christian asks Ana to move into Escala for her safety.

After Christian tells his parents about his private habits, Carrick lets slip that he's BDSM curious and asks his son for advice, during this time Carrick reveals that he had a fling with his sister-in-law, Cecelia. Carrick has fun at Graces expense when she wears a remote controlled vibrating egg during a family dinner.

That night, Christian proposes while at the boathouse, but he doesn't get the answer he wants. Ana attempts to escape through the Velux window in the bathroom but gets stuck, when Christian rescues her, she has to admit that she tried to flee the story. They then agree that the offer of marriage is still open, but Ana has to make the first move and propose to him. Christian states, "If you want that, then you'll have to tell me to kneel at your feet and I will obey your command. But the question will come from your lips."

During a girl's night out with Kate, Ana is left stranded. She drunk dials Christian, who finds out where she is through the usual GPS trackers and comes to her rescue, but when he arrives, he finds her outside the bar, laying flat on her back with two gay men. Christian is angry and wants to take her to the playroom for denial punishment, but as he leaves her to calm himself, she decides to take matters into her own hands and self-flagellates with the devices hanging on the wall. At this point, Christian decides to get rid of the playroom, but Ana protests and doesn't let him. They choose to remove some of its content while locking the rest away.

Beginning of June, Mia tells Christian that their mom is to throw a fancy dress masquerade ball for his birthday. Ana decides to go as Mrs Shrek, and Christian decides he doesn't want to be Thor but needs to make a firm decision, but before this can happen, the story is put on hiatus.

Three months later, Ana is allowed out of the elevator, Taylor's ass explodes, and Tiddles has made a mess of things in her room; Bugsy is found under the kitchen sink, alive. The chapter ends with Ana and Christian stuck in yet another hiatus but joined together mid-coitus. There, they remain for a further 6 months with only oranges and burgers to sustain them, until…

* * *

… **.. Months later…**

 **Ana's POV**

 **TV Room, Escala**

IT is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of an orange, if he finds himself in a sticky situation involving his girl for several months.

"SHURRUP!" I call out as I'm fed up with frigging Austen day in day out. "It's Seattle 2011, don't you realize, woman‽"

"No! Don't tell her to shut up; she may be coming back to us," Christian implores.

"How do you know that? She's just uploaded onto the wrong story."

"Oranges, Ana, Oranges!"

"Oh!" I begin to panic "Don't shurrup! Come back! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Silence

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I'm biting my lip, which I always do as the readers love a bitten lip and it saves a fortune on plumping lip balms as they are permanently swollen… _Shit, I_ _'m off topic!_

….More Silence prevails

I can almost hear the wind blowing as a tumbleweed rolls across the TV room, making that distinct scratchy noise on the overpriced wooden floor.

"No, that's me, Ana; I'm scratching my whiskers as I got an itch," Christian interrupts. "And it's not on my face before you ask."

 _Eww! TMI!_ _… Hang on?_

"How the fuck are you hearing my thoughts? I'm in first person narrative, and you shouldn't be able to hear what's in my head and you can't tell me you've just read it as it's dark in here."

"I dunno; I just did. Have you got your brain plugged into the TV speakers?"

"No, of course not! Grrr! Why isn't she answering me?"

"You've gone and done it now. She's probably gone off to start her new story which she was putting off until we were finished with our HEA."

I contemplate what HEA stands for, as I'm not good with abbreviations. Mmm?… Healthy Eating Arrangement? Nah!… Habitually Easily Affected? Nah! Can't be that; that's just silly. Then I realize it's Happy Ever After! A HEA with Christian would be fantastic. :) But then I realize, I've sent her away. :( "No, she can't leave us." I start to cry, but something stops me. "OUCH!"

"What's happened?"

"Something has fallen on my head and it's not an orange, or a burger for that matter, which I could do with just about now. It's difficult to comfort eat when we are stuck here in the TV room; wish it had been the kitchen."

"Stop talking of food and tell me what it is."

"I can't see a fucking thing, Christian. It feels like a letter in an envelope attached to something hard, but not sure what!" I feel around the object; then it comes to me as I take in the smell of mud." It's a rock! She's thrown a fucking dirty, muddy rock at my head!"

"It's so the letter doesn't go floating around the room like a paper airplane. What's it say?"

"How am I to know in the dark… OUCH!"

"What now?"

"Erm? I think she's just thrown down a torch." I feel for the 'ON' button, and it lights up. "Shit, Christian! Look at the state of us." I peer down, and we are covered in goo, Christian's goo. I notice the torch is an iGadgitz Xtra 5m Waterproof Eco Rechargeable Solar & Hand Crank LED Torch Flashlight with 5 Year Warranty, which is good as no batteries required; I do prefer hand cranked to battery operated toys. The letter has been placed in one of those zippy bags, and I contemplate the meaning of this, but before I ponder on it further, the floodgates open in the ceiling, and the sprinklers come on just over our heads. Well, I say sprinklers, it's more of a torrential downpour as Christian had the upgrade which included an emergency boost… Really not sure why any fire wouldn't be an emergency and obviously the extra boost in the system is nothing more than a money making scheme to get the idiots to part with yet more cash… At least it has the benefit of washing away all this gloop.

I shine the torch on Christian; he's looking upwards with his eyes closed to the heavens with his arms out, smiling; his hair has grown long and now sticking to his head as its wet; his face is covered with a big bushy beard. I'm sure he thinks he is God, or maybe Jesususus, as I don't think God had a body like Jesususus did.

We relish in the soothing sensation of the water before it stops. Christian shifts and slips out of me and the warmth runs down my bum crack. There is one final spurt from the overhead water guns, and it hits the target; I let out a giggle.

"Fucking hell! That's a relief," he sighs, but I feel insulted.

"Thanks a lot, pal. I love you too," I grumble back, but he just starts laughing.

"Give a man a break, Ana. I've been attached to you for the best part of 6 months; I'm lucky my cock's not dropped off… So what's the letter about?"

I open it and see that it's a note from the author. "It's a note from the author," I repeat as I'm not sure my brain is still linked to the Dolby surround sound system.

I start to read…

' _ **Dear Christopher and Adele…'**_

"Who the fuck is Christopher and Adele?" Christian huffs. "It's come to the wrong address." Erm? Doesn't he realize it's us? I ignore him and continue.

' _ **As it's been so long, I have decided to alter some of the past and give you an opportunity to recommence from a point of your choosing.'**_

"She's giving us a chance to alter the flow of the story." I smile, as I'm sure we can change a few things.

' ** _I think it is best to predate the story, as I am sure you would like to spend the summer together, and now that we are heading into autumn, I doubt you would appreciate the gloomy gray skies of Seattle. Therefore, what date would you wish to be transported back to?_**

 ** _'_ _PS, I have bought the time machine from_ _Sheldon Cooper_ _of the Big Bang Theory crew; he wanted a grand for it, but as money is no object to you, I paid him from one of your private accounts; the one you used for_ _'The Club''_**

"What club?" I ask. Has he been going to a sex club whilst we have been together?

"Nothing," he answers quite sheepishly.

"No, Christian, I will not accept that as an answer. I want to know if you are still going to your BDSM clubs."

"What!? Of… of course not, babe," he stutters out.

"Then what?" I hold his gaze, and he goes bright red.

"Ana, it is not what you think." My gaze is still fixed, and my expression grows darker as my brows begin to knit together. I really need to sort out those needles and put safety point protectors on the ends before they poke my eyes out. "Okay! Okay! I… I belong to a Tupperware club," he sighs. "Do not judge me." I bite my lip; I can't let him see me laughing when he's being so serious. "Those rather nifty plastic containers are all the rage, and I used to hold several parties before I met you; Mrs Jones was in her element, and even Taylor came to a few gatherings and bought quite a few packs; he said they were for his tools."

"Tupperware?!" I ask incredulously. This is unbelievable, but I have to believe it; Christian wouldn't lie to me on such a topic as Tupperware.

"Have you not noticed all the containers in the freezer. They do several that you can use in the microwave; it has that wavy symbol on the bottom. I just pop the lid and put the mac and cheese straight into the microwave. I can even eat from the same container, so it saves a lot of work with washing up."

"Bloody Hell, Christian, can you even hear yourself. You sound like Aunt Barbara."

"Huh?! I don't have an Aunt Barbara. I have an Aunt Cecelia," I see him grimace for some reason, "and Aunt Rosa."

"No, Aunt Barbara is the Long Island drag queen who was North America's top Tupperware seller for years, until the foul-mouthed, booze-loving retro housewife declared she was actually a transexual and her loyal legions started to defect."

"Never heard of him… her? What the fuck do you call a drag queen? It's not as if they are transgender and it's permanent."

"Depends if they wear pants or a dress. Suppose it changes by the hour, as to what persona they are in." Christian is deep in thought. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, something and nothing. I have always had a feeling that… No, it's nothing." He shakes his head and changes the subject just as it was getting juicy. "So, time travel?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go back to my birthday? I don't wanna miss my present from mom; she's getting me an Ewok bathrobe with ears," Christian says with just a little too much enthusiasm. He's now bouncing up and down on the couch, and his dick and hairy nuts are flying all over the place. I'm sure he's more happy at getting presents than the party his mom's arranging.

"But that will mean I don't get to go shopping!" I pout.

"And it means you won't get to drink that shit with Mia; she would have tricked you somehow."

"Okay." I give in too easily, but don't wanna run the risk of Mia's prank. "But what about the costume?" I shout out, hoping that I can be heard. "The fat ogre version," I add just in case she thinks I mean the pretty one in the tower.

"Ana!" Christian reprimands. I ignore him and go back to the letter…

' _ **Adele, I will be returning your hair to its former state, before troll bitch ruined it.'**_

"Actually, can we just forget the whole salon incident?" I sigh. Suppose not as it was quite a funny few chapters, even if one or two 'Guest' reviewers took insult at the Trump wig gags. Wonder if they know that in Britain, trump is another word for a loud fart. I giggle at the thought. Donald Farty Pants.

"Ana? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I say innocently. I return to the note…

' _ **Christopher-'**_

"Will you stop calling me Christopher! And it's Ana, not Adele. Not sure where you got those names from but it's fucking annoying me!"

I interrupt his rant.

'… _**I fear that you are in need of a wax. I can arrange for this to be done instantly. I won't hurt; I promise.'**_

"Yes! Get rid; I'm so itchy down there," he says as he scratches his nuts again. He's in desperate need as his loin looks like it's been attacked by the tumbleweed from earlier and I don't really wanna deal with that and the blue wax treatment again; such a cry baby.

' _ **Adele, while we are at it, do you want your womb back?'**_

"No! Hell! Fucking No!" Christian looks at me with such a sad expression. "I'm not going through that again for anyone. Sorry." I apologize, but I shouldn't have to. Christian still pursued me when he knew about my medical history; he didn't love me then, so could have easily walked away if he wanted kids.

"Well, I think that's the lot. Although, she's not mentioned anything about the animals, so assume they are still okay, and Mrs Jones is still stuck in her car on the i90. Oh! Maybe she's in the lift; I'll have to check her fingers for puckering when she comes out."

"Why?" I remain quiet as it's obvious he's forgotten what happened to me, and I'm not having Christian imagine his housekeeper playing with herself.

The lights flicker, the room begins to swirl, and I start to feel sick. "Woohoo!" Christian cries out as he swings his arms in the air; I'm sure he thinks he's on a f…bucking bronco.

My head stops spinning, and I find myself standing next to Christian outside of his parent house. Me in the standard black party dress and Christian as Thor. "Fuck, Ana, I thought I said I was going as myself, why am I dressed as Thor? And why aren't you Mrs Shrek?"

"I don't know why I'm not in fancy dress; maybe she got us muddled up? Hey! My hair's long again though!" I smile as Christian runs his fingers through it before cupping my cheek in his palm. I look at him with that wanting expression which he can't refuse.

"Don't look at me like that; we've just had half a year of fu—"

"Christian!" Grace calls out as she opens the door. We both turn to see her standing there with a warm smile; Carrick is standing behind her, dressed in a 1940's pinstripe suit with a trilby and Brylcreem in his hair. _Is he an Italian gangster?_ I ponder, but then it hits me… "Ouch!" _Why am I still being hit with things when we are back in the story?_ I grumble at the box-set of DVDs of Cary Grant: The Gentleman's Collection (7 DVD Set) "Cary Grant!" I shout out. I used to love him in those films with Doris Day.

"That's me!" Carrick says with a tilt of his trilby.

I look at the pair standing together and wonder what significance Grace has to Cary Grant… The blond bob wig and 1950's clothes give her away instantly "Doris!"

"Perhaps! Perhaps! Perhaps!" Grace sings.

We see both Mia and Elliot behind them. Mia is dressed as a fairy, which makes her look quite sweet, but I have to laugh at what Christian's brother is wearing. "What the fuck are you, bro?" Christian asks. I'm not sure, but I think it's an attempt at the stay puft marshmallow man from Ghostbusters.

"Pillsbury dough boy, who else?" he snorts.

"Erm? You look more like that giant puffy man from Ghostbusters," Christian says.

"I thought that!"

"I told you Elz; you wouldn't believe me when I said." Mia punches his arm, but Elliot laughs as the padding shields him from his sister's fist.

We venture into the hallway, and I hear loud music coming from the rear of the house and then I see an old man hobbling towards Christian with one arm in the air and the other holding onto his walking frame. "Oh, Christian, vieni e abbraccia tuo nonno".

Christian is all smiles and runs towards the octogenarian. "Grandpa!" Oh my! He has tears in his eyes. I feel myself welling up at the scene before me, but before I can get my tissue out, Carrick gives me a slightly creased yet remarkably white vintage monogrammed handkerchief with CG in the corner. _Did he really bid for an original Cary Grant Hanky at Sotherbys just for tonight?_ I ponder. _I wonder why he_ _'s gone to such lengths._ I don't deliberate on the whys and wherefores of having a very old snot rag for long as I'm in desperate need of a blow. Afterward, I hand it back to him, but he tells me I can keep it. _Mm? I wonder if I give it a bit of a clean, I could resell it on eBay?_

Another man comes out, and he also hugs Christian; I think this is his uncle. He calls me over, so I shyly walk towards the group. Grandpa looks me up and down and cries out, "Ah! Bella signorina. Vieni qui."

I don't have a clue what he's going on about, but as his arms are stretched out, I walk to him and give him a gentle hug. "Oh, Christian, she'za justa lika ma Margherita." _Thank god he speaks English._ He kisses my hand, and I look at Christian to see if he's okay with his granddad's behavior; he's grinning from ear to ear. "She gotta big boobies too, no?" I snort out a laugh as Grandpa's eyes have nearly shot out if his head.

"I think that is enough, Gramps. Where is Nonna?" Christian asks as he wraps his arms around me in a territorial manner.

"Ah, you gotta give an old man some fun. Nonna is sitting on the patio with Auntie Rosa; her legs are playing up again." He winks at me; I like him already. Christian introduces me to his Uncle Giuseppe, who is married to Auntie Rosa before we all walk through the house and into the back garden where a band is playing. Elliot has bounced back onto the crowded LED dancefloor, dragging Mia with him, and starts strutting his stuff to everyone's amusement.

I think this is gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

 **AN**

 **CG on handkerchief… Cary Grant, but also Carrick Grey. It was new.**

 **Sorry, if the Italian is a bit off. I used Google translate…. "Oh, Christian, vieni e abbraccia tuo nonno" Google translates to, "Oh! Christian! Come and hug your grandfather. "**

 **PS chapters won't be as quick as before, as life has got a little hectic of late. No pinterest images for this chapter, as I don't think I will be updated that board anymore, takes far too long to achieve and would rather put that time into writing the chapters.**


	33. Let's Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty!

AN

Sorry it took so long, I'm struggling to get back into this. :(

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Ana is sitting with Nonna and Gramps. I'm sure that when they retire to their room, my grandmother is going to give her husband more than a word in his ear; his head will be buzzing for days afterward if he's not careful. I must admit, I cannot blame him for glaring at Ana's assets; they are quite something, and he is a man after all. Even if half of him doesn't work as it should nowadays, he still has his thoughts. But then again, maybe I should get my babe away from him before his hand comes out and grabs what is mine. "MINE, Gramps!" I call out without thinking. He looks up at me and winks… _Cheeky Ass!_ I bet if he did something he would blame his misdeed on his increasing age.

"Ah, Christian, I was just saying to your bella singorina that she reminds me of my wife. She has all the pleasant attributes of a woman in the right'a places."

Huh? Where the fuck are they supposed to be? On her head? I can just see it now, Ana with big double H tits dangling either side of her head like those floppy spaniel ears have. Mmm… would be ridiculously convenient to have a suck when the mood takes me… _SHIT!_ I am bought out of my musings by Nonna's slap.

"Lorenzo! Enough already!" she states as she swats him over the head with her purse.

"Margherita, calmati, calmati!"

I go and grab my baby's hand and pull her to her feet before she has a Gucci bag slapped against her forehead as well. "Come!" I command. "I need you!" It been only a matter of hours since we came back to the story, but I am missing her warmth already.

"What is all this, Mr Grey? Feeling lonely?" she giggles. I see mischief in her eyes as they sparkle back at me, but then realize it's the disco lights reflecting from behind.

"Yes, to be honest, I am. I've had you to myself for so long that I feel that half of me is missing when you're not by my side, and my cock feels rather naked without your warmth around it," I say with some amount of pouting, but Ana laughs. "It ain't funny, we've not even spoken since we got here and I am the birthday boy. I should have at least one dance with my lady, if not a birthday fuck."

"But what about Elliot?"

"What about him? He wouldn't dare ask for a fuck, as I'll rip his head off if he did!"

"Of course he hasn't. What do you take him for?"

"A stupid idiot," I grumble. "He's asked for the next dance?! Let me see your programme du bal."

"My what?"

"Your dance card, Ana. Where you write all the mens' names when they ask for a certain dance set," I huff. Surely she knows what one is; she's studied English literature for fuck's sake.

"Dance card?… Christian, I'm not dancing with your brother; he is likely to knock us over on the dance floor with that makeshift duvet. He's been pretty stampede'ish all night long, and I've already seen Mia go flying."

"Oh, she must have the revamped fairy wings on from Disney. I bought her those at the auctions last year as she wanted to be Tinkerbell. I did warn her though that they were for show only and not to be used as the batteries are flat."

"What?! No! I meant Elliot knocked her flying, and she landed on her ass; she's with your mom now being looked after."

I turn to see Elliot attempting to dance around the dance floor, and the crowd has given him a rather wide berth. "Good god, what is he doing now?" He's attempting to head spin and looks like a lump of bread dough in a mixer bowl.

"Ergh! I'd hate to think what he is like under all that. No doubt he's melted."

"He's probably saturated the darn thing. Lels has a problem with his sweat glands; he's got Hyperhidrosis and goes for Botox injections and also has an Iontophoresis machine, but that only copes with so much."

"But then you need to calm him down before he drowns. I'm sure he can-"

"Go fuck himself," I bellow out. Why are we talking about my ape of a brother? I look over and can no longer see him. "Where's he gone now?" Ana points to the left and I spot a white blob behind the enclosed bandstand and see him jerking off. "For fuck sake, Elliot, I didn't mean literally," I call out just as I throw my Lego made 'Hammer of Thor' at his head, but it bounces off of him and ricochets before hitting the trumpet player standing inside the tent like stage instead. It is all too late as I see Lels aims and his cum hits the flowerbeds. Mom's gonna be mad as hell when she sees her best blooms covered in jizz.

"Come, I wanna dance," I command as the music changes to one of the crooners' songs I love so much. We slowly dance to the tune of 'come fly with me' and a thought comes to mind. "Do you fancy going to Aspen this weekend?"

"What for? I can't ski and there won't be much snow to play snowballs with. I can't even build an Olaf."

"There are other things we can do that doesn't include snow. For instance, we can hike…" Ana snorts at the absurdity of it. "Or go shopping, or maybe fishing."

"Fishing? The nearest I will go to going fishing is to book a table at the sushi bar on Third Avenue."

"There are a few clubs there, so we can always go dancing in the evening. I know how you like your smoocharoonies on the dance floor, and I do owe you one from not staying at the gay bar that night… Or maybe just spend a quiet night at home," I suggest as I kiss her tenderly.

"Can we decide tomorrow. I think your mom is doing something special for breakfast, so maybe it would not be a good idea to go flying after such a …. Erm?"

"Disaster?" I chuckle. "Well, we could make an excuse to leave early, and have you… _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away. If you can use some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bombay, come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away,_ " I sing.

"Bombay? I thought you were taking me to Aspen?"

" _Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru_ _…_ " I continue, but get interrupted again.

"Is Amazon dot com in Peru?" Oh, good grief! Not this again.

"No, and we are going to Aspen, baby. I bought the damn villa three years ago for five million and not even spent one night there. It's a glorified staff quarters for the housekeeper and her husband."

"What an absolute waste! Why did you buy it when you had no intention of using it?"

"I think I was drunk."

"Drunk? Most drunks make mistakes like have a one night stand and wake up to regret it, or have marker pen drawn all over their faces or wake up tied to a lamppost, but to spend silly money on a frigging house you don't even want? The mind boggles."

She looks at me with disbelief and I just twirl her around as the song finishes and everyone applauds the singer, as apparently, that is what you do at these sorts of events. I am about to pull Ana off of the floor as I see Elliot making his way back, but she cries out something that I didn't expect and can only react enthusiastically to her demand. I fall to my knees.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

The singer finishes his song and there is a bit of a shuffle on stage. To my shock, I see someone whom I would have never imagined just as Christian tries to pull me off of the dance floor. Neil Sedaka has come up to the microphone and taps it a couple of times to get everyone's attention; he's gonna sing Solitaire! I start to wave, but he doesn't see me, so I consider grabbing the clean panties from my bag, which a good girl always carries, and throw them at him, but I know my master will not be pleased. Instead, I call out his name. "NEIL!"

I turn to beckon Christian back as he's let go of my hand, but he's nowhere to be seen in the crowd which has formed in front of the stage; I'm sure he'll be just as surprised as I am that his mom has managed to get such a great performer. I can't think for long as to where he has gone as I wanna catch Mr Sedaka's attention. "Woohoo!" I call out to the man on the stage, but stop as I feel a gentle tug on my skirt. I look down and see Christian on his knees in front of me, smiling from ear to ear. _What the fuck is he doing?_ Then it hits me. "Ouch!" I try to ignore Nonna's flying long legged bloomers which land on my head instead of Neil, as I gaze down at Christian. How the fuck am I supposed to tell him I said Neil, not kneel.

I continue to stare at him as he looks up to me with hope, or is he trying not to laugh at what is still sitting on my head? I get a faint whiff of 'eau de urine' and realize that what Nonna has thrown are used Tena lady pants; I fling them across the stage, where they hit Elliot, but he doesn't notice with all his padding and continues to attempt to chat up some chick. I stare back down at my lover, and sigh… _Oh, Christian, how can I explain it_ _'_ _s too early? We've only been together for two…_ Hang on… we haven't, we've been together for nearly a year! Fuck me! I keep looking at him, not saying a word. He's growing despondent as the silence progresses, so I blurt it out, "Marry me?!"

To my horror and Christian's delight, Neil has come down from the stage and thrust the microphone into my face just as I ask; the question echoes around the garden from the overlarge speakers dotted about, and everyone stops what they are doing and watches as our proposal plays out in front of at least fifty people.

I feel my cheeks burn as the atmosphere is dead quiet waiting for Christian's reply. What is he waiting for? Is he gonna refuse me after all his fussing? I knew our bickering during the past several months may have caused damage, but I didn't expect him not to want me. I try and pull away, but Christian has hold of my hands and won't let me go. "Christian, if you don't—"

"Yes! Yes! A million times, YES!" he cries out before jumping to his feet. He grabs me into a bear hug and lifts me off of the floor before swinging me around in a full circle and a half. The whole crowd take one step back so that they are not clobbered with my overlarge feet… _Okay, I have big feet, it_ _'_ _s not my fault, I inherited them from my mother._ The crowd starts to cheer; even Elliot is doing some sort or ritual dance around us and I notice Christian puts his foot out to trip him up. Elliot goes flying and everyone's attention is now on the doughboy, who has landed on top of Gretchen, the maid, as she attempted to pass around the congratulatory champagne.

I take the opportunity to question Christian. "Why did you hesitate?"

"I was savoring the moment. I didn't ever think you would do it, but you did! :D I love you so much, Ana." He lets me stand once more before bending forward to kiss me, not a chaste kiss, which one does in front of their parents, but a full down right smoocharoonies with added groping.

"You go, Christian!" I hear Gramps yelling out and assume Nonna has swatted him again with her purse. "Darlin' whatya' doing? Can'a you not'a see that we will have Christain's piccoli bambini running about the place soon enough?"

I stop kissing Christian and we stare at each other in dread. How can we explain that I can't have kids?

"It doesn't matter, babe. I only want you," he says attempting to answer my concerns. "I knew what I was taking on from day one, and I don't mind one bit."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to upset anyone."

"The only person you will upset if you pull out of this deal you just entered into is me."

"Deal?" I smirk. "Am I one of your mergers and acquisitions?"

"A merger, most definitely. You are no acquisition; you are no asset or object to be bought." He kisses me again and I feel myself being pulled along as our tongues intermingle. I pull away from our kiss as I don't wanna fall over, there are already too many people flat out on the grass. Even Jason and Mrs Jones' feet are sticking out of the hedges and assume they are in a passionate clinch, or maybe just passed out with too much of Graces' strong vodka punch. I don't stick around to ponder on why they are horizontal in the bushes and follow Christian, who is hoping to vanish whilst they attempt to get Elliot off of the maid, but he's out cold, or maybe he's playing dead, as he's conveniently landed between her legs and she's trying to push him off of her, by rutting her hips.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room. They will expect us to be in the boathouse, so no one will think of looking upstairs."

We get to his room on the third floor and I am nearly on my knees. Christian thinks that I can't wait and unzips his flies, hoping to get a blow job whilst I take a breather on the top step, but I gasp and flap my hands in front of my face. "Pump!" I choke. He continues to pull out his cock and starts to masturbate over me. "No! Pump!"

"I am, baby," he grunts as he wanks away.

"Inhaler! Inhaler!" I am almost blue in the face before Christian realizes I'm having an asthma attack. He gets my meds from my bag and I take a few breaths, whilst he guiltily puts himself away.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I lay flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on what Ana is doing. I am trying not to look down as I know it will be over in a matter of seconds if I watch her less than delicate attempts to suck me off. _Fuck!_ She's swirling her tongue around the tip and I know it won't be long. I scrunch my eyes up tight, attempting to fight back the onslaught of my climax and stretch it out as long as possible… _Think, Grey, what will turn you off? Jack Hyde! Jack Hyde bending over and showing me his ass!_

"Huh?" I hear. Ana stops sucking and I finally look. "What happened?" Shit, my cock has drooped! "Is this what married life will be like?" she giggles. "Maybe I should retract my offer and just be a sinner if I am to expect this from my husband?"

"No! You can't retract once you ask; you can't take it back! That's the rules, shmules!" I splutter. "I think I overdid it with the imaginary deterrent?"

"Imaginary deterrent?" she frowns. "Christian, are you anti-fantasizing?"

"Erm?… Maybe." I can't tell her, she'll go mad. "I'm not saying though, it's too shameful."

"Oh, like that is it?" She sits back with a strop. "If that's the case, then you can go suck yourself."

She sits there, back against the headboard with her arms crossed and pouting.

"Okay, if you must know I thought of butt-fucking Hyde. Satisfied?"

In all seriousness, I thought she would be angry, but contrary to my expectations, she starts laughing. In fact, within a few seconds, she gets up and runs to the bathroom before she pisses herself.

"Ana, it wasn't that funny!" I hear another burst of laughter that echoes about the tiled room.

 _Shit! I ain_ _'_ _t gonna live this down._


End file.
